<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming on the Thames by 黑白de风 (sheridiotlock)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933090">Dreaming on the Thames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridiotlock/pseuds/%E9%BB%91%E7%99%BDde%E9%A3%8E'>黑白de风 (sheridiotlock)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Top John Watson, 华福 - Freeform, 最近发生的事情让我想把文在粮仓里也存一份</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridiotlock/pseuds/%E9%BB%91%E7%99%BDde%E9%A3%8E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>最近发生的事情吧，让我觉得最好把写过的文在粮仓里也存一份，安心。（原帖于随缘和十二夜）<br/>这几天整理完，只有部分原创，翻译文不再贴（省得麻烦）。</p><p>——————<br/>Dreaming on the Thames，写于2011.11-2012.3<br/>单数章原著向（1891年），双数章BBC向（2011年），不是穿越，是两个平行的空间。<br/>这可以说是两个时代的两个故事，放在一起也算一个故事。<br/>两个案子有联系也有区别，同时侦探和医生逐渐发现并接受了自己的感情。</p><p>by 黑白de风</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1891年。</em>
</p><p>回想我和福尔摩斯的关系发生本质变化的那一年，正是一八九一年。当时我丝毫没有预见到之后的分离，而现在，我也无法得知，如果当时我们的关系没有变化，我是不是会在那三年里好过一点。而下面我要记录的这个故事，其中有些部分就是这个时代无法接受的，但是我希望，在未来这些都能被世人了解。而不论有怎样的故事，都无法改变歇洛克•福尔摩斯卓越的智力和推理能力，以及他那世人不可及的品格。</p><p>故事大约发生在一月底二月初，我的妻子梅丽出门访友去了，于是这一个多星期里，我便搬到贝克街小住。贝克街楼上的卧室依然为我空着，我们的好房东哈德森太太还为我保留了衣物和生活必需品，再加上我自结婚以来，也不像以前那样和福尔摩斯朝夕相处，因此，我很高兴能回到熟悉的贝克街221B，哪怕也只是十天而已。</p><p>关于我结婚时福尔摩斯的态度，我记忆犹新，当时我只是在心里责怪他的冷淡疏离，安慰自己说那只是他的古怪性格使然，而且梅丽也没有任何抱怨。福尔摩斯曾说婚姻很适合我，我承认那几年，我也确实这么觉得。我过得很舒适很自然，没有福尔摩斯半夜的小提琴声，没有福尔摩斯通宵的化学实验，没有福尔摩斯危险的埋伏追捕，没有福尔摩斯折腾的作息时间，然而我仔细想想，才发现就算是抱怨，我也口不离“福尔摩斯”。梅丽曾经开玩笑，说我即使搬出来了，也无法摆脱他的影响。我只是一笑了之，因为当时我完全没有意识到，我的心态正悄然发生着变化。</p><p>并且，当我拎着手提箱回到贝克街时，脑子里想的正是，福尔摩斯又注射可卡因了吗，福尔摩斯又把哈德森太太折磨到疯了吗，福尔摩斯又为了案子整夜不休息整天不吃饭了吗？</p><p>令我欣慰的是，我满怀欣喜地拥抱了热情的哈德森太太，三步并作两步爬上漫长的十七级台阶，迫不及待地闯进让人安心的起居室，福尔摩斯正安然地坐在扶手椅里，没变消瘦，更不可能胖，至少，他没变憔悴。</p><p>福尔摩斯只是裹着紫色的睡衣，望着壁炉里劈啪作响的柴火。我环顾四周，老物件们都还在老地方。书桌上凌乱地摊着纸张和翻开的记录本，餐桌上摆着一只脏兮兮的黄油盘子，墙边的地上靠着他那把心爱的斯特拉迪瓦里，地毯上或是草稿或是参考索引，壁炉架上堆着各种玩意儿，插着信件的折刀，精致危险的象牙盒子，镶着绿宝石的鼻烟壶，墙上醒目的“VR”和摩洛哥匣子让我瞬间皱了皱眉，而那边的戈登将军像是不是有点歪了？我笑着摆摆头。就算是乱七八糟的屋子，也能让我感觉这是个“家”。</p><p>福尔摩斯还望着壁炉出神，我嘴角一扬，咳了一声，谁料他竟然还没有反应，于是我手一松，手提箱“啪”地一声打在地上，才看见他的肩膀动了一下，转过头看着我，一双浅灰色的眸子上还蒙着一层薄薄的混沌。福尔摩斯愣了一下，才看着我出声：“华生。”</p><p>不论是什么，能让福尔摩斯的大脑停顿了哪怕一秒，都让我好奇。</p><p>“福尔摩斯，你在想什么？”我问他。</p><p>而他毕竟是歇洛克•福尔摩斯，很快就恢复了机警的状态。他上下扫了我一眼，便说：“我早就知道，华生，惠特尼先生的烟瘾已经严重影响到他的婚姻了。”</p><p>一如往常地，我对福尔摩斯的所言所语非常吃惊，一如往常地，我露出了混合着称赞与惊讶的笑容，一如往常地，福尔摩斯看到我高兴地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“福尔摩斯，这回又是什么出卖了我？”</p><p>福尔摩斯笑了一下，往扶手椅里坐了坐，手肘撑着扶手，托着下巴。</p><p>“夫妻在这个时候分开很不寻常，特别还是在这么冷的天气。”他说，“我知道尊夫人在英国没什么亲人，她曾经在西塞尔•弗里斯特夫人家做过家庭教师，于是我想到尊夫人很可能是为了她出门的，但是我又瞥见你手指上的污渍，还有碘酒的气味，华生，所以我想，这次出门更可能与你的医务有关。而且一定是突如其来的——瞧你的围巾和大衣，还有你到现在还冒着热气的领口——于是我想到了艾萨•惠特尼先生。我知道他沉迷于鸦片，你是他的医药顾问，惠特尼夫人是你妻子的朋友。上次我和惠特尼先生偶然在鸦片馆里见过面，我发现他实在是个无可救药的瘾君子——请原谅我的措辞，华生。既然是有关医务，而你却不方便去，由你妻子代劳，那么我可以判断是惠特尼夫人了。而惠特尼夫人找你妻子还能有什么事呢？可想而知，他们的婚姻已经要走到尽头了，罪魁祸首无疑就是惠特尼先生的烟瘾。”</p><p>“原来如此，福尔摩斯。”</p><p>“从你鞋边上的雪和泥，我还能判断尊夫人是在查林十字街上的车。”</p><p>“确实如此。”我看了看鞋子。</p><p>“你匆匆忙忙地上楼来，地毯上却少有水渍。”福尔摩斯继续说，“路边地上的雪已经干了吗？”</p><p>“贝克街的路边已经没什么积雪了，福尔摩斯，我以为哈德森太太会告诉你。”我一边说一边脱下大衣和围巾，立即感受到了起居室的温暖。</p><p>“啊，我没注意。”福尔摩斯淡淡地说。虽然声音很低，我却听到了。</p><p>“你刚刚在想什么，福尔摩斯？你又有案子了吗？”虽然我知道他空洞的表情不像是在思考案子。</p><p>“没什么。”他敷衍地说，瞥了一眼我脱下手套的手，然后从波斯拖鞋里取出烟丝，点燃了烟斗。</p><p>我看了看手，那上面除了结婚戒指以外，什么也没有。于是我没有多问，上楼整理行装去了，临出门前我回看了壁炉架，那上面的摩洛哥匣子安好地合着，福尔摩斯一言不发。</p><p>接下来的几日，我仿佛又回到了快乐的单身汉时光。福尔摩斯虽然话不多，但从他发亮的眼睛里我能看到他喜悦的心情。我们不谈我的婚姻，只是说说报纸上的新闻，福尔摩斯有时一边整理材料，一边说着剧院里有什么新的演出，而我抽着烟，望着窗外马路上已经渐渐化完的雪，消磨时间。</p><p>大约在我到贝克街的第四日，我差不多开始担心福尔摩斯又要去摸那针管了，而那天晚上，我们正面对面坐在老椅子里，烤着火时，却来了个访客。</p><p>哈德森太太的银托盘上躺着一张名片，亚当斯•阿姆斯特朗爵士。</p><p>“我没听说过这个名字。”福尔摩斯的手指夹着名片，纸的另一角轻轻划着白皙的下巴。</p><p>我也摇了摇头。而哈德森太太还没来得及走，那位自负跋扈的访客已经进门了。</p><p>哈德森太太无奈地离开，带上起居室的门。</p><p>我这才打量了来客。这个男人看上去五十岁左右，虽然两鬓已有白发，却神色坚定，方下巴展现了他的坚毅。他的脸方方正正，刮得很干净，没有胡子，整个人都像个矩形。他穿着蓝紫色的丝绒上衣，金色的纽扣闪闪发光，黑色的靴子擦得铮亮，看上去颇为时髦。阿姆斯特朗爵士把礼帽放下，来回看着我和福尔摩斯两个，很难想象他这样的人会需要福尔摩斯的帮助。</p><p>“请坐。”福尔摩斯示意阿姆斯特朗爵士在沙发上坐下。</p><p>“福尔摩斯先生，”阿姆斯特朗爵士方正地端坐，“我听说你的名气，所以我希望你别让我失望。”</p><p>“那么你遇到了什么麻烦？”福尔摩斯挑了挑眉毛。</p><p>“我需要你保护我的安全。”阿姆斯特朗爵士说，“我从来不相信苏格兰场那帮笨警察。”</p><p>“你后半句话是明智的，爵士。”福尔摩斯半开玩笑地说，“可是你为什么怀疑自己的人生安全受到威胁呢？”</p><p>亚当斯•阿姆斯特朗爵士的脸沉下来，他看了看我。</p><p>“这位是华生医生？”</p><p>“没错，你对我说的话也可以放心对华生医生说。”福尔摩斯说。</p><p>来客皱了皱眉，往沙发里陷了一下，接着从上衣口袋里掏出一张纸条，递给福尔摩斯。</p><p>“这是今早一个小孩送来的。”</p><p>福尔摩斯接过纸条，我凑过去瞧个明白，只见那张纸上用铅字体僵硬地写着：“London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady.（1）”</p><p>“童谣。”我说，“你刚才说是个孩子送来的。”</p><p>“不，华生医生，这不是普通的童谣。”</p><p>福尔摩斯在灯下反复看着纸张。</p><p>“这种信纸，一先令一沓。”他说，“是什么样的孩子？”</p><p>“绝不是个小绅士。”阿姆斯特朗哼了一声，“我问他是什么人叫他送来的，他竟然还向我要一个先令！”</p><p>福尔摩斯轻笑道：“那么我敢肯定你没问出什么，阿姆斯特朗爵士。”</p><p>“那孩子说，是一个高高的男人，带着墨镜，长着络腮胡子。”</p><p>“那是伪装，这字迹也是。”福尔摩斯把纸条还给阿姆斯特朗爵士，“这上面没有什么线索了。”</p><p>阿姆斯特朗爵士把纸条折好，收回在口袋里。</p><p>“可是爵士为什么会对一首童谣如此恐惧呢？”</p><p>“我哪有恐惧？我不过是以防万一而已。”</p><p>“哈！你既然听过我，就应该知道我不是很容易骗的，爵士，既然你来找我了，那么就应该把这字条背后的故事如实告诉我。毕竟在我看来，这不过就是一首儿歌罢了。”</p><p>阿姆斯特朗爵士的手紧紧握成拳。</p><p>“你能保密吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“那么这位华生医生呢？”</p><p>“我已经说过了，你可以信任我一般信任他。”</p><p>“好吧。”阿姆斯特朗爵士说，松开了手，“虽然我一直努力忘记这段经历，但是如果它执意要来，我也能全力以挡。”</p><p>福尔摩斯示意他说下去。</p><p>“早年我在南非的投机生意很成功，因此七年前我带着一批财富回到英国，并且在西区买了房子。宅邸，仆人，管家，本来我的生活就该如此了，福尔摩斯先生，而且我很满足。也许是我的脾气引发了这一切，我知道我脾气不好，先生们，但是我也没法改了。我就是这个样子，发起怒来无法控制自己。所以有一天，有个小贩敲着我的门，怎么赶都赶不走。我很火，挥起皮鞭就朝他打去。如果那时我打几下出了气就不会有日后的麻烦了，可是我已经被魔鬼附身，我一直抽着那个小贩，结果他就死了。”（2）</p><p>“爵士真是鲁莽啊。”福尔摩斯皮笑肉不笑地说。</p><p>“我知道你在讽刺我，福尔摩斯先生。”阿姆斯特朗说，“恩，我承认我是很暴躁，这恐怕是我唯一的缺点了。当时有很多看热闹的闲人，我知道我逃不过去。为了逃避审判，我选择离开了英国。”</p><p>“多么绅士啊！”福尔摩斯说。阿姆斯特朗爵士没有理会他。</p><p>“我去了欧洲大陆。”他继续说，“又一次，命运鬼使神差地把我送去了一个是非之地。我隐姓埋名去了希腊，意大利，最后去了西西里岛，传说中黑手党和罪犯的老家，不过我完全不惧惮，那儿的风光倒是不错。我换了一个名字，叫‘费西斯’，在西西里，民风淳朴，我租了一座二层楼房，白天在田野里闲逛，晚上在村落里聊天喝酒，即使现在回想起来，我都没有如此愉快过。”</p><p>阿姆斯特朗爵士停顿了一下，福尔摩斯给他倒了一杯白兰地。他喝了一口，便继续叙述他的故事。</p><p>“后来我在那儿遇见了一个女孩。我之前从没有结过婚，福尔摩斯先生，而那女孩却让我知道了什么是爱情。我几乎是对她一见钟情，难以想象我那个年纪竟然也会有罗曼史。”</p><p>爵士的嘴角浮起一丝微笑。</p><p>“我在酒馆门口遇见的她。她是个金发女郎，穿着朴素，但是雅致，当时她和几个女伴走过，她回头看了我一眼，我当时就立即决定要娶她了。我问酒馆老板她的名字，知道了她叫莉迪亚•科伦坡，现在这个名字还烙在我的脑海里。我打听到她是当地一个有钱人的独女，但是这并不让我气馁。要说钱，我也有不少。于是我就上门去提亲了——我就是这样一个说干就干的人。</p><p>“当然提亲的过程很复杂。科伦坡先生不是个好对付的人，我上门了好几次，可是他却——”阿姆斯特朗爵士停了一下，他看到福尔摩斯有些心不在焉。</p><p>“呃，具体提亲的事你不会关心吧。”爵士说，“可是我说到这儿就有些激动。那么我还是说后面的吧。”<br/>
福尔摩斯示意他继续讲。</p><p>“唔，总之我们结婚了，这倒很顺利，草坪上的下午茶，以及热闹的婚礼，福尔摩斯先生，那绝对是我一生中最幸福的时刻。婚后，我们也很幸福。我和我的妻子住在她父亲家附近，我们有一个马夫，一个厨子，一个佣人和一个贴身招呼的帮手。当时我也真的以为以后就这么过了，可是生活再次跟我开了个玩笑，先生们。”</p><p>阿姆斯特朗爵士的脸闪过一道阴霾。</p><p>“我当年打死的不是普通的小贩。哎，都是我的暴躁犯下了罪过。那也曾是个亡命之徒，在巴西做过劫匪，只是回国以后在赌桌上输掉了所有的钱。真是命该如此，他来敲我门的第二天，本该搭船去巴西的，结果就这样，他再也不能重做土匪了。你说我这是不是为民除害了，先生们？”<br/>
他嘲讽地一笑，使得他整个方脸很不自然。</p><p>“可是他那几个一起做劫匪的弟兄不肯放过我。他们也确实有毅力，那时我已逃了四年，逃了那么远，他们就追了我那么远，直到西西里。他们打破了我平静的生活，毁了我的幸福。”</p><p>福尔摩斯皱起眉。</p><p>“他们杀了我的妻子，先生们，他们杀害了我最亲爱的人。哎，是个意外，原本该死的是我，后来我妻子代我去的，她代我去村上的邮局取东西，那伙人以为马车上的是我，于是在车子经过的地方埋下炸药。我永远失去了她，而我的厄运还没结束，我妻子的父亲，老科伦坡是个固执的人，他一直认为是我害死了莉迪亚。确实，我负有间接责任，我宁愿用我自己的命去换她的命，可是故人已逝，他把所有的罪过载在我头上就不对了。先前我听闻老科伦坡势力强大，是因为与纽约的黑手党有关。纽约的黑手党老家在西西里，这儿全托他照顾。我本来没有当一回事，可是莉迪亚一死，老科伦坡就来找我算账了。他要我把从莉迪亚那里得到的财产悉数奉还，同时还得赔他一笔钱。我了解他失去女儿的痛苦，福尔摩斯先生，可是这的确不能全怪我呀！我当然不同意，与他争吵起来，再一次地，愤怒吞噬了我，我打了他，把他打成了重伤。哎，这回我知道我又有大麻烦了。老科伦坡和他的黑手党后台不会放过我，于是我带着钱一走了之。”</p><p>“你真是负责啊！”福尔摩斯说。</p><p>“我有什么办法呢，福尔摩斯先生？如果我留在那儿，必定会尸骨无存。”阿姆斯特朗爵士说，“那时我知道我回英国也该安全了，于是三年前，我又回来了，当然，现在的‘阿姆斯特朗’是我的新名字。”</p><p>“显而易见。”</p><p>“我又在西区安定下来，做做投资生意。这虽然是平安无事了，福尔摩斯先生，但是空闲的时候想想，我已五十岁了，却膝下无子，也没有陪伴我的人，实在寂寞孤独。”</p><p>“可是你还没解释纸条的事。”</p><p>“啊，是的，福尔摩斯先生。一年以前，我就听闻了黑手党的活动。他们组织严密，每个组织都有自己的办事风格，这张纸便是一种，而且是老科伦坡那个组织的风格——在确定目标以后先送去一句儿歌，然后动手，据说最后在尸体上也会留下儿歌。”</p><p>“哈！童心未泯？”</p><p>“福尔摩斯先生，这并不可笑！”</p><p>“那么我很抱歉。”</p><p>“那时我听说了以后，就决定把钱送入银行，或者拿去投资，而且立即立下遗嘱。这样即使我被他们害死，他们也拿不回我的钱。”阿姆斯特朗爵士冷笑道，“老科伦坡一辈子也别想！”</p><p>“你真明智呀。”福尔摩斯挑了挑眉毛，“看来你不需要我的帮助呀。”</p><p>“我当然需要！”爵士说，“那都是我一年前安排好的，而今天上午，这该死的歌谣就真的来了。谈论死亡跟面对死亡是两码事，福尔摩斯先生，即使是我也明白。所以，我希望你能保护我，让我不死。”</p><p>“我不可能让你不死，阿姆斯特朗爵士，我只能尽力确保你不被他们害死。”</p><p>“那么就发挥你的才智吧，福尔摩斯先生！要多少钱都可以，就算是把钱当柴烧都行，只要能让我逃过这一劫！”</p><p>“我按固定规程收取合理的费用。”福尔摩斯说，“那么我要问你几个问题。”</p><p>“尽管问。”</p><p>“你独自一人居住？家里都有些什么人？”</p><p>“我独居，福尔摩斯先生，只有管家海格先生，他是可靠的人，还有一个车夫，一个厨子，两个女仆和一个男仆，他们都在晚上回家，只有管家住在宅邸。”</p><p>“你平日不出门吗？”</p><p>“我基本上深居简出，除了去海德公园散步，就是去哈里•特雷根尼斯先生的俱乐部，那也是个安全的地方。特雷根尼斯的俱乐部只有会员可以出入，而且会员都是绝对的绅士。我在那里已经一年了，一直很安全。”</p><p>“也就是你从西西里回来的两年以后？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“那么，我可以在你的宅邸，或者特雷根尼斯俱乐部找到你了。”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“我没什么要问的了，明天我会去府上拜访你。”</p><p>“那么我就恭候你了，福尔摩斯先生，我就住西区的阿姆斯特朗宅邸。”</p><p>福尔摩斯微微点点头。阿姆斯特朗爵士站起来，也朝我点头，便戴上了帽子。</p><p>“跟你说了我的遭遇，也就放心多了。”临出门时，爵士说。</p><p>“哦，对了，”福尔摩斯似乎想起了什么，“我可否知道，你为守住财产做了什么准备？是与遗嘱有关的吧？</p><p>“的确。”阿姆斯特朗爵士得意地说，“是个十全的准备，明天二位先生来府上，我便如实相告。”这访客说完就出门了。</p><p>那个晚上余下的时间，我和福尔摩斯只是抽着烟，东拉西扯着一些不着边际的话。福尔摩斯说过，没有粘土就做不成陶器，所以我知道，他并没有把这事件放在心上，而我也是。我们都想着，一切等明天拜访了阿姆斯特朗爵士再说。</p><p>然而我们都错了。第二天我和福尔摩斯坐在早餐桌边，读了哈德森太太送来的早报，才知道阿姆斯特朗爵士昨晚被人从伦敦桥上推下，已经死了。</p><p> </p><p>注：<br/>
（1）“London bridge is falling down”这首歌的后面有很多版本，我取了一个“混合体”。</p><p>（2）阿姆斯特朗爵士的故事的灵感来自《教父》中迈克尔•考利昂相似的经历。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2011年。</em>
</p><p>贝克街221B的老房子知道，自上一个福尔摩斯离开已过了一百多年。贝克街斑驳的墙体可以证明这一切——虽然它已被翻新过。泰晤士河上依旧烟雾缭绕，伦敦的晚风依旧潮湿发霉，而贝克街的老房子依然屹立不倒——虽然它已被翻新过。房子里也已经被重新装潢过，过时的东西该丢的要丢了，毕竟新来的哈德森太太有新的口味。老房子看着街上来往的人，从坐出租马车的到坐巴士的，从规规矩矩的淑女到奇装异服的疯子，从保守做作的绅士到穿丝袜高跟的同性恋。老房子叹了口气，这时代，它越来越搞不懂了。</p><p>约翰•华生拎着购物袋从街那头走来。拎着购物袋？可是上帝作证，他刚才不是去和萨拉约会的吗？怎么就拎着购物袋回来了？这个问题，约翰也想问自己，起码他心里也很明白，超市不是个理想的约会场所，而且要坐五十分钟巴士那么远的平价超市尤其不算理想的约会场所。</p><p>虽然约翰的约会被一条短信打断了，但是，没关系，他已经习惯了，萨拉也是——萨拉——是吗？约翰祈祷萨拉确实习惯了，虽然她露出了敷衍的笑容——当约翰送她回家的时候。</p><p>三个小时以前，约翰还和萨拉坐在咖啡馆里，萨拉化了淡妆，喷了恰到好处的香水，金色的卷发随意地盘在脑后，浅紫色线衫和深蓝色牛仔裙很衬她。他们周围的空气里弥漫着粉红色泡泡，约翰不自觉扬地起嘴角，这一切都太——太他妈的美好了。</p><p>然后萨拉开口了，约翰看着她涂口红的嘴唇，正要想自己什么时候才能和她上床，歇洛克那张闹别扭的僵脸却突然闯进脑海。约翰翻了个白眼，承认吧，有那家伙在他永远不可能和任何一个女人修成正果。</p><p>“约翰，你在想什么？”萨拉的话让约翰回过神。</p><p>该死的，他怎么会在约会时想到歇洛克？况且刚离家时他还跟那家伙吵过一架。</p><p>“你和歇洛克吵架了？”</p><p>约翰觉得女人的直觉比歇洛克的推理还可怕。</p><p>“我们——拌了几句嘴。”约翰轻描淡写地回答，而同时他脑内回放的是自己朝歇洛克大喊然后摔门的场景。</p><p>“拌嘴……偶尔吵架，拌几句嘴……”萨拉低头搅着咖啡，“约翰，你知道吗，我们两就从来就没有拌过嘴。”</p><p>“啊？什么？”约翰望着面前这个女人。女人们的心思果真不可琢磨。“难道你喜欢吵架？”</p><p>“不。”萨拉一副“你怎么不明白”的表情，无奈地瞥了一眼窗外，“约翰，我不是那个意思。我是说，拌嘴和吵架，然后和好，继续出双入对，这才是生活。可是，这是你和歇洛克的生活，不是我们两的，实际上我只有羡慕的份。”</p><p>“呃——”约翰反应了一会儿，其实以他的智力没必要反应那么久，只是他在一个词上耽搁了些时间，“出双入对？萨拉，我怎么觉得——”</p><p>“可那就是我对你和歇洛克的感觉，约翰。”</p><p>“可是萨拉，我们不是——”</p><p>“不是我想的那样。”萨拉说，“你知道我想的是哪样么，约翰？我是你的女朋友，我为我们的约会精心打扮，欣喜地策划，虽然我知道中途一定会被打断，只要一条短信就行——”</p><p>约翰想到这个时候他该道歉。</p><p>“你听我说完，约翰。”萨拉用她浅色的眼眸望着约翰，“我不介意，真的，这不是让我在意的地方，真正伤到我的，不是我在你心里的地位不如歇洛克。”</p><p>听到这里约翰皱了皱眉。</p><p>“而是你和歇洛克过着真正的生活，可我这个女朋友却名不副实。”</p><p>“呃——”约翰愣了一会儿，“我很抱歉，萨拉。”</p><p>“是啊，你除了说抱歉还能做什么呢？”</p><p>约翰觉得更不知所措了。</p><p>“也许，我们也该‘拌几句嘴’了。”萨拉说，“否则我都感觉不到我们在交往。”</p><p>约翰怀疑，这是不是就是……传说中分手的前兆？不过他还没有时间思考，手机已经响了。很好，短信来得实在太恰到好处了。</p><p>‘回来的时候买牛奶。——SH’</p><p>‘我饿了。——SH’</p><p>约翰才想起来，他走的时候过于匆忙，实际上是过于气愤，都没有给歇洛克热晚饭。</p><p>“恩，一如往常地提前结束？”萨拉说。</p><p>“不，不是，”约翰解释，“只是问我些事情，我——”</p><p>“好了，好了，我知道了。”萨拉摆摆手，“我们也该吵吵架拌拌嘴了，约翰，这正是个好机会。你有空送我回家吗？”</p><p>约翰望了一下天花板，他不确定这是不是个拌嘴的好机会，更不确定这次拌嘴会不会只是“分手的前兆”。而不论如何，他今晚不可能爬上萨拉的床了。</p><p>所以一个半小时以前，约翰认命地去了超市。即使他心情不愉快，他也考虑得很周到，歇洛克要牛奶，便签用完了，顺手拿了一个，以及他看到的各种食物，在食物的需求上，约翰必须时时盯着歇洛克，否则他根本想不起来要吃饭。</p><p>所以现在，约翰拎着袋子，往公寓走。他盘算着晚些时候，该给萨拉发个短信道歉，顺便联络一下感情。到家门口的时候，约翰不禁担心，歇洛克是不是又折磨公寓的墙了？那他们这个月的房租又要见涨。歇洛克是不是贴了满胳膊的尼古丁贴片？歇洛克是不是又往冰箱里塞了个伊娃小姐？那样正好跟伊万先生凑成一对。</p><p>不过令约翰欣慰的是，当他问候了说话不着边际的哈德森太太，迈着沉重的脚步踏上了十七级台阶，仍然心怀怨念地推开客厅门，歇洛克正裹着睡衣，安静地坐在书桌边，面前是打开的笔记本——当然了，约翰的笔记本。</p><p>没关系，约翰也已经习惯了，歇洛克用他的笔记本是贝克街的常态。歇洛克抬头望了约翰一眼，随即又盯着屏幕了。“约翰。”他只是低低地说。</p><p>这算不算是打招呼呢？况且算是吧。约翰朝他点点头，虽然歇洛克已经继续忙他的鬼知道是什么的东西了，但是约翰很怀疑这家伙的额头上有没有眼睛。</p><p>约翰把买来的东西放到该放的地方。食物在冰箱里，顺便，冰箱里没有多个伊娃小姐，虽然冒出了几只约翰不想知道里面是什么的瓶子。水池里很干净，跟约翰出门时一样——毕竟歇洛克不用吃东西，自然也用不到水池。而如果他突然需要用了——约翰不敢想象那会是个什么可怕的理由。</p><p>约翰把买来的面条热了一下，把堆在餐桌上的量筒烧杯以及显微镜往旁边挪了挪，大约就可以吃饭了。</p><p>约翰确定歇洛克的脑袋上必定到处都有眼睛，因为歇洛克合上笔记本，拖着懒洋洋的步子过来，而约翰还没有喊他。约翰把盘子放在桌前，歇洛克坐下。</p><p>“今天很自觉。”约翰试着赞扬他，赞扬是与歇洛克套近乎的最好方法。</p><p>“我说过我饿了。”歇洛克低声说，用叉子搅着盘子里的面条，乌黑的卷发凌乱地挤在头上。</p><p>这个开头不太妙，气氛突然变得低迷。</p><p>“恩——今天上午，我很抱歉。”约翰仔细观察着歇洛克的变化。</p><p>歇洛克仍然在扒着面条，把香菇堆在盘子的左边，熏肉在右边，蔬菜放在中间，而胡萝卜单独挑出来放到约翰的盘子里。约翰暂时忽略了最后一件事。</p><p>“约翰，你为什么道歉？”大概是研究完了香菇，熏肉和蔬菜的特性，歇洛克蓦地开口问。约翰愣了一下，反正在歇洛克面前，他也习惯了慢一拍。</p><p>“呃，因为——”约翰思索着，他总不能说，因为歇洛克生气起来就是世界末日吧，“因为我不该对你大吼大叫，不该无视你的生理需要——”</p><p>歇洛克抬头看着他。</p><p>“我是说食物！”约翰觉得自己的嘴太快了。</p><p>歇洛克继续低头扒面条。</p><p>“你没有错，约翰。”歇洛克说，“我要做实验，需要你帮忙，我看出你讨厌这个实验——尽管我认为它极具研究价值——所以你选择和萨拉约会很正常，这在我的意料之中。”</p><p>约翰发现自己的脑子转不过来了，今天是怎么了？谁都要来挑战他的理解能力吗？今天大家说的都是英文吗？都是人话吗？</p><p>“你知道我会选择和萨拉约会。”约翰重复着，歇洛克纠起眉头，约翰知道歇洛克讨厌重复，“但是你还是生气。那么，也就是——”约翰想了想，“啊！也就是说你承认自己是无理取闹了？”</p><p>约翰得出了这个结论，得意洋洋地看着歇洛克。歇洛克瞪着眼睛抬头看着他，仿佛他从自己身上窃取了什么。约翰想，推理也不是福尔摩斯家的专利。</p><p>“很好。很好的结论，约翰。”末了，歇洛克僵硬地说，“那么你是说我错了？”</p><p>“啊，我没这么说。”约翰知道若把歇洛克逼到死角，那就比世界末日还可怕，“我不要求你的道歉。”但他还是不免沾沾自喜。</p><p>“恩。”歇洛克挑了挑眉，“我的话还没说完。我说了你的选择在我的意料之中，可即使如此，你去和萨拉约会，我还是生气。我生气，是因为你明明知道我需要你，却还是去和女人约会，我生气，是因为你竟然把跟那个女人上床看得比——恩，比科学研究还要重要！”</p><p>换做约翰纠起眉毛了。</p><p>“这——这是什么意思？”</p><p>“你不该让我生气，约翰，”歇洛克面无表情地说，“所以归根结底是你的错。”</p><p>约翰迷茫了，但他又有点明白了。如果哪一天世界因为福尔摩斯的愤怒而被毁灭的话，他，约翰•华生有着不可推卸的责任，那他就是全人类的罪人。</p><p>“呃，前面的话我都理解了。可是，那个，科学研究跟——跟和女人上床有什么关系？”</p><p>歇洛克突然用一种“你怎么还不明白”的表情看着约翰，约翰觉得今天他被人鄙视了第二次。</p><p>这世界太不公平了。</p><p>歇洛克上下打量着约翰。“你和萨拉吵架了。”歇洛克说。这是个陈述句。</p><p>“这叫做‘适时地拌嘴’。”约翰无奈地叹了一口气，没注意到歇洛克勾了一下嘴角。</p><p>“这叫做‘分手的前兆’，约翰。”</p><p>约翰皱起眉看着歇洛克。</p><p>“是因为我吗？因为我总是打断你们的约会？”</p><p>“恩，啊，不，她说她不在意这个，她在意的是，恩，没有拌嘴没有吵架的生活。”</p><p>“女人是说谎的动物，约翰。”歇洛克站起来，把盘子一推，约翰注意到他的晚饭连动都没动一下。</p><p>“我原谅你了，约翰。”</p><p>歇洛克丢下这句莫名其妙的话，又回到笔记本面前。约翰盯着自己的盘子，也忘了吃饭，实际上，他忘记了很多。他忘了把胡萝卜丢回歇洛克的盘子里，忘了督促歇洛克把胡萝卜吃下去，忘了给萨拉打电话联络感情，忘了从歇洛克手里把笔记本抢回来。</p><p>晚上约翰道了晚安就上楼了，歇洛克依然消耗着约翰笔记本的生命。约翰窝进床，屋外的气温急剧下降，他回想着今天的事，今天每个人都那么古怪。约翰盯着天花板，那上面传来吱吱呀呀的声音，让他想到楼上只是阁楼，堆着一些旧东西。哈德森太太这时候是不可能在那上面的，约翰耸了耸肩。他想起房东太太提起阁楼上的玩意儿都很有意思，有一个沉重的锡质文件箱，哪天得空他可以去瞧瞧。</p><p>这样想着，约翰睡着了。</p><p>约翰睡得很舒服，没做梦，虽然白天他过得不怎么舒服。而清晨，当约翰微微睁起眼睛，却被眼前的人影吓了一跳。约翰几乎是一下子从床上坐了起来，而已经穿上外套的歇洛克——毫无疑问就是那个人影——朝他皱着眉，苍白的脸在晨光的映照下活像个不真实的影子，而他却表现得那么理所当然，仿佛被吓到的是他。</p><p>“天哪，歇洛克，你这是干嘛？”约翰摸到了手机，看了时间，才早上六点半。</p><p>“我等你醒来已经等了两个小时了，约翰。”</p><p>约翰摸摸歇洛克的手。“你有什么事吗？”</p><p>“雷斯垂德的短信，有案子了。”歇洛克这才露出笑容。</p><p>“什么？”约翰跳起来赶紧穿衣服，但歇洛克依然漠然地站着，“那你怎么不把我叫醒？”</p><p>歇洛克耸了耸肩，他总不能说他喜欢看着约翰睡觉吧。</p><p>“好吧，我知道了。”而其实约翰什么也不知道，他这样说只是为了打破尴尬而已。</p><p>歇洛克转身离开了约翰的卧室。很快，十分钟以后，歇洛克已穿好大衣围上了围巾，而约翰也裹紧了羽绒服。谁都不喜欢在这种天气里一大早出门——除了有案子的歇洛克•福尔摩斯。</p><p>他们招来了出租车。约翰努力不去抱怨为什么能那么幸运地碰到的士，不过即使没有的士，此时他也没机会回到温暖的被窝里了。</p><p>出租车把他们送到了河滩上的某个地方。清晨泰晤士河上笼罩着一层薄雾，但约翰依稀可看见灰色和白色的建筑中间，拉着刺眼黄色的警戒线。这时街上没什么人，所以约翰可以确定那通向河滩的地方围着的人应该都是警察。他们跳下车，大步朝警戒线走去，这时那头一个蓬松着头发的黑色女人叉着腰走来。</p><p>“嘿，怪胎，你来干嘛？”萨利•多诺万撅着臀抱着臂。</p><p>“雷斯垂德让我来的，我以为你小小的脑袋里还能装下这些东西。”</p><p>“哦是吗？我没得到消息。”</p><p>“那与我无关。让我进去。”</p><p>“没得到消息，就不能让你进去。”</p><p>歇洛克皱起眉。约翰想最好还是给雷斯垂德打个电话，现在他已经闻到淡淡的火药味，气氛有些不妙。</p><p>“你和安德森吵架了？”歇洛克研究似的盯着萨利，“是因为他的妻子？”</p><p>“你，你别乱说。”萨利朝后退了半步，“是哪个告诉你的？”</p><p>“啊，但是你们昨晚还是做爱了，那一定是在吵架之前，我还能嗅到——”歇洛克朝前倾了倾，萨利向后靠了一点，“性的味道。”歇洛克补充说。</p><p>这时救命的滴滴声响起，萨利拿起对讲机。“是的，他们来了。”那头是雷斯垂德。“好吧，你们进来吧。”萨利举起警戒线。</p><p>歇洛克瞥了她一眼，走过去，约翰跟在他身后。“嘿，你也看到了，”萨利小声地对约翰说，“跟着那怪胎没好处，你最好慎重作出选择。”</p><p>这时歇洛克回头盯着萨利看了一眼，萨利挑了挑眉转身走开了。</p><p>“没关系，歇洛克。”约翰跟上歇洛克，说，“我还是在这儿。”</p><p>他们穿过来往的警员，顺便鄙视了一下路过的安德森。雷斯垂德正在河滩上徘徊着，地上躺了一具尸体，约翰看出那是一具男尸。</p><p>“你总算来了，歇洛克。”雷斯垂德同他们打招呼，跟约翰点点头，约翰发现探长银色的头发更灰了一点，走来时还偷偷打着哈欠。最近伦敦的犯罪率有些高。</p><p>“我四点多就给你发短信了。”雷斯垂德说。</p><p>“我得给你留点思考时间，雷斯垂德。”</p><p>雷斯垂德叹了口气，不过约翰给他的安慰性笑容让他好过一点了——实际上他也已经习惯了。歇洛克围着男尸绕圈子。</p><p>约翰发现，这是个微胖的男人，勉强算强壮，看上去四十岁左右，头发是灰黑色，脸上的肌肉紧固着。他穿着深色的衣服，虽然被水浸泡过，但依然光泽可鉴，他穿着皮鞋，那上面布满的泥点。一只鞋已经从脚上松开了。</p><p>“尸体是凌晨从河上打捞上来的。”雷斯垂德说，“昨晚被人从伦敦桥上推下来。”</p><p>约翰抬头望了望前面依稀可见的伦敦桥，歇洛克本来正弯腰检查着尸体，突然抬头望着雷斯垂德。</p><p>“你怎么知道？有人目击了？”</p><p>“有人打的电话。”雷斯垂德说，“是个孩子。”</p><p>歇洛克眯起眼睛。</p><p>“我们很快找到了那个孩子，可是他说他不是什么目击者，而是有个男人给了他十块钱，叫他打电话给我们。”</p><p>“说有人被从伦敦桥上推下来了？”</p><p>“恩，还具体说了被害者的名字。”</p><p>“什么？！”歇洛克瞪着雷斯垂德。</p><p>“这个死掉的人，是罗伯特•斯特戴尔。”雷斯垂德掏出笔记本说，“我们还正在调查，因为只知道他的名字。”</p><p>“你们可以在艺术行业里调查。”歇洛克盯着尸体说，“那样就简单多了。”</p><p>“什么？！”这次换做雷斯垂德瞪着歇洛克。</p><p>“这男人毫无疑问是从事艺术行业的，很有可能是收藏家或者鉴赏家。”</p><p>“你是怎么知道的？”雷斯垂德摇了摇头。</p><p>而歇洛克又露出一副不耐烦的表情，探长向看了看约翰。</p><p>“你可以解释一下吗，歇洛克？”约翰说，同时觉得自己的地位一下子提升了很多。</p><p>歇洛克来回看了他们两眼。</p><p>“唔，”他说，低头瞧了尸体一遍又一遍，“从这个人身上我们能看到什么？人到中年却涂着发油，瞧他的衣服，是正式礼服，材料上乘，再看他的皮鞋，斯特戴尔即使这个年纪也十分讲究装扮。可以推测他很富有。他品味古典，而且带眼镜。”</p><p>“可他没有眼镜。”</p><p>歇洛克略微不满地瞥了一眼插嘴的约翰。</p><p>“被水冲掉了。”歇洛克补充说，“可他的鼻梁上有明显的红色印子，推测他的工作与古典艺术有关，再看他的口袋——”</p><p>歇洛克说着掏起死者的上衣口袋，有个镶边的小眼镜和一只小放大镜。“所以推测他是鉴赏家，这是观察艺术品，也许是画作时用的——哈，还有这个。”</p><p>歇洛克说着又从口袋里掏出一个笔记本，笔记本的皮外壳已经潮湿。歇洛克打开时愣了一下。约翰和雷斯垂德凑过去瞧，皮质外壳夹着笔记本扉页的部分是一层透明的薄膜，里面夹着一张纸条，也许是因为夹得紧，纸条只是边上稍微有点湿，那上面用僵硬的铅字体写的两排小字可以看得很清楚：“London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady.”</p><p>“这是什么？”雷斯垂德纠起眉头，“歌谣？”</p><p>“不，这是谋杀。”歇洛克笑着合上了笔记本。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>回看还带着一丝中二气息。。。。。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>1891年．</em><br/>
<br/>
我仍记得那篇刺目的新闻是如何伴随着窗外清冷的空气，将我从早晨的遗梦中叫醒。我浏览了《每日电讯报》上那篇文章，而福尔摩斯还一副气淡神闲的样子，呷着早茶。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，今早我们去——”<br/>
<br/>
我虽不忍打断他两眼发光跃跃欲试的样子，但嘴巴却已先思绪走了一步。<br/>
<br/>
“我们晚了，福尔摩斯。”我把新闻的那个版面递到他面前。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯虽然面无表情，但我看得出他的眼光有些跳跃。他看了新闻，略皱起眉，随即转过头举起茶杯遮住了嘴上的表情。那篇新闻内容如下：<br/>
<br/>
<em>昨晚十时至十一时之间，八班警员伍德于伦敦桥附近执勤，突然听见有人呼救及落水之声。夜晚气温极低，又伸手不见五指，虽然有过路人援助，营救也很困难。<br/>
<br/>
警报当即发出，水上警察协同努力，终于捞获尸体一具，乃是一名中年绅士，从其衣袋中的名片得知此人系亚当斯•阿姆斯特朗爵士，据警员推测，此人可能是匆忙之中踩到路边积雪而失足落水，但随即又有两位路人指出曾目击人群中有一可疑男子伸手将其推下，而由于夜色阴暗，并未看到该男子的外貌。<br/>
<br/>
目前此案已由苏格兰场的雷斯垂德探长负责，相信不久之后便会明了。</em>（1）<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯默默地坐了一分钟，眉头未曾松开过。突然，他倏地站起来，套上大衣，拿起帽子和手杖。<br/>
<br/>
“快！华生！”他说，“我们来看看还能否挽回局面！”<br/>
<br/>
于是我也赶紧站起来，追上他的步伐。<br/>
<br/>
“我们去那儿？伦敦桥？”<br/>
<br/>
“不，这个时候来往的行人和愚昧的警察已经把痕迹抹得一干二净了，我们去西区阿姆斯特朗宅邸。”<br/>
<br/>
离开了温暖的屋子，我立即感受到街上的寒意，但是与福尔摩斯一起，又让我莫名其妙地兴奋。也许在我的内心深处，是很渴望冒险的。也许对安定家庭的憧憬只是我的表象，我本身还是热血的战士呢？<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯叫来了出租马车，向车夫报了目的地，接着我们跳了上去。马车里温暖一些。我望了一会儿窗外的行人和奔跑的报童，转头又看身旁的福尔摩斯。他只是两眼望着前方。我突然觉得他的侧脸很美。“美”这个词跳入我的脑海里时，把我自己也吓住了。我不否认福尔摩斯外貌英俊，但是这跟“美”是两码事。我仔细地看他，他的皮肤苍白，高高的鼻梁两边，浅灰色的眼睛多么剔透，鹰钩鼻总是流露出一种古典气息，他的薄嘴唇和下巴如我第一次见到时那样的坚毅。福尔摩斯的侧脸简直像雕像一般完美，而我真想让这一刻永远持续。<br/>
<br/>
想到这个，我赶紧转过头回望窗外，不敢再继续往下了。<br/>
<br/>
我这是怎么了？我不知所措地给自己寻找理由。我觉得这一定是很久没有回到贝克街的缘故，毕竟我在过去一年里只记录了福尔摩斯的三个案子，而我们又一直是很亲密的朋友，啊，是的，朋友。男人总是需要一两个了解彼此的人。<br/>
<br/>
我并没有来得及把自己说服，目的地就已经到了。我和福尔摩斯下了马车。阿姆斯特朗宅邸是一座华美的别墅，周围有漂亮的花园，即使在雪天里，也能看出草坪矮树修剪得整整齐齐，通向别墅门的小路两旁立着石像，在残雪的映照下栩栩如生，又有些可怕，仿佛他们正不怀好意地盯着我们。<br/>
<br/>
我猜测阿姆斯特朗爵士一定对仆人说起过我和福尔摩斯了，因为门房听到福尔摩斯的名字以后立即为我们开了门。一个高大健壮，长着络腮大胡子的男人把我们迎进前厅。他自我介绍说是管家海格先生。我重新打量了他，发现他虽然魁梧但面貌忠厚，一双深色的眼睛像是从不欺骗人，他穿着黑色的礼服，那优雅绅士的装扮在他身上有点荒谬，但随即这位先生礼貌的举止又向我们昭示了他标准的管家风范。<br/>
<br/>
我和福尔摩斯由海格先生的指引来到客厅。这也是个装饰华丽的地方。异国情调的挂毯和油画把墙面挤得满满当当，但整个屋子并不显得拥挤，因为这间客厅本身就很大，地上铺着中国式地毯，踩上去柔软又舒服，雕饰着繁复花纹的壁炉前放着两张皮质沙发，就算两个人并排躺上去都不觉得挤。而这些，都是我后来才仔细观察到的，实际上我和福尔摩斯一进门的时候，我就全然被那个在沙发旁来回踱步的男人吸引了注意力。这人个子不高，削瘦，长着尖下巴，此时他也正诧异地看着我和福尔摩斯。他就是雷斯垂德探长。<br/>
<br/>
“哎呀，福尔摩斯先生！”雷斯垂德好像才反应过来，一拍掌，“没想到会在这里遇到你！”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“你一定是看了早报才来的吧？”雷斯垂德摸了摸下巴，那样子活像个窥觑别人钱包的小偷，“你突然驾临，啊——难道你认识阿姆斯特朗爵士？”<br/>
<br/>
“一面之缘。”福尔摩斯轻描淡写地说，“阿姆斯特朗爵士昨晚拜访过我罢了。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？福尔摩斯先生！你又得到了什么警方不知道的消息？”雷斯垂德眯起本来就不大的眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“阿姆斯特朗爵士早已预感到危险，因此他来寻求我的帮助。”福尔摩斯扫了一眼周围墙上的油画，然后眼光又落回到雷斯垂德身上，“而十分遗憾地，我们都没有料到凶手会这么快就采取行动。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么你最好把事情经过都告诉我，福尔摩斯先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“既然我的委托人已死，我当然应该把情况告诉你，”福尔摩斯面无表情地说，“免得你调查遇到瓶颈的时候责怪我没提醒你。”于是接着，他不紧不慢地把昨晚阿姆斯特朗爵士的拜访，以及他多舛的故事告诉了雷斯垂德。雷斯垂德边听着边瞪大了眼睛，末了，他踱步得更快了。<br/>
<br/>
“这是个大新闻呀，福尔摩斯先生！”终于，雷斯垂德停下来，一手握拳啪地打在另一只的手掌上，“看来我们在追捕一个狡猾的杀手！这情况非常重要。”然后他又开始踱来踱去。“它把一件普通的案子变成了——”<br/>
<br/>
“你是否在尸体上发现了些有趣的东西？”福尔摩斯突然开口打断了雷斯垂德的自言自语。<br/>
<br/>
“啊？”雷斯垂德翻开笔记本，“恩，可是，没什么有价值的线索。有一盒名片，我们就是通过它确认了死者的身份，一个镶宝石的饰扣，一只钱包，里面有一百英镑十先令六便士，其中纸钞已经被水泡烂了，辨认起来费了点工夫，唔，还有一张纸条，上面的字已经无法认全，我这里有样本。”<br/>
<br/>
说着雷斯垂德从口袋里掏出一只信封。“听了你刚才的描述，福尔摩斯先生，我想这应该就是昨天阿姆斯特朗爵士给你们看的那张纸条。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯听到“描述”这个词时略微皱了皱眉，他接过信封，小心地用手指夹出里面的纸条，纸条已经有点干了，曾湿过的地方皱巴巴，有些字已经看不清楚，但通过那上面模糊的字迹和折痕，我可以辨认出这就是昨晚看到的那张纸。福尔摩斯简单看了一眼，就把它放回信封里，交还给雷斯垂德。<br/>
<br/>
“这的确是那张。”他说，然后停了停，像是想起了什么，“你知道阿姆斯特朗爵士的遗嘱内容了吗，雷斯垂德？”<br/>
<br/>
“哈，不瞒你说，福尔摩斯，我也正是为了这个，我这就在等律师来呢。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么在此之前，我想先和管家谈谈。”<br/>
<br/>
“我已经和管家谈过了，”雷斯垂德咕哝道，“当然了，如果你要再见见他，我倒是很乐意看看你能发现什么特别的线索。”<br/>
<br/>
我能看出雷斯垂德喊来管家时一肚子的不满。海格先生迈着沉重的步伐走进来，他眼神坚定。福尔摩斯示意他在沙发上坐下，然而管家先生没有动。<br/>
<br/>
“我只是个管家，先生。”他说，“我还是站着吧。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么我问你几个问题，为了协助我抓捕谋杀你主人的凶手，也请你如实回答。”福尔摩斯盯着他，而海格先生毫无惧色地回看福尔摩斯。<br/>
<br/>
“当然，先生。”他说，“我在这儿工作了三年，从没有让主人不满意过。”<br/>
<br/>
“关于你的最后一句话，我们已经无法证实了。”福尔摩斯漫不经心地说。我也觉得他这句话有些无礼，然而海格先生岿然不动，坚定的深色眼睛里没有一丝波澜，甚至连胡须都不抖一下。<br/>
<br/>
“你说你已在这儿工作了三年。”福尔摩斯说，“据我所知那时阿姆斯特朗爵士刚来到英国。”<br/>
<br/>
“我对主人的过去并不了解，先生。我只是个管家而已。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么你应该知道昨天阿姆斯特朗爵士出门拜访过我。”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，先生。”海格先生说，“爵士提到过您，还说第二天——也就是今天——您很可能会回访。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯眯起眼睛，“那么昨晚他什么时候离开的？”<br/>
<br/>
“八点刚过，先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“他走后是否有人来找过他？”<br/>
<br/>
“唔，有的，先生，特雷根尼斯先生来找过主人。”<br/>
<br/>
“特雷根尼斯俱乐部的那个特雷根尼斯先生？”<br/>
<br/>
“正是他，先生，他是主人的常客。”<br/>
<br/>
“可是据我所知阿姆斯特朗爵士深居简出，他应该少有访客。”<br/>
<br/>
“恩，的确如此，先生，主人很少出门，也极少参加社交。”海格先生稍微有些惊讶，“但主人是特雷根尼斯俱乐部的会员，与特雷根尼斯先生交好也很正常啊，先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“我知道了。”福尔摩斯有些不耐烦，“最近阿姆斯特朗爵士是否表现出对某样事物的恐惧？”<br/>
<br/>
“没有，先生。主人很平静地度过每一天。”<br/>
<br/>
“是否收到过某些特殊信件，然后神色大变？”<br/>
<br/>
“主人很少收到信件，先生，而且他从来不会被任何东西吓到，更不可能是一封信。”<br/>
<br/>
“可是阿姆斯特朗爵士正是因为一张纸条才来寻求我的帮助的。”<br/>
<br/>
“呃，的确，昨天早上主人确实收到过一张纸条，是个孩子送来的，要求亲自交给爵士本人，但是主人并未露出任何惊讶的神色，先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“那——”福尔摩斯刚想说话，这时门铃响了。<br/>
<br/>
“有客人来了，先生们，我去开门。”海格先生说。我们三个人还未做出任何反应，他就转身走出了客厅。<br/>
<br/>
“说实话，福尔摩斯先生，”管家刚离开，雷斯垂德抱起双臂，得意地眨着眼睛，“我没看出你从他嘴里问出了什么。”<br/>
<br/>
“消息有没有价值取决于侦探是否有挖掘的能力，雷斯垂德。”福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。“看上去他是个忠诚的管家，可是主人死于非命，却无任何哀伤的神色，相反还极其沉稳，实在不简单。”<br/>
<br/>
“再不简单，他也只是个——”雷斯垂德既不耐烦又固执地说。<br/>
<br/>
“威尔逊先生来了。”海格先生再次出现，身后站着个矮胖的身影。<br/>
<br/>
“哈！想必是律师来了。”福尔摩斯说。<br/>
<br/>
在一阵招呼之后，我仔细观察了威尔逊先生。他是威尔逊与杰克逊事务所的律师，有一张圆脸，身体矮胖，而实际上，他整个人就是个球，但我并不觉得他滑稽，大概是因为威尔逊先生一脸严肃的脱帽向我们致意，同时他的夹鼻眼镜安然地架在鼻梁上，这一切都让我们对他肃然起敬。<br/>
威尔逊先生并没有像我想象的那样严格保密遗嘱的内容，他倒是很好说话地拿出了一个文件夹。<br/>
<br/>
“其实这已不是什么秘密了。”他说，“当时所有的继承人都在场，哦，我是说立遗嘱的时候。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯看了那份遗嘱。日期是一八九零年一月十五日，见证人是哈里•特雷根尼斯先生和托马斯•约克先生，而根据遗嘱，除了分两千英镑给海格先生，九百英镑给几个仆人以外，其余财产将被平均分成四份，分别给詹姆斯•布鲁克斯先生，莫娜•奥德尔小姐，亨利•罗伊洛特先生和查尔斯•道格拉斯先生。而更奇怪的是，这四份遗产都将分别平均分成十份，自财产分配之日起，每过一年分别给四个继承人一份，而在此期间若四名继承人中任何一个不幸死亡，则其余下的财产由另外三人平分，若在十年内，四名继承人都死亡，则余下的财产捐赠给阿道克流浪儿童基金会。<br/>
<br/>
我把这份遗嘱看了三遍。<br/>
<br/>
“真是折腾！”雷斯垂德说，“爵士名下到底有多少财产，够他这么折腾的？”<br/>
<br/>
“我们还没有统计，探长。”威尔逊先生说，“不过看看爵士的房子，和他的投资规模，估计也有二十万英镑吧。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯吹了个口哨，雷斯垂德瞪着眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“那这四个幸运儿都是谁？”雷斯垂德问道。<br/>
<br/>
“呃，他们——就是他们。”威尔逊先生做了个无可奈何的手势，“我并不了解阿姆斯特朗爵士，只知道爵士没有亲人。而这四个人，大概是爵士的‘熟人’吧，或者说就是四个幸运儿，谁知道呢？”<br/>
<br/>
而 “熟人”这个词，就像是从威尔逊的牙齿缝里挤出来的一般。<br/>
<br/>
“这份遗嘱确实很有意思。”福尔摩斯扬起了嘴角，“特别是这儿，见证人是特雷根尼斯和约克。”<br/>
<br/>
“难道不是四个莫名其妙的继承人吗？”雷斯垂德纠起了眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“不，不，恰恰相反，继承人没什么好奇怪的，而是这两个见证人很耐人寻味。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，特雷根尼斯先生经营着一家以他名字命名的俱乐部。”威尔逊先生解释说，“你们应该已经了解到了，实际上，就是特雷根尼斯先生跟我介绍了阿姆斯特朗爵士，替他办理遗嘱事宜的。”<br/>
<br/>
“是吗？那这个约克呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“约克先生是特雷根尼斯先生的秘书。瞧，在这儿，写着立遗嘱的地点，就是在特雷根尼斯俱乐部。”<br/>
<br/>
“威廉•威尔逊先生！你给调查工作提供了很大的帮助！”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯说着突然站起来，无视了威尔逊先生脸上惊异的神色。如果我有时间的话，我会告诉他，他的名字在文件最开头上写得很清楚，而实际上我根本没有时间。因为随后福尔摩斯说了一句“日安”就大步离开了客厅。他的举动如此突然，我愣了一秒钟，才想起来向威尔逊先生点头致意，然后跟上福尔摩斯的脚步。雷斯垂德不知道什么时候也跟上来了。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，你要去哪儿？”他追我们到了门口。<br/>
<br/>
“我要看的已经看过了，雷斯垂德。”福尔摩斯说，“我现在要去拜访这位神出鬼没的特雷根尼斯先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“神出鬼没？”雷斯垂德询问似的望着我，可是我也无法给他翻译。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯伸手招来一辆马车，雷斯垂德也跟着我们挤了上去。<br/>
<br/>
“其实就算你不说，我也正要去拜访特雷根尼斯先生。”<br/>
<br/>
在马车上，雷斯垂德煞有介事地整整衣领，这么说。福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。我只是看他尴尬地坐在我和福尔摩斯对面的样子有些好笑。<br/>
<br/>
马车没有行驶很久，特雷根尼斯俱乐部离宅邸并不远。我想如果再坐久一点，我就能感受福尔摩斯的体温如何沿着我们紧贴的胳膊渗透进我的大衣里，继而如何在我的皮肤上滋长。大约七八分钟以后，我们三人从马车上下来，我不得不承认我留恋福尔摩斯的体温。<br/>
<br/>
当然我还是必须回到调查上去了。<br/>
<br/>
特雷根尼斯俱乐部的门十分不起眼。门口站着一个裹着棉衣的仆人，问我们是否是俱乐部的会员。雷斯垂德正要说话，福尔摩斯阻止了他，而是递上了自己的名片。几分钟以后，仆人回来说特雷根尼斯先生在会客室接见我们。<br/>
<br/>
俱乐部的前厅给我一种豁然开朗的感觉。宽大的房间跟那小小的门形成鲜明的对比。前厅的装饰简单，墙上零落地挂了几幅画，地上有一张猩红色的地毯。仆人把我们引到前厅旁边的一间房间，这间房间小一点但是更华丽。一个穿着黑色晚礼服的中年男人从沙发上起身迎接我们。他就是特雷根尼斯先生。<br/>
<br/>
与我的想象相反，特雷根尼斯先生面容和蔼，看上去三十多岁，但我想他的实际年龄要大些。他精神抖擞，个子很高，有一头浓密的栗色头发，淡蓝色的眼睛炯炯有神，脸型瘦长，这些都使他看上去更加年轻。他像是个充满干劲的年轻人，但只要仔细观察，就能从他的举手投足之间发现此人的阅历其实很深。<br/>
<br/>
“哎呀，欢迎，欢迎！”介绍了我们每个人以后，他让我们坐在舒服的沙发上，“久仰大名呀，福尔摩斯先生！”<br/>
<br/>
特雷根尼斯在我们对面坐下来，继续说：“我敢说，先生们是为阿姆斯特朗爵士而来。”<br/>
<br/>
“确实如此。”福尔摩斯说，“不过是来问你几个问题而已。”<br/>
<br/>
“只是问几个问题，我去一趟苏格兰场就好了。”特雷根尼斯说，“先生们却如此煞费苦心地拜访我，真让我受宠若惊呀！”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯扬起了眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“我在阿姆斯特朗爵士的遗嘱上看见了你的名字。”<br/>
<br/>
“遗嘱？哦，对，我想起来了，没错，我是见证人，还有约克先生——我的秘书。”<br/>
<br/>
“另外我发现爵士的遗嘱很有意思。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，您是说财产的分配？确实比较特别，不过爵士自有他的道理吧。”<br/>
<br/>
“你不知道是什么道理么？”<br/>
<br/>
“啊？我怎么会知道呢？”特雷根尼斯笑了，“我了解您的意思了，福尔摩斯先生。可是虽说遗嘱是在我这儿立下的，但我可一点儿也不知道爵士是什么意思。您瞧，我只是有幸获得了爵士的少量信任，仅此而已，而他是怎么想的，我可一点儿都摸不着头脑呀！”<br/>
<br/>
“我以为你会给爵士一些遗嘱上的建议，就像你给他投资上的建议一样。”<br/>
<br/>
特雷根尼斯的脸突然僵住了几秒钟，但是他很快又挂上了笑容。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯先生真是名不虚传！”他拍了一下手，“您是看到了书桌上的股票记录吗？您真是细心呀！”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯没有回答他。<br/>
<br/>
“唔，我的确给阿姆斯特朗爵士提了少许投资上的建议，但是关于遗嘱，我就不得而知了。爵士想要立遗嘱，要找个安静的地方，于是就到我这儿来了呗。哦，对了，我还给爵士请了个可靠的律师。然后，恩，在楼上，正好是这间屋子的楼上，我们该来的人都来，坐好，看着爵士写好遗嘱，然后签名！好啦！大功告成！就是这样！仅此而已！”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯看着他，正要说话，特雷根尼斯又接着说：“我想您已经去过爵士的宅邸了？”<br/>
<br/>
“是的。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么我想，我有必要告诉您，昨天我还去找过爵士，大约就在下午八点，不，是八点二十分，可是爵士不在。”<br/>
<br/>
“我已经知道了。”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，您已经知道了！果然，果然——”特雷根尼斯先生眯起眼睛，“那么您还有什么好问的吗？”<br/>
<br/>
几分钟以后，我们已经在特雷根尼斯俱乐部的外面了。回想之前福尔摩斯和蔼地告辞，我就隐隐觉得不妙。在我还没有反应过来以前，这短暂的特雷根尼斯俱乐部之行就结束了。<br/>
<br/>
“我们以后还有机会和特雷根尼斯先生拉家常，华生。”福尔摩斯仿佛又看穿了我的心思，“另外，雷斯垂德，我想去瞧瞧可怜爵士的尸体。”<br/>
<br/>
“没有问题，福尔摩斯。”雷斯垂德说，“就在苏格兰场，我以为你不会去看了呢。”<br/>
<br/>
“我当然会去，雷斯垂德，我要去证实一个想法。好戏总要在最后啊！”<br/>
<br/>
然而，请读者原谅我下面简单的叙述，这着实出于我的私心。我无法猜透福尔摩斯那过人的大脑中是什么想法，但有一点可以确定的是，当我们一行人风尘仆仆地赶到苏格兰场，雷斯垂德打开地下室的门，我们走进那停尸间，福尔摩斯掀开布盖，脸色却沉了下来。雷斯垂德没有发现，但是我发现了，于是我知道他的想法没有被证实，其中一定有什么出乎了他的意料。<br/>
<br/>
而那具尸体，虽然脸上有伤痕，但我认得是阿姆斯特朗爵士的尸体。他跟我和福尔摩斯昨晚见到时穿的衣服一样，只是他不再自信满满，而是闭上了眼睛。尸体的指甲和鞋子上沾了泥巴。而福尔摩斯虽然脸色难看，却也仔细地查看了尸体。<br/>
<br/>
“可怜的家伙。”雷斯垂德说，“这个天气掉进河里立马就能冻僵。”<br/>
<br/>
我无法确定冻僵的是尸体，还是福尔摩斯消瘦的脸，虽然我觉得他那张脸即使僵着也很好看。我们坐着马车回贝克街的时候，已经是下午了，而奔波了大半天，我都没有感到饿，这时却突然又累又饿。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，哈德森太太会准备好大餐等着的。”福尔摩斯说，而他的脸色依旧不好看。我想我是否应该说点什么缓和一下他的情绪。<br/>
<br/>
于是我开玩笑似的说：“尸体好看吗？”然后我就发现这是世界上最拙劣的笑话。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯看了看我，我想他就算是把马车顶掀了我都不会惊讶，然而过了几秒钟，福尔摩斯的嘴角微微挑了挑。“这不好笑。”他笑着说。<br/>
<br/>
“我也发现了。”我说。<br/>
<br/>
“恩，如果要我回答，我会说那尸体一点儿都不好看。”然后他恢复了表情，“华生，我的确是犯了个错误，但惹得你这么担心，我倒是很高兴。”<br/>
<br/>
“人人都会犯错误。”我说，可是不免地，我又想知道他在想什么，“你原本得出了什么结论？”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯冲我笑了。“告诉你也好，华生，可以让你那些充满了浪漫主义的故事里有点现实色彩。唔，我原本认为，死掉的不是阿姆斯特朗爵士。”<br/>
<br/>
“为什么？”我惊讶地问他。<br/>
<br/>
“现在想起来，这个理论中确实有很多漏洞。”福尔摩斯却若有所思地说。<br/>
<br/>
于是我知道他不打算告诉我，他到底是怎么得出这个结论的了。<br/>
<br/>
毕竟，他还是那个<strong>自以为是</strong>的歇洛克•福尔摩斯。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
注：<br/>
（1）这段新闻模仿《五个橘核》中类似的一段新闻。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>2011年．</em><br/>
<br/>
歇洛克的笑容荡漾在清晨泰晤士河的薄雾里。约翰大概是看傻了眼。<br/>
<br/>
白色朦胧之中的歇洛克更像一只大型猫科动物，比如，一只蓄势待发的狮子。他黑色卷曲的头发丝上还沾着露水，就像狮子的鬓毛。那笑容，捕食者的笑容，还有那深邃得令人着迷又发毛的浅灰色眼眸，都在期待即将到来的追捕。约翰预感到，这次的猎物不会是平淡无奇的羚羊，不会是头脑简单的黄牛，这次追捕是一种挑战，也许是挑战花豹的灵敏，也许是豺狗的无耻，或是狐狸的狡猾。约翰仿佛能看到一只矫健优雅的狮子追寻着目标的踪迹，接着藏在草丛中伺机而动，最后一个猛冲过去死咬住猎物的喉咙。猎物会挣扎，总会的，猎物锋利的爪子也许会抓破狮子漂亮的皮毛，甚至可能会有同伙撞碎他坚硬的骨头。<br/>
<br/>
约翰仿佛已经听到了骨头碎裂时咔嚓的声音，那么他，这个草原上的写生者，动物的观察者，狮子的饲养者，他该怎么办？约翰自认为是个普通人，他可总不能一辈子都花在冒险和追捕上。<br/>
<br/>
然后歇洛克的一声喊把约翰叫回了现实，他眨眨眼睛，视野中的狮子逐渐幻化为人形。歇洛克朝约翰皱眉，似乎在说“你那小小脑袋刚才都在想什么鬼东西”，显然他对刚才占据了约翰思绪的东西很光火。<br/>
<br/>
这家伙有时是狮子，有时又是一只猫。<br/>
<br/>
约翰笑了，刚才他真是啰啰嗦嗦像个娘儿们。<br/>
<br/>
“呃，对不起，你刚才说的什么？”约翰努力抿住嘴唇。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克盯着约翰的嘴唇眯起眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“我说这是谋杀。”歇洛克不耐烦地说。<br/>
<br/>
“恩，这很明显。”雷斯垂德说，有意躲开了歇洛克鄙夷的眼神，“可问题是凶手在哪儿？”<br/>
<br/>
“凶手就是那个叫男孩打电话给你的人。”<br/>
<br/>
“可是我不明白，他为什么要这样做？”<br/>
<br/>
“因为这是谋杀，好的艺术家总是需要观众。”<br/>
<br/>
这算是解释吗？雷斯垂德抬头望天。今天天气不错啊——除了有点雾有点阴。<br/>
<br/>
“我要见那个孩子，你说过你已经找到他了。”歇洛克再次绕着尸体转起来。<br/>
<br/>
“呃，是啊，可是我问过他，他说不出什么。”<br/>
<br/>
“那是因为你不知道你要问什么。”歇洛克摆了摆手，“既然你不知道要寻找什么，那么他说什么对你来说也就完全一样。”<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克！”约翰觉得作为歇洛克的监护人似乎应该对他的话稍微，哪怕稍微负点责。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克看了一眼约翰愠怒的样子，转过头。雷斯垂德突然觉得气氛变得有些微妙。<br/>
<br/>
然后微妙的浓度不断上升，自认为是老好人的雷斯垂德觉得应该说点什么，这时一个不应该担当此任的人突然冒出来。<br/>
<br/>
“哇哦，我看到了什么？不出所料，怪胎惹好医生生气了？”萨利的声音突然插进来。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德突然觉得，她神出鬼没的工夫可以和某位政府官员一决高下了。<br/>
<br/>
约翰很想解释，自己只是要提醒，稍微提醒一下歇洛克，并不是真的生气了。<br/>
<br/>
而歇洛克在心里说着约翰并没有真的生气，同时用他强大的内功使空气里各种元素同时发生衰变，不断朝目标发射着射线。歇洛克觉得有必要考虑其可行性，看在萨利那两个大鼻孔的份上。<br/>
<br/>
“你怎么突然就跑出来了，连个招呼都不打一声？”雷斯垂德说。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我送材料来了，头儿。”萨利递给雷斯垂德一份订好的文件，“死者的家庭住址和工作。”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德接来翻看，萨利于是双手叉腰，以一种歇洛克称之为“荡妇”约翰称之为“装作性感”的样子瞧着他们。<br/>
<br/>
“惹好约翰生气了，恩？”她继续煽动着鼻孔——歇洛克这么认为。<br/>
<br/>
“这次你的脑细胞改从眼睛里流出来了吗？阻碍了你的视线，以至于你连情况都没搞清楚？啊——我差点忘了，以你的智商，说这些根本就是多余。”<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克！”约翰再次提醒他，只是提醒，“呃，萨利，你别再搅合了好吗？”<br/>
<br/>
萨利看了看约翰。约翰觉得其实她穿红色还可以。歇洛克总是考虑不到其他人的感受，按理说约翰早就应该了解了。<br/>
<br/>
“瞧，约翰总是在替你说话。”她说着转身走开，而眼神似乎在约翰上停留了一下。<br/>
<br/>
约翰瞬间明白了那眼神在说什么，“好啦，我知道你护着怪胎，我不多说了”，约翰在萨利背后朝她翻了个白眼。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德感谢气氛终于正常了，他叹了口气，继续看资料。<br/>
<br/>
“罗伯特·斯特戴尔，1971年，霍尔舍姆，美术鉴赏家。”雷斯垂德把文件递给歇洛克。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克则以一种约翰认为是“浏览”的速度翻看了一下，但是约翰确定他已经记住了重点。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，我们走。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克把文件像丢废纸一样丢到雷斯垂德手上，然后雷斯垂德就觉得自己是废纸桶了。<br/>
<br/>
“你们去哪儿？”雷斯垂德牌废纸桶张口问。<br/>
<br/>
“我们去哪儿，歇洛克？”约翰问。<br/>
<br/>
“先去拜访斯特戴尔的女朋友。”<br/>
<br/>
“我们先去拜访斯特戴尔的女朋友。”约翰朝雷斯垂德喊道。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德皱起眉，他翻起手中的文件，因为如果他没记错的话，文件中没有提到斯特戴尔有个什么他妈的欠操的女朋友。<br/>
<br/>
然后雷斯垂德又看了看尸体——那具只会对歇洛克开口说话的尸体——才明白这不是他能研究出来的问题了。<br/>
<br/>
这时歇洛克伸手招来了出租车，报出了斯特戴尔的地址。等他们都坐在出租车上，约翰好不容易平复了自己的情绪，突然他想起了什么。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，斯特戴尔和他的女朋友住在一起？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克转过头盯着约翰，不是约翰想象中的鄙夷，倒是有些无奈。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，你真是傻得可爱。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
又来了，又来了。约翰觉得自己的耳朵出了问题。<br/>
<br/>
“你说什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“我什么时候说斯特戴尔和他女朋友住在一起了？”<br/>
<br/>
“呃，你刚才说我们要去拜访他的女友，”约翰说，“然后现在我们是在往斯特戴尔家去，难道不是——”<br/>
<br/>
“完全不是。”歇洛克说着，往约翰靠近了些。约翰瞥见后视镜上，司机朝他们看了一眼。<br/>
<br/>
“斯特戴尔有个女朋友，这显而易见，我在看尸体的时候就发现了。而从文件上得知，他独自居住，没有亲人，那么我们能拜访的只有这个女人了。可是想要知道她的地址，我们就只能先从斯特戴尔家寻起，你明白了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“呃，我——懂了。”约翰咽了一口口水。<br/>
<br/>
此时歇洛克离他太近了，他们的膝盖碰到了一起，歇洛克的手顺势放在约翰的腿上。约翰想，最好还是不要再问他是怎么从尸体看出女朋友的吧。这个他妈的欠操的女人。<br/>
<br/>
“你还有什么问题吗？”歇洛克眯起眼睛，以一种研究试验品的样子看着约翰，“你的眼神告诉我你还有问题。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰在心里祈祷上帝。他知道歇洛克的试验品都是什么下场。<br/>
<br/>
“呃，我想问，既然斯特戴尔家里没有其他人，那我们怎么进去呢？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克挑了挑眉，撤回身子。约翰在心里松了一口气。不管草原多么美丽，狮子多么迷人，不管歇洛克脑子里在想着什么见鬼的东西，他，前军医约翰·华生，毕竟是饲养者而不是猎物，他绝对，绝对不会成为什么见鬼的试验品。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，那个啊，用最原始的方法。”歇洛克淡淡地说。<br/>
<br/>
一个小时以后，约翰了解到了什么是最原始的方法，那不像约翰想的那样——把门撞开，因为歇洛克说：“你认为我会做那种没有技术含量的事吗？”尽管事实上，约翰会更赞成撞门，毕竟这样他就不会站在斯特戴尔家门口，挡着正开锁的歇洛克，对偶尔路过的几个人傻笑。歇洛克之前说，这种锁他四分钟就能搞定。操作起来，他用了三分十秒，而约翰觉得那已经很漫长了。<br/>
<br/>
大约一小时四分钟以后，他们进了斯特戴尔家。这是一座经济别墅，装饰得漂亮，有个小后院。屋子里布置得温馨，虽然有点乱，但至少有个家的样子。这就是约翰想象中的未来的家：有两层楼，铺着地板，茶几下面有小地毯，不算多华丽至少精致。另外在约翰的想象中，这屋子不应该空着，会有个在厨房里忙碌的女人，一个在楼梯上跑下来的孩子，也许还会有一只趴在地毯上养神的狗。<br/>
<br/>
哦，还有要强调的是，这样的家不在草原上，也没有狮子或者野猫。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰！”<br/>
<br/>
约翰抬头看见歇洛克站在楼梯上——不是孩子，但又跟孩子差不多。歇洛克眯起眼睛，约翰明白这孩子已经知道他在想什么了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克突然神色黯淡地看了约翰一眼，接着很快转过头。约翰捕捉到了，他怀疑是不是眼睛又出了问题。他追上楼梯，紧跟在歇洛克后面。<br/>
<br/>
“恩，你刚才——怎么了？”<br/>
<br/>
“没什么，我希望你紧跟着我，别走丢了。”歇洛克说。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我会的。”约翰不假思索地说，“那么你在楼下发现了什么吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“几个账本。我们去二楼看看他的电脑。”<br/>
<br/>
二楼有三间卧室和一间书房。歇洛克一头钻进书房里，翻开书房里的电脑。约翰环顾这间屋子，大约有二十五个平方，但四周的书架和中央一张简约的桌子让这个房间不觉得空旷，反而有种拥挤感。歇洛克埋头于工作中，约翰走出书房，看了其他三间卧室。有一件稍大，采光最好，那是主卧，凌乱的衣服瘫在床上表示这是主人睡觉的地方。而其他两间卧室收拾得整齐干净，可以确定是客卧。主卧床边的柜子上，约翰看到了一张照片，他认出了其中的斯特戴尔，而照片里斯特戴尔搂着的女人，看上去二十七八岁，有一头金色的长发，这是约翰见过的女人中算长得不错的了。<br/>
<br/>
约翰盯着照片，此时难得的阳光已刺破了薄雾，从窗外照射进来，正好洒在约翰身上。约翰觉得暖和，尽管这是在死者的家里。<br/>
<br/>
“彻丽·布朗。”歇洛克的声音突然闯进来。约翰本能地向后退了小步，才发现这家伙贴他那么近，他的背都撞到歇洛克身上了。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克！”约翰觉得不舒服。歇洛克又在搞什么鬼？他不想知道，他不想莫名其妙地成为某项该死的实验的一部分。<br/>
<br/>
“罗伯特·斯特戴尔的女朋友，就住在两条街外。”歇洛克说，“而你已经盯着她看了一分钟四十七秒了。”<br/>
<br/>
“你怎么知道的？”<br/>
<br/>
“从他记录里多次以低廉价格卖给彻丽·布朗几幅画作，以及电脑里，我看到了他们的——”<br/>
<br/>
“好了，我不用知道了。”约翰赶紧打断他。<br/>
<br/>
那么还等什么？停下脚步永远不会是他们的做法。大约一分钟以后，他们已经大步走在街上，去拜访那个他刚刚盯着看了一分钟四十七秒的女人。这时上班的人潮已经过去，约翰跟上歇洛克的脚步不用花太多麻烦。约翰边走边拉紧了羽绒服的领口，而歇洛克永远让大衣随风敞着，稍微能抵挡风寒的只有那条深蓝色围巾，至于其他的，西装上衣和衬衫，就更不中用了，而歇洛克仍然健步如飞的样子，好像他从来不会觉得冷。<br/>
<br/>
“那屋子让你想到了婚姻和家庭。”歇洛克突然说。<br/>
<br/>
“啊？什么？”约翰跟不上歇洛克的思路又不是一回两回了，“哦——你怎么——算了。”<br/>
<br/>
“而我既讨厌婚姻又烦恼家庭。”歇洛克的声音小了些。<br/>
<br/>
“我了解。”约翰笑了笑。<br/>
<br/>
“不，你不了解。”<br/>
<br/>
“我当然了解。”约翰坚持说，“世界上除了你的家人，就只有我了解你了，歇洛克。你当然讨厌婚姻，因为那束缚了你，你当然也烦恼家庭，因为那让你无聊。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克转过头看着约翰，面带惊讶神色。约翰得意起来。这一刻确实应该被载入史册的。约翰·华生成功让歇洛克·福尔摩斯吃惊。<br/>
<br/>
“恩，你点到了表面上。”歇洛克说，“实际上，是因为我觉得它们没有意义。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，那有什么不同？得了吧，歇洛克，承认一次我说对了就这么难吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“你没说对，约翰。”歇洛克突然停下来看着约翰，“因为你没说清楚，对我来说，到底什么才有意义，而什么没有意义。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰皱起眉头，在他反应过来之前，歇洛克已经继续往前走了。<br/>
<br/>
“你总是把一些简单的问题想得过于复杂，歇洛克。”约翰抱怨着。<br/>
<br/>
“不，而是你总把事情想得过于简单了。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰没有再说话，因为在到目的地以前，歇洛克拒绝继续谈论这个话题。<br/>
<br/>
彻丽·布朗所住的地方，是一间临街的两层楼。她确实如同照片上的那样漂亮，有一头金色的长发，眼睛是淡绿色。她开门的时候，穿了一件红色毛绒绒的上衣和牛仔裤。<br/>
<br/>
“嘿，你们是谁？”她说着，面无表情。<br/>
<br/>
约翰听见屋子里正放着新闻，当他听到“伦敦桥”这个词时，不禁打了个寒战。<br/>
<br/>
“我们来问几个关于你男朋友的问题。”<br/>
<br/>
“哈！这么快？”彻丽扯出一个笑，“新闻才播出呢。你们是谁？警察？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克亮出一张证件，显得那么自然，毫无疑问那是属于雷斯垂德的。约翰在心里翻了个白眼。上帝知道这是第几张，又是什么时候“顺手”拿来的。<br/>
<br/>
证件的效果立竿见影。彻丽收回了笑容。<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，你们进来吧。虽然我没想到你们这么快就找到我了。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰和歇洛克进了公寓。屋子里温暖，简单但收拾得很整齐，总之，这是个公寓该有的样子，而不是221B那样不像个人呆的地方。他们在沙发上坐下来，彻丽端来了茶。<br/>
<br/>
“你们要问什么？我可跟这件事一点关系都没有。”<br/>
<br/>
“只是一些简单的，有关斯特戴尔的事。”歇洛克环顾了整间屋子，“比如，你们认识了多久？他还有什么朋友？最近发生过什么奇怪的事？”<br/>
<br/>
“还有我们一周做多少次爱？”彻丽挑了挑眉毛，“你们要问的还真多啊。”<br/>
<br/>
“这个不用问。我知道你们一周至少五次。”歇洛克说。<br/>
<br/>
彻丽的傲慢瞬间转为愤怒，而在这一切恶化之前，约翰装作轻松地样子笑起来：“啊哈哈，多么有意思的笑话，我们只是想缓和一下气氛，小姐，哦，不，女士。”<br/>
<br/>
彻丽朝歇洛克翻了个眼睛，她往沙发里做了做，抚了一下上衣上的绒毛。<br/>
<br/>
“我们三年前认识的，那时他刚从意大利回来，我们迅速陷入了恋情，就这样。”<br/>
<br/>
“你们是怎么认识的呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“在画展上。我们讨论《被剥光衣服的新娘》，杜桑的作品。然后就约会，他送了我一个吊坠，给我印象很深。”彻丽的回忆让她微笑起来，“你们一定想看看吧。”她用钥匙打开了在茶几上一个不起眼的小抽屉，总里面取出一只盒子。<br/>
<br/>
“不算很贵，他说的，不过很漂亮。”<br/>
<br/>
盒子里躺着一只做工精美的吊坠，中心镶着块小小的宝石，周围雕饰着花纹，使得整个吊坠变得很大。歇洛克看了一眼，说：“你就锁在茶几里吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“这地方最难想到，对不对？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克挑了挑眉，他不否认。<br/>
<br/>
“那我接下来的问题呢，你知道他有哪些常来往的朋友？”<br/>
<br/>
“这我不清楚，那是他工作上的事儿，而且罗伯特经常南来北往，和各种人打交道。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么你一定听过‘London bridge is falling down’这首歌谣吧？”<br/>
<br/>
彻丽的脸突然僵下来。<br/>
<br/>
“我——我当然听过，每个孩子都哼过。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克眯起眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“不，你很清楚我指的不是这个，我说的是一张纸条，或是一封便笺。”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，几天以前确实收到过一张。”彻丽叹了一口气，喝了一口茶，然后把茶杯握在手里，她往衣服里钻了钻，仿佛这里很冷，“罗伯特在我这里，来了个孩子，把一张纸塞给我，请我交给他，然后这孩子就跑了。我看那上面只是一句儿歌，就是常常哼的‘London bridge is falling down’的第一句。可是罗伯特看见了，却突然慌了神，把手上的杯子都打掉了。”<br/>
<br/>
“你知道为什么吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“我——我问他为什么。他没有详细告诉我，说这是为了我的安全。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么就是说，他还是告诉你了？”歇洛克追问。<br/>
<br/>
约翰隐约觉得有些不舒服。<br/>
<br/>
“他说他偷了东西，从一些危险的人那里，他本没想到会这么严重，他本不知道——”彻丽皱了皱眉，“他先是还给了他们几个，但他们说不是，可是他所拿走的，就只是这些东西，没有其他重要的了。”她的语速越来越快。<br/>
<br/>
“那是些什么东西？”<br/>
<br/>
“我不知道。”彻丽无助地抬起头。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克！”约翰小声地提醒歇洛克，他觉得这已经够了。<br/>
<br/>
而歇洛克继续问：“那这不是很奇怪吗？斯特戴尔拿走了本不属于他的东西，后来他又还回去了几个，那也就说明，这是很多件物品，是打包放在一起的了？”<br/>
<br/>
“我真的不清楚，他本就说得很模糊。他说，一定是那些人要来向他讨要了，这是警告。”<br/>
<br/>
“还有其他的吗？”<br/>
<br/>
彻丽想了想：“他说那时他和另外几个朋友一起偷运走的，他们把那些东西分了。”<br/>
<br/>
“那些人是谁？你认识吗？到底有几个？”<br/>
<br/>
彻丽皱起眉头。约翰也是，他不喜欢这样。<br/>
<br/>
“另外还有三个——可是罗伯特说他们三年以前就没有来往了，现在也不知道他们在哪里。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克也皱起眉头。<br/>
<br/>
“你的消息很有用。”他在沙发里坐了一会儿，这么说。<br/>
<br/>
而约翰心里不太愉快，彻丽送他们出门的时候脸色煞白。他们一回到贝克街，歇洛克就迫不及待地跳上楼梯，哈德森太太以那种放心地眼神看着约翰，仿佛在说：“还是你沉稳多了。”约翰无奈地笑了笑，跟着歇洛克上楼，而歇洛克已经脱下大衣，占据了沙发最美好的一角，在约翰的笔记本键盘上敲敲打打。约翰看了看他们这个“最不像公寓的公寓”，叹了口气，然后往沙发里坐下，就看见歇洛克那毫不识相的样子。<br/>
<br/>
这次约翰没有忘记。<br/>
<br/>
他忽地起身，从歇洛克手中一把抢过属于自己的笔记本。而歇洛克的手还停留在半空中，几个指头似乎还在条件反射着。约翰多少有些得意和满足。<br/>
<br/>
“你可以用你自己的，歇洛克。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克盯着约翰看了几秒，约翰努力不去注意。<br/>
<br/>
“你生气了，约翰。”末了，他淡定地得出这个结论。<br/>
<br/>
“我当然生气了，你用的是我的笔记本，歇洛克。”约翰坐回沙发里。<br/>
<br/>
“不，”歇洛克十指相对，“我总是用你的笔记本——不，你不是为这个生气，约翰。”他停了一会儿，像是在搜索着今天的记录，“啊，我知道了，”明显得出了结论，“你生气，是为了那个彻丽·布朗，对不对，约翰？你心疼她了。”<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，”约翰把茶杯放在茶几上，“不能这么说。”约翰不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，“难道你就不能——我说，稍微，关照一下她的感受吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“我为什么要关照她的感受？”<br/>
<br/>
约翰翻了个白眼。“这是做人基本的——好吧——我知道你不是普通人。但是，也请你，麻烦你，好吗？那姑娘本就受到很大的打击了，你就不能委婉一点，而且那背后，充满了危险，她不适合卷入其中。”<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，你真有骑士精神，那么就由你去保护她好了，而我负责破案，这才是重要的。”<br/>
<br/>
“是啊，在你眼中，破案才是首当其冲的，其他人，他们的感受，他们的安危，都不用管。”约翰挥了挥手，“我怎么把这一茬忘了？你本来就是这种人！所有那些当事人，对你来说，都只是试验品而已！”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克皱起眉头，紧紧盯着面前的军医。“约翰，你总是把事情想得太简单了。”<br/>
<br/>
“可这就是事实啊！”<br/>
<br/>
“事实？好吧，约翰，我们先不讨论这个问题，你先替我发一条短信给雷斯垂德，说我们不去见那个孩子了。并且，你得把笔记本给我，我要调查斯特戴尔都和哪些人有往来。”<br/>
<br/>
“你可以用你自己的。”约翰不打算让步，“而且，你可以自己发。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克瞪着约翰，然后从沙发里坐了起来，而约翰动也没动。<br/>
<br/>
“好，好吧，我自己来。”最后，歇洛克说，去拿他自己的笔记本和手机，“昨天你还为了萨拉和我吵架，约翰，而今天，你却是为了另一个见面还不到一个小时的女人。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰在沙发里坐了一会儿，起居室里出奇地安静，只有歇洛克敲键盘的声音。可是就这么一会儿，约翰觉得浑身发毛地坐不住。他倏地站起来，穿上外套。也许，暂时和普通人待一会儿会好些。<br/>
<br/>
“你去哪儿？我过会儿还要出去。”歇洛克说。<br/>
<br/>
“我都为了一个陌生女人和你吵架了，歇洛克。”约翰说，“那我现在怎么就不能去萨拉家？至少她还懂得体察别人的心情吧？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克张开嘴正要回答，约翰已经把门砰地一声关上了。<br/>
<br/>
“又一次。”起居室里，歇洛克低低地说，“我告诉过你别走丢，约翰。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>1891年．</em><br/>
<br/>
哈德森太太刚为我们开门，福尔摩斯就迈着大步上楼去了。回家的路上，他一直沉默不语，所以我想接下来几个小时也最好不要打扰他。哈德森太太望着福尔摩斯上楼的背影，摇了摇头，接着她走过来接下我的帽子和手杖。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯先生的脸色总是那么糟糕。”她撇了撇嘴。<br/>
<br/>
我知道哈德森太太偶尔的抱怨只能更加体现出她对福尔摩斯的关心而已。<br/>
<br/>
“因为又是一件棘手的案子，哈德森太太。”我笑着回答她，“我想福尔摩斯还会有好一段时间脸色难看呢。”<br/>
<br/>
哈德森太太把礼帽挂到衣帽架上，朝我摆了摆手。<br/>
<br/>
“不，不。你们也总是小看了我们这些上年纪的人，医生。”她摆了一下围裙，“而事实却和您所想的相反，我的眼睛可是雪亮的！”<br/>
<br/>
“哈德森太太，我还要上楼。”我有些搞不懂她，“你到底要说什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“华生医生，我知道我现在说这个不太合适。”她犹豫了一点儿，“可是——我想有必要请您留意福尔摩斯先生。老实说，他让我坐立不安。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，哈德森太太，”我无奈地笑了，我遇到过几个晚年焦躁的老人，“就我所知，福尔摩斯先生没有一刻能让你安生的，而我和你一样关心着他，我不知道你怎么会突然说出这种话。”<br/>
<br/>
“大夫，我说这样的话，您一定会认为是老年人毫无意义的唠叨。可是我告诉您，我就是觉得担心，害怕。哦，我不敢跟福尔摩斯先生说，因为——您知道的，福尔摩斯先生最听不进话，特别是在脾气暴躁的时候，所以我跟您讲。他再固执还是听您的话的，医生。”哈德森太太深吸了一口气，仿佛要把街坊邻居所有的陈芝麻烂谷子全倒出来。我等着她，就我的经验而言，让老太太平复心情的最好方法就是让她尽情地讲。<br/>
<br/>
“上次福尔摩斯先生生病的事已经把我吓得够呛了，医生。”她说，“幸好只是装病。然而我匆匆忙忙赶到您那儿去的时候可是一点儿也没有怀疑过呢。（1）如果福尔摩斯先生真的病了，上帝保佑，我也不会惊讶。您知道吗？在他接那个倒霉催的案子之前，就从来没好脸色过了，没有笑容，没有光，哎呀，我也不知道该怎么形容！这应该是您拿手的东西，随便您怎么写，总之给我的感觉很不好！”<br/>
<br/>
“他是不是又开始注射那该死的溶液了？”我突然想到了这个。<br/>
<br/>
哈德森太太摇了摇头，我不明白是表示“没有”还是“不知道”，但是我想前者是不可能的。<br/>
<br/>
“一定是这样的！”我说，既气愤又着急，“福尔摩斯一定是没有案子，又去碰那东西啦！我得去看看——”<br/>
<br/>
我正要上楼，哈德森太太拽住了我在扶梯上的袖口。<br/>
<br/>
“哈德森太太？”<br/>
<br/>
“我不知道福尔摩斯先生有没有注射什么可怕的东西，医生。我只能说，福尔摩斯先生和以前不一样，那不是以前没有案子时的忧郁，医生，我向您保证。”哈德森太太拽住我，表情那么坚定，“而且这变化已经有一段时日了，近来它的严重性才让我不得不向您开口。这确实不太合适，医生，可是我反复思量了还是觉得该告诉您，我得说，自从——自从您搬出这里以后，福尔摩斯先生就有了这样的变化。”<br/>
<br/>
哈德森太太的话让我从楼梯上退下来。<br/>
<br/>
“你说什么？”这回换我拽着她。我看着她的眼睛这样问，好像她在向我隐瞒什么。<br/>
<br/>
“确实如此，医生。”老太太看着我的眼睛里覆上一层忧伤，仿佛在向我宣布噩耗，“福尔摩斯先生脸上的阴霾和往常的不一样。”<br/>
<br/>
我眨了眨眼睛，消化她的话。<br/>
<br/>
“我考虑了很久，医生，而现在我仍然觉得这时才告诉您太迟了。我不该拖这么久的，可是我不愿相信——”<br/>
<br/>
“等等，可是我怎么没有发现？既然你说那是在我搬出这里的时候？”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，谁知道福尔摩斯先生心里在想什么。那天您离开时福尔摩斯先生没有下楼送您。我给您关上门以后就上楼送茶去了，我瞧见福尔摩斯先生站在窗户旁边看着。窗帘拉了一半，我想您没有注意到。我放下茶就下来了，医生，然后我开门往街上望，那时您的马车已经没影子啦。您该知道那天我是看着您装好行李要上马车时才关门的呢，那么福尔摩斯先生已经在楼上看了多久了？”<br/>
<br/>
她这一问让我愣了一下，两年多以前的那一天又浮现在眼前。福尔摩斯面无表情地跟我说再见，平静得好像在谈论两条街以外的事，然后转头继续忙他的实验，我有些激动又有些怀念地向他告别，他除了背影以外只是哼了一声，当时我无奈地笑了笑，并没有放在心上，大概是全心憧憬着新居了吧。<br/>
<br/>
那么福尔摩斯是什么时候站到窗前去的呢？他又看了多久？还是只是呼吸新鲜空气去了？<br/>
<br/>
这时我突然想到，福尔摩斯谨慎的作风让他从不轻易站到窗前去。<br/>
<br/>
“那以后，我看到的福尔摩斯先生，就是一副阴霾样儿了，医生。”哈德森太太说，“好几次，他出门的时候竟然张口喊着‘华生’，我提醒他您已经不住这儿了，他像是才反应过来似的。他那瞬间失神的样子真是少见。还有那几天的晚上，我总是被小提琴声扰得无法入眠，福尔摩斯先生不知道在拉谁的曲子，却是凄凉得可怕。在我这个老妇人听来，心寒得睡不着呢。”<br/>
<br/>
我不知道说什么好，觉得心里一阵异样的感觉。<br/>
<br/>
“可是，我不是回来看过的吗？”我问她<br/>
<br/>
“每次您回来的时候，福尔摩斯先生就好多了。每次这个时候，我都祈祷上帝。可是每次您一走，这屋子又变得压抑紧张了，医生。福尔摩斯先生本来就难以捉摸，这下他更加沉默寡言。而我只好小心翼翼地，怕说错什么让情况更糟。所以，我反复想了，还是认为告诉您比较好，毕竟您的话对福尔摩斯先生而言最有分量。”<br/>
<br/>
我的话最有分量？听到哈德森太太的评价，我咧嘴笑了。<br/>
<br/>
“我知道了，谢谢你，哈德森太太，我会解决的。”<br/>
<br/>
“那太好啦。”老太太舒了一口气，“有您在我就放心许多了。您和福尔摩斯先生一定饿了吧？我这就准备去准备吃的。”<br/>
<br/>
“唔，过一小时再送来。”我一边上楼一边说，“请等一下，您知道福尔摩斯到底是为什么产生这些变化的吗？”<br/>
<br/>
哈德森太太正要去厨房，听到我的话她转过头，诙谐地笑了一下：“这我可说不准，大夫，这得您自己去挖掘了。”<br/>
<br/>
我敢发誓她一定有自己的看法了。我这样想着，上楼进了起居室。<br/>
<br/>
我在楼下不过耽搁了十多分钟，但这也足够让福尔摩斯制造了满屋子的烟雾。我好不容易找到了沙发的位置坐下来，看见福尔摩斯就坐在旁边的扶手椅里。我随手抓起沙发上的一张报纸挡住自己的脸，装模作样地在看。想到自己能对福尔摩斯产生这么大的影响，我躲在报纸后面笑了。可是随后我疑虑了，为什么福尔摩斯会对我的婚姻如此有意见？先不论梅丽做了什么让他如此不高兴，甚至到了让哈德森太太都为他坐立不安的地步，但是想了想，我和福尔摩斯确实从来不谈论我的婚姻。每一次我回到贝克街，福尔摩斯都显得十分开心地欢迎我，而相对的，他却几乎不到我家里去拜访我。我曾想象着我和梅丽，以及福尔摩斯，周末的时候在贝克街或者肯辛顿其乐融融地聚餐，也许我会说说我和福尔摩斯的冒险故事，梅丽会很感兴趣，然而这种场景从来没有成为现实过。这个时候，我才想到，福尔摩斯也许正是特意回避梅丽，我想到偶尔几次他来我家，不是特别紧急的情况，就是梅丽不在家的时候。那么这样的话，问题又回归到原点了，福尔摩斯为什么对梅丽有意见？为什么对我的婚姻有意见？<br/>
<br/>
我偷偷从报纸上沿望他，他依然坐在那里纹丝不动。烟雾缭绕之中，他的侧影若隐若现，流畅的线条，修长的四肢……我不能再看下去了。我的眼神游离到四周，突然瞥到了那张书桌。啊，我想到书桌的柜子里还锁着那个女人的照片。（2）那个女人，我想到她的样子，我在故事里为福尔摩斯辩白，说这仅仅是尊敬，可事实上我也不确定。是啊，谁知道福尔摩斯那乖戾的脑袋里装着什么，他总是让我吃惊，如果真的，真的有个女人在他心中激起了一点爱慕的波澜，我也确实不该惊讶什么。可是想到这点，我就莫名其妙地不高兴，这也许就是为什么我非要写“但这并不代表他对她有类似于爱情的感情”吧。我知道长久以来只有我陪伴他，想到如果有另一个人，不论是男人还是女人，会占据比我还重要的地位，我心里就非常，非常不高兴。想象如果福尔摩斯结婚了——我知道这想法太可怕了——如果他真的结婚了，也许是和那个女人——我皱起了眉。<br/>
<br/>
我想我能理解为什么福尔摩斯会对我的婚姻有意见了，虽然我还不确定是不是真的会很难过，很煎熬，甚至到了——哈德森太太强调的那个地步。<br/>
<br/>
此时福尔摩斯一定思索着案子，但是我忍不住想问他。<br/>
<br/>
“呃，咳，福尔摩斯？”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯没有回应我。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯？你能否分给我点时间？”<br/>
<br/>
“哈德森太太跟你说了什么，华生？让你这么不冷静？”福尔摩斯抬眼望着我。<br/>
<br/>
“唔，福尔摩斯，哈德森太太在关心你。”<br/>
<br/>
我觉得我这话应该出现在那些黄色封面的恶俗小说里。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，可否让我知道我们的好房东都是如何关心她的房客的吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“她只是说你近来脸色阴沉，心情不佳。”我尽量表现得轻描淡写。<br/>
<br/>
“我经常如此。”福尔摩斯挑了挑眉。接着他站起来，在壁炉边倒尽了烟斗中的灰，转身走进卧室里去了。我有些着急。他不该这个时候躲进卧室里。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，”我也站起来，朝卧室里喊道，“哈德森太太说了很多话，核心意思是，你自从我结婚以后就变得消沉了。是说你对我的婚姻有什么看法吗？”<br/>
<br/>
卧室里沉默了几秒钟，我似乎能听见衣料沙沙声。<br/>
<br/>
“这你应该问好房东。”他的声音一如既往地平静，“既然这是她告诉你的。”<br/>
<br/>
“可我是在问你，福尔摩斯。”我扔下手里的报纸，已经被我抓皱了。<br/>
<br/>
这时他从卧室里走出来，整理好了着装，我想，也整理好了表情。<br/>
<br/>
“问我？”他表现得那么随意，“我没有权利干涉你的婚姻，华生。”<br/>
<br/>
接着他往客厅门走去，我朝他的背影皱眉。<br/>
<br/>
“可我当你是亲密的朋友。”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，朋友。”他的声音突然黯淡了些，“可是那也与你的婚姻没关系，华生。”<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯。”我感到气氛有些失控。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯打开起居室的门，他转过头看我的时候又一脸精神抖擞的样子。<br/>
<br/>
“我们得去拜访詹姆斯•布鲁克斯先生，你会来的吧，华生？作为朋友。”他挑起眉。<br/>
<br/>
“朋友兼同事。”我也笑了。<br/>
<br/>
我们向两个大男孩似的蹭蹭蹭下了楼梯，哈德森太太看见了，叹了口气，把刚端出来的大餐又端回了厨房。福尔摩斯出门招来了马车，我跟随他挤上去。<br/>
<br/>
“可是布鲁克斯先生住哪儿，福尔摩斯？”我突然想到了这个问题。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯对车夫喊出了一个地址，接着他一脸戏谑地看着我。<br/>
<br/>
“你没观察，只是在看。”他说，“那份遗嘱的结尾明明白白写着四个继承人的地址，而布鲁克斯先生就住在上诺伍德。”<br/>
<br/>
哈德森太太说福尔摩斯消沉，可是我觉着他在讽刺别人的时候还一样神气。我不自觉地笑了笑。在马车上余下的时间，我一直想着和福尔摩斯的谈话。我不得不承认我更愿意和他在一起，如果我早知道自己的婚姻让福尔摩斯消沉，对他有害，那么我会不会宁愿放弃呢？我问我自己，然后觉得——也许——真的朋友更重要？我无奈地嘲笑自己，竟然在这种无聊的问题上纠缠。朋友和妻子怎么是同一回事呢？这是我生活的两个部分，不论哪一个都不可或缺——等一下，不可或缺吗？<br/>
<br/>
我突然发现我和福尔摩斯在一起的时候从没想到过梅丽，而和梅丽在一起的时候，却口不离福尔摩斯。<br/>
<br/>
我发现福尔摩斯明明已经占据了我所有的思想。我发现我明明没有给梅丽留下属于她的位置。<br/>
<br/>
想到这个，我张着嘴不知道震惊了多久，我越来越搞不清和福尔摩斯之间到底怎么了，直到福尔摩斯的声音传进我的耳朵，告诉我到了。<br/>
<br/>
我愣了一下，福尔摩斯疑惑地望着我，但没有开口询问。我跟着他下了马车。<br/>
<br/>
詹姆斯•布鲁克斯先生，正是阿姆斯特朗爵士的继承人之一。他住在上诺伍德的幽谷庄，而这地方倒不是在多么偏僻的幽谷里，只是房屋修建得优雅漂亮，墙上爬满了常春藤罢了。而除此之外我对这个人便一无所知了。<br/>
<br/>
一个中年妇女给我们开了门，自称是管家太太。她引导我们在起居室里见到了詹姆斯•布鲁克斯先生。布鲁克斯先生看上去和阿姆斯特朗爵士差不多年纪，但是他穿着不像爵士那样考究——仅仅足够体面见客人而已。他的浅色头发有些乱，戴着眼镜，一双小眼睛滴溜溜地上下打量着我和福尔摩斯，像是要把我们解剖似的，让我有些不舒服。布鲁克斯先生很瘦，也不算高，大约和雷斯垂德差不多，不过他没有探长那么有力气，我觉得他身体有点儿羸弱。<br/>
<br/>
“我知道你，福尔摩斯先生。”女管家通报了我们的姓名以后，他这么说，“可是只在小说里读到过。你来有何贵干？”<br/>
<br/>
“我们是为阿姆斯特朗爵士的事而来，先生。”福尔摩斯说，然后扬了扬嘴角，“不过你如此繁忙，应该还没看报纸。”<br/>
<br/>
“啊！我确实没有看报纸的习惯，福尔摩斯先生！”这个瘦小的男人眼睛里突然闪过一道光，“我忙着呢！可没有时间管那些乱七八糟的流言蜚语！你说阿姆斯特朗怎么了？”<br/>
<br/>
“他死了，布鲁克斯先生。”福尔摩斯眯起眼睛，“昨晚被人从伦敦桥上推下来。我想这应该比你手里的那个公式更吸引人吧？”<br/>
<br/>
我和布鲁克斯先生同时看了看他手里的一张纸，我才发现那上面潦草地写满了演算公式，涉及到力学平衡，以及各种几何图形。<br/>
<br/>
“这的确比公式有趣。”布鲁克斯先生笑起来，带出了他脸上的皱纹，“不过还是公式更有意义。福尔摩斯先生，你果然是个聪明人。我喜欢跟聪明人说话。”<br/>
<br/>
“另外有理由说明阿姆斯特朗爵士是被谋杀的。”福尔摩斯说。<br/>
<br/>
“啊，那更有趣了！那么你是在调查凶手了，福尔摩斯先生？这和故事里写的一样嘛！询问有关人士，然后揪出凶手，来场恶战，恩？如果我有空的话，我也许能帮帮你。人世间的复杂事件，无一不可简化为数学模型。唔，可是我很忙——”<br/>
<br/>
“我对你的工作表示敬意。”福尔摩斯说，“顺便祝你的新船早日出航。”<br/>
<br/>
詹姆斯•布鲁克斯先生的眉毛扬到了头顶。<br/>
<br/>
“哎呀呀，我确实个工程师，福尔摩斯先生！我明天还要去船坞呢！那将是一艘全世界最精妙的船！只要——只要能解决这个小小的横梁的问题！”他朝我们扬了扬手里的纸。<br/>
<br/>
“我觉得你就要成功了。”福尔摩斯看了看那纸上的演算，说，“你的新船一定会引来许多投资，唔，就像阿姆斯特朗爵士那样富有的投资人。”<br/>
<br/>
“哼，阿姆斯特朗！他只知道钱生钱，完全不懂得欣赏这美妙的结构！”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，有几个投资商人像你这样懂得结构的美丽呢，布鲁克斯先生？”<br/>
<br/>
“所以我讨厌这个充满肉瘤的世界！这些——这些人简直是肉瘤！长在优雅桁架上的肉瘤！破坏了整个机架！”工程师挥着手，仿佛在赶走恶心的苍蝇。可是这个季节里没有苍蝇。<br/>
<br/>
“这就是你对阿姆斯特朗爵士的看法？”<br/>
<br/>
“是的！我就是这么看他的！他对这个世界完全没有贡献！他完全不懂得欣赏美！什么是美？他那身华丽艳俗的羊毛大衣？唔，虽然他的眼光不错，很多次投资了我设计的船，但是我们的长期合作不代表我要欣赏他！恰恰相反，我觉得他是个蛀虫！啊，就像是钻在上好木料里的蛀虫，啧啧，那本可以做船的木料啊！”<br/>
<br/>
“可是他留给你了财产。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我才不要他的钱，而且，那样的分法，有什么意思？一年给一部分，想干嘛？给钱还要分十年哪！典型的商人的做法！他还要我跑到什么俱乐部去，简直浪费我的宝贵时间哪！我对他们那些无聊的小计谋可没兴趣。”<br/>
<br/>
“是特雷根尼斯俱乐部吗？我见过特雷根尼斯先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，就是那个堆满了笑容的特雷根尼斯先生，他大概还懂点美学，那天我们讨论过乔治时代的建筑。不过他那笑容后面，福尔摩斯先生，一定隐藏着什么阴谋，那诡异的遗嘱，估计就是他给的建议。啊，这怎么能瞒得过我呢？我向来最擅长挖掘潜在的能量，就像适当地时候释放横梁里的应力。”<br/>
<br/>
“唔，我了解了。这就跟你的草稿一样。”福尔摩斯示意了那张稿纸，“你在试图改变横梁的形状，这样既可以美观也可以节约材料，在满足力学要求的条件下。”<br/>
<br/>
“你是很了解！”布鲁克斯先生瞪大了眼睛，“福尔摩斯先生，你做侦探可真是可惜了！何必要去管那些俗人的丑事呢，福尔摩斯先生？你可以潜心做研究，一定能有所作为！”<br/>
<br/>
“十分感谢你的建议，布鲁克斯先生。”福尔摩斯从沙发上站起来，“不过我要告辞了。”<br/>
<br/>
我也跟着站起来，布鲁克斯先生一副可惜的样子。<br/>
<br/>
“我知道你也很忙，聪明人都是这样。”他说，“我期待与你的再次会面。”<br/>
<br/>
我和福尔摩斯离开了工程师的房子。<br/>
<br/>
“真是有趣的人。”我打趣地说，“我觉得他说的挺有道理，你完全可以成为出色的专家。哦，不，你已经是个研究犯罪学的专家了，恩，还是个魔法的缔造者，一个凌驾于我们俗人之上的全能。”<br/>
<br/>
“我可不是什么全能，华生。”他说，“他那房子规划严谨，我们经过书房的时候我瞥了一眼，全都是船只的模型，还有他手上的演算稿纸，他的着装与神色，都能说明问题。只是我应用了而已。我不是什么魔法的缔造者，更不是什么圣人。”福尔摩斯突然自嘲地撇了撇嘴角，“事实证明，我就是一个普通的俗人。”<br/>
<br/>
我又不知道该如何回答他的话了。我想起我们早些时候在客厅里的对话，我怎么能那么说他呢？以前我夸赞他无所不能的时候，他会十分得意，脸上扬起红晕。哦，那是多少年前了，我还一直以他为英雄而自豪。然而现在，我却发现原来他并乐意成为我口中的英雄。哎，也许是我的夸赞方式不对，也许我应该——<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯先生！”这时一个声音打断了我的思绪。我看见一个年轻男人正朝我们跑来。<br/>
<br/>
他走近了我们，我发现这是个挺漂亮的年轻人，有活力有朝气。天气很冷，他只穿了一件厚夹克，却跑得气喘吁吁了。他有一头深色的浓密头发，浅蓝色的眼睛看着我们。<br/>
<br/>
“您一定是歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生吧？啊，那您一定是约翰•华生医生。”<br/>
<br/>
我有些不知所措。<br/>
<br/>
“你说对了。可是我除了知道你从事过体力劳动，刚从美国回来以外，我几乎对你一无所知，甚至你的名字。”<br/>
<br/>
年轻男人睁大了眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，你美式的着装，英国的口音，还有晒黑的皮肤，白色的手腕。”我默契地说。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯笑了一下，我知道那是给我的笑容。<br/>
<br/>
“原来如此啊！我刚从旧金山回来。”男人说，“哦，我是查尔斯•道格拉斯，说来话长，我原本是布鲁克斯先生的学生，你们一定刚从他家里出来吧？我正要去那里，我前些日子去旧金山的矿山里寻找机会，现在却一无所获地回来了，我只能祈祷布鲁克斯先生能再次收下我了。”道格拉斯先生沮丧地说，“今天我来的时候刚读了早报，听说，阿姆斯特朗爵士死了，我猜想你们是为这件事来的吧？”<br/>
<br/>
“确实，而你是继承人之一。”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，的确，我还是通过布鲁克斯先生认识阿姆斯特朗爵士的，他建议我去旧金山，说矿产比造船有前途。哎，我被他骗了呢。不过他给我留的遗产真让我惊讶，恩，这倒是帮了我不少忙。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么你知道爵士为什么要立如此奇怪的遗嘱吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我不是很清楚，只是听说，好像跟黑手党有关，暗杀什么的，啊，是不是还留下了歌谣，就跟小说里一样！”<br/>
<br/>
“你怎么知道？”<br/>
<br/>
“唔，我听奥德尔小姐说的。”道格拉斯诙谐地笑了一下，“莫娜•奥德尔小姐，她也是继承人之一。她嘛，知道这种秘密也不奇怪了。”<br/>
<br/>
“怎么说呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“您一定还没见过她吧？反正您迟早要知道的，奥德尔小姐曾是阿姆斯特朗爵士的情人，所以这事，说不准就是她在床上偶然听来的。不过阿姆斯特朗爵士棋着不慎，奥德尔小姐现在和罗伊洛特先生出双入对了。”<br/>
<br/>
“亨利•罗伊洛特先生？”<br/>
<br/>
“就是他，也是一个继承人。您说有趣不有趣，福尔摩斯先生？”<br/>
<br/>
“的确，现在四个人都到齐了。”福尔摩斯低声说。<br/>
<br/>
道格拉斯先生没有再跟我们多说话，就匆匆忙忙地走了。他朝布鲁克斯先生的房子走去，还默念着上帝保佑，希望布鲁克斯先生不会把他赶出来这样的话。<br/>
<br/>
我和福尔摩斯则沿着路继续走，福尔摩斯若有所思的样子，丝毫没有招马车的意思。于是我们就这样漫无目的地前行。我们大概是从幽静的住宅区走上了另一条街，街边满是商铺。我跟着福尔摩斯的步伐，偶然也瞧瞧橱窗里的摆设。<br/>
<br/>
突然橱窗里的一个人影让我愣了一下，那是街对面的一个人照在了橱窗的玻璃上。我瞥见玻璃上那个男人正在街对面盯着我们。他很高很瘦，带着一顶布帽子，而我还没来得及仔细观察他，他就转身混进了边上的人群。我抓住了福尔摩斯的手腕。<br/>
<br/>
“你发现了，华生？”福尔摩斯对我说。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯？”<br/>
<br/>
“他从我们离开贝克街的时候就出现了。”<br/>
<br/>
“难道他就是那个杀手？”我全身都紧张起来，另一只手伸进口袋去摸手枪。<br/>
<br/>
“别动，华生。”福尔摩斯说，“现在还不能确定他是不是凶手，但是从我发现他的那一刻起，我就知道之前在某个地方见过他。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么地方？”<br/>
<br/>
“特雷根尼斯俱乐部。”福尔摩斯挑了挑眉毛，“虽然只是轻轻一瞥，虽然他乔装了一下，但我依然能认出来，他就是那个站在门口的仆人。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
注：<br/>
<br/>
（1） 指《临终的侦探》。<br/>
<br/>
（2） 指艾琳•艾德勒。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>2011年．</em><br/>
<br/>
门被带上的那一声刺激着歇洛克的耳膜。一秒，两秒，三秒……二十九点八秒以后，歇洛克站起来挽起窗帘的一角，此时约翰的背影正好映入他的视野。<br/>
<br/>
空荡荡的大街上，约翰的背影那么醒目。即使是在人流攒动的时候，也依然醒目。<br/>
<br/>
可惜这只是个背影，而且这个背影正离歇洛克而去。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>最近歇洛克真不知道自己是怎么了。</strong><br/>
<br/>
“约翰会回来。”歇洛克这么告诉自己。如此一来他觉得安心多了。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰会回来，明天就会回来了。”歇洛克皱起眉毛，抓着窗帘。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰今晚又要睡沙发了。”末了，歇洛克朝自己满意地点头，“气垫也凑合。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克拉好窗帘，转身面对这空荡荡的起居室。说是空荡荡，其实已经被他的所有物挤得乱七八糟。他的所有物，此时少了一件。这感觉比七岁时那只泰迪熊的耳朵被浓盐酸腐蚀掉时还糟糕，比十岁时迈克罗夫特抢了他的竞赛奖杯时还无法忍受。<br/>
<br/>
约翰不在，没有泰迪熊听他说话，也没有观众看他表演，那么即使他赢得再漂亮又能有什么意义呢？歇洛克瞥了一眼壁炉架上的头骨先生，此时正寂寞地看着自己，仿佛在抱怨着歇洛克很久不跟他说话。<br/>
<br/>
毕竟有了约翰，歇洛克就跟头骨先生无话可说了，即使约翰不在时也是。约翰，神奇的约翰，这一点，比小时候的那只泰迪熊厉害，也比案子更能刺激他的感官。<br/>
<br/>
想到现在约翰不在，歇洛克就浑身发毛。老实说比起被女人抢走，他宁愿约翰毁于自己的浓盐酸。约翰今天去约会，明天去约会，后天去约会，他都总会回来。萨拉今天抱怨，明天抱怨，后天抱怨，歇洛克不相信他们不会分手。<br/>
<br/>
所以即使萨拉赢了一局，最终的胜利终归是属于歇洛克的。歇洛克扬起了下巴。<br/>
<br/>
但是想到约翰在斯特戴尔家里的眼神，歇洛克的脸又黯淡下来，仿佛已经融入了黑暗的拐角。<br/>
<br/>
约翰有一天会结婚，约翰有一天会搬出贝克街，他会兴高采烈地冲下楼梯，全心全意地憧憬着新的家庭。<br/>
<br/>
而那个新的家庭里没有歇洛克的位子。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克也许只能留给约翰一个背影，漠不关心地哼一声，或者只给他一连串的敲击键盘的声音。然后当他知道约翰已经启程，他会走到窗前，再次掀起一角，看着约翰的笑容，看着约翰的伤腿，看着约翰的背影。只是不同地，约翰不会回来了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克觉得自己的胃揪起来。他必须得做点什么——<br/>
<br/>
约翰朝手里吹着热气，搓起来。这已经是晚上了，这该死的天气。他本来该呆在温暖的房间里，到底是什么原因让他流落在街上？<br/>
<br/>
约翰发现他自己也不记得为什么跟歇洛克吵架了。每次都是这样，真不公平，每次都是在他真的要发火的时候，却想不起为什么要吵架。好吧，那么暂且不提歇洛克，约翰倒是清清楚楚地记得自己刚刚跟萨拉拌了嘴。恩，他们依然在“适时地拌嘴”中，所以约翰没能如愿以偿地睡到沙发或是气垫了。什么？睡床脚？那是什么？会爆炸吗？<br/>
<br/>
约翰无奈地撇撇嘴，什么时候他也会这么狼狈了？想当年约翰•华生是多么炙手可热啊！他到现在都记得要上战场的时候，凯瑟琳是怎么为他哭的，还有康斯坦丁，那个古板的姑娘，是怎么向无敌约翰献上自己的初吻。<br/>
<br/>
可是现在，约翰还搞不定谈了三个月的萨拉，甚至连沙发都睡不上。当年，约翰还觉得婚姻只是一种束缚，可是经历了阿富汗的跌锤滚打，他现在却憧憬着婚姻——虽然连婚姻的裙摆都碰不到。<br/>
<br/>
这是为什么呢？萨拉说是因为歇洛克。虽然她每次都能一眼看中约翰来避难的原因，可是这回约翰觉得莫名其妙。萨拉继续谈论着婚姻，她描述着未来的样子，和约翰想得非常接近。但随后萨拉的一句“不用和歇洛克过着险象环生的日子”马上刺破了约翰的梦想。约翰皱了皱眉，不是萨拉的提醒他还真没想过要给歇洛克留个位子。<br/>
<br/>
可是在他和萨拉的家庭中，有歇洛克什么位子呢？约翰想起萨拉谈论结婚的表情，是任何一个女人都会露出的幸福。难道她就那么介意歇洛克吗？约翰想不明白，他不过是去了一趟阿富汗，怎么就突然对女人应付不来了？<br/>
<br/>
<strong>最近约翰真不知道自己是怎么了。</strong><br/>
<br/>
约翰不禁嘲笑自己，但愿他不是被阿富汗的沙漠折磨得性无能了。尽管约翰爬上221B的楼梯时失落不已，但当他推开起居室的门，他又忍不住咧开嘴。<br/>
<br/>
月光从窗帘缝里溜进来，铺在地板上，桌子上，夜色中约翰清楚地看见地上全是这样那样的本子和瓶子，桌子上安静地躺着笔记本——再次声明，约翰的笔记本——笔，马克杯，文件夹，好像都在跟约翰说：“嘿，你回来了，老伙计。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰笑了，尽管在外，他不止一次地吐槽这个地方——事实上这儿也确实够糟糕——可是每一次约翰踏进屋子，他又不可避免地嘴角上扬。<br/>
<br/>
约翰再次环顾这个糟糕得不能再糟糕的家，然后马上就找出了让他奇怪的缘由。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克竟然在睡觉。<br/>
<br/>
约翰揉了揉太阳穴，今天不是愚人节。今天的太阳确实是从东边升起的。<br/>
<br/>
然后约翰证实了，歇洛克确实在睡觉，而案子还没了结。约翰小心地走到沙发旁，谁知道这家伙会不会在睡着的时候还张着眼睛呢？歇洛克蜷起腿，脸向内窝在沙发里，裹着的蓝色睡衣在月光下反射着光。歇洛克的卷发散乱在沙发上。约翰伸手拨开了他脖子上的一缕黑色，接着又马上缩回手，歇洛克没有动，不过他的体温还留在医生的手指上。约翰搓了搓食指和拇指。房间里静得能听见歇洛克平稳的呼吸。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克的体表温度偏低，约翰想，而且蜷着腿不利于血液流动。医生又笑了。他转身向歇洛克的卧室去，但是考虑到那里属于危险地带，约翰迟疑了一下，加快脚步走出了起居室。他三步并作两步跳上楼梯，好像他每耽搁一秒歇洛克的体温就会下降一度似的。约翰从卧室里抱出一条毯子，他回来的时候歇洛克依旧蜷在那儿。<br/>
<br/>
不管怎么说，约翰对歇洛克的反常表示好奇。<br/>
<br/>
同时他把毯子盖在歇洛克的身上，并且帮他掖好。他顺着歇洛克的脊背一路向下，然后极力忽视了一闪而过的悸动。“我是来裹毯子的。”约翰对自己默念。不过他把毯子边沿着歇洛克的身体按好以后，还是不免赞叹一下歇洛克美好的曲线。<br/>
<br/>
约翰在沙发边上坐下来。他看着月光下歇洛克的脖子上铺着一层暗蓝色，但是约翰能想象出那里实际上是苍白的。还有歇洛克的侧脸，歇洛克的长睫毛，比他身上的毯子还柔软地盖在眼上。那双平时犀利的能看透一切的眼睛，这回终于好好地闭上了。<br/>
<br/>
约翰咽了一口口水。<br/>
<br/>
“你不该这么色迷迷地看着你的室友。”约翰把脸转过去，抬头看见壁炉架上的头骨先生，仿佛这么在跟他说，“瞧你那样儿，我都看见了，别用看着女人屁股的眼神看歇洛克。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰几乎是马上就决定要给头骨先生配一个头骨太太。<br/>
<br/>
他挑了挑眉毛。幸好现在房间里没别人，如果让哈德森太太看见他正和一只头骨瞪眼，可怜的老太太会疯掉的。<br/>
<br/>
约翰想，还是不跟头骨先生一般见识了，他的眼神向下移。茶几上也堆满了照片和文件，约翰一眼看到了一张纸上，歇洛克潦草的字迹。<br/>
<br/>
虽然潦草但约翰认得，那纸上写了一串人名。而在几个人名后面，歇洛克作了记号，那是“维克托•哈里森”，“珀西•布莱星顿”和“马克•柯里尔”。约翰耸了耸肩，也许歇洛克是因为忙案子忙累了吧——虽然这也很反常，但是作为医生，他也理解有时身体的抗议，再坚韧的大脑也经受不起。<br/>
<br/>
约翰放下纸张，回头眼神又落回到室友身上。他很少看见歇洛克睡着时是什么样子，所以这难得的奇观，医生可不要错过。往日歇洛克一副盛气凌人颐使气指的神态，现在都不见了，取而代之的是一个睡着的十三岁小孩。<br/>
<br/>
也许只有十岁。<br/>
<br/>
此时房间里没有其他人，这副光景只有约翰•华生一个人瞧得见。约翰突然有种优越感，平日里歇洛克神气的样儿谁都看得到，可是现在他睡在沙发里，如此普通，如此寻常，如此平凡的歇洛克•福尔摩斯只有约翰知道。<br/>
<br/>
约翰今晚已经不知道是第几次笑了。他又把毯子掖了掖——这绝对是为了确认歇洛克冷不冷。不论白天里约翰都在生哪门子气，反正，在确认歇洛克不冷了以后，他轻轻地带上起居室的门，回卧室睡觉去了——<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克一如既往地醒得最早，他微微眯起眼睛，深深吸了一口气——约翰的味道。歇洛克裹紧了毯子，把头埋进那致密的纤维里，多么温暖的气息啊，混合了阳光，洗发水，还有体液的味道。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克扬了扬眉毛。萨拉果然没有满足约翰的需求。歇洛克不禁想象约翰裹着这毯子自己解决时的样子，还有汗味，约翰紧闭的眼睛，历历展现。歇洛克再次深吸一口气。这样的想象让他开始发热。已经很久很久，歇洛克没有这种兴奋的感觉了。他爬起来，依然舍不得放开毯子，这真暖和。歇洛克一眼看到了茶几上的纸。约翰动过了。歇洛克微笑，拿起细看。这是昨天他在约翰回来之前分析所得的结果。纸上列出了斯特戴尔熟识的人名，而只有他圈出的那四个，曾有过在意大利的经历。<br/>
<br/>
想起自己竟然在分析到一半的时候睡着了，歇洛克烦恼地把纸一扔。似乎只有约翰在的时候他才算是正常，这是怎么了？歇洛克觉得他都快不认识自己了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克看了看时间。约翰也该睡够了吧。<br/>
<br/>
于是他以一种非常“常规”的方式把约翰叫起床，他把毯子扔在约翰身上，轻轻对着约翰的耳朵唱道：“Built it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, built it up with iron and steel, my fair lady.”<br/>
<br/>
约翰在歇洛克幽幽的声音中渐渐抓紧了歇洛克的胳膊，歇洛克可以想象，这句诡异的歌词是如何飘进了约翰那还在阿富汗打仗的梦境里。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，谋杀，榔头，小心，要倒了！倒了！”约翰断断续续地说。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克皱起眉。约翰的仗到底打成什么样儿了？<br/>
<br/>
“约翰。”歇洛克轻轻地喊他。<br/>
<br/>
约翰轻摇着头，整个身体正要起来，双手紧紧抓着歇洛克。快了，就快了，歇洛克想，加油，约翰。约翰的眼球在眼皮底下动得越来越快——<br/>
猛然地，他睁开眼，还微微喘着气。歇洛克的影子在约翰眼前渐渐明晰。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克？！”约翰的脸上，疑惑，责备，和无奈一个接着一个走过。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，我以为你又上战场了。”歇洛克无辜地说，“轻柔的歌声应该能抚慰你。”<br/>
<br/>
“的确是，够抚慰。”约翰翻了个白眼，“而且够轻柔。没想到你还有唱歌的才能。我说，圣诞节的时候——”<br/>
<br/>
“你别对迈克罗夫特乱说。”<br/>
<br/>
“哈，也许他已经听见了呢。”约翰扫了一眼这整间卧室。在福尔摩斯们面前，他已经习惯于展露无遗。<br/>
<br/>
“一大早不要谈论那个胖子。”歇洛克皱起眉，觉得很扫兴“你刚才梦见了我，约翰？”<br/>
<br/>
“啊？哦，好像——似乎是。”约翰想了想刚才的梦。这加剧了他的不安和尴尬。“唔，我得起来了，歇洛克，你一大早把我叫起来可不是为了听我的梦吧？那很无聊，真的。”约翰有些欲盖弥彰地挥挥手。“我得换衣服，歇洛克，然后，跟你去查案子。你今天要去哪儿？”<br/>
<br/>
“去见见维克托•哈里森。”歇洛克扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，维克托•哈里森，维克托•哈里森。”约翰跳起来抓起衣服，歇洛克却没有走的意思。约翰不得不瞪了歇洛克一眼。<br/>
<br/>
“你还没告诉我你梦见了什么。”歇洛克再次摆出一个无辜的表情。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克！”约翰干脆一屁股坐回床上。“这是事实，你瞧，我要穿衣服，可是你在这儿，如果你不暂时退出我的房间，那么我就得赖在床上了。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，得啦，约翰，你的身体——”<br/>
<br/>
“通过镜头瞧见跟你明明白白地杵在这儿是两回事，歇洛克。”约翰说。歇洛克张了张嘴，“虽然结果都一样，但是我的感受却不一样，不好意思，我这个普通人很在乎自己的感受。”约翰加上一句。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克又张了张嘴，顿了一下，说：“没关系，这次我原谅你，约翰。我知道是因为你最近太烦恼。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰愣愣地看着歇洛克从容地走出卧室。歇洛克的意思是不是说以后还会向他讨回来？等等，歇洛克怎么知道他的心情？哦，算了吧，福尔摩斯家的人什么都知道。<br/>
<br/>
“因为我也很烦恼。”歇洛克低声对自己说，当然约翰没听见。<br/>
<br/>
于是十五分钟以后，两个皱着眉头的俗人钻进了一辆出租车，司机谨慎地看了一眼后视镜，其中一个高个儿的漂亮男人说了一个地址。司机愣了一会儿，这时矮个儿男人瞪了他一下。还等什么呐？的哥马上出发。<br/>
<br/>
他们在一条熙攘的街道边下车。约翰有些迷糊地前后张望。“罗伯特街。”歇洛克边说边大步流星地往一边走。约翰知道他要么已经踩过点了，要么——哦，千万不要怀疑福尔摩斯们的能力。<br/>
<br/>
约翰跟着歇洛克快步往前走，可是他没走几步却蓦地停下了。约翰差点撞到他。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克突然拉住约翰的手腕，他停了一会儿，继续往前走。约翰再次翻了个白眼。不管怎么说，他们往前，拐进一条小巷，找到了一个毫不起眼的小门。歇洛克二话不说立即蹲下来，开始对付面前的锁。那专心致志的样子，让约翰嫉妒。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，你别告诉我们得撬门？”约翰尝试着问。<br/>
<br/>
“不要用‘撬’这个毫无水准的词好吗？”歇洛克屈尊搭理了他，就在自己正工作的时候。<br/>
<br/>
“可是——”约翰紧张地看了看前后。<br/>
<br/>
这时“啪嗒”一声，随着歇洛克打了个响指，门开了。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，这回挺快。”约翰看着歇洛克站起来轻推开门，正朝他得意地笑，好像在提醒约翰忘了赞美。<br/>
<br/>
“太棒了！”约翰适时地说，“呃……可是，歇洛克，如果主人在家怎么办？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克拉住约翰进了门。这是一户住家的后门。他们沿着走廊，路过了厨房。<br/>
<br/>
“主人不在，刚刚我看到他出去了。”歇洛克边扫视着厨房边说。<br/>
<br/>
约翰反应了一下：“这就是你刚才停下来的原因？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克正看着碗柜，他朝约翰一瞥，满脸都是“这很明显”的表情。昨晚那个蜷缩在沙发里的小男孩跑哪儿去了？<br/>
<br/>
“我在街上就认出了他，昨天我看到了他们几个的照片。”歇洛克转身出了厨房，走道那头，他又进了书房。<br/>
<br/>
约翰跟上他。这是间脏乱的公寓，可见主人没有他这么勤快。<br/>
<br/>
“这是间单身公寓。”歇洛克读着约翰的表情，“就是维克托•哈里森的公寓，哈，他把笔记本拎走了，刚刚我没有注意到，那会少发现很多资料。”歇洛克皱起眉，环顾着整个书房。<br/>
<br/>
约翰发现这也是个脏乱的房间。到处堆满了书籍，主要关于地理和历史。桌子上放了个用过的盘子。<br/>
<br/>
“这倒很像我们的书房。”约翰轻笑地说，“主人是干嘛的？科学家？”<br/>
<br/>
“记者。”歇洛克听到“我们”的时候不免抬嘴一笑，“这里有他的稿子。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰撇了撇嘴，这已经成为他的常态了。二十四小时内成功地撬了两家锁，成功地闯入两户人家。约翰看着歇洛克仔细地翻了每一本书，而他自己就靠在书房的门边。他记得，莫里亚蒂那个变态说最喜欢看歇洛克跳舞，而他约翰•华生，每时每刻都能看到歇洛克在他面前翩翩起舞。他不用为了引起歇洛克的注意而制造爆炸，因为约翰知道歇洛克每时每刻都能注意到他。<br/>
<br/>
想到这儿，约翰很有成就感，不过仅限于成就感，他依然觉得自己在歇洛克身上感受到的成就跟在萨拉身上得到的挫败太不协调了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克走出书房，约翰的眼神跟着他。此时屋子里只有他们两个，歇洛克的舞蹈只有约翰看得到，就像昨晚在沙发上一样。约翰感到一种燥热，从他的双腿上传来，仿佛在把他和歇洛克拉进，拉到不能再近。他突然有一种想法，要把歇洛克藏起来，只有他能欣赏这天煞的造物。<br/>
<br/>
约翰被自己的想法吓了一跳。<br/>
<br/>
他最近真是越来越不对劲了。歇洛克朝他瞥了一眼。<br/>
<br/>
“啊？”<br/>
<br/>
“没什么可看的啦。”歇洛克说，“哈里森今年38岁，自由记者，五年前离婚，现今独居，三年前他也是从意大利回到伦敦。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰吹了个口哨。“你肯定已经有想法了。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克皱起眉。“是的，我想我们该离开这儿了。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”约翰想自己是不是听错了。这时他静下来，听见原处大门传来钥匙转动的声音。在约翰考虑该怎么应付之前，歇洛克拉起约翰撤回到走道上。十秒钟之后，前门被打开，二十秒以后，后门被歇洛克带上了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克和约翰靠在墙边，约翰还在呼呼出气。<br/>
<br/>
“天哪，”约翰说，“在这种人迹罕至的小巷子里，就我们两个人，还一副喘着气的模样。”<br/>
<br/>
“别说了，约翰。”歇洛克说，“快来。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克从容地整理好大衣，约翰马上跟上他，他还没问要去哪儿。歇洛克已经带他绕到大门。此时一个胖胖的中年男人正从门里出来。<br/>
<br/>
“你好，哈里森先生。”歇洛克一本正经地跟他说。<br/>
<br/>
维克托•哈里森的皮肤很白，大概胖子都是这个样。眼睛圆圆的，半张着嘴，他一手放在羽绒服口袋里，另一只戴着手套的手拎着电脑包。<br/>
<br/>
“呃，你好。”他说，“你是——”<br/>
<br/>
“我们是警察。”歇洛克面无表情地说着，亮出了他一如既往用来装蒜的证件。哈里森刚要接手看，歇洛克又快速地把证件放回了口袋。<br/>
<br/>
“警察？你们来找我干嘛？”哈里森来回看着面前突然冒出来的两个人。<br/>
<br/>
“为了斯特戴尔的死，罗伯特•斯特戴尔。我以为报纸上登了呢。”<br/>
<br/>
“是登了。”哈里森皱起眉毛，随后很快恢复平静，“可是他的死跟我无关，我们已经很久没有联系了。”<br/>
<br/>
“你是记者，是吗？”歇洛克上下打量了这个男人。<br/>
<br/>
哈里森疑惑地看着他：“确实是，我现在要出门，有急事呢。”他正要走。<br/>
<br/>
“五年前离了婚，是吗？”歇洛克的眼神却没有离开他。<br/>
<br/>
“是的。”哈里森刚转过去的硕大身躯又转回来，有点慌乱地看着歇洛克。<br/>
<br/>
“哈，很好，可是，我主要问你的，是你三年前可否去过意大利？”<br/>
<br/>
“你问这个干什么？”哈里森退了几步，他缓缓抬起一只手臂，指着歇洛克，“你还知道什么？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克看了看他，微微蹙眉。“你这么紧张，为了什么？难道你已经收到一支歌谣了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“不，我没有。不，你什么也不知道，不知道。”维克多•哈里森转身跑开的时候差点儿跌倒，但这并没有影响到他的速度。他快速跑开了，远远地还回头看了约翰和歇洛克一眼。<br/>
<br/>
约翰看着他的背影，而歇洛克却毫无表情。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我有不好的感觉，歇洛克。”约翰说，“瞧他害怕的。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克抬了抬眉毛，刚要说什么，口袋里的手机打断了他。他掏出手机瞧了瞧。<br/>
<br/>
“是雷斯垂德的短信。”歇洛克深吸一口气，尽量平静地说。<br/>
<br/>
“怎么了？”约翰已经感到不妙。<br/>
<br/>
“你的感觉真准，或者还是我的预见性？”歇洛克嘲讽地说着，把手机递给约翰看，“雷斯垂德发短信来说，又发现了一具尸体，还有一张纸条。”<br/>
<br/>
“Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady.”约翰把短信的最后一句话读了出来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>1891年．</em><br/>
<br/>
那是特雷根尼斯俱乐部门口的仆人。<br/>
<br/>
我脑子里反复思索着这句话，一个不起眼的小门童竟然和凶手是一伙儿的，那么特雷根尼斯先生就是犯下这宗罪案的人吗？<br/>
<br/>
虽然福尔摩斯说话的时候显得毫不在意，但我却被刚才的事吓了一跳。我以前从不这样。我跟随福尔摩斯多次死里逃生，也从来没有恐惧过，从来没有被吓到过。<br/>
<br/>
我想的是，我不在福尔摩斯身边的时候，他也有多少次这样被人跟踪吗？当然以福尔摩斯的智慧，我知道这一定难不倒他。可是无论如何，也会有很多次冒险，搏斗吧？那个时候，我也许在诊所治疗那些鸡毛蒜皮的小毛病，也许和梅丽一起喝着下午茶，也许在赶着回家的路上。不管怎么说，福尔摩斯曾经冒着危险的时候，我都不在他身边，我在——我在享受幸福的家庭生活。<br/>
<br/>
我叹了一口气，是什么造成了今天的局面？<br/>
<br/>
这时福尔摩斯拉了我一把。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，你快撞到路边了。”<br/>
<br/>
我对上了福尔摩斯灰色的眼珠，那里面写满了疑惑。他竟然没看出我在想什么吗？<br/>
<br/>
我没有回答他。福尔摩斯也没有继续说话，他伸手招来一辆马车。于是我跟着他跳上去。<br/>
<br/>
一路上我一直在感叹造化弄人，当我真正明白福尔摩斯对我的重要性时，我却已经结婚了。可是我还没弄清楚为什么在我身上，朋友和亲人就不能两全。我无奈地笑了笑，从某种程度上说，福尔摩斯就像是我的亲人了。我从阿富汗退伍归来，没有家人。在结婚以前，几乎每一个圣诞节都是与福尔摩斯一起度过，他甚至为了帮助我戒掉好赌的毛病，把我的支票锁在抽屉里。过去的每一个细节这时一个个从我眼前掠过，我和福尔摩斯一起出生入死，就像战友。而在阿富汗的时候，战友就是亲人。<br/>
<br/>
那么梅丽呢？她是我的妻子，虽然我和她在一起的时候仍然总是想着福尔摩斯，但是，毕竟我娶了她。我爱她——我爱她吗？<br/>
<br/>
我看了福尔摩斯一眼，和福尔摩斯坐在一起时总是心安理得。我继续琢磨，我是怎么和梅丽结婚的。我与她相识于肖尔托上校的案子，我给那个小故事取了名字叫《四签名》。那的确是一个灰暗，跌宕的事件，福尔摩斯从开始的自信满满到后来遇到瓶颈。我微笑了。与福尔摩斯在一起的每一个点滴瞬间总能让我勾起嘴角。我记得他是怎么拉着小提琴曲子助我入眠，他急躁的时候来回踱步，反复想着哪里错了，哪里错了？我记得哈德森太太小心翼翼地问他什么时候晚饭，他不耐烦地说“明天晚上八点”！明天晚上八点，但天知道是什么时候。我记得琼斯谦虚地来找他请教，以及后来福尔摩斯装扮成老头“拜访”我们。<br/>
<br/>
我想到了我和福尔摩斯一起大笑，一起埋伏，一起追逐在伦敦的大街小巷里。<br/>
<br/>
那些都是属于我和福尔摩斯的记忆，而自从我结婚以后，我们似乎就只剩下了这些记忆。<br/>
<br/>
那么——我到底爱不爱梅丽呢？我皱起眉，这是什么奇怪的问题？<br/>
<br/>
我没有再接下去想了，我和福尔摩斯回到了贝克街。福尔摩斯还是那样精力充沛，我可以想象接下来好几天他都不会睡觉。他从马车上下来，这时站在我们寓所门前的一个男孩迎上来。他穿着满是补丁的破棉衣，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，一双小手冻得通红。我想他大约是贝克街非正规小队的一员。<br/>
<br/>
“您终于回来啦，福尔摩斯先生！”男孩说，他上下看了看我，认出了我，“华生大夫！您是华生大夫吧！”<br/>
<br/>
我只来得及点了点头，那孩子开心地接下去说：“您是搬回来了吗？那太好了！没有您实在——”<br/>
<br/>
“汉斯。”福尔摩斯一本正经地打断他。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，福尔摩斯先生。”叫汉斯的男孩整了整上衣，“有位先生叫我把这个给您。”<br/>
<br/>
说着他递上一张纸条，福尔摩斯接过来，扫了一眼。我看见他扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“谢谢你，汉斯。”福尔摩斯说着从大衣口袋里掏出一个先令，“拿去买热牛奶吧。”<br/>
<br/>
那孩子看着先令的眼睛闪闪发光。“谢谢您！”他把先令放进口袋，一路跑走了。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，你累吗？我们恐怕还得出去跑一趟。”福尔摩斯询问我。<br/>
<br/>
我一直跟随他，什么时候埋怨过劳累呢？<br/>
<br/>
“我还有体力呢，福尔摩斯！”我回答他，“你以为结婚以后我的精力就不如从前了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯眼神稍微暗了一些，淡淡地笑了一下。然后他又转过身喊住刚准备走的马车。<br/>
<br/>
“乔治！”<br/>
<br/>
马车停下来，我和福尔摩斯大步赶上去。我们上了车以后，听见福尔摩斯说：“去蓓尔美尔街，乔治！”<br/>
<br/>
“我们去拜访你哥哥？”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯在我旁边坐好，朝我挥了挥手中的纸条。军队经历练就了我锁定运动目标的能力。我一把就抓住了福尔摩斯的手腕。<br/>
<br/>
我本想得意地炫耀，接着手上的暖意向我袭来。我有点不明所以地忘了原本的目的。我愣了一会儿，接着敷衍地笑了一下。<br/>
<br/>
“厉害，华生。”福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛，赞赏的话却说得面无表情。<br/>
<br/>
我尽量把目光锁定在他手里的那张纸条上，只是纸条，不是他的手。那上面写着：<br/>
<br/>
<em>“欲取手杖，来第欧根尼。”</em><br/>
<br/>
“你不会是真的有手杖落在你哥哥那里了吧？”<br/>
<br/>
“当然不是，华生。”福尔摩斯轻轻挣开我还握在他腕上的手，“这是一般的说法，意思是他有些关于案件的消息可以提供给我们。”<br/>
<br/>
“可是他怎么——”我想问福尔摩斯，他的哥哥怎么知道我们在调查哪个案件，但接着我回想起过去跟迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯打过的交道，想起他优于弟弟的推理能力，便没再问了。<br/>
<br/>
蓓尔美尔街不远，平时从我们的寓所步行二十分钟就到，所以我们坐上马车不到十分钟便站在第欧根尼俱乐部的门口了。在希腊议员梅拉斯先生的案件中，我第一次了解到了第欧根尼这么个古怪的地方，因此这一次，我没有对它抱有多大的好奇。<br/>
<br/>
俱乐部里依旧装饰得富丽堂皇，每个房间里依旧寂静得可怕，走廊尽头的会客室也依旧井井有条，当然，迈克罗夫特依旧闪着灰色犀利的眼珠，把他那硕大的身躯硬生生塞进扶手椅里。他没有费力站起来，而是直接示意我和福尔摩斯在他对面的两张椅子里坐下。<br/>
<br/>
“快来坐到壁炉边吧，这时候你们的血液循环肯定不像夏天那么顺畅。”迈克罗夫特一看到我，马上笑起来，“哎呀，这不是华生大夫么！稀客！你来我这里不要这么拘谨。看到你和歇洛克出现在一起，总是让我欣喜！”<br/>
<br/>
我转头看了一眼坐在旁边的歇洛克•福尔摩斯，他正煞有介事地盯着自己的手杖。我挑了挑眉，发现这只手杖我从来没见过。他是什么时候订做的？我怎么不知道？自从上次见到他——上次见他是什么时候来着？<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克已经摘下了手套。我看着他修长苍白的手指在那典雅大方的花纹上面摩挲着，突然我开始胡思乱想。我尽量不长时间看着那双手，这时迈克罗夫特继续说话。他一边说一边诙谐地看着我。<br/>
<br/>
“上个星期我碰到了霍尔德瑞斯特公爵，他给我这个东西。我想这会对你们调查的案子有用。”<br/>
<br/>
迈克罗夫特朝茶几努努嘴，我低头瞧见那上面躺着几张类似文件的东西。歇洛克看了我一眼，我便把那东西拿起来给他。那是两张请柬，来自亨利•罗伊洛特先生，邀请歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生和约翰•华生医生参加今晚的宴会。<br/>
<br/>
我反复看了这份精美的请柬，有些摸不着头脑了。<br/>
<br/>
“你知道，我讨厌社交。”迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯说。<br/>
<br/>
“我也讨厌。”歇洛克说。<br/>
<br/>
“可是据我所知，罗伊洛特先生是已故的阿姆斯特朗爵士的继承人之一。”迈克罗夫特咧嘴一笑，“你会需要它的。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么我要感谢你更改了请柬上的姓名，迈克罗夫特。”歇洛克扬了扬眉毛，“这就是你要交给我的手杖？”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，亲爱的兄弟。”迈克罗夫特说，“上次那个案子你解决了？”<br/>
<br/>
“解决了。”<br/>
<br/>
“亚当斯干的？”<br/>
<br/>
“没错，正是他。”<br/>
<br/>
“我就知道，我就知道！”<br/>
<br/>
我没有跟歇洛克•福尔摩斯一起调查过这个案件，因此有些糊涂。迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯若有所思地朝我笑了笑。<br/>
<br/>
“医生一定还没把那个案子写进你的故事吧？我确实没有想到歇洛克那时会这么糊涂，没有抓住整个案件的重点。”<br/>
<br/>
“迈克罗夫特，你能告诉我的只有这些了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“我是在跟医生说话，亲爱的弟弟。”迈克罗夫特扯了扯嘴角，“医生，我弟弟从小就被宠坏了，到现在还不知道礼数。”<br/>
<br/>
我偷偷笑着瞥了一眼歇洛克•福尔摩斯，他面无表情，但是我看出他在强忍住翻滚的情绪。<br/>
<br/>
“反正我也知道跟你说话是白费力气。”迈克罗夫特的表情突然严肃起来，“我警告过你多次了，但是你从来不听。我说过，他们的组织太庞大，每个环节连着下一个环节，就像一座大厦。你松动了一个，房子就会倒，而凭你一个人的力量根本无法承受砸在你身上的砖。”<br/>
<br/>
当时我以为迈克罗夫特说的是来自意大利的那伙人。<br/>
<br/>
“我知道。”歇洛克依旧面无表情地回答他哥哥。<br/>
<br/>
“可是你依旧要那么做。”迈克罗夫特扬了扬眉，“从来你都是我们家里最固执的那一个。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克垂下眼睑。我知道歇洛克•福尔摩斯不会这么简单就听从别人的规劝，也许——甚至对方是他的亲哥哥。我不清楚我们面对的这个罪犯是不是真的如迈克罗夫特提起的那样凶险，但是我确实希望能早点结束。<br/>
<br/>
“收起你那些英雄主义的幼稚想法吧，歇洛克！”迈克罗夫特说，“你没有那个能力。”<br/>
<br/>
“你知道我从来不关心什么英雄主义。”歇洛克•福尔摩斯对上他哥哥的眼睛，似笑非笑地说。<br/>
<br/>
迈克罗夫特来回看了我和歇洛克，然后叹了一口气。<br/>
<br/>
“对，我知道，我知道。”他说，“你七岁的时候，彼得森先生不小心摔坏了你的小提琴——那把你最喜欢的——你非要把它修好，却不肯要父亲送来的新琴。”<br/>
<br/>
“迈克罗夫特。”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，好吧，好吧，我不该在医生面前回忆过去的。好医生肯定已经莫名其妙了。”<br/>
<br/>
我确实觉得有些莫名其妙。<br/>
<br/>
“恩，那么说到道你目前的这个案子，歇洛克，我这两张请柬可是大礼呀！否则你真是再没有机会切实地了解罗伊洛特先生和奥德尔小姐了。”<br/>
<br/>
“这点我毫不怀疑。”<br/>
<br/>
“还有，不要太想当然。”<br/>
<br/>
“我很少这么鲁莽。”<br/>
<br/>
“唔，那我就没有什么好提醒你的了。”迈克罗夫特想了想说，“以我之见，这不是非常困难的案件。不过也是相当有趣的，否则我不会想到要帮你这个小忙。”<br/>
<br/>
“那我还要感谢你，迈克罗夫特。”歇洛克•福尔摩斯说着站起来，“那么我就告辞了。”<br/>
<br/>
我也跟着他站起来，迈克罗夫特朝我们点点头示意。就在我和歇洛克快走到门口的时候，身后突然传来迈克罗夫特深沉的声音，我能想象他此时的表情有多么严肃。<br/>
<br/>
“我还是不放心，毕竟你是我的弟弟，歇洛克。”迈克罗夫特说，“我不想重复它的危险性。”接着迈克罗夫特叹了一口气，“我知道，找到一把上手的好琴非常不容易，但是生命更加珍贵。难道你要为了负气去冒这个危险吗？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克•福尔摩斯转过身，面对他的哥哥，他眯起眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“‘负气’是什么意思？”<br/>
<br/>
我回头瞧见迈克罗夫特陷在扶手椅里的神态，庄严地就像个国王，他沉着脸。<br/>
<br/>
“不要耍小孩子脾气了，歇洛克！有些现实不是你能改变的，你要学会适应。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克不为所动地扬了扬眉。<br/>
<br/>
“告诉我，你不会去冒这个险，歇洛克！我不想日后参加你的葬礼。”我能听出迈克罗夫特的声音非常诚恳。<br/>
<br/>
可是歇洛克只是轻轻一笑：“很抱歉，迈克罗夫特，葬礼和遗嘱的事，恐怕还要麻烦你去安排。”<br/>
<br/>
我突然想要闯出这间屋子，气氛冷得让我发抖。迈克罗夫特纠起眉头。<br/>
<br/>
“你果然是我们家里最固执的一个，而且还越来越固执！”他说。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克没有回答他，转身出了书房。我有些尴尬地朝迈克罗夫特点头示意，迈克罗夫特略显忧伤地对我礼貌性笑了一下。我听歇洛克•福尔摩斯说，他哥哥就是英国政府，而且在我的印象里，迈克罗夫特一直是个运筹帷幄处变不惊的人，所以那一刻我生恐是自己的眼睛坏了，才看到迈克罗夫特眼睛里的忧郁。<br/>
<br/>
我跟着福尔摩斯来到走廊上，他走得很快，我反复思索着迈克罗夫特的话，越发不理解。当我们出了俱乐部的门，来到街上的时候，福尔摩斯招手找马车时，我终于有机会问他了。<br/>
<br/>
“我不明白，福尔摩斯。”我说出了心里的疑惑，“你哥哥一直在强调这案子的危险性，而同时，他又说这不是困难的案件。这不是自相矛盾吗？”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯的眼里一闪而过了笑意，我想他在忍住一阵笑声。看到这样，我心里升起一股怒意。<br/>
<br/>
“我不知道你在笑什么，福尔摩斯！”我说，“也许我问了个愚蠢的问题。当然，不可否认地，我确实常常这样做。但是我问你是因为我担心你！”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯转过头看着我，这时马车也来了，他一手扶在马车门上。<br/>
<br/>
“我知道，华生，你的心意总是好的。”<br/>
<br/>
“所以，”我很高兴他认可我的担忧，“如果真的像你哥哥说的那么危险，我希望，至少我们面对它的时候能胸有成竹。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯打开车门跳上去。我听见那一瞬间他低着头悄悄地说：“不是我们，是我。”<br/>
<br/>
当时我只觉得福尔摩斯这样说不过是自负罢了。而且我以为，不论有什么危险，我们已经共同面对了。所以我只是无奈地笑笑，跟他一起坐上马车。<br/>
<br/>
我没想到，去一趟第欧根尼俱乐部，会把气氛搞得这么尴尬，这么不祥。而我没想这么多，我看着福尔摩斯放在膝上的手，还没戴上手套。我又开始胡思乱想了，我想去碰触它，握住它，感受它的温度，我甚至开始想象他的手腕，他的手臂还有他的脖子摸上去会是什么感觉。我从这可怕的幻想中惊醒。<br/>
<br/>
我盯着我自己的双手，疑惑着我还是不是我自己。最近到底发生了什么，让我对福尔摩斯，这个多年的挚友，产生了非分之想？在阿富汗的时候，确实有士兵向我寻求过帮助，他们怀疑是自己的毛病，而我觉得这只是环境使然，我宽慰他们，告诉他们当结束了战争以后就能回到正常的生活轨道。<br/>
<br/>
而我现在已经走上了正常的生活轨道，我已经结婚了，却想要另一个男人的身体，而且他还是我交往多年的朋友。<br/>
<br/>
我不敢看福尔摩斯，因为我不知道在这个狭小拥挤的车厢里，我会不会像个青春期男孩那样冲动。感谢上帝，我们很快回到贝克街，一路上相安无事。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯还是走在前面，几步跳上了楼梯。我关上门，深吸一口气，现在我燥热地就像一只发情的麋鹿。哈德森太太不在，也许是采购去了，再次感谢上帝，否则我又要被她拉住听她唠叨了。我迈着沉重的脚步上到二楼。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯不在起居室里，我听见他的卧室里有衣料摩擦的声音，听上去在换衣服。我咽了一口口水。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，厨房里应该有吃的。”卧室里传来福尔摩斯的声音，卧室门半掩着，“我们稍稍准备一下就要走了。”<br/>
<br/>
我才缓过神儿来，转头瞧见那两张请柬正安静地躺在桌子上。<br/>
<br/>
“麻烦你自给自足了，亲爱的华生。”这时福尔摩斯从卧室里出来。<br/>
<br/>
他看上去好极了。整齐的黑色礼服衬托出他高挑的身材，以及白皙的皮肤，他的头发有点乱，显然还没有梳好，但是这样搭在他额头上的发丝，反而和俊秀的脸部线条相得益彰。福尔摩斯只是匆忙地在壁炉边走了一圈。<br/>
<br/>
“哈，在这里！”他找到了丢在壁炉架上的梳子以后，又赶紧回到卧室里去了。<br/>
<br/>
我在原地愣了一会儿，直到又传来福尔摩斯的声音：“哦，对了，华生，你可以在楼上原来的房间里找到合适的礼服。”<br/>
<br/>
我有些丢魂地转身走出起居室，完全没有饿的感觉，只是机械性地上楼回到原来的房间里。果然，我在从前的衣橱里翻出了一件礼服。我思考福尔摩斯是怎么知道的？他是否检查过这个房间？我自嘲地笑笑，对着镜子换上衣服，梳好头发。<br/>
<br/>
我觉得我看上去还不错。<br/>
<br/>
下楼的时候，福尔摩斯正好也出来。我忍不住在心里再次感叹他的外貌。我想我最好不要多看他，否则只会觉得越来越煎熬。<br/>
<br/>
我和福尔摩斯乘坐马车来到了西区一座别墅前。这里原本该是个偏僻的地方，但此时天色已暗，房子里灯火通明，花园里喧闹纷扬的场景反而让我生厌。仆人看了我们的请柬以后把我们请进去。大厅里金碧辉煌，不过客人大多集中在大厅旁边的花房里。花房里很暖和，衣服上装饰着各色羽毛的贵妇来往在那些稀奇古怪的花丛之中，到处是笑声，觥筹交错的声音，花房的墙壁是透明的，能看见屋外花园里一个小丑正卖力的表演。草地上的残雪被扫到一边，小丑穿着红色和绿色相间的衣服，挥舞着火把，光一阵一阵地照亮了花房里面，而同时花园草地上，正上演着冰与火的盛宴。我被困在这个光怪陆离的小世界里，一个客人也不认识。<br/>
<br/>
这时福尔摩斯捅了我一下，示意我看花房那头，一排吊兰下面站着的两个人。<br/>
<br/>
“看出谁是主人并不困难。”福尔摩斯说，“那一定是亨利•罗伊洛特先生了。”<br/>
<br/>
我看到那是一个三十五岁左右的男人，一头栗色的卷发松松地在颈后扎起来，他穿着深红色和蓝色相间的丝绒礼服，看上去就像上个世纪的放荡不羁的贵公子。<br/>
<br/>
“他的形象倒是和气氛很相称。”我说。<br/>
<br/>
“我们过去瞧瞧。”福尔摩斯拉住我的手腕，有点费力地挤过人群，还要小心别碰倒了旁边的花朵。<br/>
<br/>
罗伊洛特先生旁边站着一个小姐，我听见旁边的客人称呼她为“奥德尔小姐”，也有人直接喊她“莫娜”。<br/>
<br/>
莫娜•奥德尔小姐看上去二十七八岁。她是个美人，金色的头发盘成发髻，装饰着深红色的羽毛，容貌端丽，与雕像无异。她穿着紫红色的低领天鹅绒礼服，长裙摆一直拖地，红宝石和钻石的项链与别针闪着光。<br/>
<br/>
“真是个耀眼的美人啊！”我说。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯瞥了我一眼，我隐隐感觉他抓在我手腕上的力道大了一些。<br/>
<br/>
我没敢再说什么了。我们挤到罗伊洛特周围，他身边还有另外两位绅士和一位衣着华丽的女士。福尔摩斯正要开口，却听得其中一个穿紫色衣服的先生说话。<br/>
<br/>
“今天报纸上说，阿姆斯特朗那老头死了。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，真遗憾。”罗伊洛特扯着嘴角，装模作样地举起杯子，“我很难过。”<br/>
<br/>
“我也是。”“哦，我也是。”另外两个男人也举起杯子，“太遗憾了，金融界的损失！”<br/>
<br/>
“毫无疑问，巨大的损失！”他们假惺惺地说着，掩饰不住脸上戏谑的表情。<br/>
<br/>
奥德尔小姐和另一位女士相对而笑。<br/>
<br/>
“听说他还给你留下了遗产，罗伊洛特。”那个穿紫色衣服的男人说。<br/>
<br/>
“是的，古怪的遗嘱，一笔小钱还要分十年给我呢！”<br/>
<br/>
“哈，很符合阿姆斯特朗的作风！”<br/>
<br/>
“菲尔德先生，他就是这样。”奥德尔小姐说。<br/>
<br/>
“是啊，不过是以前送了一个小小的戒指，阿姆斯特朗还一直纠缠着莫娜。”<br/>
<br/>
“我很困扰呢。”<br/>
<br/>
“真是太不应该了。”另一个男人说，“这不是绅士所为。”<br/>
<br/>
“当然，要知道我和莫娜就要订婚了，阿姆斯特朗再纠缠她，我可是要给他点颜色瞧瞧！”罗伊洛特先生说。<br/>
<br/>
这是我听见的他们的对话，福尔摩斯把我拉向一边，在我耳边悄悄地说：“跟他们拉一会儿家常说不定能挖掘出什么。你先享受一会儿宴会吧，华生，但是别走远，过会儿我再去找你。”<br/>
<br/>
我转头看着福尔摩斯，他冲我得意地笑了一下，于是我知道这是属于他的独立调查时间了。我有点儿不快，但仍然顺从地转身淹没到宾客中去。以前福尔摩斯也独立调查过，而这一次特别让我产生一种被抛弃的感觉。是因为我结婚了吗？他觉得不再方便时时刻刻麻烦我了吗？我皱起眉，被周围大笑玩乐的客人撞了一下。屋外的小丑仍不辞辛苦地挥舞着火把，却没有照亮我的心情。我宁愿找一个安静点的角落躲着。<br/>
<br/>
不过在这个喧闹的地方寻找安静不甚容易。我寻了半天，花房与大厅连接的走道最合适，那里人少，而且还摆放着几株高大的盆栽。我是多么想寻着一小片安静的地方啊。<br/>
<br/>
我来到走廊上，这里没有大厅那么灯火辉煌，花园里的火光也照不到这里，而且这儿也没有那么多人。我向走廊那边漫无目的地慢慢踱步，并不想走出多远。当我经过墙边一排高大的盆栽时，我听见花木后面有悉悉索索的声音。现在想来，我当时为什么偏偏要去看个究竟呢？我朝层层叠叠的叶子后面窥探，瞧见一个青年和一个少年面对面靠在一起。他们穿着华贵，那个青年看上去二十七八岁，一只手正抚上少年的脸颊，而那个少年看上去不满二十岁。我看到他们正要亲吻，连忙向后退了一步。<br/>
<br/>
我逃回花房里，不知道该干什么，脑子里一片空白。我倒不是有多吃惊，因为我也听说过有这样的事情，不管是在上流社会还是在最底层的小巷子，但是——我没有在英国本土亲眼看见过。我更加不知所措地晃荡在花房里，眼角扫过之处仿佛都是那些事。那个穿礼服的绅士和那个高级男仆，还有那两个端着酒杯的男子……我漫无目的地在花房里走来走去，与其说是走，不如说是被拥挤的宾客撞来撞去，好像一只小舟伶仃地飘扬在大海上。<br/>
<br/>
不知道过了多久，福尔摩斯找到了我。<br/>
<br/>
“走吧，华生。”我才如梦初醒。福尔摩斯两眼发光，一定是获得了些有趣的消息，但是鉴于我心烦意乱，我也没有心思多问他。福尔摩斯没多说，我们一起挤出了屋子。<br/>
<br/>
退出了喧闹的宅邸，街上冷风飕飕，寒意袭人。幸好边上有几辆等生意的出租马车，车夫正缩在位子上，偶尔有两个聚在一起聊天。我和福尔摩斯也就毫不费力地打到车回寓所。<br/>
<br/>
我们回到贝克街时已是晚上十点多钟，哈德森太太大概已经睡下了。我径直上楼回到卧室里，然而即使换下了礼服，也褪不去我在宴会上的记忆。<br/>
<br/>
我换上睡衣来到起居室，福尔摩斯已经裹起睡袍坐在扶手椅里了。我想他大概又要思考一整夜，虽然累了一整天，我已经坚持不住了，但是福尔摩斯的精力永远无法预测。我没有打扰他，想去拨弄一下壁炉里的柴火，完事以后转身起来一瞧，福尔摩斯竟然靠在扶手椅里闭上了眼睛。我无奈地笑了，福尔摩斯也是需要休息的嘛。<br/>
<br/>
我看着他依靠在扶手椅里，不知不觉出神了。“美”这个词又窜入我的脑海，我想起今天在宴会上看见的。如果说实话，真的是面对福尔摩斯的话，我确实想知道亲吻他是什么滋味。一时刻，我为这想法感到羞愧，但是又不愿转移视线。我实在无法用文字去描述他的“美”。<br/>
<br/>
最后，我不得不嘲笑自己，不断告诉自己，福尔摩斯肯定只是在养神，他说不定早就知道我在盯着他，欣赏他呢。我找来一张毯子给他盖上，他没有动。我回头看了他几眼，终于还是不舍地回到冷冰冰地卧室里去。<br/>
<br/>
整个晚上我都在想着那些事，那些耻于说出口的事。我的的确确感到羞愧，福尔摩斯是我多年的朋友，我敬重他，关心他，可是我怎么还把这种事也想到他身上去呢？<br/>
<br/>
我辗转反侧都没有睡着，好不容易稍微有些入眠了，又有人把我推醒。<br/>
<br/>
是福尔摩斯的气息。我睁看眼，福尔摩斯那张一直萦绕在梦境中的脸出现在我眼前，不过此时他面色凝重。我知道又出什么事了。<br/>
<br/>
没等我开口。他给我一张纸条。<br/>
<br/>
“一大早雷斯垂德派人送来的。又发现了一具尸体，这纸条正是在尸体上找到的。”<br/>
<br/>
我打开折起的纸条，那上面写着：<br/>
<br/>
“Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away. Wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady.”<br/>
<br/>
“天哪，这次是谁？”我看了纸条，吃惊地问。<br/>
<br/>
“昨天见到的，詹姆斯•布鲁克斯先生。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>2011年．</em><br/>
<br/>
这绝对是圣诞节迟来的礼物，约翰这样想，歇洛克一定高兴坏了。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，天哪，又死了一个。”约翰从歇洛克的手机屏幕上抬起头，迎面遇上歇洛克闪闪发光的眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“可不是嘛，雷斯垂德需要我们。”他把手机放进口袋，“快来，约翰，在那帮蠢驴破坏了现场之前赶到。”<br/>
<br/>
此时街上人群攘攘，刚才那个神经质的记者早已经没了踪影。老实说，约翰心中对那个人很不放心。他刚才满脸恐惧的模样，像是见了鬼似的。约翰跟着歇洛克打到了出租车。<br/>
<br/>
“这次死的是谁？”约翰问，他转头看见司机望了一眼后视镜。<br/>
<br/>
“马克•柯里尔。”歇洛克看着黑莓，“名单上的人。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰深吸了一口气，往座位里缩了缩。他看了看身边的歇洛克，虽然这个疯子正在淡定地看着手机，但是约翰知道他心里已经在手舞足蹈了。一定是这样。<br/>
<br/>
约翰笑了笑。他靠在座位里，一种满足感升起。歇洛克的侧脸轮廓发着浅浅的光，是从那边窗户上折射过来的，边缘上带着淡淡的粉红色。约翰和萨拉在一起的时候也常常看到粉红色，那是暧昧的颜色。约翰眨眨眼睛。粉红色晕开，好像是宣纸上的墨水，甚至歇洛克的墨色发丝也淹没在粉色光晕里。<br/>
<br/>
约翰往歇洛克那边坐近了一点。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰？”歇洛克突然抬起头，正好面对着约翰的鼻子。<br/>
<br/>
约翰愣了一下，不过让他欣慰的是，至少歇洛克也愣了一下。<br/>
<br/>
接着歇洛克扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，你要——干嘛？”歇洛克拉长了语调，约翰咽了一口口水。他瞥了一眼歇洛克的黑莓，歇洛克白皙修长的手指划过屏幕，约翰没瞧见那上面有什么，只看见手指，手指，和该死的手指。<br/>
<br/>
“你——你在调查。”约翰抬眼又对上歇洛克的眼睛。歇洛克歪了歪眉角。<br/>
<br/>
“你在……呃……搜索什么？”约翰觉得自己有点词不达意，他的眼神逃避歇洛克的捕捉，游离着却瞧见了歇洛克的嘴唇。约翰感到燥热。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，从你的角度看不到我手机屏幕上的内容。”歇洛克说。<br/>
<br/>
“啊？”约翰再次看着歇洛克的眼睛，那双透明的像玻璃珠子一样的眼睛，正引诱约翰去亲吻它。<br/>
<br/>
“那么，你要干嘛？”歇洛克好像又坐近了一点，约翰都能呼吸到空气中他的体温。<br/>
<br/>
燥热进一步吞噬着医生，他的手已经不知不觉地攀上歇洛克的手腕。歇洛克颇有兴趣地看着他，很好奇下一步会发生什么。<br/>
约翰知道他和歇洛克之间的距离在彼此拉进，他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。是的，嘴唇，同时盯着歇洛克的，那两片平时尖酸刻薄的唇瓣，此时在约翰面前却显得那么柔软甜腻。这时约翰的口袋震动了一下，他没有注意，倒是觉得那一动，让他不安的双腿舒服点儿了。他能想象到下一刻就能把歇洛克的嘴巴彻底驯服在自己的唇间。<br/>
<br/>
他们的距离还在拉进，鼻尖轻轻相碰。美妙的传热正在发生。<br/>
<br/>
他们甚至没注意到自己都微微朝车前冲了一下。<br/>
<br/>
“恩，恩，先生们？”司机小心翼翼地看了后视镜，然后迅速收回眼神，忍住嘴里的笑容，“你们到了。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰在心里咒骂了一万遍该死，他的手已经顺着歇洛克的胳膊到了他的肩膀，下一秒，就能固定住那家伙疯狂的脑袋，就能抓住那混蛋讨厌的嘴唇。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，我们到了。”歇洛克向后退了些，仿佛又回到平时颐指气使的模样，好像在说“你还愣在那儿干什么啊”。<br/>
<br/>
约翰顺便咒骂了歇洛克。他回头望了望车窗，车已经停下了。<br/>
<br/>
啊，是到了。这漫长的车程，终于结束了。<br/>
<br/>
约翰爬下出租车的时候两腿还软着，扶了一下车门才站稳。而歇洛克还是像往常一般精力充沛地跳下来。约翰不断告诉自己那一定是伪装，同时又无法忽略司机偷偷的笑声。<br/>
<br/>
他用杀人的眼光瞥了一眼司机，不管怎么说自己也是干掉过一个的哥的军医啊！<br/>
<br/>
司机一脚油门开走了。约翰才跟上歇洛克的脚步。<br/>
<br/>
这里是高尔广场，约翰熟悉这儿。他曾在这儿浪费——不，是度过了美好的青春。<br/>
<br/>
“马克•柯里尔，是伦敦大学国王学院的教授。”歇洛克说，“他教金相学。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我没听过他。”约翰想了想，他当年似乎跟国王学院没有过交集。<br/>
<br/>
他们快步来到一座灰色的建筑前，约翰的感觉还停留在出租车里，所以反应了很长时间才察觉到这是实验室。建筑门口拉起了黄色刺眼的警戒线。<br/>
<br/>
萨利•多诺万依旧插着腰迎接他们。<br/>
<br/>
约翰可以想象萨利和歇洛克又会是一番唇枪舌战，不过她走不了几个回合就会败北。<br/>
<br/>
萨利上下打量了他们两个，歇洛克扬起头，好像在掩藏着些许不安。<br/>
<br/>
“嘿，约翰，你怎么满脸通红？”约翰没想到萨利会跟他说话，而自己还在咒怨着出租车上的事儿。<br/>
<br/>
“怪胎，你把好医生怎么了？”萨利调侃地瞅着歇洛克。<br/>
<br/>
“与你无关。”歇洛克赶紧收起局促的神情，瞪了萨利一眼，接着就举起警戒线，弯腰穿过。他一曲一直的动作，好像一只高雅的野鹤。<br/>
<br/>
约翰大概是看歇洛克的时间略微有点长，然后他就遇上了萨利一副惊讶的面孔，过了几秒钟，她又摆出了那样“啊哈，原来如此”的神态。<br/>
<br/>
“上帝啊。”约翰在心里默念，努力无视萨利对他挤眉弄眼，穿过了警戒线。<br/>
<br/>
约翰跟上了歇洛克的脚步，还听见萨利在他身后喊：“约翰，你真勇敢！”<br/>
<br/>
约翰假装没有听见。他跟着歇洛克进入实验楼，不停有往来的警察，也有几个学生模样的男女围在一起议论着什么。这是新建的房子，没有古典气息，实际上，煞白的墙正好昭示着他们要去干的事。约翰和歇洛克径直上到三楼，那里有更多的警察，他们经过的一个房间里有四个学生坐着，继续向前，雷斯垂德站在另一个房间门口向他们招手。<br/>
<br/>
“马克•柯里尔，44岁，金相学教授。”雷斯垂德一边说一边和约翰互相点头，而歇洛克没有打招呼的习惯。<br/>
<br/>
“隔壁房间是他的四个研究生，还有一个正在赶往这儿的途中。”雷斯垂德看了看手表，“他被发现死在这里，金相实验室。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰和歇洛克在雷斯垂德的引导下来到这个房间里面。实验室不大，一张桌子上摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，一台显微镜在桌边，桌子上放满了观察用的样品，一面墙上挂满了图片，约翰扫了一眼，都是各种金相组织图片。显微镜边上是一张简单的凳子，就在那儿，地上趴着一个穿白色褂子的男人，脸歪向一边，脖子上被人抹了一刀，地上满满一滩血迹。这个人的头发有些灰白，脸上有些皱纹。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克向前一步，蹲下来查看尸体，完全不顾漂亮的大衣下摆碰到了血迹。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，你来瞧瞧。”<br/>
<br/>
桌子和墙边的距离只有一米多些，尸体占据了大部分面积，约翰和歇洛克蹲在一起感觉很挤。确实挤了些，甚至他们的体温渐渐混合在一起。约翰尽力集中精力在尸体上，他看了伤口，不免叹息一声。<br/>
<br/>
“死因是脖子上的伤口，切断了动脉。”约翰越看伤口越觉得这个凶手做得有些过分。<br/>
<br/>
“一刀抹了脖子，还把后颈折成这个怪异的角度。”歇洛克瞧着尸体的模样亢奋起来，“bend and bow，雷斯垂德，那张纸条？”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，这儿，在尸体的口袋里发现的。”雷斯垂德的一只手突然杵到了约翰和歇洛克之间，约翰皱了皱眉头。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克接过纸条，扫了一眼，就立即还给了他。<br/>
<br/>
“和上次一样。”歇洛克说着，双手合十对于唇间。约翰看着歇洛克那样蹲着对尸体皱眉的样子，完全没想到要站起来。过了一会儿，歇洛克翻了翻尸体的衣服口袋，那专注的神态让约翰嫉妒。<br/>
<br/>
似乎是没发现什么，歇洛克啧了一声。因为空间狭窄，他俩站起来的时候费了点儿工夫。<br/>
<br/>
“这句话之前应该还有一句。”歇洛克说，“死者之前收到的那张纸条呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“还有一张纸条？”雷斯垂德摸了摸头。<br/>
<br/>
“是的，还有一张！这才是他们的办事风格，先给一个警告，干掉人以后再留一个符号！而且，这句话之前本来还有一句。”歇洛克边说边在实验室里走来走去，不断扫视周围的一切，“它也许被丢进了垃圾桶，也许还在他家里，总之——”<br/>
<br/>
“头儿，发现了这个。”安德森的声音插进来。<br/>
<br/>
所有人的目光都转向他。安德森愣了一下。“呃，刚才有一组队员在隔壁实验室的垃圾桶里发现了这个。”他说着把一个皱巴巴的纸递给雷斯垂德。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克走过去正要拿过来，安德森快他一步送到了探长手里，随后，法医丢下一个富有深意的笑容看了一眼歇洛克和约翰以后转身走了。<br/>
<br/>
约翰怀疑萨利一定已经跟他说了些什么。这个大嘴的女人。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德看着手中的新证物吹了一声口哨。“确实如此，歇洛克。”他不得不服地说。<br/>
<br/>
“Built it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, built it up with iron and steel, my fair lady.”歇洛克扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德抬起头。“是这句话，没错。”他挥了挥手中的纸，“你怎么知道的？”<br/>
<br/>
“你真是白白浪费了童年，雷斯垂德。”歇洛克一脸“你怎么连这个也不知道”的表情，转身继续参观这间实验室。<br/>
<br/>
说到童年，约翰难以想象歇洛克的童年会是什么样儿，他本来以为童谣这东西也已经从歇洛克的脑袋里删除了呢。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克？”约翰说。<br/>
<br/>
“恩？”看到歇洛克轻易地答应着约翰，雷斯垂德有种在看戏的感觉。<br/>
<br/>
“跟我们说说看，死者是——恩——”<br/>
<br/>
“很明显。”歇洛克的样子好像他才是个教授，而上帝知道，约翰和雷斯垂德恐怕连研究生都算不上，“我们的教授先生当时在看显微镜，这时一个男人走进来，身高约六英尺——这从脖子上的痕迹还有后颈被折弯的角度可以推测——柯里尔大概只是打声招呼，总之他没起来，继续看着显微镜，然后来者走到柯里尔的身后，柯里尔显然毫无防备，最后就是——咔嚓。”歇洛克做了个鬼脸，看起来很轻快。<br/>
<br/>
“那么凶手是死者很熟悉的人了！”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，约翰。”<br/>
<br/>
“当时他在做实验？”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，他正在观察奥氏体不锈钢1Cr18Ni9Ti（1）的金相组织。”<br/>
<br/>
“奥——啊，那是什么？”雷斯垂德皱起眉，“歇洛克，你连这个都知道？”<br/>
<br/>
“桌子上有记录。”歇洛克不屑地瞥了一眼桌子，“上面还有时间，最后记到凌晨十二点半，他晚上一个人在这里做实验吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“我们问过了那四个研究生，他们说柯里尔经常如此。似乎绕过门卫也很简单，而且既然凶手是个熟人……”雷斯垂德说。<br/>
<br/>
“那行凶就更简单了，歇洛克。”约翰点了点头。<br/>
<br/>
“今天早晨才发现的尸体，我随即就短信给你了。”雷斯垂德接着说。<br/>
<br/>
“很及时。”歇洛克难得露出了肯定的表情，看来他的心情不是一般得好。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德惊异地瞥了一眼约翰，约翰表示完全不知情。接着探长回头正好看见了安德森那张碍了歇洛克的脸，当探长转过头来的时候，他表示自己已经大概知道原因了。雷斯垂德朝约翰意有所指地点点头，好像在说“原来如此，你怎么不说，约翰？”。<br/>
<br/>
约翰朝自己翻了个白眼。<br/>
<br/>
这不是New Scotland Yard，这简直是New Affairs Yard。<br/>
<br/>
这时歇洛克自顾自地，似乎完全没注意到约翰尴尬表情地，走出了实验室，约翰和雷斯垂德赶紧跟上他。他们三人来到一个房间前停下，歇洛克眯着眼睛看着房间里四个研究生。他们正面对着一位女警。<br/>
<br/>
“你们问出了什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“没什么特别的。”雷斯垂德翻看笔记本，“他们早上赶来的时候一个个都显得很惊讶，他们的导师经常一个人做实验到很晚。他们也表示最近没有任何异样。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克皱了皱眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“还有一个呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“还有一个是休•安吉尔，据说是柯里尔最喜欢的学生。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克又站了几分钟，目不转睛地盯着房间里那四个人，过了一会儿，他转身朝楼梯走去。<br/>
<br/>
“你不亲自问他们吗？”雷斯垂德在后面喊道。<br/>
<br/>
“不了，”歇洛克说，“有新情况通知我，你知道怎么干，雷斯垂德。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克今天话还挺多，雷斯垂德想着，看着约翰的背影，然后捂住笑容。<br/>
<br/>
约翰跟着歇洛克来到一楼，途经之处，他看到的所有警员似乎都在朝他们两个挤眉弄眼，似乎哪里都是粉红泡泡。这到底是在哪儿？哦上帝呀上帝呀上帝呀！<br/>
<br/>
约翰差不多就要抱着脑袋团团转了。而这个时候歇洛克突然停下来。<br/>
<br/>
约翰瞧见他们面前站着一个二十多岁的男人，戴着眼镜，皮肤很白，有一头浓密的棕色的头发，身材瘦高，穿着格子衫和短棉衣，看上去年轻又英俊，大概就是学校里最受女生欢迎的那种类型。<br/>
<br/>
而这人看着歇洛克两眼发光的表情让约翰很想揍他。<br/>
<br/>
这欠揍的男人只是激动地上下打量了歇洛克，说：“你就是歇洛克•福尔摩斯！”<br/>
<br/>
这不是问句。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克扬了扬眉。<br/>
<br/>
“你是休•安吉尔。”歇洛克的声音很平稳，也不是问句。<br/>
<br/>
“没错。”安吉尔说，“你一定看出我不是警察，恩，却出现在这里，瞧我匆忙的样子，而且你一定听探长说了还有个学生要来，对不对？我说的对不对？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克微微点头。<br/>
<br/>
“哈！我就知道！”安吉尔一拍手，“我经常去你的网站，演绎法，那上面说的，简直是圣经！我实践了，不错？对吧？而且我很聪明。”<br/>
<br/>
“你不笨。”歇洛克听见有人赞美自己还是很高兴的，约翰皱起眉。而安吉尔明显忽略了医生的存在。<br/>
<br/>
“‘不笨’！哈！完全是你的风格，真的太棒了！我喜欢！有风格！”安吉尔继续说。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克忍不住抿起嘴角。约翰瞥见了。<br/>
<br/>
“你现在在查这个案子？歇洛克？啊，我可以这么叫你吗？”<br/>
<br/>
这家伙一上来就套近乎，要知道，约翰开始还叫歇洛克为“福尔摩斯先生”的，是歇洛克自己叫约翰称呼他的名字。<br/>
<br/>
“可以。”歇洛克笑了笑。<br/>
<br/>
他竟然让歇洛克竟然笑了。约翰真的想揍这个不自量力的混蛋。<br/>
<br/>
“啊，那我一定能帮到你什么。”<br/>
<br/>
“你能帮到什么？”歇洛克眯起眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“那得看你要问我什么了。”安吉尔笑得有点暧昧。<br/>
<br/>
“你的导师经常工作到很晚吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“是啊，他总是最迟离开的那一个，经常深夜里实验楼只有他一个人，清洁工也已经下班，你也瞧到了，歇洛克，”安吉尔说“歇洛克”时用了另一种语调，“要混过门卫易如反掌。”<br/>
<br/>
“这么说你认为不是师生干的？为什么这么想？”歇洛克皱起眉。<br/>
<br/>
“唔，”安吉尔嘴角一挑，“教授为人不错，善于交际，我想不出有哪个学生或老师会对他积怨，除非另有苦衷——不过我认为还是学校以外的人可能性更大。”<br/>
<br/>
“柯里尔的朋友？”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，有可能，如果不是师生，即使是导师的朋友，出入大楼门卫也会注意到的。”<br/>
<br/>
“既然你说他善于交际，那他一定有很多朋友了？”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，但大多数都是泛泛之交。”<br/>
<br/>
“有没有去过意大利的？”歇洛克压低了声线。<br/>
<br/>
安吉尔似乎对歇洛克的这种声音很着迷，他想了一会儿。<br/>
<br/>
“确实有一个……”他说，“跟教授关系不错，我推测他们不属于交际上的朋友……他们的交往一定很深。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么名字？”<br/>
<br/>
“唔……珀西•布莱星顿。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克抬起头，兴奋起来。约翰想起那是名单上的第三个人。<br/>
<br/>
“你知道他？”安吉尔问。<br/>
<br/>
“你见过他吗？”歇洛克反问。<br/>
<br/>
“恩，只近距离见过一次，其他都是远远地瞧见个人影，或是从教授的谈话里听到的。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“他大概四十岁左右，身材中等，恩，就跟华生医生差不多。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰皱起眉。<br/>
<br/>
“头发有点红色，但不是火红的那种，眼睛是浅绿色，面貌没什么特点，把他扔到人群里就再也挑不出来的那种，但是他面容和善，很能说话，我推测是个推销商，他好像经常出差。”<br/>
<br/>
“你观察得很仔细。”歇洛克点点头。<br/>
<br/>
“那是当然。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，还有，柯里尔教授最近收到过纸条吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“纸条？恩，好像没有，我没注意到。”安吉尔有点丧气地说。<br/>
<br/>
“那你还有什么觉得很奇怪的事可以告诉我？”<br/>
<br/>
安吉尔朝歇洛克眨了眨眼睛，想了一下。<br/>
<br/>
“现在我想不到了，等我想起了什么就给你打电话，你的手机号码就是在演绎法上的那个吗？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克点点头。约翰想，这完全是为了方便以后有理由跟歇洛克搭讪。<br/>
<br/>
“我先走了。”歇洛克丢下一句话转身往实验楼外走，约翰庆幸终于可以离开那个家伙，否则他保不准会不会揍人。<br/>
<br/>
远远地约翰回头一次，不禁咒骂那个他妈的该死的混蛋的安吉尔竟然还站在门口望着他们，不，是望着歇洛克。<br/>
<br/>
好在歇洛克总是能以极高的效率招来出租车。约翰大概有点心急，他是把歇洛克推进车的。歇洛克全身亢奋着。<br/>
<br/>
“我们去拜访那个珀西•布莱星顿。”他说，“牵扯进这个案子的最后一个人。”<br/>
<br/>
“恩，歇洛克，我是想说，那个安吉尔——”约翰试着转移话题。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，他呀，他是个挺聪明的人。”<br/>
<br/>
聪明，约翰反复玩味着这个词，在歇洛克的眼里，难得有谁算得上“聪明”，除了迈克罗夫特——虽然歇洛克打死都不会承认。约翰皱起眉，这意味着安吉尔很特别吗？而他知道，无论怎样，自己都只是个平凡的医生而已，平凡又普通。<br/>
<br/>
这感觉不好。<strong>他想杀了安吉尔。</strong><br/>
<br/>
而歇洛克找到了新线索，仍处于亢奋的状态下。约翰看着他，一想到如果让另一个人看到这样的歇洛克，就突然感到无法忍受。歇洛克会选择新的助手吗？歇洛克会发现约翰很无聊吗？歇洛克会对自己失去兴趣吗？约翰觉得自己需要静一静，好好想想现在的状况。<br/>
<br/>
很快，他们就到了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克下车大步流星地向前走，一边数着门牌号码，约翰跟着他。他们来到街角一个稍微僻静点的地方，在一扇门前停下来。歇洛克从窗户往里看，正在盘算着是敲门还是偷袭，这时一个老太太的声音传来。<br/>
<br/>
“你们是来找布莱星顿先生的吗？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克和约翰回头看见一个拎着菜篮子，裹着羽绒服的老太太看着他们。<br/>
<br/>
“是的。”歇洛克只好如实回答，“他在家吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，他不在。”老人说，“我就住他隔壁。”<br/>
<br/>
“是吗，那太可惜了，他什么时候回来呢？”歇洛克换上一副慈善家的模样。<br/>
<br/>
“这我可说不准。”这表情让老太太很喜欢，于是她唠叨起来，“哦，他总是出差。你知道，搞推销的嘛，免不了的，难怪四十岁了还没有女朋友。”<br/>
<br/>
这和安吉尔推测的一样，约翰想这混蛋绝对是有意讨好的。<br/>
<br/>
“哎，真是的。”歇洛克同情地啧了一声，“我劝过他转行。”<br/>
<br/>
“转不了，转不了！”老太太说，“他现在可来钱啦，珠宝推销商还不有钱么？可是他太忙了，有钱缺时间。”<br/>
<br/>
“唔，他长得不错呀，会有很多女人追求的吧。”<br/>
<br/>
“是不错，很帅的男人。”老太太笑了，“我侄女看上过他，身高虽然不算高，就跟这位先生差不多。”老太太指了指约翰。<br/>
约翰再次皱眉。<br/>
<br/>
“可是面貌还不错的，我侄女就喜欢浅色眼睛的男人！”老人继续说。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克点点头。<br/>
<br/>
“哎，但是他太花心啦，有钱又经常出差的男人最靠不住！他老是往家里带不正经的女人，现在的姑娘都怎么了？反正一个正常的女朋友都没有！唔——最近他倒是好些了，安静多了，不过总是早出晚归，还低着头不说话，上次见到我也没打招呼，我想大概是比平时还忙的缘故……”<br/>
<br/>
“我想也是。”歇洛克耸了耸肩，“那么我过段时间再来吧，反正也不着急。”他依旧对老妇人保持着笑容，“啊，对了，我是他一个许久不见的朋友，想给他一个惊喜，所以如果你碰到他的话，请别告诉他我来过。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，惊喜是吗？太温馨了，我会帮你的。”老太太笑起来。<br/>
<br/>
于是几分钟以后，约翰跟着歇洛克终于摆脱了那个老人。他们往回走。<br/>
<br/>
“我们回公寓去。”歇洛克正说着，“我最喜欢老太太了，她们总是能提供大量信息。”<br/>
<br/>
啊，即使对于老太太，也是特殊的，约翰想着，很不悦地钻进车。路上歇洛克激动地把玩着黑莓。<br/>
<br/>
“我需要整理一下。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
“你今天心情似乎不错。”约翰有些不耐烦，他又想到了那个献殷勤的安吉尔。<br/>
<br/>
“恩，是的。”歇洛克没有注意到约翰脸色不好，“我心情好有充分的理由，约翰，刚才我们获得了重要的线索，而且这案子的规模进一步扩大，简直是圣诞节。还有——”歇洛克想了想，“我还在思考其中的原因，这简直有些超乎我的范畴了。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰不敢相信自己的耳朵，他瞪大了眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“超乎你的范畴？天哪歇洛克——”他说，随即某个混蛋学生的脸又飘进了约翰的脑海。<br/>
<br/>
“哈，超乎你的范畴。”约翰冷嘲热讽地压低了声音。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰？”<br/>
<br/>
他们僵持着。歇洛克皱了皱眉，把黑莓放回口袋。他不知道是怎么了。<br/>
<br/>
约翰和歇洛克终于站在公寓门口。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰。”歇洛克经过了刚才的思考以后，认为还是要再问医生。<br/>
<br/>
同时约翰掏出口袋里的手机。<br/>
<br/>
“天哪。”他发现原来萨拉一大早就给他打过电话了，希望跟他谈一谈。约翰看了看表。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，我得去见萨拉，可能在那儿吃饭。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
正好，他也需要静一静，而面对着歇洛克让他无法思考，约翰这么想。他没抬眼，憋着一口气，仅仅丢下这句话就出门了，关上门的时候约翰靠着墙做了个深呼吸。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰。”歇洛克还在门内轻轻唤着。<br/>
<br/>
本来歇洛克的心情很好——特别是在出租车上的时候——虽然他不清楚为什么。可是现在情况却变得糟糕了，而他依然不知道为什么。<br/>
<br/>
这<strong>真的</strong>超出他的范畴了，歇洛克皱起眉。这感觉不好。<strong>他想杀了萨拉。</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
注：<br/>
（1）1Cr18Ni9Ti：这是国内标准上表示不锈钢的方法，在欧洲是另一种标准，感谢luhui0623（随缘ID）向我提出！由于没有确定现代英国使用哪种标准，所以这里没有修改。（其实是我懒。。。。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>1891年．</em><br/>
<br/>
突然我回想起詹姆斯•布鲁克斯先生那双尖酸的小眼睛，还有他不满地挥舞着手里的草稿纸时的模样，如此活跃的一个人，我难以想象现在他已经是一具死尸了。<br/>
<br/>
于是这个寒冷的早晨，我又别想要睡个好觉。我不是在抱怨，只是感叹这就是我和福尔摩斯经常的状态。<br/>
<br/>
当我穿好衣服匆匆忙忙地下楼来的时候，福尔摩斯已经先我一步站在门口招马车了。回想这几天我们所做的事，几乎就是这样，如此地简单，简单地重复。我们总是要一大早起床，似乎就注定了前一夜会有谋杀发生，然后我们挤在马车里，街上虽然寒冷但车厢中却是暖意浓浓，我们四处拜访当事人，对付各种各样的角色，我们走过无数离奇的场面，或是平淡无奇的，或是光怪陆离的，或是寒意渗人的。<br/>
<br/>
这似乎就是我和福尔摩斯繁忙的日子，说刺激也刺激，但经历多了以后，它就好像已经融入了我们的血液，变成了生活的一部分，于是，也变得简单了。<br/>
<br/>
而在闲适的日子里，我们的贝克街也掩藏着危机。福尔摩斯有时会陷入深不可测的沉默，情况好点的时候会研究某些我听都没听过的古怪课题，最让我担心的，是当宁静已经把他折磨得无法忍受的时候，他会去碰可卡因。<br/>
<br/>
这就是我们的所有时光，回想起来我都会微笑。而现在，这只能是我生活的一部分，我需要从梅丽那里分割时间给福尔摩斯，或者说，是需要从福尔摩斯那里分割时间给梅丽。我突然觉得这使得我压力很大，分身乏术。<br/>
<br/>
我为什么要结婚？我突然这样问。结婚让我丢失了那么多，这值得吗？<br/>
<br/>
这时同样的问题再次闯入脑海，我爱梅丽吗？<br/>
<br/>
这回我嘲笑自己，再次地问自己这个问题有意义吗？即使可悲地，不幸地，我不爱梅丽，那么也改变不了我已婚的事实。无论是家庭责任还是道德舆论，都约束着我，我已被缚住了手脚，必须完成我的责任。可怜的梅丽。<br/>
<br/>
那么福尔摩斯呢？他对我是如何的感情？他会——我咒骂自己，我自己想象朋友的身体也就罢了，怎么可以把他拉进这趟浑水？福尔摩斯在我的心目中一直是高尚的，而这种为道德谴责，为社会所不齿的事，与他——会有关系？<br/>
<br/>
我看着福尔摩斯立在寒风里朝街对面的车夫招手，风摇曳着他的衣角和围巾。突然我有种抑制不了的冲动想要去拥抱他。<br/>
<br/>
当然我最后还是忍住了。<br/>
<br/>
我又回忆起哈德森太太的话，福尔摩斯真的是因为我才变的吗？他是为我陷入忧郁的吗？那么他会更加频繁地注射可卡因吗？他会——我皱起眉头，突然觉得无法忍受。<br/>
<br/>
马车已经来了，我和福尔摩斯一起上车。<br/>
<br/>
“我们是去上诺伍德？”我问他。<br/>
<br/>
“不，去河滨的船坞。”福尔摩斯说，“尸体是在那儿找到的。”<br/>
<br/>
“船坞？”我有些不解。<br/>
<br/>
“你记得吗，华生？昨天布鲁克斯先生还说过要去一趟船坞。”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，是的。”我翻出笔记本，“确实是的。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯笑了一下。<br/>
<br/>
“有的时候我也觉得时间走得太快了，华生。”他突然说，“太快了。”他微微低下头。<br/>
<br/>
我没有再说什么。谁也无法改变既定的事实。我随他一起低下头，肩并肩地靠在一起，马车依旧嗒嗒地向前，而我希望它永远都不要到达目的地。<br/>
<br/>
大约半个小时以后，我们还是到了。泰晤士河边不是工厂，廉价公寓，或者就是船坞。有一家船坞门口站着两个警员，他们看见我和福尔摩斯，都点头致意。<br/>
<br/>
“探长就在里边，福尔摩斯先生。”一个警员说。<br/>
<br/>
船坞里竖立着巨大的桁架，一层又一层，一艘未完成的船，把她那钢铁和木头铸就的躯体横在轨道上。地上随处是木屑，铁屑或是一小段一小段的，我说不清是什么材料做成的东西，前方可见的就是泰晤士河岸，那里站着雷斯垂德。他看见我们就朝我们招手。我和福尔摩斯走了好一段距离才到他的面前。<br/>
<br/>
探长正站在船头下面，面临着泰晤士河岸，水泥地上一具尸体脸朝下趴着，我从那削瘦的身材和浅色的头发认出了是布鲁克斯先生。<br/>
<br/>
“从那上面跌下来摔死的。”雷斯垂德用手杖指了指上面，我抬头一瞧，他所指的正是船头。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯蹲下来，把尸体翻过来。那自负学者的脸出现在我的眼前，他还戴着眼镜，而眼镜已经碎了。福尔摩斯翻起他的口袋，检查着四周的地面。<br/>
<br/>
“纸条就是从他的口袋里找到的。”雷斯垂德说。<br/>
<br/>
此时福尔摩斯已经站起来，从口袋里掏出纸条还给探长。<br/>
<br/>
“大约早上八点，上班的工人发现的尸体。”雷斯垂德继续说，“接到报警本来是琼斯负责，但是听说死的是詹姆斯•布鲁克斯，案子就移交到我手里了。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯没说话，只是抬头看了看身边停着的未完工的船。<br/>
<br/>
“就是阿姆斯特朗爵士的继承人之一，工程师。”雷斯垂德说，有点得意。<br/>
<br/>
“我和福尔摩斯昨天刚刚拜访过他。”我冷不丁地说。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，是这样。”雷斯垂德撇了撇嘴，“你们动作还挺快。”<br/>
<br/>
探长的话音刚落，转头却发现福尔摩斯不见了，这时我也发现了。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯不见了。我瞬间有种惊恐的感觉。我和探长环顾四周，都没发现福尔摩斯的身影，而他刚才还站在我的旁边，我甚至还能感受到他的体温。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯不见了。我越来越着急，甚至想到他真的永远失踪了该怎么办？如果——<br/>
<br/>
“你们在找我？”这时我听见福尔摩斯的声音，从正上方传来。我和雷斯垂德抬起头，看见福尔摩斯正站在船头上面，他把手杖举起靠在肩上，面带诙谐的笑容低头看着我和探长团团转。我有点生气，但至少也放心了。<br/>
<br/>
“你这家伙！”雷斯垂德喊道，“怎么动作那么快？我刚才还看到你站在这儿呢，才把话说完你怎么就跑到那上面去了？”<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，你在那上面干嘛？”我皱起眉头，看了看四周，我瞥见有个梯子可以上去。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，你不用上来。”他看出了我的意图，“我这就要下来了，这儿已经没什么可查看的了，毫无疑问，布鲁克斯先生确实是被人从这里推下去的。”<br/>
<br/>
他一边说着，一边看着地面。有那一瞬间，我仿佛以为他要从那上面跳下来。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>“福尔摩斯，别跳。”</strong>我突然又种冲动要那么喊，仿佛他真的要从那高处跳下来，仿佛他是跳进了无尽的深渊。<br/>
<br/>
现在回想起来，我也不知道当时为什么会突然那么想，也许冥冥之中我有所预见？或者我是在担心他？<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯当然没有从船头上直接跳下来，他转身走到船身，从那里的一个梯子上下来，回到我和雷斯垂德中间。<br/>
<br/>
“工人怎么说？”福尔摩斯一边拍打着大衣上的灰尘，一边问探长。<br/>
<br/>
“他们说不出什么，福尔摩斯。”雷斯垂德皱起眉，烦恼地说，“当时在这里的工人只有三个，他们各自干各自的活，没注意到其他地方，而船头也没有人。”<br/>
<br/>
“他们看到布鲁克斯先生了吗？”福尔摩斯拍完之后抬起头。<br/>
<br/>
“其中之一看到了，当时他是离船头最近的人。”<br/>
<br/>
“把他叫来。”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德跟身边一个警员说了一声，那个警员跑步离去了，过了一会儿，警员带来一个工人。<br/>
<br/>
这是一个三十多岁的男人，满脸的灰尘和胡渣，一顶破旧的棉帽上露出了棉絮，身上裹着一件工作服。他看到我们有些胆怯。<br/>
<br/>
“你叫什么名字？”福尔摩斯和蔼地说。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰•布朗。”<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，很好的名字。”福尔摩斯笑了笑。<br/>
<br/>
“先生您真是有意思，”这个叫约翰的工人也笑起来，“这是最普通的名字了。”<br/>
<br/>
“唔，普通就很好。”福尔摩斯说，“那么我问你，约翰，你今天什么时候来上班的？”<br/>
<br/>
“六点半，先生，我是第一个来的。”<br/>
<br/>
“那布鲁克斯先生呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“大约七点多吧，先生，大本钟敲响了七下以后没一会儿他就来了。”<br/>
<br/>
“他经常来这儿吗，平时都是这么早？”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，先生，一个星期里布鲁克斯先生通常要出现三次。”<br/>
<br/>
“他直接去了船头？”<br/>
<br/>
“这我没有注意，先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么其他工人呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“七点以后陆续又来了两三个，他们都在另一头。”<br/>
<br/>
“是两个，还是三个？”福尔摩斯眯起了眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“唔，两个，或者三个吧，先生。”男人想了想，“我记不清了，先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“可是我记得，探长查过登记表，八点钟以前该到的工人应该只有三个。”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，先生，除了我还有两个，后来他们都来了。”<br/>
<br/>
“可是你觉得有可能多来了一个？”<br/>
<br/>
“我记不清了，先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，那谢谢你，”福尔摩斯说，“约翰。”<br/>
<br/>
于是那个工人离开了。<br/>
<br/>
“我们得查出谁是第四个工人。”雷斯垂德说，“毫无疑问正是那个人把布鲁克斯先生从船头推下去的。”<br/>
<br/>
“这个人无疑是装扮成工人混进来的，雷斯垂德。”福尔摩斯说。<br/>
<br/>
随后他望着眼前的河岸，泰晤士河的水上还雾气层层。福尔摩斯笑着说：“Wood and clay will wash away，雷斯垂德，多么富有诗意啊！”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德皱了皱眉，福尔摩斯转身就要离开。<br/>
<br/>
“你去哪儿？”<br/>
<br/>
“再去布鲁克斯先生的家里一趟。”福尔摩斯头也不回地说。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我也正好去一趟。”<br/>
<br/>
这回换我皱眉了。<br/>
<br/>
我们三人再次一起行动了。我们挤上雷斯垂德来时坐的官方马车往上诺伍德去。雷斯垂德坐在我和福尔摩斯的对面。路程有些漫长。<br/>
<br/>
“哎呀，刚才你真是把我吓了一跳，福尔摩斯。”雷斯垂德说，“我是说你突然跑到那上面去的时候，我还以为你失踪了呢！”<br/>
<br/>
“我没想到会让你们吓一跳。”福尔摩斯笑了笑。<br/>
<br/>
“我确实被你吓到了，福尔摩斯。”我回想起当时的情形，有些责备地说，“我真的以为你会消失不见。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯没再说话。雷斯垂德咧嘴笑起来。我也沉默着，因为我还有些惊恐，我真的不知道如果福尔摩斯消失不见的话，我会如何生活。<br/>
<br/>
这路上剩余的时间里，我们都没有说话，直到我们到了幽谷山庄，这一次我觉得那满墙的常春藤显得萧瑟极了。管家给我们开门的时候，两眼还红着。她把我们引进屋。<br/>
<br/>
我们三人还在那间客厅里坐下来，一切还与昨天见到的时候一样，布鲁克斯先生的说话声音似乎还在我的耳朵里回荡，可是人已经不在了。这时管家正要去端茶，福尔摩斯制止了她。<br/>
<br/>
“我们只是问你几个问题。”他示意管家太太坐下来。<br/>
<br/>
这个女人在我们对面坐下来，刻意坐在沙发一端，而不是正中央——她的主人常坐的那个位置。我明白了，在她心里，那个位子永远是有一个人独占的，而每一次提起，都能触动她心中最脆弱的那一根弦。<br/>
<br/>
“有谁知道布鲁克斯先生今天要去船坞？”<br/>
<br/>
管家太太的手帕拭过眼角。<br/>
<br/>
“本来就是要去的，先生，每周这一天，他都去的。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么我还有个问题，太太。”福尔摩斯说，“布鲁克斯先生过去几天里收到过纸条吗？”<br/>
<br/>
管家抬起头。<br/>
<br/>
“我不太明白您的意思。”她说，“什么纸条？为什么会有人给主人写纸条？他们不寄信么？”<br/>
<br/>
“请你仔细回忆一下，是不是有过这么一张纸条，上面写着，比方说，一句童谣？你也许当时没有在意。”<br/>
<br/>
管家太太皱起眉，想了一会儿。<br/>
<br/>
“啊，对。”她说，“是有这么一张，两天以前，也许吧，从门缝底下塞进来的。我没给主人看，因为那上面写的只是歌谣，就把它扔了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我猜想，现在已经找不到了吧？”<br/>
<br/>
“唔，是找不到了，先生。”管家太太说，“难道那很重要吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“不。”福尔摩斯换上温和的表情，“您还能回忆起那上面的内容吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，就是那首London bridge is falling down里的一句话，小孩子都会唱，好像是……是……”<br/>
<br/>
“Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay, build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady.”福尔摩斯轻声说，“是这句吗？”<br/>
<br/>
管家太太张大的眼睛，“确实是这句！”她说，“这……这真的很重要吗？可是我已经把它扔了，先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“不要紧，”福尔摩斯说，“我们只是证实一下。”<br/>
<br/>
说完他站起来准备离开。<br/>
<br/>
“先生，”管家太太也站起来，“我希望尽快找出凶手。”她的脸上写满了忧伤。<br/>
<br/>
“我和布鲁克斯先生朝夕相处了十年，先生，我们就像亲人一般。您也许难以想象，可是确实如此，今天早晨，他还像平时那样，跟我说再见，一如往常地去船坞，我还像往常那样，去做饭，等他回来——可是，”管家太太的眼眶湿润起来，“可是他再也不回来了，先生，一点预兆都没有。他就这样不见了，消失了，永远都不会再回来了，我——哦，我很抱歉，我——”<br/>
<br/>
“好太太，”福尔摩斯说，“你好好休息吧，日子总会过去的。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯说完转身走出客厅。管家太太还坐在沙发上啜泣。<br/>
<br/>
我正要起来跟上去，想是不是该先安慰她几句。<br/>
<br/>
但只听见管家太太皱着眉头一边喃喃一边拭泪，“哦，不会的，不会的，他已经在我心里留下了烙印。”<br/>
<br/>
我和雷斯垂德赶上了福尔摩斯。我心里很沉重，尽管我经常看见当事人为亲人逝去而伤心，但是管家太太说的话让我觉得不祥。我担心，又害怕。我突然开始想，如果福尔摩斯也不见了，我会伤心吗？哦，我肯定会的。那么我会随着时光的流逝而渐渐忘记他吗？我不确定。这时管家的话又进入了我的脑海，“他已经在我心里留下了烙印”，福尔摩斯在我心中留下烙印了吗？我想——也许——可能吧，那么，也许我永远都不会忘记他。<br/>
<br/>
我真是太多愁善感了。<br/>
<br/>
我们上了马车，雷斯垂德把我和福尔摩斯送回了贝克街。一路上我都在嘲笑自己最近的思绪越来越诡异，竟然想到福尔摩斯会从船头上直接跳下来，竟然会想如果福尔摩斯永远消失了我该怎么办，竟然会想管家太太那些明明是安慰她自己的呓语。<br/>
<br/>
直到我和福尔摩斯在贝克街下了马车，我还在想着，从今天早上开始，我所思考的事儿就变得越来越离谱了。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德的马车已经走远，我和福尔摩斯往前几步就要到公寓。<br/>
<br/>
“我今天真的让你吓了一跳，华生？”福尔摩斯冷不丁地突然问我。<br/>
<br/>
我正和他肩并肩走在一起，没想到他问我这个问题。<br/>
<br/>
“是啊。”我有些猝不及防，“想来真是可笑，我竟然一时间以为你会这样永远地消失掉。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯又低下头。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，如果我真的永远地不见了呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“你说什么，福尔摩斯？”我皱起眉，“你手头还有别的案子吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“目前没有。”他啧了一下嘴。<br/>
<br/>
“那你承诺不单独冒险。”<br/>
<br/>
“我承诺。”<br/>
<br/>
“那你怎么会永远地不见呢？”我笑着问他。<br/>
<br/>
“唔，我就是随口一问。”他漫不经心地说，然后便不再开口了。<br/>
<br/>
我们继续走着，贝克街上来往的行人很多。但我有些心不在焉，我不明白福尔摩斯突然说这话是什么意思。我想了许久都百思不得其解，甚至差点撞到了几位女士，然后不得不仓促地道歉，所收获的，依旧是福尔摩斯的冷嘲热讽，“华生，你真讨女士欢心”。快到公寓门口的时候，我想还是罢了吧，毕竟他是歇洛克•福尔摩斯，谁能猜透他的想法？<br/>
<br/>
公寓门前，哈德森太太正和一位年轻人说着话。<br/>
<br/>
“对不起，我真的无法帮助你，福尔摩斯先生不在，我也不知道他什么时候回来。”<br/>
<br/>
而那个年轻人还说着什么，哈德森太太无奈地跟他解释。这时年轻人转过头看到了我们，我看着他觉得很眼熟，反应了一会儿，浓密的深色头发和蓝色眼睛，哦，他是查尔斯•道格拉斯先生，曾经是布鲁克斯先生的学生。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯先生！华生医生！”他看到我们就激动地跑来。<br/>
<br/>
哈德森太太松了一口气似的摇了摇头。<br/>
<br/>
“这位先生要找您，”她说，“我正跟他解释您不在。”<br/>
<br/>
“好啦，我们上楼去吧。”福尔摩斯说。<br/>
<br/>
我和福尔摩斯把道格拉斯先生带上二楼客厅，哈德森太太在壁炉里生起了火，福尔摩斯示意他在沙发上坐下，但这年轻人显然是太激动，根本没办法安静地坐下来。<br/>
<br/>
“我听说，布鲁克斯先生死了？”他瞪着眼睛来回看着我和福尔摩斯。<br/>
<br/>
“听说？谁告诉你这一惊人消息的？”福尔摩斯笑着问他。<br/>
<br/>
“我的一个朋友，他在出版社工作。”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，”福尔摩斯说，“的确如此。”<br/>
<br/>
“他，怎么死的？”<br/>
<br/>
“你的朋友没告诉你吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“他说，呃，是在船坞那儿，被人从船头上推下来摔死的。”<br/>
<br/>
“你的朋友消息挺灵通。”<br/>
<br/>
“我的天啊！我的天啊！我开始还以为搞错了呢！”道格拉斯喊起来，我连忙给他倒了一杯白兰地。可是他没有喝。“怎么会这样？我还以为走运了，结果怎么会是这样？”<br/>
<br/>
“你是走运了。”福尔摩斯说，“按照遗嘱规定，原由布鲁克斯先生获得的遗产将由包括你在内的其他三人平分。”<br/>
<br/>
“不，福尔摩斯先生！我宁愿不要这钱！我现在算是明白了，老阿姆斯特朗是在害我们呢！您瞧，阿姆斯特朗被那个组织的人干掉了，那些人拿不回钱，于是他们决定把继承人一个个都杀光，这样谁也别想碰那笔钱！”<br/>
<br/>
“你为什么这么想，道格拉斯先生？”福尔摩斯仰靠进扶手椅里。<br/>
<br/>
“纸条，歌谣，就是证据啊，福尔摩斯先生！”道格拉斯喊道。<br/>
<br/>
“你喜欢读华生医生写的故事吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”道格拉斯皱起眉，看了看我，又看了看福尔摩斯，依然不解，“我——呃，很喜欢，可这跟眼下的事儿有什么关系？”<br/>
<br/>
“哈，那说明你喜欢小说式的情节啊。”福尔摩斯从扶手椅里坐起来，“而小说里的情节，往往都是不切实际的。”<br/>
<br/>
“可这就是事实呀，福尔摩斯先生！事实是我们几个继承人都有危险，我来请求您的保护。老阿姆斯特朗是要害死我们。您还没看出来吗？四个继承人都是那老头讨厌的人啊！”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“您瞧，阿姆斯特朗不喜欢布鲁克斯先生，因为布鲁克斯先生说他是只会赚钱的奸商，阿姆斯特朗也不喜欢我，否则他为什么把我骗去旧金山的矿山？他是在利用我报复我老师！奥德尔小姐和罗伊洛特先生就不用说了，福尔摩斯先生，奥德尔小姐离开了阿姆斯特朗，投奔到罗伊洛特先生的怀抱了！那他为什么还给我们留钱，就是因为他知道这钱到谁手里，谁就是黑手党的目标！”<br/>
<br/>
“你的分析有道理，但只是推测。”福尔摩斯站起来去点烟，“你就凭这个来寻求我的保护吗？你收到纸条了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“你是说写着歌谣的纸条？没有，但如果我收到的话，肯定就来不及了，福尔摩斯先生！”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯摇了摇头。道格拉斯两眼看着我，我也只好对他摇摇头，于是他彻底失望了。<br/>
<br/>
“您是要害死我，福尔摩斯先生。”他站起来。<br/>
<br/>
“如果你收到了纸条，可以再来找我。”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧。”道格拉斯拿起外套，“如果还来得及的话。”<br/>
<br/>
说完他出了客厅，我听见他下楼的声音。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯。”我有些不解地站起来望着他，福尔摩斯没有给我回应，只是低着头默默吸着烟。我来到窗前，撩开窗帘，正好看见道格拉斯先生刚刚下楼，在街边张望了一会儿试着招马车，但失败了，于是他戴上帽子往街那头走了。<br/>
<br/>
这时我抬起头，愣住了，我看见街对面的灯下面，站着那个在上诺伍德跟踪我和福尔摩斯的人，那个特雷根尼斯俱乐部的门童。我盯着他，他正好站在我们公寓的对面，然后也朝着道格拉斯先生走的那个方向，混进了人群之中。<br/>
<br/>
我放下窗帘，回头看见福尔摩斯已经钻进卧室里去了。我疑惑了，不知道那个人是在监视我们，还是在跟踪道格拉斯？如果是后者，那么道格拉斯先生就有危险了，而且说明他确实需要保护。那么有没有可能，那个人和道格拉斯是一伙儿的呢？我皱起眉，他们似乎没什么交集，除了道格拉斯在特雷根尼斯俱乐部签了遗嘱，可是这样一来，所有的继承人都和特雷根尼斯有关了。<br/>
<br/>
特雷根尼斯俱乐部，真是个神秘的地方。福尔摩斯对特雷根尼斯那个“神出鬼没”的评价跃进我的脑海。我还在思考着，这时福尔摩斯从卧室里出来了。我回头，发现他已经把自己装扮成了个流浪汉。他对着壁炉前的镜子摆着帽子。<br/>
<br/>
“怎么样，华生？”<br/>
<br/>
“你去哪儿？”<br/>
<br/>
“去探听点消息，特雷根尼斯俱乐部。”<br/>
<br/>
我的心一紧。“那我也一起去。”<br/>
<br/>
“不行，华生，你会碍事的，呆在这儿，哪也别去。”<br/>
<br/>
“你说过你不会单独行动。”<br/>
<br/>
“华生，如果真的有危险，我肯定不会忘了你的。”他诙谐地笑起来。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，你知道么，刚才我看见——”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我知道，那个小门童，一个小角色罢了，我上楼之前就发现他了。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯已经整理好了着装，现在不仔细看，我已经认不出是他了。他又故作轻松地笑了笑。“没事的，华生。”他说，“我晚饭前就回来。”<br/>
而我还没来得及说话，他就转身出了客厅。我赶紧来到窗前，看见他下楼，晃荡在街上，两手插在口袋里，东张西望，一副街头流氓的样子。我目送着他从我的视线里消失，才回到壁炉前，在沙发里坐下。<br/>
<br/>
剩下的时间如此漫长，我试图给梅丽写信，可是提起笔来却不知道该写什么。写我最近的经历？她会担心我的。写我最近的想法？难道我要告诉她，我对福尔摩斯产生了幻想吗？于是我干脆放弃了。我拿起一本小说，但是一如往常地，书本也无法占据我的思维。我不是在思考案子，而是在想福尔摩斯现在在做什么。和酒保聊天？和马车夫，流浪汉们混在一起？还是又去和哪个姑娘订婚了？（1）或者又莫名其妙地见证了哪对新人的婚礼？（2）<br/>
<br/>
我嘲笑自己的胡思乱想，而这时那个管家太太说的话，又让我回忆起今天的不安。福尔摩斯为什么突然说消失之类的话？而且他承诺过不单独行动。我有点生气。<br/>
<br/>
这样不知不觉到了六点，而福尔摩斯还没有回来，我有些着急了。哈德森太太问我要不要吃晚饭，但是我坚持要等他回来再说。我来回焦急地踱步，壁炉里的火熄了，又再次生起来。到了七点，我越发受不了，我不停地往窗外张望，而街上除了来往的行人，没有福尔摩斯的影子。<br/>
<br/>
这样到了七点半，我决定要亲自去特雷根尼斯俱乐部找人的时候，福尔摩斯回来了。<br/>
<br/>
他还穿着离开时的衣服，但是步履缓慢，他受伤了。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯。”这都多少次了？我皱起眉，不过好在他回来了。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯疲惫地笑了笑。我没再说什么，赶紧取来医药箱，把他扶到沙发上坐下。他的手臂在流血。我皱着眉头，把他的衣袖卷上去，碰到伤口的时候他忍不住缩了一下。我看见他白皙的手臂上有一道刀子留下的割伤，幸好不是很深。我马上为他处理伤口。<br/>
<br/>
“对不起，华生。”福尔摩斯皱起眉，一脸抱歉地看着我，“情形有点失控。”<br/>
<br/>
我瞥了他一眼，继续手里的活。如果让他知道，我之前多么担心他，多么害怕他会就这样消失不见，不再回来，他就会明白，这可不是道歉就可以解决的事了。<br/>
<br/>
我这样想着，手还在他的手臂上，而他的温度正从我的手心在我的心里悄然散开。<br/>
<br/>
“华生？”<br/>
<br/>
“啊？”我才反应过来。<br/>
<br/>
“看样子你已经包扎好了。”福尔摩斯说。<br/>
<br/>
“啊，是的。”<br/>
<br/>
“唔，我想洗个澡。”<br/>
<br/>
“但是伤口不能浸水。”我坚持说。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，”他皱了皱眉头，“可是我必须洗澡，你也是，华生。这有点麻烦了。”<br/>
<br/>
我为什么也必须洗澡？我想了想，手还在他的手臂上，而我感受到的燥热又让自己羞愧了。我低头看着他手臂上已经缠好的绷带，不自觉地摸上去，刚才等待他回来时的情绪又涌上来。那一瞬间，我明白了，我一直思考的那个问题的答案。<br/>
<br/>
可是，答案是可悲的——<strong>原来我爱着的，始终都只有歇洛克•福尔摩斯而已。</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
注：<br/>
（1）指《米尔沃顿》，时间不详。</p><p><br/>
（2）指《波西米亚丑闻》。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>好烦啊最近。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>2011年</em>．<br/>
<br/>
当歇洛克反应过来的时候，约翰已经走了好一会儿了。<br/>
<br/>
这不正常。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克感到自己的思维速度正在放慢，他甚至能听见齿轮啮合时咔哒咔哒的声音，有什么卡在那里了。他不能再毫无顾忌地往那儿倒润滑油，那不是根本的解决方案，那是在逃避问题。<br/>
<br/>
他该怎么办？歇洛克叹了口气，咬了咬嘴唇，他不得不承认，这略微超出了自己的范畴。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克一步一步地爬上楼梯，他知道约翰对自己非常重要，虽然他不明白为什么。<br/>
<br/>
可是这个傻瓜，这个笨蛋，这个普通人，就这样钻进了他那精密如机器一般的脑子里，好像是放大镜下的一颗沙粒。歇洛克牵起嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，这真是太神奇了！”<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，你该吃饭！”<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，你怎么用我的电脑？”<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，你怎么样？”<br/>
<br/>
‘歇洛克——我要结婚了。’<br/>
<br/>
<strong>我要结婚了，歇洛克•福尔摩斯，我要搬出去了。</strong><br/>
<br/>
歇洛克•福尔摩斯，你会来参加我的婚礼吗？<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克微微蹙眉。什么时候他开始毫无缘由地胡思乱想？约翰从没有提过结婚。<br/>
<br/>
不，约翰不会结婚。约翰不会搬出去。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克•福尔摩斯，在得到确切证据之前进行推测是非常危险的。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克挠头，他觉得混乱了。他闭上眼睛，面前闪烁着的是约翰，约翰的赞扬，约翰的担心，约翰无奈的笑容。这令人讨厌的傻瓜，这个笨蛋，就这样钻进了他的脑子里。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克深吸了一口气。公寓里约翰的气息让他安心，就像每当面对萨利和安德森的嘲笑时，有约翰在那里，真让人安心。<br/>
<br/>
上帝啊，遇见约翰之前，他都是怎么过的呀？歇洛克已经记不起了。<br/>
<br/>
那么如果约翰搬出去了，他又该怎么过呢？歇洛克茫然了。<br/>
<br/>
他是如此地需要约翰，是如此地依赖约翰，竟然到了如此让自己惊讶的程度。<br/>
<br/>
他甚至想要约翰永远留在这里，想要约翰融入自己的血液，让约翰永远都无法离开。<br/>
<br/>
“真是疯了。”歇洛克说。<br/>
<br/>
就像普通人经常说的那样，不过约翰不会这样嘲笑他。<br/>
<br/>
有约翰在真好，歇洛克笑了。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克！”歇洛克不禁暗自咒骂自己的反应速度，这多亏了约翰那个讨厌的傻瓜，他迟了三点五秒才听出这是哈德森太太的声音。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克——”又是一声，伴随着楼下的门铃响。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克三步并作两步冲下楼梯。是约翰回来了吗？是约翰吗？<br/>
<br/>
他忽略了哈德森太太的唠叨，“哦，歇洛克，我不方便，你去开个门。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克的手刚触到把手的时候，再次咒骂了自己。这不是约翰。约翰，约翰，约翰！歇洛克甩了甩脑袋，如此明显的痕迹！门外的不是约翰。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克开了门。休•安吉尔不自然地咧开一个笑容。<br/>
<br/>
“嗨，天才。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
约翰双手插在口袋里，往贝克街走。他选择走路，是为了拉长时间，好思考思考。<br/>
<br/>
思考萨拉为什么提出分手，思考自己为什么只说了一声“好吧”。他难道不该挽留一下的吗？哪怕说几句道歉的话？哦，算了吧，约翰知道原因是歇洛克，没有别的。<br/>
<br/>
女人果然是爱说谎的动物，这哪是“适时的拌嘴”啊？这分明就是“分手的前兆”。<br/>
<br/>
约翰继续往前走，对面一个女人与他擦肩而过，朝他投来一个倾心的目光。约翰的眼神在她身上停留了几秒。这是个不错的女人，长得不错，高个，皮肤很白，恩，头发也好，很浓密的黑色。上帝啊，他已经很久没干一回了。<br/>
<br/>
可是约翰摇摇头，这女人差一点儿就能让他燃起冲动——就像，就像今天早上在出租车里时那样。<br/>
<br/>
想到这里，约翰朝自己翻了个白眼。<br/>
<br/>
对了，还有那家伙。而自己还没解决歇洛克的问题呢。<br/>
<br/>
约翰眼看着前面就到家了。这个下午已经过去，他才想起来晚饭还没搞定。<br/>
<br/>
这时公寓的门被打开，一个人从那里出来。约翰皱起眉，眯起眼睛，那是休•安吉尔。他来干什么？约翰来不及想，安吉尔已经伸手，想招一辆出租车，不过没有成功。<br/>
<br/>
约翰不禁嘲笑，哈，出租车是那么容易招手就来的吗？<br/>
<br/>
最后安吉尔朝另一个方向走去了，没有发现约翰正站在他的身后瞪着眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
约翰快步进了公寓门。哈德森太太的唠叨再次被忽略了：“哦，约翰，你回来了——你怎么了？”约翰也不知道怎么了，他冲上了楼梯，完全没在意是否吓到了哈德森太太。当他闯进起居室的时候，发现歇洛克不在。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克不在起居室里。约翰不耐烦地踢掉鞋子，环顾四周，水声从浴室里传来。歇洛克在洗澡。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克在洗澡？歇洛克是在那混蛋离开以后才洗澡的，还是——还是一直在洗澡？那该死的混蛋在这儿的时候，歇洛克就在洗澡了？就他妈的去洗澡了？<br/>
<br/>
约翰又朝自己翻了个白眼，他都在想什么啊？他看了整间屋子，似乎在学着歇洛克，试图找出任何安吉尔做了什么的痕迹。约翰在起居室里转了一圈，却什么也没发现。真该死，混蛋，流氓！这时他烦躁地瞥了一眼桌上的笔记本，愣了一下。<br/>
<br/>
当然，是他自己的笔记本，打开着，正是歇洛克的邮箱。约翰来不及坐下，弯腰盯着屏幕，卷起了眉毛。哈，安吉尔竟然还给歇洛克发邮件。约翰没心情看那是什么邮件，他直起身，冷笑了一声。时间一长，某些人似乎就忘记了，他可是个侵略了阿富汗的军医啊。<br/>
<br/>
浴室里依然传来水声，他没想此时合适不合适，但他非常需要跟歇洛克好好谈谈。约翰朝浴室走去，努力忽视了歇洛克扔在地上的衣服，他舔了舔嘴唇，还是打开了门。<br/>
<br/>
水声没有停，浴室里蒸汽腾腾。约翰看见歇洛克正拿着喷头冲洗头发。<br/>
<br/>
约翰咽了一口口水。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克额上的发丝还打着卷儿，颈后的头发已经变直，柔顺地贴着脖颈。水从他身上滴下来，有的顺着头发流下来，流过他精瘦的胳膊，阴柔和阳刚共济的胸口，紧收的腰，还有长腿，那该死的迷人的细长的腿。蒸汽中，歇洛克苍白的皮肤下面映衬着一点粉红色。约翰仿佛看到那红润之下的每一块肌肉，松弛着或是紧绷着。约翰脱下了线衫外套，浴室里有点热。他闭上眼，深吸了一口气，感觉浴室里的热气正顺着他的脚慢慢地爬上来，当约翰再次睁开眼睛的时候，正对上了歇洛克的。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克这时转头看着约翰，右手拿着的喷头还喷着水。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰？你什么时候——”<br/>
<br/>
约翰又咽了一口口水。他走上前，伸手解开衬衫扣子。歇洛克还站在浴缸里没动，真好。<br/>
<br/>
水还在哗哗地流。歇洛克的呼吸和体温只会让约翰感觉裤子在变紧。这不是在出租车上，这里没有终点。约翰略微勾起嘴角，歇洛克的眉头稍稍收起，眼神有一点慌乱，不过他很愿意尝试。歇洛克拿着喷头的手松了一些，约翰灵巧地接住了。好在他没穿鞋子，约翰踩进浴缸里，伸手把喷头插到墙上的插销中。歇洛克后退，直到他的背差一点儿碰到了冰凉的墙壁。水洒下来，把约翰也弄湿了，衬衫和裤子紧紧地贴在他的身上。<br/>
<br/>
该死的身高，约翰诅咒着，他攀上歇洛克的肩膀，直至歇洛克的脖子。热水让歇洛克的皮肤不像平时那样冰凉，约翰把歇洛克的脖子揽下来，他发誓这回一定要亲到这个疯子的嘴。就在他们越靠越近的时候，歇洛克往前一步，脚下一滑——他跌倒了。<br/>
<br/>
他跌在浴缸里，约翰还抓着他的手臂。这过程中，歇洛克的额头沿着约翰的胸一直往下蹭着，末了擦在约翰发红发硬的阴茎上。<br/>
<br/>
约翰呻吟了一声，透着愉悦。歇洛克半坐着抬起头，他们两个对视了一会儿，接着歇洛克扬了扬眉毛，然后低下头又蹭了一下约翰的下体。约翰又呻吟了，他的阴茎被裤子紧紧地包裹着，尽管被热水湿润，却依然感到滚烫。歇洛克用嘴唇轻擦着，然后张开嘴舔起来。约翰开始站不住，他感到歇洛克的舌尖隔着布料一遍又一遍地贴过他的阴茎。约翰伸手插进歇洛克的头发里，歇洛克哼了一声，接着约翰微微把歇洛克向后推了一点儿，他实在站不住了。约翰蹲下来，手指仍然在歇洛克的头发里不肯出来，他挤进歇洛克的两腿之间，看着那两只唇瓣刚才还摩擦在自己的阴茎上。接着他挤上前。歇洛克张开嘴，约翰随即含住他的嘴唇。歇洛克的舌头徘徊在嘴唇之间，约翰笑了一下，伸出舌头卷起歇洛克的，然后转入歇洛克的口腔，舔过他的牙齿，在一颗略微尖尖的虎牙上游走了一会儿，接着继续往前。大约是觉得差不多了，约翰的舌尖开始后退，然后歇洛克的就紧跟上来，甚至让约翰觉得有点压迫。歇洛克的舌头推搡着约翰的，挤到约翰的嘴里，让他有些猝不及防。歇洛克继续往约翰的嘴唇之间推进，学着他的样子扫着上颚和下颚。这时约翰稍稍收紧嘴唇，脑袋转了个角度，于是换作歇洛克反应不过来了。在歇洛克演绎出来之前，约翰的舌头缠上了歇洛克的，直到他退回到嘴唇之间。<br/>
<br/>
当他们稍稍分开的时候，歇洛克的手抓在约翰的肩膀上，有点儿喘不过气，约翰笑了，手指在歇洛克的发间抚着，又舍不得地不时含一下歇洛克的嘴唇。他们的呼吸混合在一起，鼻子相互摩擦。<br/>
<br/>
“你没有做过？”约翰在亲吻的间隙时说，他的声音有些嘶哑，甚至透着不耐烦，毕竟紧贴的裤子不那么好受。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克瞬间怔了一会儿，接着皱起眉毛，瞪了一下约翰。约翰有点得意地咧开嘴角，然后另一只手抚上歇洛克的脖颈，温柔又低声地说：“没关系，我来教你。”<br/>
<br/>
然后约翰又舔了舔歇洛克的嘴角，歇洛克的手仍抓在约翰的肩上，而另一只不知道放在哪儿好，所以只好垂下，正搭在约翰的大腿上。约翰舔着歇洛克的侧脸，耳朵，轻轻含着歇洛克的耳垂，舌头有意在耳垂末端打着转儿，然后他满意地收到了歇洛克的一声呻吟，和已经在肩膀上抓紧的手。约翰记下这一点，随即不耐烦地继续解开衬衫钮扣和皮带。当他舔到歇洛克那修长迷人的脖子时，突然发现紧绷的裤子真是个大麻烦了。约翰心里咒骂着，舌头同时不停歇地继续忙活，搜集歇洛克味道。歇洛克这时又得意起来，约翰看不见他的表情，但是他能想象歇洛克一定满脸挂着“怎么连裤子都不会脱”的嬉笑。接着歇洛克的手指沿着约翰的大腿爬上来，让约翰倒吸了一口气。总有机会能好好舔这家伙的手，约翰扬了扬眉毛，啃着歇洛克的锁骨，在那上面留下红色印记。歇洛克的手指比舌头要灵巧地多，他迅速拉下了裤子拉链，约翰稍稍抬臀，让歇洛克把长裤拉下来，潮湿的布料让他也有点不耐烦。歇洛克急躁地开始扯约翰的短裤，这时约翰的手不安分地在歇洛克的大腿上抚摸，歇洛克停了一下，然后约翰的舌头舔到了他的乳头，歇洛克的手指抓着约翰的短裤边缘愣了一会儿，约翰的舌尖在那上面打了个圈，歇洛克迅速地把约翰的短裤拉下来，仿佛是用尽了力气，他的手再次垂下，手指搭在约翰的阴茎上，冰凉的指甲恰好磨着约翰滚烫的下体，前端渗出的液体已经沾湿了歇洛克的指腹。约翰停止了舌头的工作，头埋在歇洛克的颈窝中，喘着气。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克会意地在约翰的脖颈里蹭了蹭，汲取约翰的味道，同时手中握住了约翰的阴茎，手指在上面摩擦。约翰抬起头，亲吻着歇洛克的耳廓，并往里面吹着气：“我教你。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰抬头对上歇洛克的眼睛，那双浅绿色如玻璃珠一般剔透的眼睛看着他，好像看透了他的心，歇洛克微微一笑，约翰也笑了，往前靠着，他们的额头碰在一起，鼻尖相互擦着，约翰不时地含着歇洛克的嘴唇，手抓住歇洛克的手，让他握住了自己的阴茎。约翰让歇洛克的指尖擦过龟头，沾上黏液，然后涂抹在阴茎上，手指用力让歇洛克紧紧握住下体。他只重复了一次，歇洛克的手就不肯再随他摆弄了。约翰能预见到下一次歇洛克就能灵巧得多地抚弄他的阴茎，让他欲罢不能。而实际上现在歇洛克已经入门了，他开始只是轻轻地拨弄着约翰的龟头。“用力些。”约翰说。歇洛克第二次拨弄的时候，力道恰到好处，让约翰满意地呻吟。歇洛克更加大胆地玩弄起来，手指时而用力时而轻擦过阴茎，不停地在龟头上画着圈，有意着力擦过裂口，下体上传来的愉悦感让约翰欲醉欲仙，他抬起头，看着歇洛克红润的嘴唇，正想着如果把阴茎放进去会是什么感觉。不过这只能是下次的事了，没几秒，约翰整个身体顿了一下。他射出来了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克也停下来，看着他，手抬起来，上面沾着的白色液体在水的冲洗下正往下滴落。约翰看了看歇洛克，又看了看他漂亮的手指。歇洛克的眼珠转了一下，接着他把手指放进嘴里，舌头舔着指尖。约翰盯着他，咽了一口口水，觉得自己差不多已经又半勃了，他垂下头，瞥见歇洛克的勃起，笑出声，正要往下坐的时候，震耳的水声把他一下子唤醒。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克抿起嘴角：“哈德森太太要抱怨我们了，约翰。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰才发现，喷头原来一直在往他们身上洒水，而浴室里已经一团糟。不过他没心情管那么多，他盯着歇洛克，舔了舔嘴唇，恨不得立刻就占有这个迷人的疯子。<br/>
<br/>
“去床上。”约翰的声音仍然沙哑着。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克深深望进约翰的眼睛，约翰紧紧盯着他，接着歇洛克吻了一下约翰的嘴角。他们从浴缸里站起来。<br/>
<br/>
浴室里有一条白色浴巾能把他们两个裹在一起。他们跌跌撞撞地冲出浴室，不是歇洛克踩到了约翰，就是约翰踩到了歇洛克。<br/>
<br/>
“你知道么，我很少这么疯狂。”约翰笑着的声音断断续续。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克跟着笑起来。<br/>
<br/>
他们费了点周章才来到歇洛克的房间。这里的墙壁很干净，没有约翰想象的那样贴满了杀人犯的照片，双人床也够大，床头的一张东方书法让他不知所云。他们最后跌在大床上。歇洛克仰躺着，身体下面是浴巾。他伸展开上臂，微微喘着气。约翰爬到歇洛克身上，两个人还在笑。他们鼻尖对着鼻尖。<br/>
<br/>
“我没想到有一天我们会上床。”约翰说着，眼神落在歇洛克的嘴上。<br/>
<br/>
“别说了，我们做爱吧。”歇洛克的气息喷在约翰的脸上。<br/>
<br/>
“你着急了？着急被我干？”约翰忍不住舔了一下歇洛克的嘴唇。<br/>
<br/>
“是的，我着急了。”歇洛克的声音平稳下来，他盯着约翰的眼睛，“我急着要你干我，就现在，约翰。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰舔了舔嘴唇，他知道自己肯定已经又硬了。<br/>
<br/>
“恩，可是，你瞧，”他的话断断续续，“你——从没做过，还是处，对吧？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克翻了个白眼，似乎对这种提法很厌烦，不过他又不得不承认。<br/>
<br/>
“所以，我们不能太着急，”约翰说，“我得小心点儿，否则你会很疼。”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，我知道该怎么做了。”歇洛克叹了口气。<br/>
<br/>
“你放心，我会很温柔，充分做好准备的，相信我。”约翰又舔了一下歇洛克的嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
“我相信你，我从没相信过任何人，但是我相信你，我的约翰。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰看着歇洛克，他正望着天花板，似乎有点出神了，否则约翰做梦都不会想到这种话会从歇洛克•福尔摩斯那两只刻薄的唇瓣里说出来。约翰发誓他一刻都等不了。<br/>
<br/>
“唔，那么，我们得要润滑剂——”约翰说。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克好像突然醒过来。<br/>
<br/>
“床头柜子里有一瓶甘油。”<br/>
<br/>
“很好，那么，我们还需要安全套。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我们不需要那个。”歇洛克皱了皱眉。<br/>
<br/>
约翰想了想，他自从上次体检以来就再也没碰过女人了——顺便说一句，这真可悲。而歇洛克是个处。“我们确实不需要。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
于是约翰从歇洛克身上爬下来，在柜子的最后一层找到了甘油。他回头看着歇洛克，依旧两臂张开躺在那儿，修长精瘦的腿搭在床边。约翰咽了一口口水。真是个美人儿，约翰突然想象这样的人会有多少追求者。<br/>
<br/>
不过现在是在贝克街221B，约翰笑了笑，这个性感的尤物只属于他。<br/>
<br/>
约翰站起来，手里拿着甘油瓶子。歇洛克用手肘支撑起半个上身，看着那只瓶子扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
约翰想着过会儿就能把那得意的表情从歇洛克的脸上抹得一干二净。<br/>
<br/>
“脸朝下，躺好。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克照着做了，他趴在床上，约翰在他身下垫好枕头。歇洛克的背瘦而白，同时也能看出一块块肌肉。约翰伸手抚在歇洛克的背上，沿着他的背一路亲吻向下，直到屁股，这该死的诱人的屁股。约翰在手指上涂了甘油，在屁股上流连了一会儿，然后摸到洞口，伸进去一根手指。歇洛克皱起眉毛，微微动了一下，手抓着床单。<br/>
<br/>
约翰伸手扶着歇洛克的腰，温柔地抚摸。“很疼吗？”他问。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，抓紧的手指略微放松。“继续。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰的手指伸入，歇洛克的内壁温暖又有弹性，紧贴在他的手指周围，让约翰的下体更加胀痛。他的手指碰到了前列腺，歇洛克抖了一下，约翰扶住他，他示意约翰继续。歇洛克很紧，约翰不得不更加小心地再加一根手指。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰！”<br/>
<br/>
“疼吗？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克再次深呼吸。“我没关系。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰的两跟手指在歇洛克体内微微动起来，过了一会儿，他感觉到歇洛克的身体在放松，内壁上传来的温度告诉他可以了。约翰有点依依不舍地把手指拿出来。<br/>
<br/>
接着他在阴茎上涂抹上甘油，考虑到歇洛克是第一次，他涂多了一些，不过同样想到是“第一次”，约翰心里燃起一股占有欲。他的阴茎在歇洛克的背上滑过，留下一道黏液的痕迹，直到屁股的时候，约翰不断提醒自己不要急，不要急。<br/>
<br/>
约翰扶着自己的阴茎缓慢地伸进去，尽管做好了准备，歇洛克依然紧，所以他得更慢。歇洛克把脸埋进枕头里，呼吸变得急促，双手又抓起床单。约翰慢慢调整姿势，直到他的身体压在歇洛克身上，同时控制着下体的力度。这样他就能握住歇洛克的手。约翰握住了。<br/>
<br/>
“我在这儿，歇洛克，我在这儿。”他喃喃地说，不自觉地，轻轻舔着歇洛克的肩膀。<br/>
<br/>
“放松，放松。”房间里静得出奇，约翰听着歇洛克的呼吸，感受歇洛克的颤抖，过了一会儿，歇洛克终于松弛下来了，安静地趴在床上。约翰总算进去了。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”歇洛克紧紧包裹着约翰，让他反应了好一会儿才回答。<br/>
<br/>
“没什么。”<br/>
<br/>
“抱歉，我也很紧张。”约翰粗哑地吼了一声，一点点推进，“哦，操他妈的。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“操他妈的，歇洛克，我从没有这么紧张过。”约翰闭起了眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，别问那么多。”约翰说，“别说话了，我在干你呢。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克乖乖地闭嘴了。约翰又向前推进，现在他完全进去了。<br/>
<br/>
“你感觉怎么样？”约翰的声音有点颤抖，不知道是因为激动，还是因为紧张，“总之我觉得好极了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我觉得有点儿无聊。”歇洛克闷闷地说，“这就是做爱了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克的话让约翰恼火，他很想现在就猛烈地干这得意的混蛋，干得他求饶，干得他灵魂出窍，干得他再也说不出那些毒舌的话。可是想了想，约翰又不得不小心。他扶住歇洛克的肩膀和腰，开始缓慢地抽动，第一次的时候，他们都呻吟起来。<br/>
<br/>
“天啊，约翰。”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，歇洛克。”约翰的声音喘息。在抽插几次了之后，他开始掌握了节奏。他在歇洛克的身体里面，光是这个句子就能让他的大脑一片空白，现在整个世界就只剩下了这一句话。约翰尝试着吻了歇洛克的耳朵，不过混合着呻吟，并不顺利。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，求你了。”歇洛克的哀求着，“快干我。”约翰抿住嘴笑，加快了速度，不过他不敢再快。<br/>
<br/>
约翰的意识开始变得模糊，他舔着歇洛克的肩膀，控制着不去狠狠地咬他，不过他还是咬了，只是手里紧紧抓着歇洛克的手，让他不会用力那么重。<br/>
<br/>
约翰先射出来了，射在歇洛克的体内。<br/>
<br/>
这一次才是完美的，当世界慢慢恢复正常的时候，约翰喘着气想。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克？”<br/>
<br/>
“我在，约翰。”歇洛克有气无力地回应着。<br/>
<br/>
约翰把自己撑起来，小心地取出。他把歇洛克翻转过来。歇洛克的脸色煞白，依然呻吟着。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克？”约翰伸手抚上他的脸。<br/>
<br/>
“我没事，约翰。”歇洛克两眼望着天花板，“这真是——原来——我的天啊！”<br/>
<br/>
能让歇洛克说话毫无章法，约翰笑了。<br/>
<br/>
“我也没想到会这么好，哦，不过，该你了。”约翰说。<br/>
<br/>
接着约翰弯下腰，含住了歇洛克的顶端，舌头不停地抚弄着歇洛克的阴茎。<br/>
<br/>
“上帝啊，约翰——”歇洛克又绷紧了，发出愉悦的喊声，他伸手抓着约翰的头发。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，你真是——”歇洛克没有喊多久，他就射出来了。<br/>
<br/>
约翰把全部的体液都吞下去，味道很好。而歇洛克整个人都瘫软着，身体依然滚热。约翰爬上来，歇洛克看着他，有些出神。<br/>
<br/>
“这一点儿也不无聊。”最后歇洛克下了个结论，“相信你果然是对的，我的约翰。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克伸手去抚约翰的头发。约翰低头亲吻他。他们的四肢很快纠缠在一起，身体相互摩擦着。没有过多久，他们停下来了。<br/>
<br/>
他们依然躺在彼此的怀抱里，歇洛克的头埋进了约翰的颈窝，不断地蹭着，伸长的四肢包裹着约翰，喃喃着约翰的名字渐渐入睡。时间已经很晚了，今天他们都没有吃晚饭。约翰贴着歇洛克，亲吻了一下刚才在歇洛克的肩膀上咬出的那个牙印，然后深深吸了一口气。<br/>
<br/>
“我爱你，歇洛克。”睡着之前，他不自觉地说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>1891年．</em><br/>
<br/>
我抬头看着福尔摩斯，手依然放在绷带上。<br/>
<br/>
“我再强调一遍，福尔摩斯，伤口不能浸水。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，”福尔摩斯抿了抿嘴唇，“我保证不浸水，华生，但是我得洗澡，瞧我现在这个样子。”<br/>
<br/>
我忍住笑容，收拾好医药箱，站起来。原来福尔摩斯也知道自己的狼狈相。<br/>
<br/>
“谁干的？”我把医药箱一放，转过身看着他。<br/>
<br/>
“一个叫巴科尔的小角色，还是个出色的口琴演奏者。（1）”福尔摩斯不以为意地撇了撇嘴，站起来，“我在特雷根尼斯俱乐部的厨房里认识了好几个有意思的家伙，刚出门准备回来，就碰到这个巴科尔了。他不可能认出我，肯定是操纵他的那个人知道我在这里。我本想费点工夫把他甩了，没料到我走进一条小巷子的时候，这个恶棍就冲上来。我们打斗了好一会儿——我承认这家伙的力气挺大。”福尔摩斯做了个鬼脸，“他的匕首刺中了我，这个笨蛋，这么鲁莽地攻击我，他回去得吃不了兜着走了。”<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，如果你没及时脱身，恐怕你自己才是那个吃不了兜着走的人吧。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯没继续讲话，他放下袖子，躲进卧室里去了。<br/>
<br/>
“总之我要洗澡，华生。”他说，“你也准备一下，我们要出去。”<br/>
<br/>
“去哪儿？”我掏出怀表，已经过了八点。<br/>
<br/>
“去听歌剧，华生。”<br/>
<br/>
我摇了摇头，福尔摩斯突然想起来听歌剧，肯定有什么目的，不过我是不可能猜透的。趁着福尔摩斯卸妆擦脸的时间，我匆匆地洗了个澡，然后回到楼上卧室里，把礼服拿出来。我简单高效地把自己收拾好，当我下楼的时候，福尔摩斯刚洗完澡。<br/>
<br/>
我倒吸了一口气。福尔摩斯松松垮垮地披着一件睡袍，腰带以上露出了小半个胸膛，他一手抓着毛巾，擦着脖子，黑色的发丝末端还滴着水。他在起居室里转了一圈，中途看了我一下，若有若无地咕哝了一声“哦，华生”，然后在他的书桌上找到了一只小盒子，我认出那是装着饰扣的盒子。<br/>
<br/>
“速度很快，华生。”他上下打量着我，露出一个笑容，然后转身进了卧室，又丢下一句，“伤口没浸水，亲爱的医生。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯换衣服去了，我在长沙发上坐下来，深深叹了一口气。刚才我穿着礼服道貌岸然的样子，对面站着福尔摩斯只披了一件睡袍，浑身散发着热气，好像我是个半夜寂寞难耐出门招妓的花花公子。我朝福尔摩斯半掩的卧室门里望了一下，看见他从柜子里拿出礼服。我咽了一口口水。刚才福尔摩斯半露的胸膛，雪白，稍微泛着粉红色。我扬了扬眉毛，真是诱惑人的回忆。<br/>
<br/>
这时福尔摩斯从卧室里出来，他对着镜子正了正领带。<br/>
<br/>
“该走了，医生。”他看了一下表，对我说，身上还带着浴室的热气。<br/>
<br/>
我努力不把这想象成情人约会，跟着他下楼。<br/>
<br/>
我们乘坐马车在莱西厄姆剧院门口下来，两旁入口处已经拥挤不堪，双轮和四轮马车辚辚而至，从上面下来了穿着礼服的男子和披着披肩，珠光宝气的女士。我站在福尔摩斯的右边，因为他右手手臂上有伤，然后我们顺着拥挤的人群进入剧院。<br/>
<br/>
我们刚好赶上，不知道什么时候福尔摩斯订的位子，在被坐得满满当当的剧院里，我们的位子竟然在前排中间。我抬起头，就连二楼的贵宾席都已经坐满。我环顾了所有的贵宾座，突然愣住了，因为我看见了罗伊洛特先生，穿着黑色的礼服正站在二楼。<br/>
<br/>
我明白为什么福尔摩斯要来了。<br/>
<br/>
“我们看的是《第十二夜》。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
“我看到了罗伊洛特。”我小声地在他身边耳语。<br/>
<br/>
这时剧开场了。这是古老的剧本，我不想在这里回忆，不得不提的是，当薇奥拉（2）登场的时候，虽然她穿着戏服，而且大部分场次都扮成男人的样子，但是我依然认出那是莫娜•奥德尔小姐。我转头看着后方贵宾席上的罗伊洛特，他正目不转睛地盯着戏台。我又看了看福尔摩斯，他不像我这样顾三顾四，而是安安静静地坐在位子里。<br/>
<br/>
大多数人是在看舞台上的戏，而我和福尔摩斯是在看生活中的戏。<br/>
<br/>
我心不在焉地坐了几个小时，终于谢幕的时候，所有演员站成一排，我回头看见贵宾席上的观众都站起来喝彩，而罗伊洛特的身影不见了。福尔摩斯也站起来，把我拉起来。观众们纷纷离席，我和福尔摩斯挤过人群，来到后台。后台依然是人声鼎沸，拥挤着穿着戏服的演员和道喜的客人。我看见罗伊洛特和奥德尔站在靠近帘幕的角落里，正说着什么。福尔摩斯悄悄朝他们的方向挤过去。我正要跟过去时，感到肩膀上被人拍了一下。<br/>
<br/>
我回过头，看见了哈里•特雷根尼斯那张堆满了笑容的脸，他的整个身体都隐藏在黑色大斗篷下面。我再回头看福尔摩斯的时候，他和我之间已经隔着一个宾客了。<br/>
<br/>
“我只是想跟您谈谈，华生医生。”特雷根尼斯彬彬有礼地说，“在这么热闹的地方，您还会担心我吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“我不是担心你。”我冷冰冰地说。<br/>
<br/>
“我知道，我明白，我很了解你担心的是谁。唔，我只是想与您一个人谈一谈而已。”<br/>
<br/>
我警惕地打量着他，难保他会不会暗地里掏出一支左轮隔着衣服指着我。那个刺伤福尔摩斯的巴科尔，极有可能就是他指派的，要不还会有谁呢？<br/>
<br/>
特雷根尼斯若有所思地盯着自己的手杖，然后眯起眼睛，“唔，怎么说呢，医生？我只是以——”他又顿了一下，“我只是友情提醒您，当然主要是福尔摩斯先生，提醒他不要多管闲事而已。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯手臂上的刀伤一直在我眼前晃来晃去。<br/>
<br/>
“如果我们一直追查到底呢？”我紧紧盯着他。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，那我就无法预见福尔摩斯先生还会有什么麻烦了！”<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯不会撒手的。”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，所以我跟您谈呀，华生医生，你说的话，福尔摩斯先生总是听的。”<br/>
<br/>
我抿起嘴，我知道不论我说什么，福尔摩斯都不会半途而废，而我也不愿意劝他那样做。可是如果真的很危险呢？我又想起他手臂上的伤口。<br/>
<br/>
“那让我来猜猜，”我装作毫不在意的样子，“你所谓的麻烦，不过就是一个持刀的歹徒，顶多杀人灭口而已。”<br/>
<br/>
“哈——哦，不，不。”特雷根尼斯先生笑起来，“你恐怕弄错我的意思了，华生医生，不是我给福尔摩斯先生找麻烦，不是的，我是从一个外人的角度——呃，我仰慕福尔摩斯先生的智慧和才华，我也不想看着他白白送死，所以，我是善意地提醒你们罢了。福尔摩斯先生招来的危险，不是我带来的，而且，他也不会把我这样一个小角色放在眼里。福尔摩斯先生现在所招惹的，是厉害得多的人物。”<br/>
<br/>
“你是说你只是个小角色？”我怀疑地上下打量着面前这个人。<br/>
<br/>
“更准确地说，我是个局外人。”特雷根尼斯说，“我不能再跟你透露了，医生，我要说的话已经说完了。啊，福尔摩斯先生就要来了吧，再见，医生！”<br/>
<br/>
特雷根尼斯先生说完转身就走，我没有去拉他，我知道他不会再多说什么了。没几秒钟，特雷根尼斯就已经埋没在人群之中。我顿了一会儿，消化他的话，然后转过身迎接福尔摩斯的目光。<br/>
<br/>
我怎么可能在福尔摩斯面前掩藏秘密呢？他扫了我几眼。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，刚才你碰见谁了？”<br/>
<br/>
“特雷根尼斯。”我老老实实地告诉他。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯倒是一点儿也不惊讶。<br/>
<br/>
“你不想知道他跟我说了什么吗？”我觉得他的表情若无其事地过分了。<br/>
<br/>
“唔，特雷根尼斯在这个案子里的角色，我已经很清楚了，华生。”福尔摩斯说。<br/>
<br/>
“可是他说他只是个局外人。”我皱起了眉头，“你是说他和这个案子没关系吗？”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯突然转过头看着我，用他那双漂亮又迷人的眼眸仔细地盯着我，“他跟你说什么了？”<br/>
<br/>
“呃，他说我们在招惹非常危险的人物。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯扬了扬眉。“原来如此。”他低声咕哝着，“那还真是有趣。”<br/>
<br/>
我很了解福尔摩斯口中的“有趣”是什么意思，总之那跟“安全”扯不上半枚硬币的关系。我和福尔摩斯经历的危险多得数不清，也许特雷根尼斯只是虚张声势罢了，无论发生什么可怕的事，都有我约翰•华生随时奉陪着。<br/>
<br/>
我跟着福尔摩斯挤出人群，来到前台，这时戏台上已经空无一人，只有一张桌子和一些悬挂着的道具在轻轻摇晃着，前排的看台上三三两两站着几个绅士互相耳语。福尔摩斯蓦地抚了一下帷幕上垂下来的流苏。<br/>
<br/>
“戏总是要散场。”他低低地说。我皱着眉头望着他，不知道又是什么引发了他哲学家的思绪，可令我惊讶的是，在黑色的帽沿下，福尔摩斯那双浅灰色眼眸中流露出悲伤。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯？”<br/>
<br/>
然而当他抬起头迎上我询问的目光时，又总是一副机警的样子，和往常无异。<br/>
<br/>
“我们回去吧，华生。”<br/>
<br/>
我们回家的路上，我坐在马车里，福尔摩斯在旁边低着头思考，拉低的帽沿遮住了眼睛。我越想越觉得有些不对劲。福尔摩斯有时表现出的忧郁神色，明显不想让我看见。还有哈德森太太的话，布鲁克斯的管家太太，还有今天在船坞时我奇怪的感觉。很多迹象都告诉我，有什么要发生，或者有什么已经发生了。我看了一眼福尔摩斯，他依然一言不发地陷在位子里。我能把这些忐忑都告诉他吗？我叹了一口气，他一定又会嘲笑我那“浪漫主义文学家的头脑”。<br/>
<br/>
我们回到贝克街的时候已经很晚了，哈德森太太已经睡下。最近发生的一切都让我不安，无论是这难解的谜团，还是福尔摩斯的忧郁，或者是我大脑里那些幻想，都快让我窒息了。上楼的时候，我有些不耐烦地解开衣领，没有再说一句话便躲到了三楼的卧室里。我换上了睡袍，但是心乱如麻，坐都坐不下。于是我又下楼来到起居室里。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯裹着紫色的睡袍，坐在扶手椅里，身体向前倾，伸长了胳膊拨弄着壁炉里的柴火。他盯着火苗，完美的侧脸笼罩在炉火的光晕里，没有注意到我。于是我轻手轻脚地靠近他。福尔摩斯向前倾身，睡衣领边松松地挂在肩膀上，在腰带处收紧，我能瞥见他苍白的胸膛，映着红红的火光。他的左手手臂伸长着，拨弄着柴火，而受伤的右手搭在膝盖上。上帝啊，那双要命的手，白皙瘦长的手指绕在火钳的把手上，另一只手有一搭没一搭地抚过膝盖。我顺着他的手臂，览过胸膛，一直向下，看到他长长的腿，以及拖鞋外边露出的半个脚踝。白色关节边的地毯上，立着一只杯子，剩下一口白兰地。<br/>
<br/>
这时我的手碰到了茶几上的一瓶白兰地，差点碰倒了它。福尔摩斯一下子转过头看着我，浅灰色的眼珠映着火光。比福尔摩斯的手更美妙的造物就是福尔摩斯的眼睛了。我低头看见酒瓶旁边有一只空杯子，扬了扬眉毛。我也倒了一杯酒，福尔摩斯依然看着我。我弯身拾起地上的那只半满的杯子，手指轻轻扫过他的脚踝。<br/>
<br/>
我把杯子递给他。福尔摩斯放下火钳，看了看我，又看了看杯子。我盯着他接过酒杯，和他一起喝干了杯子里的白兰地。<br/>
<br/>
“我猜你今晚又不会睡觉了。”我趁着点儿酒劲说。<br/>
<br/>
“正确的推断，华生。”他仰着脸看着我，勾着嘴角。我盯着那双让我着迷的眼睛，雕刻的鼻梁，最后眼神落到他略微扬起的唇线上。<br/>
<br/>
“让我来教你。”我伸手把杯子放到边上的壁炉架上。<br/>
<br/>
然后我弯身亲吻他的嘴唇。这是个不错的吻，他的舌头有些张惶不知所措，我得意起来，一手抚在他的脖颈上，身体慢慢前倾，就要把他压在扶手椅里。直到他把我们拉开。<br/>
<br/>
“华生！”他的手抓着我的睡衣领子。<br/>
<br/>
我才反应过来我刚才干了什么。<br/>
<br/>
“对不起。”我说。福尔摩斯会怎么看我？一个在街上游荡着寻找俊俏男孩的同性恋？我突然觉得气氛很尴尬，进也不是退又不舍。<br/>
<br/>
这时福尔摩斯的一只手还抓在我的领子上，另一只突然揽上我的脖子。下一秒，我的呼吸就被他吞下去了，好像是直接从我的肺里如饥似渴地汲取我的生命。我应接不暇他的舌头，过了一会儿，才反应过来，手才有机会抚摸他光滑的脖颈。然后他把我们松开，他微微喘着气，嘴唇和脸颊泛红。壁炉里的火还噼啪噼啪地响着。<br/>
<br/>
“你要教我什么来着？”他戏谑地扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
我不自觉地向上摸到他的耳朵，手指末端伸进他的头发。他的睡袍领子敞开着，露出一线皮肤，雪白得刺眼。这是我见过的最诱人的场景。<br/>
<br/>
“如果我以前有过一点点犹豫，都见鬼去吧！歇洛克•福尔摩斯，你是这世界上最该被上的混蛋。”如果我没后悔说出这句话，那是谎言。愿上帝宽恕我，但是即使他不愿饶恕我的罪行，那我活该下地狱，我也要先做完现在想做的事再说。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯一脸惊愕地看着我。末了，他撇了撇嘴。<br/>
<br/>
“你还没征求过我的意见呢，华生。”<br/>
<br/>
“你有意见？”我倾身，额头碰到了他的额头，他那双眼睛直直地盯着我。我发誓那绝对是勾引。“贝克街221B里不是什么都由你说了算，歇洛克•福尔摩斯。”我加了一句，趁着理智还没寻着我。<br/>
<br/>
他露出一副为难的样子。<br/>
<br/>
“让你这么卖力地干活，会让我不安的。”他说得这么理所当然。<br/>
<br/>
“你活该不安。”我的鼻腔里充斥着他的气息，“你总是什么都瞒着我，你以为我不知道？你最大的乐趣就是看着我为你不安，因为你知道我爱你，现在活该让你不安了。”我这么说，突然觉得最近堵在嗓子里的话都涌出来了。<br/>
<br/>
“你知道了什么，华生？”他突然捧住我的脑袋，两只眼睛疯了似的看着我的眼底，好像在搜索着我的心事。<br/>
<br/>
“我什么都不知道。”我抓住他的两只手，紧紧地握住。<br/>
<br/>
他朝我皱着的眉头渐渐放松。<br/>
<br/>
“停止你那些浪漫主义文学家的想法吧，华生。”他讽刺地扬起嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
那是我想象中的答案。“那你活该被我干。”我几乎是咬牙切齿地说。<br/>
<br/>
“恐怕你是对的。”他垂下眼睑。能看到这一幕，听到这句话从福尔摩斯的嘴里说出来，而不动心的人，那一定是石头心肠。<br/>
<br/>
我低头亲吻他的嘴，那张刻薄的嘴，那张对我说谎的嘴。而这个吻比我尝过的任何一个都美味，他的舌头跟他的手指一样灵活，前者和我的舌头缠一起，后者正悄悄地攀上我的腰带。我不禁开始嫉妒以前每一个让他练就了如此娴熟本事的人，无论是男人还是女人，我突然都对他们妒火中烧。当我们微微分开的时候，呼吸还在一起，鼻尖还相碰着，我们都有点喘不过气。<br/>
<br/>
“你不介意换个地方吧，比如卧室？”他笑了。<br/>
<br/>
“为什么我不介意？要知道我十分介意！”我用额头撞了一下他的，让他收敛起那自大的笑，“我喜欢现在这样，居高临下地把你看光的姿势。”<br/>
<br/>
“你就不能将就一回？”他又笑了，我敢肯定他是故意笑得这么迷人的。<br/>
<br/>
“我为什么要迁就你？”我忍不住轻吻他的额头，“难道我迁就你的次数还不够多吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“可是约翰，我受伤了。”他的右手也攀上我的腰，以这种特殊的方式提醒我注意他右手臂上的刀伤。<br/>
<br/>
我发现自己不得不再一次地迁就他。他知道喊我的教名就能让我缴械投降，他也知道我最关心他的伤口。<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，好吧。”我狠狠在他的脖子上咬了一口，管他的领子能不能遮住。<br/>
<br/>
可是我没打算退后，所以他站起来的时候费了点工夫。我们拉拉扯扯地往卧室挪步，这变得有些艰难，因为我们自从站起来以后我就一直在吻他。幸好卧室不远，我看到那张整洁的床时心中不禁感谢上帝，然后心满意足地把他按在床上。我再次吻他，伸手解开他的腰带，于是他的睡衣散开，露出白皙结实的上身，肩膀和胸膛，还有修长的双臂无不散发着诱惑人的气息。我着迷地继续吻他，一只手抚过他的上半身，最后停留在我最喜欢的脖子上，而另一只手向下，抚上他的腿。于是他的腿和我的勾在一起，同时他也解开了我的腰带，当然，是以很高的效率，在脱下我的睡衣上面，他的手依然高速又灵活，真让人满意。我那只放在他腿上的手更加不安分地抚摸，我感到他在我身下一阵颤抖，接着我寻到了我的目标——他的下体。我毫不客气地握住，他呜咽了一声，往日所有得意的表情都化成了哀求。我轻轻地笑了，吻了他的眼角和嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
“我现在就想要你。”我说。<br/>
<br/>
他已经略微出汗了，我舔掉了太阳穴上渗出的汗珠。<br/>
<br/>
“快点。”他近乎渴求地跟我说，喘着气。<br/>
<br/>
这时我想到了准备工作。<br/>
<br/>
“你有多久没这么干了？”我有些担心地瞥了一眼他伸直的右手臂，“我是说，让另个男人侵入你？”<br/>
<br/>
“不记得了。”他稍稍皱起眉，“我确实——不怎么习惯在下面。”<br/>
<br/>
“那我们就需要防护。”我是医生，没有谁比我更了解防护措施的重要性，尤其当你想呵护好下面那个人的时候。<br/>
<br/>
我想一定是现在的状况让福尔摩斯的思考速度也变慢了。他大约是愣了好几秒钟，才开口，依然混合着喘息。<br/>
<br/>
“镜子下面的柜子里会有你要找的东西。”<br/>
<br/>
我暂时松开了他的下体，跳起来去翻柜子。他则无力地仰面躺在床上。我在柜子里翻出了很多古怪的东西，甚至有浓盐酸，一瓶胶水和本生灯。最后我找到了我想要的，一瓶甘油。<br/>
<br/>
“我真为你的收藏感到惊讶。”我回到床上。<br/>
<br/>
而他躺在那儿，好像乖乖地等着让我干。他看了我手中之物一眼，漫不经心地说：“让你惊讶的还多着呢。”<br/>
<br/>
接着他的行为把我吓了一跳，我收回刚才的话。“乖”这个词永远不适合歇洛克•福尔摩斯。正当我坐着打开瓶盖的时候，他起身，在我反应过来之前就吞下了我的前端。我差点把甘油撒了一地。<br/>
<br/>
“嘿。”可是我只能说完这一个词，剩下的只有喘息和呻吟。<br/>
<br/>
他那灵活的舌头，就像之前卷起我的舌头时一样，此时自在地缠绕在我的下体上。一阵接着一阵的愉悦在我的喉咙里翻滚，从我嘴里，通过呻吟释放出来，而我的整个身体都为他颤抖。我想要这一刻能多持续一会儿，但是我不得不承认我的忍耐是有限的，毕竟正事还没干。我伸出手向下摸，摸到了他的头发，然后，很幸运地——上帝眷顾我——我摸到了他的下体。那一瞬间，他退开，再次躺在床上呜咽起来。<br/>
<br/>
“略施小惩。”我笑道。<br/>
<br/>
“你不必这样，”他说，“我会估计好你的能力的。”<br/>
<br/>
幸好我手中的甘油没撒掉，多亏了我的军队训练。我让手指沾满了甘油，然后把瓶子放在床头柜上。我爬到他身上，亲吻他的脖子，我最喜爱的地方。<br/>
<br/>
“我会让你好好看看我的能力的。”我一边轻吻他一边说。<br/>
<br/>
“拭目以待。”他歪了歪脑袋，好让我吻他的下巴。<br/>
<br/>
我了解，以他的个性，直到最后一刻也不会低下高傲的头，即便是在床上，即便是在下面。<br/>
<br/>
我没说话，继续吻他，另一只手抚摸着他的腰和臀，然后我缓慢地伸进去了一根手指。我感到他倒吸了一口气，同时注意到他受伤的右手臂安然地搭在被子上。当他放松以后，我又伸进去了一根手指。这时他开始不安分地抓着床单，皱起眉毛。我吻他的眼角，舔掉他的汗珠，安慰他。最后，当我伸进去三根手指的时候，我才完成了准备任务。<br/>
<br/>
当我要进入他的时候，迫不及待地想要取悦他。此时他脸上所有凌厉的线条都变成了呻吟和渴求。我吻他的耳垂，然后从后面慢慢地包裹住他，最后慢慢地进入他。这个过程及其美妙但是缓慢，几乎时间都静止了，几乎世界上只有我们两个人。屋子里只听得见他的喘息。我揽住他的腰，他抓在我手腕上的手，带着一点点冰凉。我又吻了他的肩膀，让他放松下来，以便我一点点使力，我们的汗水混合在一起，呼吸也混合在一起，最后，我们的体液，甚至灵魂都将在一起。<br/>
<br/>
最后我完全进入他了。我的世界变得混沌，我把脸埋入他的头发里，呼吸着他的气息。我们同步地呻吟着，以同样的节奏，好像这世界里只剩下唯一的音符。我突然觉得，我就是他的音乐，从他的琴弓上流下来，诉说着他的每一滴心事。<br/>
<br/>
我先释放出来，然后不久，他也释放了。我们差不多是同一刻收紧了身体，然后同一刻又完全放松，几乎是同一刻闭上眼然后又睁开。<br/>
<br/>
我的视野又清晰了，而我们还喘着气。我缓慢地从他体内退出来，手臂依然揽着他的腰。我抱着他，而他的躯体如此美丽。刚刚过去的那一刻，我仿佛进入了他的灵魂，我看到了他的灵魂比躯体更让我魂牵梦绕。<br/>
<br/>
我这样搂着他待了一会儿，直到后来我想念他的嘴唇了。<br/>
<br/>
“我都做了什么？”我在他的脖子上摩擦着我干涸的嘴唇，可是光是他的汗水还不能完全滋润我，“可是我爱你。”<br/>
<br/>
这时他转过身吞下了我的话。我们的舌头和四肢又交缠在一起。好一会儿才渐渐松开。我伸出胳膊搂住他。<br/>
<br/>
“对不起，我才发现。”我的一只手抚摸着他右手臂上的绷带。<br/>
<br/>
“发现什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“发现我爱你。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克没有回答我，只是我感觉到他把头埋在我的颈窝里。我给我们两盖好被子，等着我们的呼吸都平复下来，渐渐地我们都有了睡意。可是这时我突然想起还有话没问。<br/>
<br/>
“你能不能告诉我，我那些浪漫主义文学家的胡思乱想是对是错？”我在他的头发里自嘲地笑起来。<br/>
<br/>
他沉默了一会儿。抓在我手臂上的手收紧又松开。<br/>
<br/>
“不能。”他说，“以后你会知道的。”<br/>
<br/>
我无奈地微笑了，即使刚才在身体上，我驾驭了他，可是在<strong>某些</strong>时候，他依然固执地要命。而我甘愿服从，甘愿与他束缚在一起。<br/>
<br/>
“为什么呢？”我随意地问了，抱紧着他。其实我本来没打算会得到答案的。<br/>
<br/>
“因为我爱你，约翰。”他闷在我的颈窝里，迷迷糊糊地说。<br/>
<br/>
而这句话一直回荡在我的脑海里，甚至到我们渐渐睡去。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
注：<br/>
<br/>
（1）巴科尔，出自《空屋》，莫兰上校的手下。<br/>
<br/>
（2）薇奥拉，莎士比亚《第十二夜》的主角。<br/>
<br/>
另，BBC向中卷福是浅绿色眼睛，原著向中阿福是浅灰色眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>2011年．</em><br/>
<br/>
约翰迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，发现怀里抱着的是一只枕头，床的那一边是空的，只有床单上留下的一点温度。他动了动僵硬的脑袋和胳膊，被歇洛克靠了一整夜让他臂膀酸疼，而且他的颈窝里还残留着歇洛克口水的味道。约翰坐起来，揉揉脖子，这时他发现手机就在床头柜上，一定是歇洛克放的。他会意地拿起来看，果然有一条未读短信。<br/>
<br/>
‘出门寻线索，很快就回。  S’<br/>
<br/>
约翰盯着屏幕看了一会儿，手指轻轻划过那个“S”，好像反应了一会儿，才意识到自己昨晚和歇洛克上床了。这来得很突然，约翰想着，又揉揉脖子，不过感觉很棒。他勾起嘴角。当约翰下床的时候，遇到一个尴尬的问题。他身上一丝不挂，而自己的衣服还丢在浴室，如果没记错的话，已经湿得不能穿了。不过这难不倒前军医。约翰果断地把浴巾披上，赤着脚溜出卧室，基本上还算顺利，除了他踩到浴巾差点跌一跤，除了在楼梯口遇上了哈德森太太。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，约翰，瞧你！”哈德森太太用她那双善于挖掘桃色新闻的眼睛上下打量了约翰，约翰低头只顾着爬楼梯。<br/>
<br/>
房东太太一边推理约翰干了什么，一边转身进了起居室，接着没几秒钟，约翰就听到她清亮的喊叫声：“上帝啊，我的浴室！哦，上帝啊！”<br/>
<br/>
约翰耸了耸肩，好房东总会帮一把收拾收拾的。<br/>
<br/>
“我会把多出来的水费算到房租里，约翰！”约翰翻了个白眼。<br/>
<br/>
十分钟以后，约翰•华生换上了干净的牛仔裤和毛衣，轻快地下了楼。内分泌对调节心情有很大影响，比如他昨晚干得很爽，所以才哼着调子进了起居室——尽管他又看到了哈德森太太那张富有调侃精神的脸。<br/>
<br/>
约翰准备吃早饭。哈德森太太为他倒了一杯牛奶。<br/>
<br/>
“年轻人！”她眨了眨眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“呃，歇洛克出去了。”约翰愣了一会儿，发现除了这句简单的话以外不知道要说什么，“他一会儿就回来。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，他总是不安分。”哈德森太太挥了一下手，来到壁炉前把地上的报纸捡起来，放到茶几上，“又不准我碰他那些乱七八糟的东西，我一碰他准埋怨。”<br/>
<br/>
哈德森太太在起居室里转了一圈。约翰低着头吃早饭。<br/>
<br/>
“但他是个好孩子，约翰。”她说，“只不过有点顽皮。”<br/>
<br/>
“哈德森太太——”约翰抬起头，觉得房东话里有话。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我要下楼去了。”哈德森太太正要出去，“对了，以后你们两个一起洗澡的时候，记得要节约用水。”说完房东带上了门，而约翰正要张嘴。<br/>
<br/>
张嘴说什么呢？约翰皱眉。解释吗？有什么可解释的呢？那是事实。是的，他和歇洛克，已经发生了，咳，是说他们已经上过床了。<br/>
<br/>
约翰闭上了嘴，而且他发现自己还想继续和那疯子上床。他烧水，然后坐在餐桌边等水开。当壶“突突”地冒着蒸汽的时候，他想起昨夜睡着前说了“我爱你”。接着，他给自己倒了一杯咖啡，不加糖。约翰端着杯子在沙发上坐下来，起居室里难得地安静，让他有时间想想。哦，对了，他是说了那句话。他毫不怀疑这句话的真实性，只是在感叹，自己最终还是爱上了室友。在万千大众都觉得他们是一对的时候，他从反驳到习惯，而现在他真的爱上了！<br/>
<br/>
他真的爱上了？约翰皱眉，爱是什么呢？<br/>
<br/>
去他妈的，爱因斯坦都不可能解释什么是爱。约翰扬起眉毛。反正，在做了爱以后，他表白了，反正，他觉得和歇洛克做爱的感觉好极了，反正，他觉得有歇洛克在才是正常的生活。<br/>
<br/>
这足够了。约翰撇了撇嘴，那么他和歇洛克现在算正式交往。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克是怎么想的呢？约翰回忆起昨晚的事，然后情不自禁地咧嘴笑。“我相信你，我的约翰。”光是回忆这句话都能让他浑身发热。<br/>
<br/>
约翰放下手里的杯子。该死的，不能再这么回忆啦，否则他不敢保证，一会儿歇洛克回来以后，自己会不会把那家伙按在墙上狠狠地再干他一回。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰！”哈德森太太的这一声喊真是及时啊，恰好把约翰从幻想中叫出来。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，楼下来了一辆车接你。”房东太太说。<br/>
<br/>
猜也能猜到是谁。每次都是一样的方法。约翰嘲笑着迈克罗夫特缺乏新意，一边拿起昨晚搭在椅背上的外套下楼去了。<br/>
<br/>
黑色轿车停在门口，一个西装革履身材高大的男人给约翰开门。约翰顾忌地朝他看了一眼，然后钻进去。迈克罗夫特这个时候找他干嘛？得了吧，福尔摩斯家的没一个正常，约翰想，自己怎么可能揣摩出英国政府的心思？<br/>
<br/>
车平稳地开了，这时约翰突然想到，迈克罗夫特该不会已经知道他和歇洛克上床了吧？啊，他什么不知道？说不定歇洛克的卧室里就有——约翰闭上眼，尽他全身的力量把“摄像头”这个词从脑袋里扔出去。他努力不去想，也许昨晚他和歇洛克的活动已经被现场直播了。现在该想的是，如果迈克罗夫特提起，他该怎么回答？<br/>
<br/>
‘哦，迈克罗夫特，你弟弟可真骚。’<br/>
<br/>
约翰翻了个白眼。虽说这是豪华轿车，但眼下约翰如坐针毡。<br/>
<br/>
车把约翰送到了一座漂亮的房子前。约翰下车环顾了整个小院子，这是在伦敦吗？周围僻静地吓人，整座房子涂着白色的浅橘色的漆。玄关门口的烫金牌子上印着“第欧根尼俱乐部”。又一个西装革履的男人面无表情地把他引进屋，阳光从巨大的窗户里洒进来，单人沙发都坐满了，那些穿着正装的男人们不是看报就是盯着窗户发呆。约翰在引领下沿着走道往前，一个身穿蓝色西服的人手拿着报纸与他擦肩而过。<br/>
<br/>
“嗨。”约翰朝他微笑打招呼。<br/>
<br/>
蓝西服家伙突然一脸惊愕地瞪着他，引得房间里所有的人都朝这边看。<br/>
<br/>
约翰皱起眉，然后摸了摸脸，没发现自己脸上有什么脏东西啊。他继续往前走，不时回头看着这一群莫名其妙的人，最后来到一间书房里。引导人把他送进屋子就带上门出去了，整间装饰华丽的房间里只有迈克罗夫特和他两个人。<br/>
<br/>
“传统，约翰。”迈克罗夫特递给约翰一杯茶。<br/>
<br/>
约翰接过杯子，在沙发上坐下来，他一时不知道该说什么了。<br/>
<br/>
“在这儿可以说话了，约翰，在这间会客室里。”迈克罗夫特在约翰对面坐下来。<br/>
<br/>
约翰举起茶杯，在杯子后面撇嘴，迈克罗夫特朝他扬了扬眉毛。与歇洛克相处久了以后，约翰就不觉得迈克罗夫特的眼神太刺人。<br/>
<br/>
“你找我来——有什么事？”他尽量让自己放松下来。<br/>
<br/>
“我不时地要关心我弟弟。”<br/>
<br/>
这是要说到重点了吗？约翰咽了一口茶。<br/>
<br/>
“他手头有一个案子。”约翰咧开自己的嘴角，“一切都很正常。”<br/>
<br/>
迈克罗夫特抿了一下嘴，上下打量了约翰一眼，好像他的眼神扫过之处就能分析出约翰的化学成分。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，你现在必须作出选择。”<br/>
<br/>
“选择什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克七岁的时候，每天早晨都到屋后的树林里练习小提琴。那是他第一把琴，他用了三年，直到彼得森先生，当时歇洛克的音乐教师，失手把那把琴摔坏了。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰盯着迈克罗夫特，他说得那么顺其自然。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克执意要修好，”迈克罗夫特盯着窗户，好像在回忆，“可是修一把旧的还不如再买一把新的。第二天父亲就买了一把新琴回来，可是歇洛克连碰都不肯碰。”<br/>
<br/>
“那他现在拉的那把呢？”约翰也是第一次听英国政府说儿时的故事。<br/>
<br/>
“斯特拉迪瓦里，歇洛克还在大学的时候买的。”迈克罗夫特说，“找到一把上手的好琴非常不容易，而且歇洛克从来都是我们家里最固执的那个。我记得他把坏的提琴埋到了树林里，就是他经常练习的地方，我看到他在那儿站了好一会儿，好像恨不得把自己也埋进去。”<br/>
<br/>
“恩……可这是他小时候的事儿……”<br/>
<br/>
“这是他小时候的事，也是他的性情。”<br/>
<br/>
“我还以为他只是个推理机器，没有性情。”约翰笑起来。<br/>
<br/>
迈克罗夫特皱起眉头看着他。<br/>
<br/>
“呃，我开个玩笑。”约翰说，“我确实……是在开玩笑。”<br/>
<br/>
“我曾经这么认为。”迈克罗夫特舒展了眉头，“可是我现在发现我原来错了。约翰，钥匙在你手里，很可能你就是他的性情。”<br/>
<br/>
“迈克罗夫特——”约翰张了张嘴。<br/>
<br/>
“所以你得做出选择，特别是在现在这个时候。”<br/>
<br/>
“现在……什么时候？”约翰突然觉得气氛有点不对劲，迈克罗夫特没有回答，只是对他微笑。在约翰看来似乎是危险的笑。<br/>
<br/>
约翰和迈克罗夫特一起坐在车里，迈克罗夫特在对面，展起了报纸，让约翰看不到他的表情。不过即使约翰看到了，也不知道他在想什么。<br/>
约翰不安地在位子里挪了又挪，迈克罗夫特有必要亲自送他回家吗？<br/>
<br/>
当他们踏进起居室的时候，歇洛克安坐在壁炉边的沙发里，拨弄着琴弦，他盯着前方，好像对面椅子里坐了人。上帝啊，这家伙穿的是紫色的衬衫，紫色的。<br/>
<br/>
“迈克罗夫特，你来干嘛？”<br/>
<br/>
“我来送约翰回家。”迈克罗夫特微笑起来，歇洛克仍然看着前方。<br/>
<br/>
约翰想最好不要掺和进他们两兄弟的战争，没料到迈克罗夫特示意约翰坐到沙发里。<br/>
<br/>
“那是你的位子。”年长的福尔摩斯理所当然地说。<br/>
<br/>
约翰朝迈克罗夫特皱眉，而后者只是再次欠揍地扬起嘴角。歇洛克没动。于是约翰走过去在歇洛克对面的沙发里坐下来，不像平时那样自在。他咳了一两声。歇洛克的眼神本来正好落在约翰脸上，两三秒钟以后他垂下眼睑，然后转头盯着迈克罗夫特。约翰发誓他绝对不想看到此时歇洛克的眼神，而迈克罗夫特只不过挂着笑容而已。<br/>
<br/>
“这样你至少能看着我，让我把话说完。”<br/>
<br/>
“就算我不看你退后的发际线，不看你变粗的腰围，你还是会把话说完。”<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，”迈克罗夫特扬了扬眉毛，“我是来恭喜你的。”<br/>
<br/>
“迈克罗夫特！”<br/>
<br/>
约翰刚拿起马克杯的手略微抖了一下。迈克罗夫特一脸无辜地看着他。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，我弟弟从小就被宠坏了，到现在还不知道礼数。”<br/>
<br/>
“迈克——”<br/>
<br/>
迈克罗夫特抿起嘴摇了摇头。歇洛克没有喊下去，约翰几乎能听见他磨牙的声音。然后英国政府迈着胜利的步子出了起居室。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，他又朝你那木鱼脑袋啰嗦了什么？”歇洛克突然转过来盯着约翰问。<br/>
<br/>
约翰皱眉，这是在夸谁？还是在损谁？<br/>
<br/>
“呃……迈克罗夫特没说什么。”他摆出一个笑容，尽量装作轻松。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克上下打量了他一眼，约翰回忆起不久前也被迈克罗夫特这样打量过，这感觉如出一辙。好吧，反正他也习惯了。歇洛克看了他一会儿，然后伸长胳膊拿来了桌子上的笔记本。那只优雅的长胳膊，约翰昨晚还亲过。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克。”约翰抬起半个身体，歇洛克依然紧紧盯着屏幕。约翰伸长脖子，隐约看见歇洛克在写邮件。<br/>
<br/>
约翰又坐回到沙发上。在他举起马克杯，杯子的边缘碰到嘴唇的时候，意识到一个问题。歇洛克在给谁写邮件？他眨了眨眼睛。是给休•安吉尔回邮件吗？约翰告诉自己一定是案情有进展了，但是他在沙发里越坐越不安稳。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克——”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克终于肯抬眼看了约翰一下。<br/>
<br/>
“咖啡，两块糖。”然后他又垂下眼睑。<br/>
<br/>
约翰叹了一口气，站起来拿起歇洛克边上的杯子。他决意要好好讨论一下这个安吉尔，不过在此之前，约翰还是认命地端来了咖啡。他放下杯子。歇洛克又瞅了他一眼。约翰看着歇洛克举起马克杯，端到嘴前，对，就是那张该死的刻薄的诱人的嘴。歇洛克喝了一口，差不多就是同一时间。他皱起眉头，约翰抿嘴笑。歇洛克接着吐回杯子里，差点呛到。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，你没加糖。”他抬头看着约翰，好像约翰要造反了似的。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，这样你至少能看着我，让我把话说完。”<br/>
<br/>
“别学那胖子！”歇洛克说，然后又上下打量了他，“你要发表什么高见？”<br/>
<br/>
他要发表什么高见？约翰突然发现自己的话很可能会让歇洛克大笑出来，好吧，就让那家伙笑吧，约翰想，就算是他安静地坐下来，歇洛克一样会笑。<br/>
<br/>
“你在给谁发邮件？”<br/>
<br/>
“安吉尔。”歇洛克微微蹙眉，“如果你眼睛好的话完全可以看见。”<br/>
<br/>
不，这不是个好的开场，约翰反省自己，别让自己的气势萎靡了，拿出昨晚的强势来。<br/>
<br/>
“昨天下午，”约翰清了清嗓子，“我看见安吉尔了，正好从门口出来。”<br/>
<br/>
“我不否认，他来过。”歇洛克扬了扬眉，“然后我去洗澡，然后你——”<br/>
<br/>
“他来做什么？”约翰赶紧打断他。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克往沙发里坐好，十指相对，眯起眼睛上下打量着约翰。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，你吃醋了。”末了，他说。<br/>
<br/>
约翰张了张嘴，考虑要不要死不承认，不过死不承认好像是面前这家伙才会做的事。<br/>
<br/>
“你嫉妒了，因为安吉尔太接近我，所以你生气了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我不需要你解释‘吃醋’的含义，歇洛克。”<br/>
<br/>
“我说错了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
约翰舔了舔嘴唇，歇洛克注意到了。<br/>
<br/>
“我说对了。”他扬了扬眉。<br/>
<br/>
约翰觉得这房间里的气势在转移。他不允许这个变化发生。<br/>
<br/>
“我问你安吉尔来做什么？”约翰又清了一下喉咙，“是我先问你的，歇洛克。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，说到这个呀，”歇洛克眨了眨眼睛，“看在你让我心情变好了，约翰，我可以跟你分享一下。”说完他从身体后面的座位里拿出一样发光的东西，约翰记得在哪里见过。<br/>
<br/>
“彻丽•布朗的吊坠！”约翰想起来了。<br/>
<br/>
“哈，你的记忆力真让我惊讶，亲爱的约翰。”歇洛克把玩着这块价值不菲的工艺品，好像它充其量不过是个玩具。<br/>
<br/>
“你怎么弄到的？”约翰走到歇洛克跟前，弯下腰触摸那中间发光的宝石，“今天早晨你就是去见了彻丽•布朗？”<br/>
<br/>
“答对了一半，约翰。”歇洛克抬起头，正好对上约翰的眼睛，此时他们之间的距离有点近，约翰能瞥见歇洛克的衣领下面，脖子上的一个吻痕。<br/>
<br/>
“我是去了她家，可是没有见她。”歇洛克继续说，“她不会把这个给我研究的，这东西是斯特戴尔留给她的纪念，就算我掏钱买，她也不会卖给我的。”<br/>
<br/>
“所以呢？”约翰不自觉地看了歇洛克的嘴唇一眼。<br/>
<br/>
“所以我没经过她的允许，就拿来了。”歇洛克若无其事地说。<br/>
<br/>
“什么！”约翰好像才从春梦中被敲醒，“你偷来的，歇洛克？”他看着歇洛克的眼睛，“这是偷呀，歇洛克！”<br/>
<br/>
“看起来是。”歇洛克耸了耸肩，“可是我不得不这么做。”<br/>
<br/>
“这是偷盗！”约翰直起身体，因为他知道那么近距离地看着歇洛克，自己说话就会不自觉地变软。<br/>
<br/>
“可也是为了破案。”歇洛克平静地说，“没有别的方法，她不会卖的。”<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，想想——”<br/>
<br/>
“想想她的感受吧，歇洛克。想想这是她的纪念品啊，歇洛克。难道早日破案不是为她好吗，约翰？而且与其让她每看到这玩意儿一次就伤心一次，倒不如别再让她见到。”歇洛克说得理所当然。<br/>
<br/>
这该死的逻辑，约翰诅咒着。“可是歇洛克——”<br/>
<br/>
“你可以现在就去雷斯垂德那儿告发我，而同时你也别想破案了。”歇洛克扬了扬眉。<br/>
<br/>
约翰叹了一口气：“你知道我不可能去的，但是只要用完了，就把这东西还给她。”<br/>
<br/>
“那当然。”歇洛克瞥了约翰一眼，“除此之外它还有什么留着的价值？”<br/>
<br/>
约翰刚要张嘴说，其实这件工艺品可以卖不少钱，不过想了想刚走掉的迈克罗夫特，约翰觉得还是没必要提了。在歇洛克眼里，大概钱的重要性从来不在考虑范围内。<br/>
<br/>
“安吉尔昨天来，是告诉我他想起柯里尔教授家有一座镀金的雕像，一只猫，有六七英寸那么高，眼睛镶的是红宝石，脖子上镶了一圈钻石，大约就在两三年前看到的。”歇洛克盯着手里的吊坠说，“就放在客厅里，非常醒目。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰吹了个口哨。<br/>
<br/>
“你知道柯里尔的薪水有多少吗，约翰？他根本买不起，安吉尔说，他的导师讲那是朋友送的——没脑子的把戏。后来我给雷斯垂德发了短信，他去过柯里尔家里，这个教授独居，没多少东西可查。雷斯垂德发誓他从未看到这么个雕像。”<br/>
<br/>
“被偷了？柯里尔被杀就是为了这个雕像吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“所以我要把这件吊坠拿来。”歇洛克一副“这很明显”的样子看着约翰，“我们在斯特戴尔家没有发现类似的珠宝或工艺品，所以只可能是这个了，当然，也可能已经被凶手拿走了。”<br/>
<br/>
“会不会是这样，安吉尔在撒谎，根本不存在什么雕像？这也许是假线索，他这么说只是为了把你的注意力转到这个吊坠上？或者，他只是要找个理由吸引你的注意才编了个故事？”<br/>
<br/>
“只要询问了柯里尔的其他学生，或者他的邻居就能辨别安吉尔有没有撒谎。不过我没必要这么做。”<br/>
<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“因为他拍了照片。”歇洛克朝约翰扬了扬眉毛。“他先通过邮件传给我了。我看过那是真实的照片，他来了以后又把相机里存的备份给我看。我询问雷斯垂德的时候也给他看了那张照片，他经过对比回给我短信。原来放雕像的架子空空如也，整个屋子里也搜不到。”<br/>
<br/>
“这么说确实存在这样的雕像了？”约翰在歇洛克对面坐下来。<br/>
<br/>
“是的，约翰。雷斯垂德正在询问柯里尔的学生，朋友和邻居，如果出现问题会告诉我。”歇洛克说着摆弄起手里的小玩意儿，“下面我们就来看看这东西到底为什么重要。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰叹了一口气，到厨房去给自己再倒一杯咖啡。他回头看见歇洛克目不转睛地盯着那东西，手指在那上面不停地摸来摸去。过了好一会儿，歇洛克不耐烦地站起来，挪到桌子边。光线从窗户进来，照在歇洛克的头发和手上。约翰就倚在餐桌边看着歇洛克忙忙碌碌。屋子里很安静，他几乎能听见时针和分针相互追赶的声音。直到歇洛克一声欢呼。<br/>
<br/>
“哈，约翰，快来看！”<br/>
<br/>
约翰放下杯子快步走过去。“你发现了什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“瞧。”歇洛克转过身，手里举着那只吊坠，此时它已经被打开，从中间裂成了两半，左边一个环连着上下部分。“这个半圆形的花纹就是锁。”歇洛克指着原本在宝石下面雕刻的繁复花纹之中的一小块。<br/>
<br/>
“上帝啊，这真是——”<br/>
<br/>
“制作精妙，是不是？”歇洛克把吊坠合起来，又打开，展示给约翰看。<br/>
<br/>
“太神奇了！我是说你，歇洛克，太神奇了！”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克抿嘴一笑。“更神奇的还有这个。”他说着手掌摊开，手里是一小块金属牌子。“在吊坠里发现的。”<br/>
<br/>
“这是什么？”约翰拿起那小东西。<br/>
<br/>
“上面刻着字，很小，但仍然能辨认出‘I’。”歇洛克说着给约翰看。<br/>
<br/>
“为什么会在这里面？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克眯起眼睛。“用纸写字会腐烂，所以改用金属刻字，藏在吊坠里。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰觉得自己越来越糊涂了。<br/>
<br/>
“想想，想想，”歇洛克低声说，约翰知道这不是说给他的听的，只是歇洛克在思考，“名单上有四个人，两个已经死去，他们三年前都去过意大利，假设每人都有一件这样的工艺品，里面藏有文字。文字——雕像？”歇洛克皱起眉。<br/>
<br/>
约翰知道这个时候还是安静比较好，他悄悄地移步到沙发边上，离歇洛克远点儿，免得思考的噪音影响到他。<br/>
<br/>
“密码，约翰！这是密码！”歇洛克突然喊出来。<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克走过来在沙发里坐下，约翰皱眉——原本他想坐那儿的。<br/>
<br/>
“这是密码的一部分。”歇洛克说，“还记得吗？彻丽•布朗提起过有人找斯特戴尔要东西，但是他不知道是什么，是的，那些人——那些他们四个在意大利惹到的一群人——找的就是这个东西，分别藏在四样工艺品里，被斯特戴尔和另外三个家伙偷走带回了伦敦，他们也许认为只是偷了几件珠宝而已，却不知道这四件东西里每件都藏着一个秘密。”<br/>
<br/>
“所以凶手是来找东西的？”<br/>
<br/>
“显然。而且要灭口。”<br/>
<br/>
“可为什么是三年以后？”<br/>
<br/>
“他们才发现，或者他们找了三年。斯特戴尔是个云游四方的商人，居无定所，三年以前才定居于伦敦。如果让你去追踪一个原本就南来北往的人，怎么会想到这家伙突然就安定下来了呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，也许这都不是他的本名？”<br/>
<br/>
“也有可能，在这个时代，假身份太容易制造了，而这四个人都是独居，其身份就更值得怀疑。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么这个秘密是指密码吗？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克眯起眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“这个吊坠做得比一般大，是因为里面需要藏一小块金属。那么那个雕像呢？它有六七英寸高，约翰，也只是为了藏一小块金属吗？不，那里面应该有更大的秘密。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰张了张嘴。“我不知道该怎么形容。”他说，“这——”<br/>
<br/>
“瞧，”歇洛克打开笔记本，“这就是那座小雕像。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰在歇洛克身边弯下身。那的确是一只可爱的猫——如果忽略里面藏的鬼知道是什么的东西——惟妙惟肖，两只红宝石的眼睛发着光，但它的整个姿势又显得慵懒。约翰瞥了一眼歇洛克，忍住嘴角的笑容。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，你想笑。”歇洛克说，然后“啪”地一声合上笔记本。约翰刚想说“轻点”，那可是他的笔记本啊。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克的脸转过来，浅绿色的眼睛比红宝石要明亮得多，正盯着约翰。<br/>
<br/>
“没什么。”约翰佯装无事地说，“呃……恩……我是想……”他看了一眼笔记本，“对了，我想说，既然安吉尔已经拍了照片，他怎么会当时想不起这件事，事后才记起呢？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克皱起眉头想了想。<br/>
<br/>
“恩，很显然，他找个理由来这里见我。”<br/>
<br/>
“我就知道，他还是故意的。”约翰挑了挑眉，他突然想起第一次见到安吉尔时，那家伙脸上的笑容，一看就知道很阴险，不是好东西。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰。”歇洛克研究似的看着他，“你是否想过要杀了他？”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？我为什么会有那种想法？”这时约翰低头正好对上歇洛克的眼睛，“好——吧，是的。”他说，“我想过。可要知道我还杀过一个的哥。”<br/>
<br/>
“真有意思。”歇洛克扬起嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
约翰的眼神落在歇洛克优雅的唇线上。他觉得自己在慢慢弯腰弯得更低。“是吗？那很好。”他低低地说。其实他自己也不知道在说什么，他感到自己的手缓缓向歇洛克的脖颈往上爬。歇洛克伸手抓住约翰的臂膀，把约翰拉得更近。歇洛克的脸也越来越靠近——<br/>
<br/>
“呃——我打扰到你们了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
约翰朝自己翻了个白眼，这是第二次了。他回过头，老天爷啊，起居室门口站着雷斯垂德，正来回看着歇洛克和约翰。<br/>
<br/>
“我是不是来得不是时候？”此时起居室里的两人都盯着探长，让他无所适从。<br/>
<br/>
这下好了，整个苏格兰场都要沸腾了，约翰想。<br/>
<br/>
“什么事？”约翰尽量表现得心平气和。<br/>
<br/>
“又死了一个人。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克一下子从沙发里跳起来，“谁？”<br/>
<br/>
“维克托•哈里森。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>1891年．</em><br/>
<br/>
当我醒来的时候，天已经微亮，然后我意识到我和福尔摩斯之间的关系已经发生了微妙的变化。此时他环抱着我的肩膀，呼吸均匀地打在我的脖子上，他身上总是有一股淡淡的烟草香，让人安心。福尔摩斯稍微动了一下，不知道他是不是醒了。我搂着他——他真够瘦的——我的脑子里已经想不进礼仪道德，只希望这一刻能永远维持下去。我们都没有说话，后来——后来过了多久？半个小时？一个小时？还是一个世纪？我不记得了，后来一阵敲门声打破了平静，还伴随着哈德森太太催人的喊声。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯先生？福尔摩斯先生！”<br/>
<br/>
我愣了一下，福尔摩斯迅速松开我的胳膊，马上坐起来。原来他早就醒了。他有些不满地抹了抹翘起来的头发，显然没有成功。然后他从被子底下拽出睡衣，一边披上一边去开门。我悄悄地从床上起来，悄悄地移到门边上。福尔摩斯稍微拉开一点门缝，接着我听见哈德森太太说：“福尔摩斯先生，有您的电报。”<br/>
<br/>
我有点儿着迷地盯着他的侧脸，以及他神经质的手指夹过电报。等他关上门，转过来时，我才注意到他脸上凝重的表情，跟他乱糟糟的头发相衬有些古怪。福尔摩斯没有回应我询问的眼神，只是把电报递给我。<br/>
<br/>
那是雷斯垂德发来的。<br/>
<br/>
<em>于花园街布里克斯顿宅邸发现奥德尔小姐的尸体，请速来。    G.雷斯垂德</em><br/>
<br/>
“我一夜不得思考，就发生了这样严重的事。”福尔摩斯的语气略带调侃。<br/>
<br/>
我看着他打开衣橱拿衬衫，看来他没有我想象中的那样心情糟糕。<br/>
<br/>
“我以为那只多出来的空杯子不是巧合。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯盯着我，他微微张了张嘴，却没说话。<br/>
<br/>
“快去穿你的衣服吧，医生！”然后他皱着眉头对我喊，随之而来的是一只枕头，砸在我的脸上。我赶紧逃出他的卧室，临带上门，我能感觉到自己在傻笑。<br/>
<br/>
当我回到自己的房间里时，觉得这里的空气格外冰冷。我换上衬衫和外套，这时才发现我刚才一直穿的是福尔摩斯的睡衣，那么毫无疑问他身上那件是我的了。我把鼻子贴上去，深深吸了一口气，烟草的香气混合着他身上的体味袭入鼻腔，我再次笑了。<br/>
<br/>
我换好衣服下楼，餐桌上摆好了早茶。福尔摩斯也已经换上外套，刮好脸，并且终于征服了早上起来翘着的头发。我下来的时候，他正站在桌边，以一种极其不符合礼仪的方式往嘴里灌茶。<br/>
<br/>
“快点，我们要走了。”然后他又往嘴里塞了一片面包。<br/>
<br/>
于是我也不敢怠慢，实际上我只来得及把杯子喝空，就跟着他快步下楼了。<br/>
<br/>
我们坐上马车的时候，才有空看时间。这时依然很早，八点都没到，而伦敦的冬季严重阻碍了我们的血液循环。虽然我和福尔摩斯挨在一起，还是觉得冷，于是我握住他的手，他看了我一下，没有挣脱。即使是隔着手套，我也觉得好多了。<br/>
<br/>
花园街的布里克斯顿宅邸是一座空房子。福尔摩斯出门的急躁已经褪去，他下了马车以后不紧不慢，一边走一边盯着地面。然而这几天都没下雨，他抬起头时表情严肃，我知道那是真正的严肃——路边的泥地甚至是干的。<br/>
<br/>
花园街的马路上几乎没什么人，布里克斯顿宅邸旁边也是几幢没租出去的公寓，看上去灰头土脸，窗户玻璃上贴着的“招租”字样的纸条在寒风中颤抖。这街上唯一热闹的地方就是我和福尔摩斯的目的地了。布里克斯顿宅邸门口站着两个警员，门口还围了好几个闲人，好奇地往门里面伸脖子。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德站在门口迎接我们。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，你终于来了。”同时他跟我点点头。<br/>
<br/>
我们进门走上走廊，在第一个门右拐，来到一间大房间里。这里面空旷得很，地上蒙着一层厚厚的灰，墙上的墙纸一大片一大片地剥落下来，挂在那儿。而地上躺着的，是莫娜•奥德尔小姐。昨天晚上她还在舞台上演唱，我和福尔摩斯都亲眼见到，而现在她就死在这破旧不堪的空房子里了。奥德尔小姐穿着墨绿色的丝绒长裙，披风躺在一边。她惊恐地瞪着眼睛，一只手痉挛地伸着，另一只手微握，她的头发还算整齐，帽子掉落在披风上，醒目的金色羽毛随着我们在房间里的走动一摆一摆地，展现着奥德尔小姐生前的风光，不过在这个破房间里又显得十分寂寞。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯俯身观察她，我才发现这死者的脖子上横着惨烈的掐痕，在她白皙的皮肤上非常显眼。接着他蹲下来，举起奥德尔小姐的手，那双灰眼睛聚焦在纤细的手指尖和指甲上。<br/>
<br/>
“哎，这案子真是个麻烦事。”站在旁边的雷斯垂德用胳膊肘推搡了我一下，低声地对我说。<br/>
<br/>
我才把视线转到他身上。<br/>
<br/>
“你有线索了吗？”我小声地问他。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德无奈地摇摇头，他看着福尔摩斯依然全神贯注地蹲在地上，扫视着整个房间的地面。<br/>
<br/>
“我只是在这里跟你说，医生，福尔摩斯先生是个厉害人物，没有他很多棘手的案子不会得到解决。”探长说话时声音很低，接近耳语。我在想这是为了不打扰福尔摩斯，还是他说这话时依然言不由衷？<br/>
<br/>
我撇了撇嘴。这时福尔摩斯突然从地上跳起来，猛地扑到靠近门边的地面上，紧紧盯着地上某些我和雷斯垂德看不出来的痕迹。他这样生龙活虎地跳来跳去，最后起身时，我看到了他脸上那个熟悉的笑容。我也不禁扬起嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
“我们有线索了。”我小声地跟探长说。<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”探长皱着眉头看着我。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，和我。”我冲探长扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“前几次干得都很漂亮。”我和探长看向福尔摩斯，他激动地两眼放光，“但这次他太得意忘形了。”<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，你说什么？”探长张着嘴看着他。<br/>
<br/>
“雷斯垂德，这次的纸条呢？”<br/>
<br/>
探长愣了一会儿，“啊，哦，对，纸条，纸条，在这里。”说着他从记事本里拿出一张夹着的纸条。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯拿过去，我也凑过去看。<br/>
<br/>
那上面写着：“Bricks and mortar will not stay，not stay，not stay. Bricks and mortar will not stay，my fair lady.”<br/>
<br/>
“还有一张纸条呢？”福尔摩斯把手中的纸条还给雷斯垂德，“这只是他用来向我们炫耀的，还有一张更有用。”<br/>
<br/>
“另外一张，你是说前一句歌谣？”<br/>
<br/>
“不。”福尔摩斯盯着探长，“我是说原来在奥德尔小姐手里握着的那张。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“等等，等等，福尔摩斯，我们得从正常的程序来，比如……比如我们得知道奥德尔小姐死前都做了什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“在莱西厄姆剧院演出。”福尔摩斯说。<br/>
<br/>
“啊，这个我们已经得知了。”雷斯垂德打开笔记本，“更确切地说，我们还得知道她生前见过的最后一个人是谁。”<br/>
<br/>
“她的女仆？”<br/>
<br/>
“不，我们也已经调查过了，”雷斯垂德在纠正福尔摩斯时忍不住扬起下巴，我有时思考他对着镜子练习这个动作有多少遍，“我们已经调查过了，剧院门口值班的仆人说，他看到奥德尔小姐坐上马车以后直接往这个方向来了。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么毫无疑问，奥德尔小姐生前最后见到的人是罗伊洛特先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯！你又怎么知道？”<br/>
<br/>
“因为我看见了。”<br/>
<br/>
“你怎么会看见？”雷斯垂德眯起眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“因为我昨天去看戏了。”福尔摩斯耸了耸肩。<br/>
<br/>
“这是个重要发现！这是个重要发现！”雷斯垂德“啪”地合上笔记本，“你还知道些什么，福尔摩斯先生？”<br/>
<br/>
“唔，他们谈了很久。”福尔摩斯故作神秘地眨了眨眼睛，“是的，说了很多话。”<br/>
<br/>
“表情呢？你有没有看清他们的表情？”雷斯垂德追问，“比如——”<br/>
<br/>
“比如愤怒？”<br/>
<br/>
“是的！比如罗伊洛特先生和奥德尔小姐是不是在吵架？”<br/>
<br/>
“我记不清了。”福尔摩斯说，“但有可能。”<br/>
<br/>
“哈！那就八九不离十了，福尔摩斯先生！”探长说，“根本不需要什么神秘纸条，福尔摩斯先生！没错，这个家伙得意忘形了，就是他在与奥德尔小姐见面的时候让您给看见了！”<br/>
<br/>
“可是我没把握说他们一定发生了争吵。”福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“但毫无疑问这就是常识。如果没有发生争吵，那为什么给你造成了那种印象？”<br/>
<br/>
“不，雷斯垂德，你是在千方百计把事实往你的理论上套，而不是根据事实得出正确的理论。”福尔摩斯耸了耸肩。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德探长对福尔摩斯纠起眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“需要的时候我会通知你，雷斯垂德。”福尔摩斯说，“好了，走吧，我的医生。”<br/>
<br/>
我跟着福尔摩斯走出那间空房子，雷斯垂德还在身后朝我们瞪着眼睛。我们挤过拥在门口的人群，好不容易回到马路上呼吸新鲜的空气。我正要迈步，这时福尔摩斯在旁边拉了我一下。<br/>
<br/>
我回头，福尔摩斯的示意下，我看在人群边缘，站着查尔斯•道格拉斯先生，他战战兢兢地看着我们，手里抓着他的圆顶礼貌。他那张原本洋溢着活力的脸在冬日里瑟瑟发抖，甚至他朝我们走来的脚步都有点艰难。<br/>
<br/>
“你好，福尔摩斯先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“道格拉斯先生。”福尔摩斯朝他致意。<br/>
<br/>
“你现在可以帮助我了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“帮你什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，见鬼！保护我，福尔摩斯先生，保护我！”他急切地看着福尔摩斯。<br/>
<br/>
“你又被小纸条吓到了，道格拉斯先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“您为什么总是不相信我？”<br/>
<br/>
“你能拿出什么让我相信你？”<br/>
<br/>
道格拉斯愣住了，他没说话，仅仅是咬着嘴唇。<br/>
<br/>
“可这是事实，我必须做点儿什么，如果您不帮助我，那么我只好离开伦敦了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我不认为这能解决问题。罗伊洛特先生呢？也许他会比你明智。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，他还不知道奥德尔小姐出事了，难以想象他今天看早报时的表情！我呢，我才不要什么遗产，我准备这就去巴西，至少那里没有要人命的怪老头，没有什么秘密杀手。”<br/>
<br/>
“我有一个问题，请你如实回答我。”福尔摩斯说。<br/>
<br/>
“您尽管问。”<br/>
<br/>
“发生了什么事，让你原本只把歌谣当笑话讲，现在却这么害怕？”<br/>
<br/>
“因为——”道格拉斯纠起他那张漂亮的脸，“我——我不能告诉您，那样我会死掉。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么我就无法帮你了。”福尔摩斯表示遗憾。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯先生！可是——下一个就会是我。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯耸了耸肩，转身要走，道格拉斯拉住他的胳膊，正要说话。<br/>
<br/>
“为什么不是罗伊洛特？还有谁知道你要去巴西？”<br/>
<br/>
道格拉斯沉默了一会儿，他淡蓝色的眼睛转了转。<br/>
<br/>
“罗伊洛特。福尔摩斯先生，我订了票，然后正好碰见了罗伊洛特先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么也许，你暂时还是安全的。”福尔摩斯面无表情地面对他。<br/>
<br/>
道格拉斯疑惑地抓了抓头发，而福尔摩斯转身就走了，我回头看了他一眼，他依然站在原地看着我们。我跟上福尔摩斯的脚步。<br/>
<br/>
“真是可怜的人！”我叹了一口气，“可是福尔摩斯，你怎么知道他暂时是安全的？”<br/>
<br/>
“因为这家伙太自信了。”福尔摩斯勾起嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
“我说的是查尔斯•道格拉斯！”我无奈地笑了笑。<br/>
<br/>
“啊，是，是道格拉斯。”福尔摩斯心不在焉地说。<br/>
<br/>
我不想再掺和到他的思维中去了，除非他主动跟我开口。<br/>
<br/>
我们在花园街的街角招到了一辆出租马车，再次和福尔摩斯挨在一起让我觉得特别安心，和梅丽在一起时，我从没有这样的满足感。好像整个世界只有车厢那么大，而我们一起，去揭露一切离奇的故事。回到贝克街，我先下了马车，可是回头一看，发现福尔摩斯还坐在那里没动。<br/>
<br/>
“我要去做点调查。”他好像在想着什么。<br/>
<br/>
我正要回到马车上。<br/>
<br/>
“不，你不用来，华生。”他才转头看我。<br/>
<br/>
我有些不快。我本以为昨晚交欢以后他不会再把我撇下一个人调查。福尔摩斯自然看出了我的想法，他上下打量了我，然后勾嘴一笑，要不是没有旁人，他才不会笑得那么迷人。<br/>
<br/>
“你留在家是有任务的。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么任务？”<br/>
<br/>
“招待访客。”<br/>
<br/>
我想问他会有谁来拜访，可是福尔摩斯用手杖敲了敲车厢顶，车夫一扬鞭，他就这样跑掉了。我无奈地叹了口气，无论如何，还是等那个访客上门吧。我上楼回到起居室里，想起他刚才的话，环顾了这整间屋子，又觉得这才是我该有的日子。哪怕是被他蒙在鼓里，哪怕是对他生气地嚷嚷，或者抱怨，也都是贝克街公寓里的调味品。我脱下大衣和围巾，百无聊赖地在房间里转，不愿意去想我们是否在面对怎样一个残忍可怕的凶手。我推开他卧室依然半掩着的门，床单上有点儿皱，除此以外很整齐，早上那只打中我的枕头安好地放在床头。我笑了，好像还能闻到卧室里汗水和体液混合的气味。然后我带上门，回到起居室里，看到书桌上的信纸和笔时，我又皱起眉头。我该如何面对梅丽？过几天她就该回来了吧？我发现从今以后就要把自己劈成两半了，可以前我不也是这样吗？我和梅丽在一起时，却时时想起福尔摩斯，只不过现在，我完全要过两面生活了。我摸到椅子坐下来，伸手撑住额头。梅丽是个好妻子，她对我很宽容，而我却对她不忠；福尔摩斯不会说甜言蜜语，但是我知道他一直在暗处挡住了所有的危险，他的爱过于深沉以至于伤害了他自己；而我呢，我完全没有多想，我被世俗束缚，看不清事实。我深吸了一口气。<br/>
<br/>
我觉得我对不起梅丽，我也对不起福尔摩斯，而且对不起我自己。<br/>
<br/>
我坐在书桌边沉默了很久，没想过给梅丽写信，没想过思考案情，无论做什么我都改变不了现状了。我就坐在那儿，好像是在等待审判。听天由命去吧。<br/>
<br/>
突然几声咳嗽把我惊醒，我回头看见雷斯垂德站在起居室门口望着我。<br/>
<br/>
访客来了。<br/>
<br/>
“哈德森太太喊过你。”他说，似乎在为自己的鲁莽推脱。<br/>
<br/>
但我确实没听见。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯不在。”我告诉他，“你等一会儿吧，他说过你会来。”<br/>
<br/>
“是吗？”雷斯垂德扬了扬眉毛，坐到沙发里，我给他倒了一杯白兰地。<br/>
<br/>
“那他有没有告诉你我来的原因？”探长举起杯子。<br/>
<br/>
“没说。”我在他对面坐下来。<br/>
<br/>
“唔，我有进展了。”他说，“新情况。”<br/>
<br/>
我示意他说下去，雷斯垂德冲我得意地眨了眨眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“我去拜访了罗伊洛特先生。”他说，“他已经知道了奥德尔小姐的事，看到我们的时候，这家伙特别警惕，所以，我一看就明白有问题了。”<br/>
<br/>
“他说了什么吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“他显得特别激动，我还没有表示是否怀疑他了，但是罗伊洛特好像早就知道了似的。”<br/>
<br/>
“这能说得通，毕竟他和奥德尔小姐关系密切，而且才刚和她见过面，这种恐惧是合理的。”<br/>
<br/>
“我也跟他提到和奥德尔小姐的见面了。”雷斯垂德继续说，“他说他不过是向奥德尔小姐祝贺，他否认争吵。”<br/>
<br/>
“那是当然的。”我想了想。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我也料到了。”探长说，“我的探子说他和奥德尔小姐是情人。这里面的问题就多啦！争风吃醋啊，一时愤怒什么的。”<br/>
<br/>
“这未免空穴来风了。”我说。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德不满地喝了一口白兰地。<br/>
<br/>
“罗伊洛特对继承人陆续被杀有什么看法？他害怕吗？”我突然想起了道格拉斯先生。<br/>
<br/>
“他是有点儿害怕。”雷斯垂德摸了摸下巴，“但也有可能是装的。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么他谋害阿姆斯特朗和布鲁克斯是为了什么呢？为了遗产？”<br/>
<br/>
“有这个可能。我还在调查他，也许罗伊洛特就是意大利来的杀手呢？”<br/>
<br/>
我沉默了。雷斯垂德看了看我。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯怎么看？”他问。<br/>
<br/>
我摇了摇头。“我不知道，他出去了，调查。”<br/>
<br/>
“我掂量着呢。”探长把杯子举到嘴边，“只要一发现罗伊洛特有嫌疑，就立即逮捕他。”<br/>
<br/>
我想说这是否太鲁莽，但最终还是未出口。我和雷斯垂德又等了一段时间，很快过了午饭，而我们都不觉得饿。雷斯垂德偶尔提起起居室里的某样战利品，于是我就和他一起回忆它的由来。<br/>
<br/>
“哈，对了，我还记得福尔摩斯的表链上挂着一枚金币（1）。”雷斯垂德掏口袋的时候突然回想起了这码事。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，是的，艾德勒小姐那个案子的纪念品。”我不怎么喜欢提到这个案子。<br/>
<br/>
“真是有意思，那次我听说非常戏剧性，那个时候他已经名声在外了吧？”雷斯垂德咧嘴笑起来，“我第一次遇见他的时候，那是多少年前了？那个时候他还是意气风发呢，而我也没有现在这个位子。”<br/>
<br/>
“我第一次见到你是在‘血字的研究’那个案子。”我总觉的最了解福尔摩斯的应该是我自己。<br/>
<br/>
“啊，是啊，福尔摩斯向我们介绍你的时候，我和葛来森都暗自吃惊呢。不过这么多年了，医生，你确实很适合他。唔，我是说，你们相处得很好，这令苏格兰场的所有探长都大吃一惊。”<br/>
<br/>
“我——我不过是朋友，兼同事而已。”<br/>
<br/>
“你让他出了名，医生！”雷斯垂德让我再给他倒一杯，“我向你致敬。”他朝我举起了杯子。“我承认，虽然我经验丰富，老练强干，”他喝了半杯，继续说，“但是我不及福尔摩斯，他很厉害，他本可以成为最厉害的探长。”<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯受不了拘束。”我笑了笑。<br/>
<br/>
“确实——我也想到了这点。”雷斯垂德叹了口气，盯着白兰地说，“这几年，我觉得，他有点变了。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”我皱眉。<br/>
<br/>
“恩，确实。福尔摩斯管他那招叫‘观察’，他以为我们都是傻子呢。我在苏格兰场干了这么多年，眼睛也不花，也很会看。”探长扬了扬眉，“原谅我直白，可要我说，医生，你结婚就是个错误。”<br/>
<br/>
“探长！”我说，“今天我们聊得太多了，还是说说眼下这个案子吧！”<br/>
<br/>
“我已经说过了，我认为——”<br/>
<br/>
这时候楼梯上传来轻快的脚步声，没几秒钟，歇洛克•福尔摩斯的身影就出现在了起居室门口。我和雷斯垂德都转头看着他。福尔摩斯看上去心情很好，感谢上帝这回他没装成老头什么的吓唬我们。（2）<br/>
<br/>
“嘿，你这家伙！”雷斯垂德放下手里的杯子，“我等了好几个小时！”<br/>
<br/>
“看得出。”福尔摩斯笑了，“而且好医生把你招待得不错，你把我一整瓶白兰地都喝光了。”说着他瞥了一眼快空的瓶子。<br/>
<br/>
“我总要做点事情打发时间。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯脱下大衣，在我旁边坐下来。<br/>
<br/>
“我看你去拜访了罗伊洛特？”他问。<br/>
<br/>
“是的。”雷斯垂德先是惊讶地望着他，然后扬起眉毛，“嗨，什么都瞒不过你。”<br/>
<br/>
“那很好，我想基本情况你也该了解了。”福尔摩斯说，“今晚我们就要行动了，地点就是他家门口。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？我也打算要逮捕他，但没想过会这么快。难道你有给他定罪的证据了？”<br/>
<br/>
“定罪？”福尔摩斯抿起一个笑容，“啊，今晚就会有决定性的证据。”<br/>
<br/>
“你挺快，不过难得我们的结论会一致。”雷斯垂德的表情不知是得意还是懊丧。<br/>
<br/>
我看出福尔摩斯在忍住笑。<br/>
<br/>
“总之今晚就能见分晓，天一黑我们就埋伏在他家门口，在拐角处停一辆马车等着就行，只要你，我，医生，最多再留一个警员等在车上。人一出现，我们就悄悄地潜伏进去。”<br/>
<br/>
“等等，那仆人呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“不会有仆人。今晚在罗伊洛特宅邸的会面是秘密的，他会事先打发掉仆人。我以为你见过他，就该知道的。”<br/>
<br/>
“我不知道。”雷斯垂德有点生气。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，好吧，看来还是从厨房和马房里更容易打探到消息啊。”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，好吧，总之听你的，就这么安排。”<br/>
<br/>
我们和探长约好下午六点半在贝克街碰头，然后一起去西区。在此之前的三个多小时，我和福尔摩斯都很安分。福尔摩斯一直在整理他的资料和参考索引，忙着把旧报纸翻出来，作成剪贴簿。他脱下了外套，罩上睡衣。我虽然一直佯装着看杂志，眼光却总是不自觉地转移到他身上。他那双绝无仅有的手，我昨晚亲吻过，还有他松开的衬衫领口，我能隐约看见一个牙印——那到底还是没遮住。我即使是沉浸在甜蜜之中，却也不得不念及甜蜜之下的痛苦。我的婚姻和我的双重生活，以及福尔摩斯和梅丽万一见了面会有怎样的谈话。后来我想自己是不是太紧张了，还是回到现在吧。<br/>
<br/>
我们提早吃了晚饭，福尔摩斯看上去心情很好，我们的谈话中都默契地避开了婚姻，直到六点半，雷斯垂德准时跟我们见面了。<br/>
<br/>
我从没想到会在这种情形下再次来到罗伊洛特的别墅，上次灯火辉煌热闹非凡的场景还历历在目，而现在空荡荡的草地和黑漆漆的花房里甚至透出一股阴森的感觉，只有一楼的两扇窗户亮着，提醒我这里面还有人。<br/>
<br/>
“那是书房。”福尔摩斯说。<br/>
<br/>
我们三人在路边拐角的树丛里躲起来，没有上次的宴会，这座别墅就马上凸显了它偏僻的本质。马路上没有人，昏黄的路灯下都很少见到出租马车。而我们的马车停在另一个稍远的拐角，里面有一个警员随时待命。<br/>
<br/>
冬天夜里的埋伏简直叫人绝望，我觉得我们都快要冻僵了。<br/>
<br/>
“真受不了，”雷斯垂德往手里呼气，“我几乎从没碰到比现在更艰难的等待了。”<br/>
<br/>
我伸手握住福尔摩斯的手，虽然他戴着手套，但我知道那一定很凉。我向他靠了靠，我们挨得很近，甚至我担心雷斯垂德会看出什么。<br/>
<br/>
终于，大约十点，我们望见一个人影进入了视线，接着这个人在别墅门口停了一下，也许在张望，然后转身来到门前，门里灯光下，另一个人给他开了门——我想那就是罗伊洛特了。就在来客进门的一瞬间，福尔摩斯冲出来，我和雷斯垂德有点儿迟缓地跟着他。我们悄悄地向门口走近，从我们这个角度无法看清书房窗户里的情况。来到门前，福尔摩斯正要掏口袋——我猜测是他事先配的钥匙，或者是开锁工具——这时我们听到房子里传出叫声，短促，声音不大，传到街上就像一滴水滴入大海，马上就会与空气融合一体，不会在这偏僻的地方引起别人的注意。<br/>
<br/>
“快！”福尔摩斯喊道。<br/>
<br/>
我和雷斯垂德会意地一齐撞门，幸好大门不像看上去的那样结实。我们撞了两次没有成功，但第三次就听见了锁被撞坏的声音。<br/>
<br/>
我们三人冲进玄关，我早已不记得这屋子的布局，但福尔摩斯显然早就熟悉好了。他带我们冲上玄关旁一条走道，那里一个门里传出搏斗的声音。书房门没锁。我们闯了进去。在房间里搏斗的两个人看见我们立即松开了对方，我本以为在我面前的会是一个凶残的杀手，但出乎意料的是，亨利•罗伊洛特和查尔斯•道格拉斯站在书房里瞪着我们，罗伊洛特的臂膀上还有伤，一把匕首不知道从谁的手里掉在了地上。<br/>
<br/>
而他们两个，都显得那么惊恐，还那么无辜。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
注：<br/>
（1）见《波西米亚丑闻》。<br/>
<br/>
（2）见《四签名》。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>2011年．</em><br/>
<br/>
歇洛克垂下眼睑，眉头微蹙，好像一只磨爪子的猫，他沉默了几秒钟，终于忍不住扬起嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
“太棒了！我不信这次他不露出马脚！”<br/>
<br/>
“那我们现在就去？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克收起笑容，扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“不，你先走，过会儿我们跟上。”<br/>
<br/>
“好——等一下，有件事我得告诉你。”雷斯垂德刚转身又回来了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克一屁股坐回沙发里。“什么？”他抬头问探长的口气带着不耐烦，而他自己坐在那儿毫不着急的样子让探长暗地里翻了个白眼。<br/>
<br/>
“斯特戴尔的那个女朋友，彻丽•布朗，家里遭贼了。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么时候的事？”歇洛克抓了一下头发。约翰咳嗽了两声，依靠在书桌边上，防止过会儿自己会笑得站不住。<br/>
<br/>
“就在刚才，我在楼下的时候，萨利来的电话。”歇洛克和约翰马上抬起头盯着雷斯垂德，探长有点儿不自在，但是继续说，“我们一直监视着布朗小姐，今早她发现家里被翻得乱七八糟，就报了警。”<br/>
<br/>
“丢了什么吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“只丢了个首饰。”雷斯垂德来回看着面前这两个人。歇洛克哼了一声，整理领子，约翰用手挡住了嘴巴，“她说那是斯特戴尔送给她的。”<br/>
<br/>
“探长，你怎么看这件事？”突然约翰问他，雷斯垂德愣了一下，他花了几秒钟思考这反常的原因，“呃——这不好说，约翰，可能就是寻常偷窃，也许——”雷斯垂德瞥了一眼歇洛克，“也许和这案子有关。”<br/>
<br/>
“有窃贼的线索吗？”歇洛克整理完领子了。<br/>
<br/>
“一点儿也没有。”雷斯垂德深吸了一口气，“你要去她家看看吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“不用了，就算有线索也已经被你们破坏了。我们先去看维克托•哈里森。”歇洛克站起来，“在哪儿？”<br/>
<br/>
“就在他家，罗伯特街——”<br/>
<br/>
“我知道他家在哪儿，雷斯垂德。”歇洛克扣着西装扣子说。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德皱着眉头盯着歇洛克，一会儿，他无奈地撇撇嘴，“好吧，好吧。”探长念叨着转身走了。他一下楼，约翰就从桌边走过来。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克——”<br/>
<br/>
“我知道你要问什么，约翰，我没那么蠢，把她家里翻个底朝天，我很清楚我要找的东西在哪儿。”<br/>
<br/>
“可是，歇洛克——”<br/>
<br/>
“那个杀手晚了一步，而且还很蠢。”<br/>
<br/>
“我要说的是，歇洛克，雷斯垂德说他们的人一直监视着布朗小姐的家。”<br/>
<br/>
“你的意思是担心我被发现？”歇洛克抿起嘴唇。<br/>
<br/>
“算是吧。”约翰从歇洛克脸上移开眼神。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，如果迈克罗夫特的特工都是蠢货，那么雷斯垂德的手下就是白痴。”<br/>
<br/>
“啊——原来如此。”约翰瞪大了眼睛，张大了嘴，好像恍然大悟了似的。<br/>
<br/>
“好了，约翰，我们去瞧瞧老朋友。”歇洛克说着系上围巾。<br/>
<br/>
他们钻进出租车里做好，歇洛克马上掏出心爱的黑莓，约翰往他身边坐近了些，瞥了一眼。<br/>
<br/>
“你给休•安吉尔发信息？”约翰承认他心里还是有点儿介意的。<br/>
<br/>
“想起要问他几个问题。”歇洛克的眼神还在手机屏幕上，说话心不在焉。按了发送键，他在车窗边上撑起手肘，可没过两分钟，回复就来了。<br/>
<br/>
“真快。”约翰看着歇洛克又把手机掏出来，然后转头看向窗外。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克勾起嘴角。没几秒钟，约翰皱起眉，他的脸映照在车窗玻璃上，好像在骂自己傻子，终于前军医又回过头。“他发了什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“恩——”歇洛克故意慢了半拍，“整夜都有。是的。从不看。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰的眉毛皱得更紧，额头上的皱纹更加明显。“什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“他的回复。”<br/>
<br/>
“那你问了他什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“与案子有关。”歇洛克的意思是‘现在还没有告诉你的必要’。<br/>
<br/>
“我太有必要知道了。”约翰说这话的时候，歇洛克突然盯住他，“我可是你的博客作家，而且还是——”‘你的男朋友’这两个词卡在他的嘴里。<br/>
<br/>
“还是什么？”歇洛克依然盯着他。<br/>
<br/>
“没什么，何况是我先问你的。”<br/>
<br/>
“你把话说完，我就告诉你。”歇洛克扬了扬眉毛，“可是你先欲言又止。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰压低了眉毛，歇洛克表现得那么若无其事，低头摆弄手机。<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，”几秒钟以后，约翰叹了一口气，“好吧。”他摆了一下手，尽量放松，“而且我还是你的男朋友。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克猛然抬起头。“什么，约翰？”<br/>
<br/>
“我，呃——我是你的男朋友。”约翰咽了一口口水。见鬼的他应付的女人多了去，现在竟然觉得紧张。上帝啊，他脸红了吗？约翰咒骂自己为什么现在像个幼稚的毛头小子。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，恩——”歇洛克移开了视线，又慢了半拍，这次不是故意的，他不过是在思考“男朋友”的含义，“我问他的问题是这个。”然后他朝约翰举起了手机。考虑到“男朋友”的意思过于丰富，而且不在自己熟悉的领域，歇洛克打算先缓一缓。<br/>
<br/>
约翰看见屏幕上的几行字“实验楼里什么时候有清洁工？柯里尔教授死前是否在做课题？期间他看新闻吗？”<br/>
<br/>
看完以后，约翰却没心思询问歇洛克这几个问题有什么意义，他还在思索刚才紧张的原因。恩，虽然早上已经考虑过，但毕竟亲口说出来紧张一些，也可以理解！而且事发突然，紧张一些，更可以理解！最后，歇洛克是什么人？福尔摩斯家的人都不是正常人，怎么能按常理分析？那么一个人，爱上了一个福尔摩斯，他又怎么能按常理分析呢？<br/>
<br/>
好吧，按这个逻辑，他自己也不是正常人了。不过遇见了歇洛克以后，他又做过几件正常的事？约翰叹了口气，总的来说这些解释还是靠谱的。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克……”约翰不自觉地喊了歇洛克的名字——又一件不正常的事。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，关于这个事，我得告诉你——”虽然歇洛克对“男朋友”一知半解，但是他觉得有必要加一句。<br/>
<br/>
正当他要说的时候，“到了，先生们。”司机还没来得及收好脸上的笑。约翰觉得他已经对世界上所有的的哥绝望了，他这辈子就注定了要被这一职业的人围观，而歇洛克恨得牙痒痒。<br/>
<br/>
“谢谢。”歇洛克难得说“谢谢”，因为他每次说这个词的时候必定咬牙切齿非常可怕。<br/>
<br/>
终于，他们下了车，真是漫长的时光。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德站在门口迎接他们，探长来回看了看歇洛克和约翰。歇洛克面无表情，约翰没底气地咳了两声，然后告诉自己雷斯垂德什么都不可能知道。<br/>
<br/>
屋子里依然脏乱，约翰想，尽管如此，从正门进的感觉就是不一样。他们走上走廊，厨房很远但依然觉得油腻的空气都粘成了团。客厅里一张沙发上摊满了旅游杂志，维克托•哈里森的尸体倒在沙发上，头顶冒出的血已经把杂志染成深红色。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克迅速环顾了整间客厅，然后走到尸体旁边，眯起眼睛盯着那颗脑袋顶上的血洞。约翰走上去在歇洛克身边蹲下来，仔细一看发现那个血洞被什么堵着，不过又湿又红分辨不出。歇洛克取下手套，伸手把那玩意儿小心地抠出来，指甲缝里染成血色。<br/>
<br/>
“上帝啊。”约翰不禁皱起眉头。那是一枚小钉子，有点弯，不知道是锈红了还是被染红了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克从大衣内袋里取出一张干净的白纸，把钉子置于其上，约翰会意地接过来。<br/>
<br/>
“纸条呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，这里。”雷斯垂德好像早就准备好了，他递给歇洛克的纸条依然平整，边角是红的，“当时就放在尸体身上。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰看见那纸条上写着：“Pins and needles will rust and bend, rust and bend, rust and bend. Pins and needles will rust and bend, my fair lady.”<br/>
<br/>
“这人简直疯了。”约翰从纸上抬头对着歇洛克的眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“他只是按部就班。”歇洛克耸了耸肩，也耸起了眉毛，“这样才符合歌词的内容。”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，的确是这样。”约翰稍微抿了一下嘴唇，站起来。歇洛克不耐烦地又看了四周，突然盯在茶几上。<br/>
<br/>
沙发面前的茶几上摆了一杯果汁。歇洛克眯起眼睛，马上跳起来，冲出了房间，差点撞到了雷斯垂德。<br/>
<br/>
“嘿，他怎么了？”<br/>
<br/>
约翰摇了摇头，只得跟上歇洛克，此时他已经跑到了厨房里。水池里泡着脏盘子，抹布随意地丢在桌子上，而油腻腻的餐桌，约翰碰都不想碰一下。歇洛克一眼看到了碗橱里一只空杯子，内壁上有点水，而其他杯子都是干的。<br/>
<br/>
“尸体是什么时候发现的？”歇洛克勾起嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
“今天早上八点半，邻居发现门没锁上。”<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，你说呢？”这时歇洛克突然转身看着约翰讲话。<br/>
<br/>
“要我说？哦，一枪毙命，显然，击中头部，死了十个小时了。”<br/>
<br/>
“很好。”<br/>
<br/>
“等等，歇洛克，你能不能说说——”探长困惑地眨了眨眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“雷斯垂德，现在我没时间跟你多说，我得和约翰走了，去见死者的一个熟人。”歇洛克不耐烦地离开，“来，约翰。”<br/>
<br/>
“等等，你是说珀西•布莱星顿？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克刚走出厨房又突然回来，浅色的眼睛直盯着雷斯垂德。“你说谁？”<br/>
<br/>
“珀西——布莱星顿。”探长拿出笔记本又核对了一遍名字。<br/>
<br/>
“你知道他？”<br/>
<br/>
“我们刚刚去查哈里森有哪些熟悉的人，只找到这个据说‘多年以前的’朋友。要知道，你和约翰来得比平时慢了点，”雷斯垂德冲约翰眨了眼睛，好像说‘我能理解’，“所以你们到之前我已经得到了答复。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦——那你做得还可以。”歇洛克承认雷斯垂德难得让他惊讶了一回。<br/>
<br/>
“所以，如果你是去见他的话，我们可以一起。你也顺便告诉我你得出了什么结论。”<br/>
<br/>
“不！我保留，见过他再说。”<br/>
<br/>
在约翰看来，这不过是歇洛克死要面子的行为，他记得小猫就经常动不动洗脸。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德的好脾气有时候让约翰都佩服，他完全没有无奈或者生气的表情，只是以平常的语调说：“我们现在就去他家。”<br/>
<br/>
“恩，还有，我不坐警车。”<br/>
<br/>
这一次是探长伸手替他们招来一辆出租车。<br/>
<br/>
“真难以想象雷斯垂德是怎么忍耐你的。”约翰看着探长坐进他们后面的一辆警车里。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，那肯定是胖子掺和了。”歇洛克不以为然地掏出手机。<br/>
<br/>
“迈克罗夫特？他连这个都考虑到了？”好吧，算自己没问，约翰想，他也早该想到。<br/>
<br/>
“他还和雷斯垂德上床，这家伙简直阴魂不散。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么！”约翰不敢相信自己的耳朵，而且他的下巴也几乎不保。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克看了他一眼，“是的。”然后一副“你有必要这么惊讶吗”的表情。<br/>
<br/>
“这——这太不可思议了！”<br/>
<br/>
“你是说迈克罗夫特和雷斯垂德上床不可思议，还是说我看出他们上床不可思议？”<br/>
<br/>
“两者都是。你怎么看出来的？”<br/>
<br/>
“很简单。他的须后水的气味，昂贵的牌子，换的新领带，他身上逐渐有一股迈克罗夫特的气味，而我对那气味反感。难道你没发现？”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，呃。”约翰想说“其实我对谁谁有一腿不感兴趣”，但他还是把这句话吞下去了，“多久了？”<br/>
<br/>
“不久，最近一两个月。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，上帝啊，我还是第一次知道原来探长是你哥的男朋友。”<br/>
<br/>
这个词第二次传入歇洛克的脑海。<br/>
<br/>
“男朋友？”他眨眨眼睛，眉角微蹙，“我以为上床不一定就是男朋友。”<br/>
<br/>
“可他们不是偶尔上床，你说已经一两个月了。”约翰也奇怪自己怎么对大英政府的私人生活这么好奇，不过他确实太好奇了，这简直是天大的消息，大英政府竟然还有私生活！<br/>
<br/>
“是的。”歇洛克有些不适应，因为头一次要约翰来纠正他。<br/>
<br/>
“他们除了上床呢？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克想了想，原本他不把这事放在心上，可是为了约翰，他也得回忆出来。<br/>
<br/>
“唔，雷斯垂德上衣口袋里的手帕和迈克罗夫特的一样。当外面下着雨，而他的鞋底却干干净净，办公桌上还多了一块瑞士巧克力时，就是他早晨起迟了，没来得及吃早饭，坐着迈克罗夫特的车赶去上班。”<br/>
<br/>
“天哪，我记得，可我当时没想那么多。”<br/>
<br/>
“因为你只是在看，没在观察。”歇洛克有点得意。<br/>
<br/>
“这太有意思了，歇洛克，我居然今天才知道，你哥和雷斯垂德那个时候就勾搭上了。”<br/>
<br/>
“勾搭上？是说他们——”<br/>
<br/>
“他们这就是在交往了，毫无疑问。”约翰转头看了看后面跟着的警车，然后忍不住笑起来，“难以置信，雷斯垂德就在后面，而我们却在这儿讨论他的私生活。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“幸好你那时没自顾自地炫耀出来，我还真给他捏了一把汗。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我对那个——我当时对那个还不感兴趣。”<br/>
<br/>
“恩，答应我，歇洛克，一会儿跟下车以后你也别当着他的面说出去。”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧。”歇洛克撇嘴。也就是说，躲在被窝里偷着乐比直接告诉他们要好，他真不明白寻常人的逻辑。<br/>
<br/>
约翰也终于明白为什么探长的忍耐力如此好了。雷斯垂德在约翰心中的形象下子变得高大起来。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克往约翰旁边挤了挤，他稍微明白“男朋友”该干什么了，虽然现在他更想思索案子，但是如果约翰认为他的男朋友该这么做，那么他不介意照办。毕竟谋杀天天发生，而约翰只有一个。<br/>
<br/>
然后呢？然后具体地要怎么行动呢？歇洛克想了一下，难道要他去问迈克罗夫特吗？他扬了扬眉，“问迈克罗夫特”这件事让他反胃。<br/>
<br/>
几分钟以后，他们下车与雷斯垂德汇合。<br/>
<br/>
“这就是布莱星顿的房子。”探长指着一个门说。<br/>
<br/>
约翰咳了两声，把笑容压下去，他总会想到迈克罗夫特与雷斯垂德站在一起的样子，之后就不可救药地想开点玩笑。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，你努力忍耐的样子真可爱。”歇洛克靠在他耳边，约翰用手肘狠狠捅了歇洛克一下。<br/>
<br/>
“别逼我把你那张嘴割下来，你这混蛋。”约翰低声说，换来的是歇洛克肆无忌惮地笑。歇洛克张口还想说什么，但最终闭嘴了。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德尽量无视他们，把注意力集中在门上，可是他敲了半天也没人应。<br/>
<br/>
“他不在家？”雷斯垂德皱起眉毛，真够倒霉的。<br/>
<br/>
“不，里面有人。”歇洛克说。<br/>
<br/>
“见鬼的。”雷斯垂德敲得更响，“警察！我们知道有人在！”<br/>
<br/>
屋子里依然沉寂了一会儿，但是不久，终于听见了悉悉索索的声音。一个个子不高的中年男人终于开门了，可他只是拉开点门缝，露出半个脸，他穿着高领的外套，一直挡住耳朵，红栗色发丝下面，深蓝色眼睛滴溜溜地看着来人。<br/>
<br/>
“干嘛？”他的声音又粗又哑。<br/>
<br/>
“珀西•布莱星顿？”<br/>
<br/>
“是我。干嘛？”<br/>
<br/>
“我们来跟你了解点事。”雷斯垂德不耐烦地说着，一边把门拉开，这时才看到布莱星顿的整个脸。<br/>
<br/>
“我正要出去。”他说着往衣领里缩了缩。<br/>
<br/>
“维克托•哈里森的事儿，他死了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我不认识他。”<br/>
<br/>
“我们都知道了，你就不要——”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，你们都快进来吧！快点！”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德的话还没讲完，这个人的态度突然大转弯，让所有人的都措手不及。<br/>
<br/>
“快进来吧！我一会儿就要出去了，快点！”布莱星顿几乎是把他们赶着进门。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克回头看向对街，街对面的公寓依然平静地立在那儿，一个老太太和一个中年女人双手缩在衣兜里走过，还瞥了一眼路边一个穿着短裙丝袜的女郎。隔壁的邻居，歇洛克勾起嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
布莱星顿让他们坐在沙发上，自己坐在对面，窗帘紧闭，让整个客厅非常昏暗。<br/>
<br/>
“你们干嘛？”主人双手抱着臂，朝雷斯垂德发问。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德翻了个白眼。<br/>
<br/>
“维克托•哈里森今天早晨发现死在家里，被一枪爆了头。我们来问你几个问题。”<br/>
<br/>
“我不认识他。”<br/>
<br/>
“我们调查过了，你和他认识。”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，那我认识，不过也是多年前了。对了，你们是警察？”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德从上衣口袋里掏出证件，带出了手帕的一角。光线阴暗，布莱星顿把脸凑过来眯着眼睛看了半天，直到雷斯垂德的手臂已经举酸了。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，的确是。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克眯起眼睛，从沙发上站起来，在客厅里来来回回地转。约翰一直看着他。<br/>
<br/>
“你昨天晚上在哪里？在做什么？”雷斯垂德一本正经地翻开笔记本。<br/>
<br/>
“我在家，看看电视，然后睡觉。这跟你们有什么关系？我和那个死掉的家伙已经很久没见过面了。”<br/>
<br/>
“最近一次联系是什么时候？”<br/>
<br/>
“一年，或者两年前。”布莱星顿一边说话一边不时地看歇洛克转来转去。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克撩起窗帘的一角，街上的人来往如常。<br/>
<br/>
“你要明白现在的形势。”歇洛克放下窗帘转过来倚在窗台边，“现在死了三个人，罗伯特•斯特戴尔，马克•柯里尔和维克托•哈里森，如果你不合作，你会是第四个人。”<br/>
<br/>
布莱星顿咽了一口口水，昏暗的光线下看不出他的脸色，如果他还有脸色的话。<br/>
<br/>
“我不知道你在说什么。”<br/>
<br/>
“你们几个人三年前从意大利回来，每个人带回一件艺术品，而现在你们都因为这件艺术品遭遇杀身的危险。斯特戴尔的是一个吊坠，现在在我手里，你手里应该也有一件，你心里很清楚是什么。”<br/>
<br/>
“你——你要干嘛？”<br/>
<br/>
“你是珠宝推销商？”<br/>
<br/>
“是。”布莱星顿在沙发里挪了一下。<br/>
<br/>
“那我们需要你的协助，发现那些艺术品里的秘密。”<br/>
<br/>
“秘密？可是连我——”<br/>
<br/>
“你没发现因为你是蠢货。”歇洛克面无表情地说。<br/>
<br/>
布莱星顿张了张嘴没说出话，然后又抿上了。<br/>
<br/>
“当然，我也不介意过几天来给你收尸。”歇洛克扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
坐在沙发对面的人不停地拉着衣角，沉默了几秒钟。<br/>
<br/>
“你什么时候带来，我一定全力协助。”最后他抬起头迎上歇洛克冷漠的眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“到时候我会通知你的。”歇洛克扬起眉角，示意了一下摆在沙发边上的电话。<br/>
<br/>
布莱星顿给他们开门的时候甚至没有抬头，然后他迅速地把家门关上，还锁起来了。<br/>
<br/>
“可怜人。”约翰听见了锁门的声音。<br/>
<br/>
“我们回家，约翰。”歇洛克双手拉起衣领，显得他的脖子更纤长。<br/>
<br/>
“等等，等等，”雷斯垂德抓着头发，“你刚才说吊坠？什么吊坠？布朗小姐丢失的那个？怎么在你手上？”<br/>
<br/>
“计谋，雷斯垂德，到时候我会告诉你的。”歇洛克正要拉着约翰走。<br/>
<br/>
“等一下，还有呢，你说见过布莱星顿以后会讲清楚，在哈里森家里发现了什么。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克张了一下嘴。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克。”<br/>
<br/>
然后他看了一眼约翰。<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，来者是哈里森认识的人，相信的人。因为他让这个人进屋，到沙发前两人坐下，还倒了两杯果汁，这个人站起来，走到哈里森背后，一枪崩了他的头。就这样。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克来回看着约翰和雷斯垂德。<br/>
<br/>
“可是现场只有一杯果汁。”<br/>
<br/>
“毫无疑问当时有两杯。茶几上有一圈水渍，新的，厨房里有一只内壁潮湿的空杯子，而这只杯子毫无疑问是凶手洗的，当然，顺便也洗洗他的手。你们瞧瞧那屋子，养兔场都比那儿整齐，一个大水池里堆满了脏碗碟，这样的主人会去洗一只玻璃杯？”<br/>
<br/>
“原来如此！”约翰真的恍然大悟。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，我们回家。雷斯垂德，等我的短信。”<br/>
<br/>
回家的路上歇洛克发了几条短信，又看了一下窗外，然后他突然挤到约翰身边，歇洛克抓住约翰的食指，而他们从脚到肩膀都靠在一起。和约翰的肢体接触，歇洛克感觉很好。对啊，他们都上过床了。<br/>
<br/>
“我觉得你抓我的无名指更有意义。”约翰低头看着歇洛克的手。<br/>
<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我也不知道怎么会有这种想法——也许，呃，那样我们接触的面积更大？”<br/>
<br/>
“那我抓着你整只手不是更好？”歇洛克一脸思索地看着约翰，“不，拥抱还要更好。”<br/>
<br/>
“等等，我们还是等回家——”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克的手已经爬上了约翰的后背，把他拉近，侧脸跟侧脸相贴，而他们的腿以一种怪异的方式挤在一起。<br/>
<br/>
“我尽量让接触面积更大了。”歇洛克一本正经地揽着约翰。<br/>
<br/>
约翰平静下来，渐渐感到他和歇洛克的体温搅到一起。“恩，好吧，这样确实感觉更好。”<br/>
<br/>
他们这样待了一会儿，最后身体发出了抗议，毕竟他们已经以这种奇怪的姿势坚持了够久。约翰把自己和歇洛克分开。<br/>
<br/>
“确实感觉很好，好极了。”他再次感叹，然后对上歇洛克愉悦的眼睛，咧嘴笑起来。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克也笑了。<br/>
<br/>
他们进了家门，这时约翰的手机响了，是一条信息。<br/>
<br/>
‘在客厅茶几上。  M’<br/>
<br/>
“M？迈克罗夫特？”<br/>
<br/>
“很显然。”歇洛克爬楼梯，约翰跟着他，没忘了问他。<br/>
<br/>
“什么在客厅茶几上？”<br/>
<br/>
“我要的材料。这次迈克罗夫特挺快。”<br/>
<br/>
“可是为什么发给我？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克没有回答，他推开起居室的门，一眼看到了茶几上的一叠纸。<br/>
<br/>
“很好。”<br/>
<br/>
他往沙发上坐下来。约翰没有再问他了。<br/>
<br/>
这时已到下午，约翰觉得该吃东西。幸好冰箱里还有剩余的面条，感谢上帝，没被歇洛克的试验品污染。当他端着盘子狼吞虎咽地吃面条时，歇洛克还坐在沙发上一动没动，只有翻文件的声音。又过了一会儿，歇洛克突然“啪”地把文件扔下，约翰看着他。<br/>
<br/>
“敲定了，完成！”歇洛克站起来。<br/>
<br/>
“那是什么？”约翰的嘴里还夹着面条。<br/>
<br/>
“迈克罗夫特给的，意大利已知名的间谍和杀手。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰把盘子放下，翻了翻那叠纸，满页的文字。<br/>
<br/>
“没照片吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“没有，照片永远都靠不住。”歇洛克拿起约翰丢下的叉子搅着盘子里剩下的面条。<br/>
<br/>
“嘿，如果你要吃，冰箱里还有。”<br/>
<br/>
“不，你剩下的这点够了。”歇洛克端起盘子，理所当然地吃起来。<br/>
<br/>
约翰无可奈何，继续翻他的纸。“博尼•马里诺，卢卡•格雷科，亚伯拉罕•鲁索，还有……这都是很普通的名字，我本以为会更有趣。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么名字？开膛手杰克？那都是外号。”歇洛克的嘴里塞满了面条。<br/>
<br/>
约翰丢下文件，抬头看见歇洛克正扒着面条。<br/>
<br/>
“那本来该给我的。”他的声音有点幽怨。<br/>
<br/>
“没关系，我喜欢吃你盘子里的东西。”歇洛克又塞了一嘴的面条，盘子空了，然后他把脏盘子送回约翰手里，“而且一会儿我们得出门。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么事？”约翰把脏盘子丢到水池里。<br/>
<br/>
“收网。”<br/>
<br/>
如此他们又出门了，约翰还没来得及洗盘子，好吧，等回来了让歇洛克洗。临走的时候，约翰没忘了把手枪放到外套口袋里，歇洛克这个笨蛋是从来不知道保护自己的。歇洛克给雷斯垂德发了短信，冲到楼下。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，男孩们！我以为你们刚回来——”<br/>
<br/>
“可又要出去了，哈德森太太。”约翰尽量保持着礼貌的笑容。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克和约翰挤上出租车。外面的天有点阴，好像要下雨了。<br/>
<br/>
“有危险吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“你带了枪。”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，因为你不带。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克低下头，他是不是该把“随身带枪”列入“男朋友必做之事”的清单里？<br/>
<br/>
他们到达目的地的时候，约翰发现这就是刚刚离开的地方。<br/>
<br/>
“布莱星顿的家？”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，我们得见他。握住你的枪，约翰。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克环顾四周，他一眼认出街对面停的那辆车是雷斯垂德的手笔，还有那个坐在旁边咖啡店门口的男人，那个站在另一头路灯下面抽烟的人。歇洛克在心里叹了口气，苏格兰场依旧是苏格兰场，然后他敲了敲门。<br/>
<br/>
这回应门很快，布莱星顿开门了，他依旧缩在领子里。<br/>
<br/>
“这么快？”他上下打量了歇洛克和约翰。<br/>
<br/>
“我回去把东西拿上就来了。”<br/>
<br/>
“另一个人呢？”布莱星顿让他们进屋。<br/>
<br/>
“我们有明确的分工，这种打交道的事通常由我来。”歇洛克来到客厅里，“去把你的那个拿来，放哪儿了？”<br/>
<br/>
“现在？”<br/>
<br/>
“请配合。”歇洛克转身瞪着他，“这也是你保命的机会。”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧。”布莱星顿咬着嘴唇，他转身去了另一个房间，回来时手上多了一样东西，那是个摆设，一朵镀金的玫瑰。<br/>
<br/>
“很好，既然你是珠宝推销商，那么你一定对这种玩意儿有研究。”<br/>
<br/>
“当然了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我们不妨把四样都放在一起研究吧。”<br/>
<br/>
“可是我们现在只有两件，你一件我一件。”<br/>
<br/>
“不，你有三件，布莱星顿先生，还是应该叫你卢卡•格雷科？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>1891年．</em><br/>
<br/>
一时间，我们几个人都没说话，就那样互相瞪着停留了好几秒种。匕首已经安静地躺在了地上，刀刃沾染着血迹，一切都突然归于平静，似乎谁都无法说清楚刚才究竟发生了什么，只有壁炉里噼啪作响的柴火，好像在嘲笑般地盯着我们。<br/>
<br/>
“雷斯垂德探长！”罗伊洛特首先打破了沉寂，“哎呀——”然后他才发现臂膀上的伤口，“你来了就好！快逮捕这个杀人犯！”<br/>
<br/>
作为医生，我本能地把他扶到椅子里坐下。<br/>
<br/>
“我是医生，你先别说话。”我扒开他捂在那儿的手。屋子里很暖和，罗伊洛特只穿了外套和衬衫——都被割破了。我把他的那只臂膀从外套里拿出来，然后撕开衬衫，鲜红的血肉出现于我面前。<br/>
<br/>
“医药箱在什么地方？”<br/>
<br/>
“我不知道——好像，好像就在隔壁房间。”<br/>
<br/>
我叹了一口气。<br/>
<br/>
这时雷斯垂德已经让道格拉斯在另一张椅子上坐下，福尔摩斯正盯着地上的匕首看，一点儿也没有屈尊移动的意思。我又转而向雷斯垂德求助，好探长点点头，马上跑去了隔壁，很快他果然带着医药箱来了。<br/>
<br/>
“雷斯垂德探长，你赶快逮捕这个杀人犯。”罗伊洛特的胳膊还在包扎，但他本人一点也不想闲着。<br/>
<br/>
“诬陷！诽谤！明明是你叫我来的！”<br/>
<br/>
我干完活以后站起来，收拾好医药箱，道格拉斯坐在扶手椅里面色发青，罗伊洛特的脸也没那么好看。<br/>
<br/>
“好啦，好啦，我认为——”雷斯垂德瞥了一眼福尔摩斯，而福尔摩斯不知道在盯着地毯上的哪块地方，“唔，我们并没有看见刚才发生的事。”最后探长下了结论，“所以你们说什么都是一面之词。”<br/>
<br/>
“探长！你不相信我？”如果不是受了伤，罗伊洛特就要跳起来了，原本看上去潇洒的头发现在却一团糟。<br/>
<br/>
“你不是要说服我们三个人，罗伊洛特先生，”福尔摩斯终于插话了，“而是要说服整个陪审团。道格拉斯先生也是，如果你坚持自己是清白的话。”<br/>
<br/>
“一点儿也不错，我刚才就是那个意思。”探长直起了腰说话。<br/>
<br/>
“我当然是清白的！”道格拉斯皱起眉头，面对罗伊洛特朝他抡拳的动作，他像一个绅士一样不屑。<br/>
<br/>
“那好，我们不妨坐下来聊聊。”福尔摩斯微笑，“我看见壁炉架上有一瓶白兰地，用来调节气氛再合适不过了，你说是不是，华生？”<br/>
<br/>
我看着他，而他一脸微笑地回看我，我瞬间明白了他的意思，于是去取瓶子，靠左边有个小餐具厨，我从那里面拿出五只玻璃杯，正好我们在屋外等了那么久，也需要暖和暖和。福尔摩斯从刚才起就一直站着没动过，反正我也猜不透他的葫芦里卖了什么药。我倒了五杯白兰地，顺次递给其他人。当递给道格拉斯先生的时候，我突然感到身后一股力量推了一下，我整个人向前倾，整杯的白兰地全都撒在道格拉斯身上。我反应过来时，道格拉斯的外套和背心上都湿了。<br/>
<br/>
“哎呀，华生，你怎么这么不小心呀？”福尔摩斯把我扶好，“你真应该好好休息啦！”他的脸上写满了关心，而我也很清楚刚才是谁的杰作。<br/>
<br/>
我没吱声，福尔摩斯让我在沙发里坐下。<br/>
<br/>
“对不起。”坐下以后，我跟道格拉斯说。<br/>
<br/>
“没关系——”而道格拉斯正用手轻擦着他的外套。<br/>
<br/>
“你的外套都湿啦，背心也是。幸好屋子里暖和，把他们脱下来搭在壁炉架上，一会儿就干了。”福尔摩斯说。<br/>
<br/>
“不用那么麻烦，福尔摩斯先生。”道格拉斯挡住了福尔摩斯的手，“就让我穿着吧。”<br/>
<br/>
“你就脱下来晾在那里吧，道格拉斯先生。”我顺着福尔摩斯的意思，“有什么关系呢？屋子里都是男人。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯回头瞪了我一眼。我抿起嘴唇，那是他活该。<br/>
<br/>
最终道格拉斯还是妥协了，他站起来，福尔摩斯帮他脱下外套，他嘴里还咕哝着一些“不需要”的话。我看着，觉得福尔摩斯的动作不像往常那样敏捷，一个脱外套的过程，他花了那么久才做好。<br/>
<br/>
“你的背心也湿了。”福尔摩斯正要伸手把道格拉斯的背心也脱下来，道格拉斯说什么也不肯。<br/>
<br/>
“这太——这确实用不着。”<br/>
<br/>
“哎呀，这一大块都湿了。”福尔摩斯表现得那么关心。<br/>
<br/>
甚至我觉得不悦了。我不确定自己是不是正盯着他，这时雷斯垂德总算说了一句有用的话。<br/>
<br/>
“就让道格拉斯先生的背心保持原样吧，福尔摩斯先生！我们还是先看看眼下的正事！”<br/>
<br/>
“正事？”福尔摩斯看着雷斯垂德，好像他刚刚从门外进来。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，对，是的，没错，你们赶紧审问这家伙，然后把他逮捕！”<br/>
<br/>
罗伊洛特挥动着胳膊，同时又不幸地碰到了伤口。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，这个事，稍安勿躁，稍安勿躁。”福尔摩斯直起身，依次扫过我们坐下来的四个人，好像他是在上课的老师，“我们先把事情捋一捋。<br/>
<br/>
“首先是亚当斯•阿姆斯特朗爵士，他拜访了我和华生，希望获得我们的保护，因为他相信，自己已经被某个意大利来的杀手盯上了，会有性命之忧。而第二天，他就如预告的那样被人从伦敦桥上推下来，然后是詹姆斯•布鲁克斯，被人从船头推下，莫娜•奥德尔小姐，被人掐死在一座空房子里。<br/>
<br/>
“我们都觉得这是一个杀手所为，因为阿姆斯特朗爵士多年前与黑手党结怨，但是除了这些，还有其他决定性的证据表明，这确实与当年的旧事有关吗？阿姆斯特朗爵士的死亡，一个个继承人的死亡，最直接的受益者是最后活下来的那个，而那些所谓的意大利人得不到一分钱。所以从这个角度就可以把目标锁定在很小的范围以内。<br/>
<br/>
“这个人知道阿姆斯特朗的旧事，知道歌谣的用途，知道阿姆斯特朗害怕什么。阿姆斯特朗爵士拜访我和华生的当天，无疑他就在跟踪自己的猎物了，他发现阿姆斯特朗向我咨询，于是当天晚上马上决定行动，抓住机会趁着夜色干掉了第一个目标。很干净，很漂亮！泰晤士河帮他冲掉了一切痕迹，来往的行人，也帮了他一个大忙。<br/>
<br/>
“第二次他也表现得不错，摸清布鲁克斯的习惯，装成工人混进船坞，时机也很好，周围没人会注意到他，地点也很棒，时不时就会掉下木屑铁屑把他的脚印盖住。<br/>
<br/>
“可是第三次他做得太复杂，是为了炫耀，还是为了与歌谣符合呢？复杂的案件往往会留下很多线索，而越简单的案子却越干净利落。雷斯垂德，我们都认为奥德尔小姐死前最后见到的那个人是罗伊洛特先生，因为她一出剧院就往布里克斯顿的方向来了，可是你忘了，奥德尔小姐最后见到的，应该是马车夫。”（1）<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯扬起眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“天哪！福尔摩斯！”探长张着嘴没再把话说下去。<br/>
<br/>
“是啊，奥德尔小姐是坐马车去了空房子，那么车呢？车夫又哪里去了？最近没有下雨，屋外地面干燥，可房子里地上的一层灰让当时出现的另一个人留下了脚印。这个人身高六英尺，穿的是方头靴子，他掐住奥德尔小姐的脖子时，奥德尔小姐的手抓在他的袖子上，不过现在他肯定已经换过衣服了。我今天下午在奥德尔小姐府邸后面的马棚里度过了一段快乐的时光，认识了几个车夫。几杯威士忌以后，他们说昨晚有个陌生马车夫来换班，从来没见过，之后也没再见过。”<br/>
<br/>
“好啦，福尔摩斯，那到底是谁？”雷斯垂德来来回回看着面前的两个人。<br/>
<br/>
“确实，雷斯垂德，罗伊洛特先生完全可能先跟奥德尔小姐见面，然后马上化妆成车夫把奥德尔小姐带到空房子里。但是道格拉斯先生也够奇怪的，我和华生刚从布里克斯顿宅邸出来就巧合地碰上了他。而且道格拉斯先生的消息很灵通，两次赶在报纸刊登之前就了解了一手消息，特别是奥德尔小姐死后，他几乎是第一时间就出现了。”<br/>
<br/>
“到底是谁？”雷斯垂德已经不耐烦了。<br/>
<br/>
道格拉斯和罗伊洛特都没敢说话。<br/>
<br/>
“这两位先生身高差不多，虽然道格拉斯先生穿了方头靴子，但是不能说明问题。”<br/>
<br/>
“那脚长呢？福尔摩斯，你常用的那些——那些方法？”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？探长！你要测量我的脚长？”道格拉斯看了看自己的脚，又看看雷斯垂德。<br/>
<br/>
“那实在太可笑了！”罗伊洛特的眉毛以一种奇异的方式纠起来。<br/>
<br/>
“还有纸条呢，各位，还有纸条。”福尔摩斯瞥了一眼在座的那两个人，喝了一口杯子里的白兰地。<br/>
<br/>
“什么纸条，福尔摩斯？你不是说——”<br/>
<br/>
“雷斯垂德，先容我润润嗓子，在这种干燥的天气里。”福尔摩斯若无其事地笑起来，“我说了那么久了，哦，天哪，谁能告诉我几点了？”<br/>
<br/>
我和雷斯垂德面面相觑。<br/>
<br/>
“你刚才说什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“我只想知道几点了而已，雷斯垂德。”<br/>
<br/>
我正要掏出怀表。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，不，华生。”福尔摩斯却制止了我，“不麻烦你，我想让道格拉斯先生告诉我几点了。”<br/>
<br/>
“你想看他的表准不准？”雷斯垂德扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯微笑却没回答。“道格拉斯先生，你能否看看你的怀表，然后告诉我几点了？”<br/>
<br/>
道格拉斯盯着他，没有动。福尔摩斯瞥了一眼露在外面的表链。<br/>
<br/>
“银表链。”他眯起那双危险又漂亮的眼睛，“这是在牛津街安德森的店里订做的，他家的表比一般的要大一些，而且扣起来有点儿松。那么道格拉斯先生，你是否能给我瞧瞧，看我说得对不对？”<br/>
<br/>
道格拉斯好像是被冰冻住了，过了一会儿，他露出一个惨淡的微笑，把怀表掏出来，链子取下。“你说的是对的，福尔摩斯先生。”他把表递给福尔摩斯。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯接过来，我盯着他，倒要看看那块普通的银表能变成什么怪异的样子。福尔摩斯白皙的手指抚过表面。<br/>
<br/>
“确实来自安德森的店。”他喃喃自语着，露出自信优雅的微笑，那种让我着迷的微笑。然后他按了一下，盖子被打开，他从里面拿出一张折起来的纸条，原来就夹在表面与盖子之间。福尔摩斯把银表随手放在沙发扶手上，翻开折起的纸，扫了一眼，然后他把纸条递给我和雷斯垂德。<br/>
<br/>
那张纸条的一面用铅体字写着：<br/>
<br/>
“我很抱歉，今晚在花园街布里克斯顿宅邸见。   H”<br/>
<br/>
而另一面写着：<br/>
<br/>
“Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar. Build it up with bricks and mortar, my fair lady.”<br/>
<br/>
“看来你要找的纸条和我要找的都有了，雷斯垂德。”<br/>
<br/>
探长低头仔细看了纸条的两面。“你还有什么要说的吗，道格拉斯先生？”这时他才真正像个苏格兰场的探长。<br/>
<br/>
“我没什么可说的了。”道格拉斯咽了一口口水。<br/>
<br/>
于是，这场戏也该散场了。我们向罗伊洛特先生道了别，他还是气呼呼的样子，然后我们把那把匕首小心地包好交给雷斯垂德。<br/>
<br/>
我们出门的时候，外面还是伸手不见五指，探长的马车仍然在那头拐角处待命。我们三人带着道格拉斯挤上了马车，原本在车里的警员坐到车夫旁边去了。<br/>
<br/>
“对了，福尔摩斯，你怎么知道纸条在表里？”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德和道格拉斯坐在一起，他问了这样的问题。福尔摩斯看了一眼道格拉斯，而后者完全没有说话的意思。<br/>
<br/>
“首先道格拉斯一定带着纸条，他预想先用匕首干掉罗伊洛特，然后把纸条放在罗伊洛特的口袋中。而我们的出现打断了他的行动，所以纸条还在他身上。我先看了他的外套，不在外套口袋里，最有可能是在背心口袋中。当我提到‘纸条’的时候，道格拉斯伸手抚弄过装着怀表的那个口袋，那么长裤口袋的可能性就完全排除了。”福尔摩斯扬起眉角，“这时我注意到那块表是牛津街安德森的店里定制的，它比一般表大些，难以想象背心小口袋里还能塞下一张纸条，鉴于它的重要性和表面与表盖的间隙比较大，所以我推测藏在怀表中。”<br/>
<br/>
“太棒了！”我喊出来，福尔摩斯抿起嘴唇笑了。<br/>
<br/>
“那今晚道格拉斯和罗伊洛特见面是为了什么？”探长又问。<br/>
<br/>
“很简单。罗伊洛特担心自己被指控，道格拉斯是他现在唯一的‘盟友’，他们的境遇相同，道格拉斯给他出主意，让他晚上打发走仆人以后两人秘密见面，商量着能否一起逃走。”<br/>
<br/>
“我确实这么说过，但他放不下伦敦的财产。”道格拉斯突然抬起头，也许纠正福尔摩斯能让他得到最后一点儿满足感，“所以我放弃了，我说‘既然你不愿逃走，那么今晚我们再细细商量怎么让你摆脱嫌疑吧。’”<br/>
<br/>
“你本有当演员的天赋，”福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛，“可惜你遇到了一个更好的演员。”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德先把我和福尔摩斯送回了贝克街时已经凌晨三点了。探长紧紧地握了一下福尔摩斯的手，“谢谢你又帮了苏格兰场一个大忙。”<br/>
<br/>
“现在你谢我早了些，雷斯垂德，”福尔摩斯愣了一下，毕竟他不怎么习惯探长的感激，“过不了多久我还会送你份大礼物的。”他冲探长笑了一下。<br/>
<br/>
我没再问他那份“礼物”是什么，因为我已经很累了。雷斯垂德上了马车，街上除了我们再没有别人。我拉着他的手臂爬上十七级楼梯，脚步越来越沉重。<br/>
<br/>
“我要累垮了，福尔摩斯，托你的福。”<br/>
<br/>
最后我终于进军到他的卧室里，解他的外套扣子，他也正解着我的。<br/>
<br/>
“我没看出来，我以为你精力充沛着呢！”<br/>
<br/>
他比我快，已经在脱我的背心了，而我才刚把他的外套从肩膀上拉下来，不过我还是听出他声音里的疲惫。<br/>
<br/>
“哎，我也希望如此。”<br/>
<br/>
我叹了一口气，这时突然想起去锁门。事实是福尔摩斯永远考虑得那么周到——我发现门已经锁上了。他轻笑着解开我的衬衫领口，让我的脖子舒服些。<br/>
<br/>
困倦中，我不记得我们的嘴唇相碰过几次，大概是接了几个不成功的吻，然后我们连睡衣都懒得换，只是踢掉了鞋子，就穿着衬衫和长裤一起蜷在了被褥下面。<br/>
<br/>
我和福尔摩斯一直酣睡到中午，第二天一起床便看到餐桌上躺着一封电报，不知道哈德森太太什么时候取来的。福尔摩斯穿着睡袍，我拿起那封电报。<br/>
<br/>
<em>“阿姆斯特朗爵士死后可分财产约只有两千英镑。   W. 威尔逊”</em><br/>
<br/>
“上帝啊，这是什么意思，福尔摩斯？”我看了电报的内容以后掩饰不住自己的惊讶。<br/>
<br/>
“就是那上面写的意思，我昨天下午可做了不少事，其中之一就是去拜访了威尔逊先生，你还记得他吗，华生？威尔逊与杰克逊事务所的律师，负责执行阿姆斯特朗爵士的遗嘱，我叫他查清遗产数目以后告知我呢。”福尔摩斯若无其事地在镜子面前梳平头发。<br/>
<br/>
“可是我原本以为阿姆斯特朗爵士很富有。”<br/>
<br/>
“看上去是这样。”福尔摩斯在壁炉架边上挑着烟斗，我便知道他又要发表演说了，“而事实是，他的钱早已被悄悄转移到别人的名下了。”<br/>
<br/>
“谁？”我走到沙发前坐下。<br/>
<br/>
“哈里•特雷根尼斯。”福尔摩斯抬眼看了我一下，忍不住勾起嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
“特雷根尼斯？到底是怎么回事？”<br/>
<br/>
“这个案子，是道格拉斯利用了歌谣的说法犯下的，为的是遗产。他在我们面前很卖力地扮演一个受害者的角色，千方百计把我们的注意力往意大利人身上引，不过他说第二天去巴西倒是真的，我昨天查过确实有他这么一个人买了船票。他这样做无非是佯装成因为害怕而逃到美洲避难去罢了，过一段时间他再回来，遗产终究是他的。不过他向我透露了这个消息，实在大错，我认定了他有罪，那么就能推断出昨晚是他谋害罗伊洛特的最后时机，而罗伊洛特也完全相信了他的假面孔。”<br/>
<br/>
“可是特雷根尼斯呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“阿姆斯特朗爵士万万没有想到，他挖空心思想出了这么一个遗嘱，其实那个所谓的意大利人早已深得了他的信任，以‘理财顾问’的名义，把他的财产都搬光了。”<br/>
<br/>
“你说特雷根尼斯是意大利人派来的？天哪，可是我完全没看出来。”<br/>
<br/>
“他们既然有找到阿姆斯特朗的本事，又有在伦敦开俱乐部站稳脚跟的财力，怎么能让你轻易看出来呢？”福尔摩斯点起烟斗，“相比于谋杀继承人，他们采取这样的方式确实更有效率。这个案子中，特雷根尼斯大概就一直得意地看着某个不知名的凶手一个个干掉继承人，谋图财产，而那些钱其实早已落入他们的口袋。真正的黑手党不会这么笨，现在特雷根尼斯俱乐部肯定已经人去楼空了。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么那些跟踪我们的人呢？他们是特雷根尼斯派来的，这一点肯定不会错。”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，确实没错。他们一定要掌握我的动向，不仅因为他们自己有被查出来的危险，而且，多半也与背后的人有关——”福尔摩斯吐着烟圈，眯起眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“你说谁呀？”<br/>
<br/>
“你瞧，华生，”福尔摩斯看着我说，“意大利人在伦敦确定了目标，又在伦敦站稳了脚跟，这么大的手笔，背后必定得到了当地势力的支持。”<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯——”我锁起眉头，伸手抓住他的扶手椅背。<br/>
<br/>
“不过你完全不用担心，他们都是些靠不住的蠢货。”他一脸轻松地用烟斗嘴点了一下我的额头。<br/>
<br/>
“可是——”我又想起他右胳膊上的伤，几乎倒吸了一口冷气。<br/>
<br/>
“你放心，医生，危险我是不敢独享的，一定拉上你。”他说得轻松又诚恳。<br/>
<br/>
只是那个时候我还没想起他一直都是个好演员。<br/>
<br/>
“你保证。”<br/>
<br/>
“我保证。”他说完，垂下了眼睑。<br/>
<br/>
我笑了，我是不会放过这美丽的场景。趁着福尔摩斯还没动，我弯下腰轻轻吻了一下他的眼睛。他一下子抬头盯着我。<br/>
<br/>
“华生！”<br/>
<br/>
看他惊讶的神色，我更乐了。“我去叫哈德森太太把午餐端来。”<br/>
<br/>
这才是我和福尔摩斯的生活典范，在追捕猎物以后惬意地共餐，享受只属于我和他的时光。<br/>
<br/>
“你要咖喱鸡还是牛排，华生？”福尔摩斯给我倒了一杯红酒。<br/>
<br/>
我看到他脸上的笑容。他只有在遇见棘手的谜团时才会这么愉快，而为了看到他快乐的表情我愿意去做任何事情。想到这个，我脸上也挂起了傻里傻气的笑。<br/>
<br/>
直到哈德森太太进屋收盘子时送来两封信。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，先生们，你们终于起床了。”她一边摇头一边把空盘子端走，“这里有你们的信。”<br/>
<br/>
“谢谢你，哈德森太太。”我从她手中接过信件，一封是给福尔摩斯的，他用食指和中指夹起信封移到了沙发上。我看到那封给我的信时凝固了笑容。<br/>
<br/>
那是梅丽的来信。我抬头看了一眼福尔摩斯，他背对着我。我拆开信封浏览，梅丽说惠特尼夫人的情绪已经稳定，她过两天就会回来。我把她的信折好放回信封里，握在手中一时不知道放在哪里好，好像这间公寓之中没有放区区一封信的地方。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯。”我看见他夹着信封，信封的一角在苍白的下巴上划过，信已经被拆开，“那是从法国寄来的信？”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，是的。”他恍如才醒过来，转头看着我，“我下个星期去一躺巴黎。”（2）<br/>
<br/>
“我们？”<br/>
<br/>
“不，是我。”<br/>
<br/>
我心里很不痛快。福尔摩斯转过去，整个身体蜷在沙发上，我在背后瞪着他。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰。”突然他开口，依然背对着我，“你还没把睡衣还给我。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克是个混蛋，毫无疑问地，因为他知道如何能让我马上忘了生气。我走到他面前，伸手插进他的头发里，然后吻他。他的脸上没有刚才的笑容，但是我会竭尽全力让他愉悦。我吻他的侧脸，他的脖子，然后我们都没办法想其他事了。我从他手里拿过他的信，和我的一起丢在书桌上。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>歇洛克也是我的爱，我的信仰，万物皆变，爱与信仰不变。</strong>不论将要发生什么，即使女王站在门口，我也要做我想做的事，无论何时。我把他拉起来，于是接下来的时间，我们一直在他的卧室里以一种极其放纵的方式度过。<br/>
<br/>
而那两封信依然静静地躺在书桌上。窗外，天已经阴了，暴风雨即将到来。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
注：<br/>
<br/>
（1）这个场景来自《血字的研究》。<br/>
<br/>
（2）受法国政府之托办的一个案子，见《最后一案》。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>2011年．</em><br/>
<br/>
约翰觉得时间凝结了，也许是他的脑袋一时反应不过来，他几乎能听见手表转动的声音，几乎能听见窗外的雨点落在地上，打在玻璃上。天阴了整个上午，终于该下了。<br/>
<br/>
“卢卡•格雷科？”约翰记得这个名字，他想起来的时候，翻了个白眼。<br/>
<br/>
好吧，至少歇洛克终于知道见杀手是危险的事儿，终于知道不该一个人去了，想到这个约翰握紧了口袋里的枪。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克•福尔摩斯？”这个红头发的男人面不改色，眯起眼睛，“我听说过你——还有你兄长。”<br/>
<br/>
就凭这句话歇洛克在心里把迈克罗夫特骂了一千遍，虽然这跟他哥没半毛钱的关系。<br/>
<br/>
“你怎么处理的珀西•布莱星顿的尸体？”五秒钟骂完以后歇洛克抱起双臂往沙发里一靠，约翰都替他轻率的动作捏了一把汗。<br/>
<br/>
“扔到莱茵河里了，你想去看看他吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“免了吧。”歇洛克放下手臂，又不安分地抓抓头发摸摸前额，“什么时候的事？上个星期？”<br/>
<br/>
“那个时候，水还没烧开呢，人就掉下去了。”<br/>
<br/>
“干得漂亮。”歇洛克稍微转动了看他的角度，“原本你的资料上就没有照片，再把布莱星顿证件上的照片换成你的。你与他身材和脸型必定差不多，再染个跟他一样标志性的红头发，他在伦敦又没有朋友，只要逃过几个邻居，早出晚归，安安静静，装上几天没问题。如果不是你没找到最后一件，此时你已经上飞机了吧？”<br/>
<br/>
“反正我绝不会坐在这儿，等你。”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，我让你以为我们把你当成布莱星顿，当成一个受害者，给你一个机会，虽然再留下来有穿帮的危险，但是你愿意赌这一局。可惜，这不过是个游戏，而你输了。”<br/>
<br/>
“你怎么会想到我不是？难不成——”<br/>
<br/>
“你的背后没人出卖你。布莱星顿除了红头发确实没其他特征了——谁叫他长了一张大众脸。只不过我两次都听人说他是浅色眼睛，而你的眼眸是深蓝色。你原本小心谨慎不愿见人，可是我们在门口刚和你说了几句话，你就突然改口愿意让我们进来了，屋外没有别人，只有两个路过的邻居，如果不是避免被邻居识破还能是为了什么呢？你一直把脖子缩在领口里，直到你越过茶几看雷斯垂德的警官证时，我瞥见了你的左耳朵——耳垂缺了一块。啊，深蓝色眼睛，中等身材，左耳耳垂缺一块，足够我在那最有可能的十几个意大利间谍名单里确定你了，卢卡•格雷科？”<br/>
<br/>
“是我。”<br/>
<br/>
“你在——”<br/>
<br/>
“法兰西和德意志交界的地方。”<br/>
<br/>
“在那儿终于找到了珀西•布莱星顿，我想他多半是去那儿做生意，你把他丢掉莱茵河里去了——正如你所说——这时你发现他没有朋友，他没有熟人，他隐姓埋名，甚至很少使用带照片的证件，于是这对你来说暂时冒充他就很容易了，找到他就找到了其他三个人。伪造证件从来不需要麻烦你，有你背后的军团为你搞定。这样摸到布莱星顿的家易如反掌，确定了余下的三个人，一切都好办了。<br/>
<br/>
“对外，罗伯特•斯特戴尔是第一个死者，你把他从伦敦桥上推下去。叫小孩打电话通知苏格兰场，是怕尸体在水里泡久以后纸条就烂了——高调做事一直是你们的传统。啧啧啧，真不好。<br/>
<br/>
“国王学院的实验楼晚上几乎没人，这太简单了，马克•柯里尔做课题期间从不留意新闻，太没有警惕心。怎么做最好？当然是装成清洁工，那时实验楼里仍然有值班的清洁工人。有人进来，柯里尔仍在座位里没动，不是因为来者是熟人，而是因为来者是毫不起眼的清洁工。这样也不错，割喉咙时喷出来的血直接沾到工作服和手套上了，连手都不用洗。<br/>
<br/>
“维克托•哈里森有点儿困难，他本来就是记者，已经够小心了，我想他也很少独自工作——那么只有去他家里。你是怎么进门的？你们在沙发上谈了很久，他甚至给你倒了一杯果汁，你走到他身后的时候他都没有回头。”<br/>
<br/>
“我不过说我整容了——避免追杀，而且我还有证件给他看。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克张了张嘴，尴尬地笑了一下，格雷科盯着他，就连约翰都打了个冷颤。<br/>
<br/>
“我以为是更高明的方式。”歇洛克试图解释，“看来布莱星顿和哈里森确实多年不见了。他也该想到，证件从来靠不住。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰想，那没什么能靠得住了。<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，但至少对哈里森来说，这个访客是个‘熟人’，所以我想到了你，不，是珀西•布莱星顿，接着我发现你是个冒牌货，于是就把你骗下来，如果不是你缺少了一件东西，你早就跑得没影儿了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我去过她家——”<br/>
<br/>
“可惜我先你一步，另外我得说，你真不适合干小偷，你都是怎么训练的？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克有点得意洋洋，两个手肘撑在膝盖上，上身向前倾。<br/>
<br/>
“我干得不够干净，有时候全因为我太啰嗦了——”<br/>
<br/>
约翰有一双军人的眼睛。此时他的呼吸几乎停止，他坐得太久，腿都要麻了，这不好。时间突然慢下来，约翰的手原本在口袋里握着枪，可是现在他得先关照旁边的这个混蛋。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克——”<br/>
<br/>
他是怎么做到的，这么快就伸出手推倒了歇洛克，后来约翰想，是茶几帮了忙，挡在他们和格雷科的中间，所以那个人必须先站起来——至少半站着，这伸直双腿的零点几秒救了他们的命。突如其来的一声枪响，歇洛克惊魂未定。约翰从他身上抬起头——太好了，他的头完好无损。约翰只来得及瞥见格雷科刚站直腿，上衣口袋上有一个枪眼儿，还冒着烟，接着另一声枪响，面前的人就倒下去了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克爬起来，皱起眉头盯着格雷科额头上冒着血的窟窿。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，你伤着没？”然后他在约翰身上到处摸。<br/>
<br/>
“我没问题。”约翰没来得及问他，歇洛克已经站起来，弯腰摸了摸沙发背上一个洞，又瞥了一眼倒下的尸体。<br/>
<br/>
“第一枪差点打中约翰。”歇洛克喃喃地说，“第二枪——”他转过头，背后的窗帘拉了一半，微微摆动，窗户的玻璃基本完好，但已经有雨水从外面漏进来了。“——是从那里射出来的。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克还能思考，看来他没受伤。约翰可以松一口气了。<br/>
<br/>
“刚才格雷科去里面拿东西的时候我把窗帘拉开了一半，约翰——”<br/>
<br/>
约翰抬头对上歇洛克漂亮又危险的眼睛，这时一个极其不该出现的声音出现了。<br/>
<br/>
“我就知道这到底还是我的工作，亲爱的弟弟。”<br/>
<br/>
“迈克罗夫特！”歇洛克从约翰脸上移开目光，转眼就看到兄长站在面前，正冲自己扬眉毛，毫不掩饰脸上欠揍的笑容。<br/>
<br/>
“雨下大了。”迈克罗夫特瞥了一眼手中的伞，“啊，约翰也在，这真让我放心了不少。亲爱的弟弟，你总算知道‘危险’怎么拼了？”<br/>
<br/>
“迈克罗夫特你出现在这儿干嘛？”<br/>
<br/>
迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯看着地上的尸体摇了摇头，“我刚才救了你的命，如果你不感激的话，那我告诉你，我还救了约翰的命。”<br/>
<br/>
“从枪响到你出现甚至超过了半分钟。”歇洛克眯起眼睛，“那你太慢了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我总得给你思考的时间。”迈克罗夫特微笑着跨过了尸体，在沙发上坐下来。<br/>
<br/>
这似乎是一个信号，他刚在沙发里坐好，甚至还没翘起腿，三个约翰不认识的西装男就进来了。迈克罗夫特朝他们点点头，三个人马上在这小公寓里忙起来。歇洛克瞪着眼睛，大概在挑战瞪眼记录，末了，他从牙缝中挤出一句话。<br/>
<br/>
“这是我的案子，迈克罗夫特！”<br/>
<br/>
“但得由我来收场，歇洛克，”迈克罗夫特又偏过头瞧了瞧地上的尸体，似乎很介意它躺在那儿，“他要是活着，用处会大得多，可是你偏偏把他逼死了。”<br/>
<br/>
“是你的人开了枪。”歇洛克的声音冷冰冰的。约翰尽量在沙发里放好屁股，他觉得刚结束了一场战争，又辗转到了另一个更加腥风血雨的战场。<br/>
<br/>
“可是不得不开枪，归根结底还是你干的。”迈克罗夫特耸起眉毛，抿了一下嘴，“哎呀，真不明智。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克继续瞪着他，用自己最大的力气，只不过迈克罗夫特不以为然，毕竟他已经被瞪惯了。“雷斯垂德呢？我叫他的人守在外面——哦，天哪！”歇洛克翻了个白眼，“我早该想到，他跟你套同一只裤筒！”<br/>
<br/>
“注意你的用词，亲爱的弟弟。”迈克罗夫特把玩着雨伞的手柄。<br/>
<br/>
“是他告诉你的？”<br/>
<br/>
迈克罗夫特慢慢从雨伞上抬起头。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，行了，我知道你阴魂不散！”歇洛克纠起眉毛，他坐在那儿，好像一个被欺负的孩子。<br/>
<br/>
“我再说一遍，这终归是军情五处的工作，”迈克罗夫特摆出一副好脾气，“苏格兰场已经不必管这事儿了。”<br/>
<br/>
“那么我也再说一遍，这也是我的案子，我要把我的事做完。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，那些东西？已经在找了，很快就能有答案。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克扬了扬眉毛，“就那三个傻瓜——”<br/>
<br/>
“我们找到了，先生。”歇洛克口中的“三个傻瓜”不偏不倚地出现了，约翰看他们端着个盒子的样儿，就差再瞪瞪眼摆摆头哼几句调子。<br/>
<br/>
迈克罗夫特略微勾起嘴角，示意他们把盒子放在茶几上。<br/>
<br/>
“做完吧。”英国政府朝着盒子撇撇嘴。歇洛克瞪着他，过了一会儿，还是带着一个白眼伸手拿过那件雕塑。<br/>
<br/>
约翰看着歇洛克的手指划过猫耳朵，后脑勺，一直到尾巴，然后他偏头又看看迈克罗夫特面无表情的脸。约翰突然觉得空气里的味道非常微妙，他不想呆在这儿，即使是躺在地上的尸体，恐怕也会受不了努力地从门口爬出去。<br/>
<br/>
这时歇洛克手指一抖，他终于摸到了猫尾下面的一个小突起，接着他从底端取出了放在猫肚子里的东西。<br/>
<br/>
“这是什么？记忆棒？”<br/>
<br/>
“完全正确，约翰。”迈克罗夫特口中赞赏的语气让约翰全身的骨头都发凉，“这里面是一份他们核心人员的名单和安排，以及他们的地图。三个字母组成密码才可以打开，不过输错它就会自锁。”<br/>
<br/>
“这我知道。”歇洛克抬眼看了一眼兄长，伸手去拿下一件。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我以为你已经炫耀够了。”迈克罗夫特若无其事地挑起眉毛，“这家伙能忍耐你那么久真让我惊讶。”他瞥了一眼地上的尸体。<br/>
<br/>
约翰觉得现在把格雷科抬出去才是对他死后的最大安慰。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克深深吸了一口气，手指还在不停地动作。约翰盯着他那双手，越是灵巧地动，就越觉得脑子里的粉红色部分在扩大。他挪了一下屁股，该死的。<br/>
<br/>
啪嗒。歇洛克扬了扬眉，另外两个金属片被他拿出来扔在了茶几上。<br/>
<br/>
“你手上的那个呢？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克没有回答迈克罗夫特，没有瞪他，甚至都没抬眼看他，只是伸手从衣服里掏出他的那一件，丢到茶几上。约翰把金属片一个一个翻过来。<br/>
“U，O”他念着，“那么是什么？UOI？OIU？”<br/>
<br/>
“上面有序号，约翰。”歇洛克说话的时候没有抬头，“刻在这儿，很小，所以应该是I——O——U。”然后他把那些东西往迈克罗夫特面前一推，“好了，约翰，这事儿完了，我们回家。”歇洛克站起来。<br/>
<br/>
约翰看见迈克罗夫特皱着眉头抬眼盯着他的弟弟。约翰觉得有点不对头。<br/>
<br/>
“我们回家。”歇洛克明显没有看他的哥哥。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰深吸一口气，歇洛克有点儿不耐烦地回头。迈克罗夫特依然坐在沙发里，好像那成了他的专属座位。<br/>
<br/>
“干嘛？”<br/>
<br/>
迈克罗夫特垂下眼角沉默了几秒钟，末了，他扯出一个微笑。<br/>
<br/>
“车在门口，送你们回家。”迈克罗夫特的微笑依然很欠揍。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克没说话，拉着约翰走到门口。雨水毫不留情地打在地面上，刚才屋里的气氛太诡异以至于他们都没听见雨声。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德正从街对面一路冒着雨朝这边跑来，屋檐下，探长的肩头都湿了，他刚一边拍打着雨水，一边抬头正要说话。<br/>
<br/>
“胖子在里面等你。”歇洛克的话让雷斯垂德空张着嘴巴，“哦，还有一具尸体。”他不忘补充一句。<br/>
<br/>
“呃，谢谢。”雷斯垂德上下看了歇洛克很多遍，终于还是进屋了。<br/>
<br/>
约翰抬头看着雨水从屋檐上流下来，没有间隙，和瀑布差不多。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，我说还是坐你哥的车回去吧。”他看了一眼停在路边的黑色轿车，边上还有个西装男撑着伞。“下这么大的雨。”伞可是太诱人了。约翰突然想起刚才迈克罗夫特脸上微妙的表情。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克撇了一下嘴角。“好吧。”然后他招手示意那个西装男过来。<br/>
<br/>
“就是，你刷你哥的卡，看你哥给的资料，为什么不坐你哥的车？”约翰的声音很低，也许是因为雨声太大。<br/>
<br/>
“你说什么？”歇洛克皱起眉头。<br/>
<br/>
“啊？什么？我没说话。”<br/>
<br/>
他们坐到轿车里，窗户上蒙了一层水帘，看不清外面。歇洛克在座位里挪来挪去。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，你要说什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“没什么。”歇洛克不习惯坐在迈克罗夫特的车里说话。<br/>
<br/>
西装男僵硬地像个雕塑，但至少“尽职尽责”地把他们送进221B的门。<br/>
<br/>
“下这么大的雨，男孩们，你们都没带伞。”哈德森太太唠叨着唠叨着带上门，看了一眼门口的黑色轿车。<br/>
<br/>
“我说，刚才迈克罗夫特的表情有点——”<br/>
<br/>
约翰一边上楼梯一边回忆着，但他一时想不出该用什么词形容。<br/>
<br/>
“格雷科要完全替代成另一个人，所有的材料都要全部伪造一遍，连迈克罗夫特都没有一张他的照片，就算最后他没被迈克罗夫特的人打中脑袋，我估计他也活不过今晚。”<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克？”<br/>
<br/>
约翰跟着歇洛克进了起居室，歇洛克脱下大衣和围巾，然后解开上衣扣子，就挪到沙发上，两条腿不安分地在边沿动来动去。<br/>
<br/>
“这背后有强大的力量支持他。”歇洛克叹了一口气。<br/>
<br/>
约翰在他旁边坐下来。歇洛克就顺势靠过来。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰——”<br/>
<br/>
约翰看着歇洛克的侧脸，微微潮湿的卷发下面时而婉转时而凌厉的线条。屋子里很安静，他感到体温从那边传过来，终于能享受只属于他们两个人的时光了。约翰伸手去摸歇洛克的头发，柔软得，跟他平时的性格截然相反。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，谢谢你。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰的手停下来。<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”他第一次听见歇洛克没用咬牙切齿的语气说“谢谢”。<br/>
<br/>
“我说过了，我说谢谢你。”歇洛克不耐烦地动了一下，仿佛每一根打在约翰手指上的发丝都在说“我不喜欢重复”。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，可是为什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“你今天救了我的命。”<br/>
<br/>
“我以前也救过你的命——哦，其实你也救过我的。”约翰想了想，“我们之间——我是说，不用分得那么清楚，我保护你是自然的，既然我们——恩——”约翰做了个手势，虽然他自己也不懂这个姿势是什么意思，但愿歇洛克会懂。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克坐起来，眨了眨眼睛盯着约翰，那该死的迷人的眼睛，还离得那么近。<br/>
<br/>
“我们是男朋友？”过了一会儿，歇洛克演绎出这个结论。<br/>
<br/>
“对，就是那个。”<br/>
<br/>
“你的意思是，互相保护也是男朋友该做的？”<br/>
<br/>
“对——也不，这是‘该做的’，但更是‘自然需要’的。”<br/>
<br/>
因为约翰怎么听怎么觉着“该做”显得很生硬。<br/>
<br/>
“啊，你刚才是那么说的。”<br/>
<br/>
“没错，是‘自然的’。因为我不愿看到你离开，不愿见到你受伤，甚至不愿看到你难过，我会竭尽全力让你愉悦，因为看到你快乐我也就快乐。”约翰发现他已经很久不说这些肉麻的话了，“总之这些都是来自我对你的情感，所以我要保护你是自然而然的。”<br/>
<br/>
“那男朋友呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，你为什么总是要提到‘男朋友’？”约翰觉得这是天底下最和他过不去的词。<br/>
<br/>
“是你先说的，约翰。”歇洛克一脸“你倒还说我”的表情，“是你说的，我们是——恩——”然后他模仿约翰做了同一个手势。<br/>
<br/>
“可是……”约翰感叹现在所有的理都到歇洛克那边去了，而刚才明明还在他这边，“可是——你为什么老提它？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克皱起眉头，“恩，因为，我想知道‘男朋友’需要做什么。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰反复回味了这句话，虽然有点儿打结，可是最后他得出了一个结论。<br/>
<br/>
“你的意思是，你想要做好‘男朋友’？”<br/>
<br/>
约翰有些得意，现在他终于感受到胜利在自己这边了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克恶狠狠地瞪了约翰一眼，毕竟他不习惯被人说穿想法，他承认这种感觉确实不怎么好受，好吧，也许下次他会试图体谅那些可怜的当事人。<br/>
<br/>
“你说得不完全对，”歇洛克感到非常有必要稍微挽回一点颜面，“确切地说，我是想要做好<strong>你的</strong>‘男朋友’。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰的心跳漏了一拍。<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
<br/>
他的声音都变软了，不止他的声音，幸好约翰是坐着，否则他不确定自己是否会站不住。然后约翰才想起歇洛克不喜欢重复。<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，那我会告诉你怎么做。”约翰在不自觉地向歇洛克靠近。<br/>
<br/>
“我需不需要把该做什么记下来？”歇洛克与其说是在跟约翰讲，不如说是在自言自语，约翰靠得那么近，听得一清二楚。<br/>
<br/>
“记下来？拿纸记下来？”约翰忍不住勾起嘴角，“不，你不需要。你怎么会那么想？”<br/>
<br/>
如果不是歇洛克抬眼盯着他，约翰不确定自己会不会笑出声。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我是说，呃，歇洛克，”约翰努力忍住笑容，“该怎么做都源自于我对你的情感。比方说，因为我爱你，我不愿让你受到伤害，所以我保护你——这都来源于我对你的爱，这不需要记下来照着做。因为只要我爱你，我就会自然而然地为你那么做。所以，遵从你的情感，歇洛克，别想那么多。”约翰看着歇洛克的眼神略带迷茫，“那你呢？你的情感是怎么样的？对我？”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克愣了一会儿。约翰感到时间嘀嗒嘀嗒走得太慢。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰，我当然也不愿意看你死，”歇洛克承认吐露自己想法有些尴尬，但是面对约翰就好多了，“我也不想见到你受伤，我也不想看着你离开，”他说得越多，就觉得说起来越简单，“我不想看着你搬出去，约翰。”<br/>
<br/>
“我不会搬出去。”约翰皱起眉头。<br/>
<br/>
“我不想看着你搬出去，因为你在这里的每一分都让我安心，即使看着你都能让我微笑。”歇洛克的样子好像在发呆，大约就像他说“我相信你，约翰”时的表情，“我当然也愿意做任何事，只要让你愉悦。”他低下头，“其实，约翰，我也曾想过要杀了萨拉。”<br/>
<br/>
“为什么？”约翰咽了一口口水。<br/>
<br/>
“因为她让我担心你会搬出去。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰伸手摸歇洛克的头发，手指插到他的发丝中间。<br/>
<br/>
“好了，歇洛克，我已经和她分手了，我也不会搬出去，我保证。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克抬起头，对上约翰的眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“所以，出于人道主义，歇洛克，你还是放过萨拉吧？”<br/>
<br/>
“那么，公正起见，约翰，你也放过安吉尔？”<br/>
<br/>
“我们成交。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克忍不住笑了，约翰也是。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，还有一件事我得告诉你，约翰，”歇洛克努力让自己听上去很严肃，不过不怎么成功，“我一旦认定你了，就会一直纠缠下去，不会放过你，甚至到下个世纪。”<br/>
<br/>
“我发誓这是我听到过的最美妙的告白。”约翰撩起歇洛克的发丝。<br/>
<br/>
窗外的雨势丝毫未减，不过现在他们谁都没有心思注意那个。<br/>
<br/>
“那么，现在我可以吻你吗？”约翰不断地拉近他们之间的距离，舔了舔嘴唇。<br/>
<br/>
“遵从你的情感，约翰，别想那么多。”歇洛克扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
不用再耽搁了，约翰贴上歇洛克的嘴唇，向歇洛克吐着气息。<br/>
<br/>
“就算到了下个世纪，歇洛克，你还会是那么混蛋。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
——————<br/>
“曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>番外1：</p><p>标题：Justice is done<br/>配对：Holmes/Watson（斜线不代表攻受）<br/>分级：PG-13~R<br/>概述：原著向，改编自《诺伍德的建筑师》。公众在乎的，不过是正义是否伸张，而真正的歇洛克•福尔摩斯，只属于约翰•华生。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>歇洛克•福尔摩斯不在。<br/>
<br/>
我在座位里轻挪一下，尽量不让自己有失体面。尽管如此，我还是无法忽略这一明显事实——福尔摩斯不在这儿。窗帘被拉起，难得的阳光从屋外进来，起居室里亮堂堂，却也无法掩盖真相。现下房间里只有我，以及一位女士。容我等一会儿再介绍这位女士。上帝作证，实际上我没听进她任何一句话。我坐立不安，只想跳到窗户边瞧瞧福尔摩斯回来了没有。<br/>
<br/>
我想到了今天早晨，这一切都来得太突然。当我睁开眼，发现这不是梦境，也不是幻想。歇洛克•福尔摩斯蜷在我身边，我能感受到他的心跳，他的呼吸，就像三年前的每一次。这不是他回来之后我们第一次纵情，但每一回合，我叫着他的名字，都好像是最后那场欢愉——在瑞士小村庄的那个夜晚（1）。于是完事之后的爱抚总透着一股绝望，似乎我在他身上的每一口啃咬，他在我肩上的一声叹息，都伴随着水花，瀑布，以及每一点儿冰凉的回忆。每当想到这儿，我就开始呜咽，更紧地压着他，渴望再次挤进他的身体，或者他进入我，总之我们必须紧密地结合在一起。我们必须那么做。然而最后，这一切总是以他的轻笑结束，好像我刚才做了一件十足的傻事。而今天早晨，我们四肢交缠的时候，我就想到这些。我的手放在他细致的腹部，不觉向下，指尖埋进了他温暖的体毛——和他的头发一样乌黑柔软。我轻诵着他的名字，以吟唱圣歌的名义。我感觉他的脸埋在我的头发里，他笑了，接着他拨开了我的手，收紧了怀抱。我有一点儿不悦，毕竟带着半硬的下体再次陷入睡眠并不怎么愉快。<br/>
<br/>
两个小时以后我醒来，发现歇洛克•福尔摩斯已经不见了，如同过去每一次在噩梦中醒来时一样。床的另一边是空的。我喊他的名字，也没有回音。我裹上睡衣，动作有点迟缓地从他卧室里出来。起居室中安静得吓人。我摸不着头脑了，不知道愣了多久，我才想起来向哈德森太太要早茶。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯先生一大早出去了，大夫。”房东太太端着早茶进来告诉我，“他说午饭前回来。”<br/>
<br/>
于是后来，我只好独自坐在桌边用早餐。<br/>
<br/>
直到现在，当我对面坐着一位来访的女士时，我依然在想这件事。我知道我们最近没有案子，那么他出门干什么去了呢？我深吸了一口气，想到今天清晨他拨开我的手，一定是因为他要赶在某个约定的时间出门。他出门见什么人了吗？是谁呢？我无法掩饰心中对他的不满。<br/>
<br/>
我想到哪儿了？最终我回过神，注意力再次集中到面前的女士身上，这很困难。凯瑟琳•克莱因小姐是我的病人，今天我在诊所没有预约，所以当她登门拜访时，我吓了一跳。<br/>
<br/>
“你的噩梦又反复了吗？”我问她。克莱因小姐不像我预料到的那样脸色苍白，实际上她容光焕发。<br/>
<br/>
“我是来感谢您的，医生。”她说，“我感觉好多了。”<br/>
<br/>
我让她在沙发上坐下，她告诉我，她先去了肯辛顿的诊所（2），得知今天我不当班，然后才决定冒昧来访。<br/>
<br/>
“你不必如此。”我回答她。<br/>
<br/>
接着我就神游了。不，我很确定我的思绪飘到哪儿去了。之前我已说明，我正抱怨福尔摩斯一大早把我一个人留在床上，然后终于意识到自己正在招待访客。而她刚刚说的话，我一个字都没听到。<br/>
<br/>
“谢谢你。”我琢磨了几秒钟，觉得这句话比较保险。<br/>
<br/>
“我很抱歉。”<br/>
<br/>
她为什么道歉？<br/>
<br/>
“关于您的夫人，那件事实在太让人伤心了。”<br/>
<br/>
她刚才提到了梅丽？我完全没有印象了。我张了张嘴，然后又闭上。<br/>
<br/>
“多亏了您，我的生活才恢复了常态，相比之下，您的遭遇实在太让人心寒了。您是个好医生，把太多时间放在了诊所——哦，真对不起，我不是——”<br/>
<br/>
“没关系，女士，那是我的职责，希波克拉底誓言。我的妻子，是上帝召唤了她。我们谁都无能为力。”<br/>
<br/>
“是的。”她叹了一口气，“我本以为上帝是公平的。”<br/>
<br/>
“上帝确实是公平的。”我想，至少我对自己现在的状态很满意。<br/>
<br/>
最后克莱因小姐终于要告辞了。我送她到楼下，在门口停着的一辆马车前，哈德森太太跟她寒暄了几句。老太太总是异常多愁善感。我有点不自在，觉得自己是多余的。直到房东太太把她送上了马车，我眼角瞥见街对面一个瘦高的身影，才打起了精神。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克•福尔摩斯从街那边走过来，我看着他，而他一直盯着马车，一直到克莱因小姐的车跑得没影儿了。福尔摩斯回过头，上下打量了我。<br/>
<br/>
“她是你的病人。”<br/>
<br/>
我跟着他上楼，他这样说。<br/>
<br/>
“没错。”<br/>
<br/>
“她住在肯辛顿，你的诊所附近。”<br/>
<br/>
“也对了。”<br/>
<br/>
“她常帮助穷人，在那些——”福尔摩斯扬了一下手臂，“救济所。”<br/>
<br/>
“我偶尔听她提起过。”<br/>
<br/>
这时福尔摩斯进了卧室。<br/>
<br/>
“她家境不错，不久前失去了未婚夫。”卧室里传出他的声音。<br/>
<br/>
“这我不得而知了，我只是她的医生。”我依靠在他房间的门框上。最近天气热起来，他脱下外套和背心，在衬衫外面罩上睡袍。<br/>
<br/>
“那么说到诊所，”他裹着睡袍从卧室里出来，陷到沙发里，“怎么样了？”<br/>
<br/>
然后福尔摩斯伸手去够茶几上的杯子。<br/>
<br/>
他一直劝我卖掉诊所，搬回来做他的全职助手兼医生，现在我已做到了后一件事。<br/>
<br/>
“已经有了一个买家。”我说，在他旁边坐下来，“一个姓费纳的医生。（3）”<br/>
<br/>
“你出了多少？”他给我拿了一只杯子，倒上茶。<br/>
<br/>
“有点高。”我不得不承认。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯挑起眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，一千英镑。”<br/>
<br/>
“足以吓跑一个年轻医生了。”他的男高音显露出来。<br/>
<br/>
我熟悉任何一个状态下的福尔摩斯，也能听懂他的任何一句讽刺。<br/>
<br/>
“亲爱的福尔摩斯，当然，我的想法，<strong>确实</strong>是要出让诊所。”我尽力讨好他，“而且费纳医生一点没犹豫就接受了这个价格。我们很快能办手续。”<br/>
<br/>
我没法不注意到他抿起嘴角的样子优雅得不像凡间之物。我本以为他会去拿烟斗，谁知道他伸了个懒腰，只是在沙发上稍微张开手臂，看上去这个懒腰并不尽兴。我想也许应该往旁边挪一点，给他修长的胳膊足够的伸展空间，可是我并不愿意这样做。<br/>
<br/>
要知道歇洛克•福尔摩斯慵懒的样子可不是每个人都有资格见到的。<br/>
<br/>
我伸开胳膊把他拉过来，让他靠在我的胸膛上，过一会儿我的肩膀会强烈抗议，不过我不想错过这美好的光景。<br/>
<br/>
“今天早晨你去哪儿了？”我问他。<br/>
<br/>
他满足地叹了一口气，找到一个舒服的姿势，像一只赖在人身上的大猫。<br/>
<br/>
“出门散步。”<br/>
<br/>
不知道怎么，我觉得他在说谎。<br/>
<br/>
“现在看来，整个伦敦都因莫里亚蒂教授的死亡变得乏味至极。”他半闭着眼睛说。<br/>
<br/>
“恐怕很多正派的市民不会同意你的观点。”<br/>
<br/>
“是，是，我不应该如此自私，可是亲爱的华生，我得提醒你，伦敦有好几百万市民，而可怜的专家只有一个。如果我还得顾及百万人的损失，那你就见不到你亲爱的——”他停下来，嘴又闭上了。<br/>
<br/>
“‘你亲爱的’什么，福尔摩斯？”<br/>
<br/>
他不回答我，闭上眼睛，裹紧了睡衣在我身上蹭了几下就不动了。<br/>
<br/>
我微笑着，一只手抚上他的腰。我们这样沉默着过了一会儿。<br/>
<br/>
“今天早晨我起来的时候，发现你不在，把我吓了一跳。”我说。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯哼了一声。<br/>
<br/>
“如果你要出门，至少给我留张纸条。”<br/>
<br/>
“记住了。”他若有若无地说。<br/>
<br/>
天知道他到底听进去了没。我收紧了放在他腰上的手。<br/>
<br/>
“那位女士在这儿的时候，我几乎都没心思听她说话。”<br/>
<br/>
“我推测她是来向你感谢的。”<br/>
<br/>
“是的。”我一点儿也不惊讶他能看出来。<br/>
<br/>
“她还向你暗示了。”<br/>
<br/>
“暗示什么？”我皱起眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“这很明显，华生。感谢只是幌子，她是想向你暗示。”福尔摩斯睁开眼看着我，“我打赌她提到了你已故的妻子。”<br/>
<br/>
“没错，她提到了。”虽然我不记得她什么时候提起过。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯叹了一口气，转身再次闭上了眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
我想了一会儿，大概明白了他要说什么。<br/>
<br/>
“我想我听懂你的意思了，”我点点头，“你在嫉妒。”<br/>
<br/>
这句话比最离奇最阴险的罪案都有效果，他一下子坐起来，突然离开了我的怀抱。<br/>
<br/>
“你在说什么，华生！”他盯着我，几乎是在喊。<br/>
<br/>
可是我一点儿也没觉得自己会意错了。<br/>
<br/>
我张开嘴正要反驳他，这时楼下传来了一阵吓人的门铃声，比福尔摩斯发火时的声音还要刺耳。福尔摩斯跳起来拉好睡衣，我忙着整理被他蹭乱的外套，紧接着又一阵“咚咚”的敲门声，然后走道和楼梯上传来急促的脚步声，最后，那个疯狂的闯入者进来了。<br/>
<br/>
那是一个脸色苍白，头发散乱的年轻人，还全身发抖着。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯皱着眉头上下打量他。<br/>
<br/>
“对不起！”他上气不接下气地喘着，“我要疯了，福尔摩斯先生！我就是那个倒霉鬼，约翰•赫克托•麦克法兰！”</p><p>这个冒失的年轻人发表了他的开场白。<br/>
<br/>
“你只说了名字，麦克法兰先生，好像这样我们就应该认识你似的。”福尔摩斯朝沙发挥挥手，示意他坐下，“而实际上，除了你是单身，律师，共济会成员，有哮喘病，我对你依然一无所知。”（4）<br/>
<br/>
麦克法兰看上去二十多岁，是个面容清秀的男人，他有一双湛蓝的眼睛，头发是淡淡的金色。此时他局促不安地拽了拽衣领——实在不修边幅——手里的文件倒是仔细地扎在一起，表链上一个护身符随着他的喘气晃荡着。<br/>
<br/>
“您都说对了。哦，不，但这不是我来找您的原因，您得听<strong>我</strong>说。我现在是全伦敦最不幸的人。马上就会有警察来逮捕我，但我求您让我把话说完。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？被逮捕？”福尔摩斯在扶手椅里坐下，睡袍里面的衬衫领还没整理好，我不得不承认，他这样子比面前这位年轻人还要不拘小节。但是当福尔摩斯为案子燃起兴趣的时候，便不会想到其他。<br/>
<br/>
“以谋杀下诺伍德的约纳斯•奥德科先生的罪名。”<br/>
<br/>
麦克法兰说着，一双颤抖的手递给我们一份《每日电讯报》，已经被揉皱了。在他的示意下，我们看了那上面的一份报道。<br/>
<br/>
报道的大意是这样的：<br/>
<br/>
<em>退休的建筑师约纳斯•奥德科先生今年五十二岁，独居于下诺伍德希登罕路，平时不擅交际。昨夜十二时，奥德科先生的女管家发现屋后的贮木厂燃起大火，于是立即发出火警，消防车随即赶到，但火势很旺，一时难以扑救。<br/>
<br/>
消防员和女管家敲开了户主奥德科先生的房门，却发现卧室床上无人睡过，户主不知去向。屋内保险柜门大开，文件撒了一地，地面上有格斗的痕迹，并还收获手杖一根，已查明属于律师约翰•赫克托•麦克法兰先生。<br/>
<br/>
最后，消防员还在火场中发现部分被烧焦的残骸。目前此案已由雷斯垂德探长负责。</em><br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯的指尖指着报纸。<br/>
<br/>
“这份报道不够充分，但是我很好奇，为什么你现在还没入狱？”<br/>
<br/>
“我本住在布莱克希斯，昨天晚上到奥德科先生家里为他写文件，事情办完以后已经将近十一点，于是我没有回家，而是——呃，住宿在一家旅馆，直到今天早晨我在火车上看到了这条新闻，才意识到自己身临险境。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯懒洋洋地眯起眼睛，微微翘起嘴唇。我注意到麦克法兰咽了一口口水，当然此时我更愿意看着福尔摩斯的唇线。<br/>
<br/>
这时楼梯上传来脚步声，一会儿，雷斯垂德探长出现了，加入了我们。他来回扫视着，此时可怜的麦克法兰像一只束手就擒的猎物，脸色煞白地从沙发上站起来。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰•麦克法兰先生，我要以蓄意谋杀约纳斯•奥德科先生的罪名逮捕你。”<br/>
<br/>
屋子里的空气瞬间随着雷斯垂德得意洋洋的声调冻结起来。<br/>
<br/>
“等一下，雷斯垂德。”福尔摩斯说，“我还想听一听麦克法兰说说他的故事呢。”<br/>
<br/>
“这没必要。”<br/>
<br/>
“可是我很感兴趣。你不会因为稍微耽搁了半个小时就责怪我吧？”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，福尔摩斯先生，毕竟你帮过我们<strong>一两次</strong>忙。”探长挑了挑眉，在麦克法兰旁边坐下来，后者小心翼翼地坐回沙发上。雷斯垂德掏出笔记本。“另外我要提醒你，麦克法兰先生，你马上所说的都将作为呈堂证供。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯对着探长的官腔撇了撇嘴。<br/>
<br/>
“这再好不过，毕竟我下面说的都是实话。”麦克法兰来回看着我们三个，雷斯垂德不耐烦地翻了下眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“我父母认识奥德科先生，所以我听过他的名字，但是他从不与我家来往，所以实际上我对他并不熟悉。昨天下午，奥德科先生来到我位于格莱沙姆大厦的办公室，我一点儿都没意料到。更让我吃惊的是，奥德科先生给我几张纸，像是从笔记本上撕下来的。他交给我，那上面是他的遗嘱。<br/>
<br/>
“奥德科先生希望我代他把遗嘱以法定格式重写一遍，就在我这么做的时候，各位先生，我发现他把大部分财产都留给了我。你们可以想见当时我的表情，而奥德科先生表现得理所当然，他解释说他没有亲戚，独身一人，青年时认识了我的母亲，所以愿意把财产交给我。”<br/>
<br/>
我瞧见福尔摩斯靠在扶手椅里，指尖对着指尖，仿佛世界上只有他自己，一副若无其事的神态。而雷斯垂德沙沙地在笔记本上记录。<br/>
<br/>
麦克法兰可怜兮兮地望着福尔摩斯，好像我和雷斯垂德都不存在似的。<br/>
<br/>
“我那时已经惊讶地说不出话，”他接着说，“只能结结巴巴地感谢他。奥德科先生说，他家里还有一些租约，房契，契据等等文件，希望我晚上到他家里把所有的事情都办好。当然我愿意满足他的要求，所以我满口答应了。他坚持等一切手续都安排好以后再告诉我母亲，说想给她一个惊喜。我也照办了。<br/>
<br/>
“所以，事情就是这样，福尔摩斯先生。”年轻人看着福尔摩斯，“我向家里发了个电报，只说有重要的事。那天晚上我到了奥德科家，原本我们约好九点见面，可是他家很难找，我到那儿时已经九点半了。我在他的卧室里，当时保险柜就开着，文件摊了一桌子。我一份一份地看完，直到十一点，也许过了一些。为了不打扰女管家，奥德科先生叫我从他卧室里的一扇法式大窗户出去。临走的时候，我发现手杖不见了，但他说没关系，等我下次来再取。那时已经很晚，没有火车回布莱克希斯，因此我在一家旅馆住了一夜。我发誓，我直到今天早晨看报纸的时候才知道这噩耗。”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德终于停下笔，抬头看向福尔摩斯。福尔摩斯慢条斯理地从扶手椅里直起身体。<br/>
<br/>
“我有几个问题要问你，比如，谁给你开的门？”<br/>
<br/>
“管家，是一个中年妇女。”<br/>
<br/>
“你在卧室里看文件的时候，如你所说，那时窗帘拉着吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“我记得拉了一半。”麦克法兰说话的时候，眼神一刻没有从福尔摩斯身上移开。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯靠回扶手椅中。<br/>
<br/>
“你还有别的问题吗，福尔摩斯先生？”雷斯垂德耸起眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯没有回答。<br/>
<br/>
“那么我有一个问题。”探长继续说，“麦克法兰先生，请问你昨晚住在哪家旅店？”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯皱起眉毛。我和他一起看着面前的当事人，而麦克法兰只是张了张嘴。<br/>
<br/>
“可否把旅店的名字报上？”雷斯垂德的眼神好像他已经锁定了猎物。<br/>
<br/>
年轻人咬了咬嘴唇，却没有给出答案。<br/>
<br/>
“我就知道！”探长一拍笔记本，“我派出的警员从车站开始跟踪你，一直到这个地方。同时，我也派了人去排查下诺伍德每一家旅店，一家都没有放过！福尔摩斯先生，”雷斯垂德朝福尔摩斯得意地扬起眉毛，“你猜怎么着？没有一家旅店的登记簿上有‘约翰•麦克法兰’这个名字！一个没有！”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯的眼神严峻起来。麦克法兰的脸上毫无血色。<br/>
<br/>
“如此，请问麦克法兰先生，你昨晚住在哪儿了？”<br/>
<br/>
年轻人求救似的望了福尔摩斯一眼，福尔摩斯恢复了无表情的状态。<br/>
<br/>
“我保证我说的都是实话，我所说的——”<br/>
<br/>
“但是你却无法说出住处？麦克法兰先生，你还是跟陪审团说清楚吧。好啦，我想马车已经在楼下等了好一会儿了。”<br/>
<br/>
麦克法兰站起来，回头朝我和福尔摩斯——也许只有福尔摩斯——祈求地望了一眼，然后随着两名警员下楼去了。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德手里拍打着笔记本看着我们。<br/>
<br/>
“这个案子已经很明显了，福尔摩斯，我觉得没必要<strong>劳驾</strong>你。”<br/>
<br/>
“你能把奥德科给麦克法兰的遗嘱草稿给我看看吗，<strong>劳驾</strong>？”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德不耐烦地皱起眉毛，从上衣口袋里掏出几张泛蓝的纸递给福尔摩斯。福尔摩斯一页一页地翻看，显得很感兴趣。<br/>
<br/>
“这份遗嘱很有意思，你看呢，华生？”<br/>
<br/>
我凑到他身边。<br/>
<br/>
“前面几行和中间几句尚能辨认，其他都太潦草，有的地方我根本一点儿都看不出来。”<br/>
<br/>
我瞥了一眼纸张下面福尔摩斯的脖子，抬起头，雷斯垂德正挤着眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“你到底想说什么，福尔摩斯？”<br/>
<br/>
“很显然，这是在火车上写的。清楚的部分说明火车靠站，不清楚的部分说明火车在行驶，你无法辨认的地方，华生，那时火车正经过道岔。这是在一条郊区铁路线上写出来的，因为在别的地方不可能接二连三地碰到道岔，瞧，”福尔摩斯伸出手指指着遗嘱上的一行字，“这趟车是快车，在诺伍德和伦敦桥之间只停了一次。”<br/>
<br/>
“原来如此。”我赞叹了一句。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德只是笑着摇摇头。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯给了我一个眼神。<br/>
<br/>
“这说明奥德科是在去城里的列车上写的遗嘱，一个人竟用如此马虎的方式决定遗产分配，你不觉得奇怪吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“可这不能说明什么问题。”探长咳了一声，“事情太简单了，这年轻人想要继承财产，所以谋杀了委托人，然后焚尸灭迹。”<br/>
<br/>
“然后丢下自己的手杖，好让你逮捕他？”<br/>
<br/>
“这是他疏忽大意了，福尔摩斯，谁都知道，一个罪犯往往都是慌慌张张的。”<br/>
<br/>
“你思考得太简单了。”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，我头脑简单，福尔摩斯先生，而你是大理论家。”探长拾起沙发上的手套，“我倒很想看看这回理论家会得出什么结论。你什么时候来下诺伍德？”<br/>
<br/>
“过一会儿。”<br/>
<br/>
探长叹了口气，朝我点点头，便下楼去了。我带上房门，转身看着福尔摩斯。他坐在扶手椅里，我望进他的眼睛，突然觉得他就这样永久不会动了，像雕塑那般。<br/>
<br/>
最后他打破了沉默。<br/>
<br/>
“我得去一趟布莱克希斯。”他从椅子里起来，去换衣服。<br/>
<br/>
“不是下诺伍德？”<br/>
<br/>
“当然不是，先去布莱克希斯，然后再到下诺伍德。”<br/>
<br/>
我看着他换衣服，有些不情愿地盯着他扣上最上面一颗衬衫扣子。<br/>
<br/>
“你得出了什么结论？”<br/>
<br/>
他停下来看了我一会儿。“有时候你会让我分心，华生。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”但我承认我心中一阵喜悦，因为一直以来他都是我关注的焦点。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯拿上帽子出了卧室。我赶紧跟上他，然而到门口的时候，他忽然停住了。<br/>
<br/>
“你在家等着，华生，我一个人去足够了。”他回过头对我说。<br/>
<br/>
我们站得很近，脚尖几乎碰到一起。我能闻到他身上的气息。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，你今天总是在让我惊讶。”<br/>
<br/>
“我想我一直是。”他说着去开门，而我拽住了他。<br/>
<br/>
“我想我能帮到什么。”我觉得我的语气应该是‘我<strong>必须</strong>帮到什么’。<br/>
<br/>
“不，华生，我不会有危险的，否则我不会单独行动。”他换上那副劝说的口吻，“你放心，亲爱的，等晚上见面时，我肯定已经为保护这年轻人做到了什么。”<br/>
<br/>
而这次我不会上他的当。我不喜欢我们之间有秘密，而福尔摩斯一直在利用他的优势尽其所能地向我隐瞒那些<strong>他认为</strong>我不该知道的事，那些我<strong>有权</strong>知道的事。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，别用那语气——”<br/>
<br/>
“真的不需要你，这回我单独行动更方便，晚上我就能解释清楚，我会尽力解释得<strong>非常</strong>清楚，约翰。”<br/>
<br/>
他又叫了我的名字。我愣了一下，因为他最近一次这么叫我是在昨晚，我们一起到达高潮的时候。而在我愣的这几秒钟，歇洛克•福尔摩斯已经出去了，带上了起居室的门。<br/>
<br/>
我闭上眼睛，深深地叹一口气，然后回到沙发里坐下。我没法不去想福尔摩斯，他到底干什么去了，而不需要我的陪伴？我不由自主地想到他今早“出门散步”的事儿，那是他在说谎，我能肯定。从前他也向我隐瞒过一些事情，比如他和莫里亚蒂教授的决斗，我的思绪又飘到了那一天。<br/>
<br/>
我回到旅馆得知自己被骗了以后，慌慌张张地冲出去，路上我甚至毫无知觉，像个傀儡一般只知道向前跑。我不记得我是怎么爬上坡子，被树枝刮到衣服，而两个小时之前，我还和福尔摩斯迈着悠闲的步伐走过这条路。我到达那里，那瀑布面前的时候，我知道一切都晚了，我口中念着，心中想着千万不要实现的事依然成为现实。地上的脚印让我不敢去想象，而他留下来的信就是绝笔。<br/>
<br/>
想到这儿，我又闭上眼睛，可是脑袋里的场景挥之不去。我永远都不愿意再次描写那景象。瀑布溅起的水花拍打在我的脸上，而我站在高处空喊着他的名字，直到我的嗓子已经嘶哑。那时我没有眼泪，但我失去了呼吸。<br/>
<br/>
一如从前，那一次福尔摩斯欺骗了我。<br/>
<br/>
我并不因此责怪他。因为从前我们一直互相欺骗着，也欺骗着自己。他告诉我他很好，当我想多陪他一会儿的时候，总是提醒我已经很久没见梅丽。于是我也告诉自己，一切都很好，甚至在贝克街和肯辛顿的双重生活榨干了我每一滴血液的时候，我依然这么说。<br/>
<br/>
于是欺骗的代价是死亡，是颠沛流离，或者更可怕，是行尸走肉地活着。<br/>
<br/>
那将是他最后一次欺骗我，我决定，我也不再欺骗他。<br/>
<br/>
我不知道在沙发里坐了多久，也许两个小时，或许三个？<br/>
<br/>
直到我发现，我真不应该允许他离开我的视线，而现在已经过了那么久。我皱起眉头，起来去拿帽子。<br/>
<br/>
我离开寓所，招来一辆马车，当车夫问我目的地的时候，我想了一下，然后说：“下诺伍德。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
奥德科先生的房子确实难找得很。当我在门口遇见雷斯垂德的时候，已经过了四五个小时了。探长正跟警员说着什么，看到我，他立即迎上来。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯呢？”他在我身后寻找着。<br/>
<br/>
“他还没有来？”<br/>
<br/>
“没有，难道你不和他在一起吗？”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德的问话刺了我一下。<br/>
<br/>
“我们没在一起。”我说，“他先去了布莱克希斯，但是我想他该到这儿了。”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，布莱克希斯。”探长斟酌着这句话，“老实说，医生，我一直佩服着福尔摩斯先生的才华，但我想这次他恐怕完全摸错了方向。”<br/>
<br/>
我没有说话。<br/>
<br/>
“这案子实在太清楚了，我真不明白有什么吸引了他？”探长继续说，“难道是麦克法兰那楚楚可怜的眼神？”<br/>
<br/>
我倏地盯着探长，我认为他完全是在开玩笑。<br/>
<br/>
“你看上去脸色不好，医生，”雷斯垂德观察着我，如果他会“观察”的话，“我只是开个玩笑。”<br/>
<br/>
我没有再理他，而是心不在焉地在房子门前徘徊。<br/>
<br/>
我徘徊了一个世纪以后——我的表显示是半个小时——福尔摩斯终于出现了，而且很悠闲，但他看到我时掩饰不住的惊讶让我觉得赢了一回合。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，你怎么——”<br/>
<br/>
他绝对没想到我竟然违背了他的命令。<br/>
<br/>
“你在布莱克希斯逗留了那么久？”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯没有回答，好像我这是个陈述句。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德那张得意洋洋的笑脸迎接着我们。余下的时间，福尔摩斯检查了卧室，以及贮木厂里的一片废墟，而我的心思一直没放在案子上。探长跟我说话的时候，我慢了好几拍才想起回应。我们询问了女管家几个问题，但那个女人守口如瓶，她冷漠地来回看着我和福尔摩斯，机械性地重复我们都知道的事实。后来雷斯垂德回苏格兰场去了，留下了福尔摩斯和我。<br/>
<br/>
我自告奋勇，翻查奥德科留下的字据，但上帝知道我的眼神跑哪儿去了。福尔摩斯在院子里转悠，有时和警员讲话，有时蹲在废墟里，但至少我保证他一直在我的视线之中。<br/>
<br/>
天晓得我怎么发现的，一切结束以后我回想，也许因为这很容易发现？<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，我想我在字据中发现了什么。”<br/>
<br/>
我跑进院子。他转过头看着我。<br/>
<br/>
“约纳斯•奥德科先生的财产恐怕没我们想象的那么多。”我说，“在过去一年里他开了几张大额支票给了柯尼利亚斯先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“这很奇怪，一个退休的建筑师为什么会有大宗生意？”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯说过我有激发天才的本领，我以此为傲。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，去城里调查这个人。”<br/>
<br/>
“你不去吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“不，我在这儿留一会儿。”<br/>
<br/>
我皱起眉头，没有挪步。<br/>
<br/>
“华生？”福尔摩斯抬起头看我，“哦，亲爱的——”<br/>
<br/>
“停下，福尔摩斯。我知道你想把我支开，但你得先告诉我你刚才去了哪儿？”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“布莱克希斯。”<br/>
<br/>
“只去了那儿吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“当然，亲爱的华生。”<br/>
<br/>
而我知道他在说谎。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，你<strong>必须</strong>说实话。”<br/>
<br/>
同时我也知道，歇洛克•福尔摩斯从不会被人恐吓，哪怕是我。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，我发现——等一下，你去哪儿？”<br/>
<br/>
我转身要离开，我不想听他的奚落。<br/>
<br/>
“去调查那个柯尼利亚斯，有结果我会发电报给你。”<br/>
<br/>
“等等，为什么发电报？”<br/>
<br/>
我回过头看着他，我曾说过不再欺骗他，上帝保佑，我再次欺骗了我自己。<br/>
<br/>
“从肯辛顿到贝克街当然需要发电报，福尔摩斯。要知道我的诊所还<strong>没</strong>卖出去。”<br/>
<br/>
我发誓我最不愿看到他那样的表情，因为同时我也会心碎。他长久地盯着我，那双漂亮的灰色眼睛，就快把我吸进去了。<br/>
<br/>
“你在开玩笑，华生。”他慢吞吞地吐出这几个字。<br/>
<br/>
“我没开玩笑。”我没看他的眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“告诉我，华生。”他往前站了一步，“告诉我，你、在、开、玩、笑。”<br/>
<br/>
“我没法这样忍受，福尔摩斯，”我闭上眼睛，咽了一口口水，“也许以前可以，但是现在，没有秘密。”<br/>
<br/>
然后我在心里向他道歉，因为我还是恐吓了他。<br/>
<br/>
他没有回答，有一刻我甚至觉得他要站不稳了。无论是谁看到这景象都没办法不心软，但是——我该怎么办？现在向他投降，就像我心里想的那样？上去拉他的手，安慰他，找个没人的角落拥抱他，亲吻他？我多么想那样做。<br/>
<br/>
可是我现在必须欺骗自己。我转过身，好像要迈步，虽然我的脚无比沉重。如果他不妥协呢？我要真的走掉吗？<br/>
<br/>
“华生。”<br/>
<br/>
他突然开口了，我马上回头看着他。歇洛克——我多么对不起他——满脸写着疲惫，垂着眼睑。我愿意自此以后都成为他忠实的仆人。<br/>
<br/>
“我告诉你我去了哪儿，但是，<strong>留下</strong>。”</p><p>福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。接着我看到他的嘴角不易察觉地抽动了一下，他的眼神依然坚定，依然宣示着自己的权威。我藏住了一个苦笑。<br/>
<br/>
也许我该找个机会让他知道，向我隐藏他的心情实属徒劳。此时此刻，我更愿意看到他的崩溃，就像他真真切切地那样。我想用亲吻去滋润他，但这时的歇洛克•福尔摩斯仿佛就是布满裂痕的玻璃，仿佛我一碰就会碎，同时也会扎破我的嘴。<br/>
<br/>
“我洗耳恭听。”我轻轻地说。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯站得笔直，即使妥协也一副面对学生的教授模样。他此时的神态堪比最优雅的贵族。我怎么想起来要恐吓他？就为了知道他去干了什么？<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，我在去布莱克希斯之前，先见了麦克法兰。”他轻描淡写地说，好像刚才我们并没有争执。<br/>
<br/>
这就是我深爱的男人，他每一次装模作样地玩世不恭都能让我忍不住勾起嘴角，然后我便希望舔过他的每一道伤痕——甚至有一些，我知道，是我留给他的。<br/>
<br/>
“麦克法兰向我们隐瞒了某些事实，关于他昨晚住宿在哪儿，也许这会成为关键，也许这无关紧要，但无论如何，我不愿放弃任何一条救这年轻人的线索。”<br/>
<br/>
我点点头，其实不用解释，我也能理解他。<br/>
<br/>
“我需要使用一些——技巧，”他琢磨了一会儿，“让他吐出真相。”<br/>
<br/>
“我想他绝对信任你，福尔摩斯，那时他一直可怜巴巴地看着你。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，我亲爱的华生，这也是个值得注意的地方。”<br/>
<br/>
然后他又斟酌了一会儿，大约在考虑怎么接下去，但是磨磨蹭蹭从来不是他的本性。<br/>
<br/>
“难道你没看出来吗，亲爱的华生？他是鸡奸者。”福尔摩斯瞥了一眼周围。<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”我紧张起来，幸好院子里的警察都在另一边。“那么他——”<br/>
<br/>
“这很显然了。”福尔摩斯又一个不耐烦的样子，“昨晚他在某个男人那儿过夜。”<br/>
<br/>
“所以你要这个男人的名字？”<br/>
<br/>
“和地址，华生。”<br/>
<br/>
“并且你达到目的了？”<br/>
<br/>
“正确，华生。”<br/>
<br/>
“就这样？”<br/>
<br/>
他的眼神抖动了一下。<br/>
<br/>
“我见过那个男人了，他住在下诺伍德，昨晚麦克法兰从奥德科家里出来以后直接去了他那儿，并不是旅馆。”福尔摩斯顿了一下，“但我得承认，没有什么有用的信息，除了证实他们在干<em>肮脏</em>的下流事。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯耸了耸肩。<br/>
<br/>
“我们也是。”我给了他一个轻松的微笑，去拉他的手，“你实在没必要向我隐瞒。”<br/>
<br/>
他突然把手收回去，紧张从他的指尖传给我。而周围并没有其他人。<br/>
<br/>
“我想你不会喜欢。”他的声音变得僵硬，“我得动用一些手段，让这两只小鸳鸯开口。”<br/>
<br/>
“你向他们坦白了我们的关系？”<br/>
<br/>
“不！”他受伤地盯着我，“我永远不会连累你。”<br/>
<br/>
“这不是连累。”我告诉他。<br/>
<br/>
“总之事实是，我把我抖出去，没提到你。这样他们才会信任我，同时，我也需要一些<strong>个人手段</strong>。”<br/>
<br/>
我对那个词扬了扬眉毛。又两个叫“阿加莎”女仆。（5）我闭上眼睛，咽了一口口水，当我睁开眼的时候，看见福尔摩斯紧紧地抿着嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
“我当然会很激动，会嫉妒，如果我当时知道的话。”然后我叹了一口气，“但理智上，我也不会真正生气。”<br/>
<br/>
然后他的嘴角放松下来，接着微微上扬。<br/>
<br/>
“我知道你还<strong>没</strong>卖掉诊所。”<br/>
<br/>
我想我该尽快去办手续了，否则他很可能为这事唠叨一辈子。<br/>
<br/>
“你会卖掉？”他又问。<br/>
<br/>
“唔，我会考虑的。”我故作深沉地说。<br/>
<br/>
然后福尔摩斯和我分享了他在麦克法兰家的收获。尽管如此，他坦承只不过是捕风捉影，我也相信，以英国陪审团的智力，永远无法理解他的推理。<br/>
<br/>
“我打听到奥德科是个恶棍。”他说，“麦克法兰的父亲多年前已经去世，他的母亲——我见到了——满脸的恐惧和气愤。她浑身颤抖个不停，并且坚持她的儿子绝不可能犯罪。说到奥德科，这位女士更加激动，她承认从前和奥德科定过婚，但幸运地，没有嫁给他，而是嫁给了小麦克法兰的父亲。她说她从不后悔当初的决定，因为订婚后她发现，奥德科是个残忍恐怖的魔鬼。她还给我看了一张照片，是她送给奥德科的，在她结婚的当天奥德科又寄回给她，同时相片已经被划得支离破碎。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，上帝呀，福尔摩斯，真应该让雷斯垂德听到这些。”<br/>
<br/>
我们走出房子，我伸手招来一辆马车。<br/>
<br/>
“如果雷斯垂德知道了，他只会更加肯定麦克法兰有罪。他会说麦克法兰听到母亲的遭遇以后对老建筑师怀恨在心。”<br/>
<br/>
“那我们该怎么办？也许麦克法兰的外表会感动陪审团？”<br/>
<br/>
“你还有让人吃惊的天赋，我以前提过吗，华生？”<br/>
<br/>
“我不记得。”我大笑。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我们回到贝克街时已经不早了。福尔摩斯潦草地应付了晚餐，然后点起了烟斗。我虽沉迷于屋子里弥漫的烟草气味，但没有打扰他。<br/>
<br/>
我想着今天下午在奥德科家院子里对他的恐吓，胜利并不使我得意，相反我意识到他一直掩藏着内心的不安，我想晚点时候应该<strong>好好</strong>补偿。<br/>
<br/>
直到看着时钟指向十一点，我走过去拍拍他的肩膀。福尔摩斯已经抽完了烟，他慢吞吞地抬头看着我。<br/>
<br/>
“如果你不去睡觉，你的身体会抗议的。”我说。<br/>
<br/>
他要张嘴。<br/>
<br/>
“即使身体是附件，头脑也得靠它们运行。”我反驳了他没说出口的话。（6）<br/>
<br/>
“我需要思考。”<br/>
<br/>
“这案子需要抽几斗烟？我注意到你已经抽完了。”（7）<br/>
<br/>
“不，华生，我亲爱的华生，重点不在这儿。重点是——我恐怕真的失败了。今天我一无所获！”他的眼神开始变得涣散，“我知道一切都不对，的确感到不对。女管家守口如瓶，麦克法兰夫人的控诉。我明知道这里面有隐情，但找不到确切的证据。”<br/>
<br/>
我在他面前蹲下来，看着他的眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“可白天的时候你什么都没说。”我提醒他。<br/>
<br/>
“除非我提出更有说服力的假设，不然麦克法兰就要被毁了。”他没有回答我。<br/>
<br/>
我眯起眼睛。上帝啊，我只注意到他向我隐瞒了惊慌，却忽略了他在案子上的徒劳无功。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯，事情会有转机的，你总是正确的那个，我毫不怀疑，但是现在，至少让你的四肢得到一点儿休息，恩？”<br/>
<br/>
他仔细地看着我。<br/>
<br/>
“我<strong>大部分</strong>时候是正确的。”他轻轻地叹道。<br/>
<br/>
“这次我相信也是。”<br/>
<br/>
我的手顺着他的胳膊向上抚摸。<br/>
<br/>
最后我终于把他哄到了床上，我给我们盖上被子，而他没有闭眼的准备。<br/>
<br/>
“我的四肢已经在休息了。”他好像是在请求我。<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，这就够了。”我揽住他的肩膀。“希望我不会让你分心。”<br/>
<br/>
他往我的怀抱里蜷着，半闭着眼睛，没有说话。我渐渐沉入睡眠，而福尔摩斯，我打赌他一夜都没睡。<br/>
<br/>
第二天我醒来的时候，福尔摩斯还保持着我失去意识之前的姿势，只不过他大张着眼睛。我撑起手肘看着他，过了一会儿，他垂下眼睑，不耐烦地哼了一声。<br/>
<br/>
“我需要起来了。”我轻吻了一下他的额头，爬起来穿衣服。<br/>
<br/>
今天我要办好所有的文件。今天我要正式卖掉诊所。我这样打算着，当我离开的时候，福尔摩斯依然躺在床上。至少，两个小时以后我带回的合同能让他高兴一下。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我在摄政街见到了费纳先生，那个接受了我一千英镑价格的年轻医生。他出乎意料地高，有一头浅栗色的浓密头发，他穿着得体，而我一心想要快些回去，没有心思注意到其他。<br/>
<br/>
我们签了字，交换了合同，于是很快事情就办妥了。我心不在焉地说了几句祝他生意兴隆的话。在事务所门口，我大舒一口气，终于可以离开的时候，费纳医生叫住了我。我毫不掩饰自己的不耐烦。<br/>
<br/>
“我想我最好跟您说，华生医生，我在这个行业里并非特别优秀。”<br/>
<br/>
我也很想告诉他，我没心思听他绕弯子。当然我没这么说，这太不合体了。<br/>
<br/>
“您是想让我收回对您的祝贺？”我扯出一个皱巴巴的笑容。<br/>
<br/>
“不，我的意思是，也许您已经注意到了，像我这样初涉行业的医生不会有这么多资金，我是说，夸张点儿，一千英镑对我来说就是天文数字。”<br/>
<br/>
“您到底想说什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“这钱不是我出的，华生大夫，”他叹了一口气，“是我的一个远方亲戚，多年不来往，最近他找到我，因为听说我正想开业——呃，而他就是福尔摩斯先生。”<br/>
<br/>
我皱着眉头瞪着他，似乎把他吓到了。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯？歇洛克•福尔摩斯？”<br/>
<br/>
“否则我负担不起。”费纳医生无奈地笑了一下，“他让我不要告诉您，但我还是违背他了，您瞧，我觉得您有权知道。”<br/>
<br/>
“我确实有权知道。”我默默地说，“他昨天早上与你见面的？”<br/>
<br/>
“是的。”<br/>
<br/>
我得到了答案，然而却记不得是怎么回家的，大概满脑子都是震惊。不是费纳买下了诊所，而是福尔摩斯，不是费纳接受了我的天文价格，而是福尔摩斯。我扶住额头。‘你会卖掉诊所？’我想起他的话，接着加快了步伐，几乎是跑回了贝克街。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
当我重新站在起居室里时，福尔摩斯已经起床了，他穿着睡衣，脸色比平时更加苍白，愁容满面地坐在桌子边。<br/>
<br/>
“福尔摩斯。”<br/>
<br/>
他的手肘撑在桌子上，修长的指尖轻轻摩挲着额头。我走近他，而他闭起眼睛。我一手抚上他的肩膀。<br/>
<br/>
“睁开眼睛看着我。”<br/>
<br/>
他停了一会儿，最后还是张开眼。浅灰色的眼眸依然发亮，但被一层阴郁掩盖着。<br/>
<br/>
“这案子恐怕要以雷斯垂德吊死我们的委托人而告终了。”他有气无力地说。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“别这样。”我抚过他的肩膀。<br/>
<br/>
“华生，我恐怕错到底了。”他纠起眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“那也没有关系。”我蹲下来。<br/>
<br/>
他停下看着我，我朝他微笑。<br/>
<br/>
“没有关系。”我耸了耸肩，“也许还能补救呢？或者，就算让自大的雷斯垂德对一回，也无所谓。”<br/>
<br/>
他看了我良久，那姿态好像是在研究一个新生事物。<br/>
<br/>
“你说我总是对的。”<br/>
<br/>
“也会有错。当我把橘核的案子写出来的时候，你抱怨了好几天。”（8）<br/>
<br/>
“这不一样。”他低声说。<br/>
<br/>
“但一样是你。”我沿着他的肩膀抚上他的脸颊。几乎透明的苍白，上帝啊他该吃东西。<br/>
<br/>
我想要吻他，但这时我发现手里的纸太碍事了。<br/>
<br/>
“瞧，”我把合同放在他面前，“我卖掉诊所了，这是证据。”<br/>
<br/>
他抿起嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
“另外我要说明，”我说，“我<strong>确实</strong>想卖掉它，从来都是。所以，我觉得我很有必要把钱还给你。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯抬起头。<br/>
<br/>
“他告诉你了。”他扬了扬眉毛，“那多管闲事的家伙——”<br/>
<br/>
“他可是你的亲戚，你不该这么说他。”我笑了，“而且我还得感谢他。毕竟这件事我有权知道。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯瞪着我，好像现在他变成了那个被合伙欺骗的傻瓜。<br/>
<br/>
“可是，华生——”<br/>
<br/>
我没有让他把话说完，就等不及地去亲吻他的嘴角，进而吮吸他的唇瓣。等我们从彼此的呼吸中分开来的时候，我们都有点儿涣散，不过福尔摩斯最先反应过来。<br/>
<br/>
“我还没说完。”他似乎在抗议，“你先看看这个。”<br/>
<br/>
我愣了一下，拿起桌子上的一封电报。<br/>
<br/>
<em>新获证据可使麦克法兰罪行定案，奉劝不要再涉足此案。</em>                                               <br/>
                                               <br/>
                                                  <em>雷斯垂德</em><br/>
<br/>
“看起来像真的一样。”我说。<br/>
<br/>
“当然是真的，它正在你手里握着。”福尔摩斯叹了一口气，“我觉得今天我特别需要你的陪伴和精神支持。”<br/>
<br/>
“当然，当然。”我微笑，“先吃早饭，然后让我们出去走走，看看有没有什么能做的。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯撇了撇嘴，但依然往餐桌进发了。我可不想让他因为营养不足而晕倒——这不是没发生过。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我们再次到达奥德科的房子。暂时的胜利和喜悦让雷斯垂德满面红光。<br/>
<br/>
“啊，福尔摩斯先生，你已经证实是我们错了，对吧？”<br/>
<br/>
“我还没得出什么结论。”福尔摩斯面无表情地说。<br/>
<br/>
“可这次你得承认我们跑在前头了，福尔摩斯，谁都不喜欢天天落在别人后面。毕竟，一个人也不可能事事都对，你说是不是，华生医生？”<br/>
<br/>
我没有回答他。<br/>
<br/>
“好啦，先生们，请到这边来。下面就让我来向你们证实，麦克法兰确实是这案子的凶犯。”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德带着我们来到门厅。<br/>
<br/>
“这是麦克法兰干完事以后来取帽子的地方，”探长说，“现在你们看这个。”<br/>
<br/>
我顺着他的指引望去，看见墙面上有一个印得很清楚的大拇指印。<br/>
<br/>
“用你的放大镜好好看看，福尔摩斯先生。”<br/>
<br/>
“我正看着。”<br/>
<br/>
“你知道，这世界上没有两个相同的大拇指指纹。”<br/>
<br/>
“我听说过这样的话。”<br/>
<br/>
“那就请你好好比对一下墙上的纹印和今早我命人从麦克法兰的拇指上取来的蜡模。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“这是决定的。”雷斯垂德说。<br/>
<br/>
“决定性的！”福尔摩斯说。<br/>
<br/>
我望着他。他的脸上重新燃起喜悦，好像在忍住一阵大笑，我也扬起嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
“顺便问下，是谁发现了这一惊人的证据？”<br/>
<br/>
“是女管家告诉警员的。”雷斯垂德依然不减傲慢。<br/>
<br/>
“我可以在这屋子里随意看看吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“当然，我就在起居室里写报告。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯三步并作两步登上楼梯，我跟着他，看着他来回地检查每一个房间。<br/>
<br/>
“你说得对，华生。”他从一间房间里出来，“确实很特别。”<br/>
<br/>
“可我看不出什么。”我承认，“除了你又振作起来。”<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯笑起来。<br/>
<br/>
“我同意，”他说，“另外我告诉你，昨天我检查门厅的时候，那儿分明没有指印。”<br/>
<br/>
我愣了一会儿，看着他下楼时清瘦的背影。然后才想起来跟着到起居室里见雷斯垂德。福尔摩斯双手背在身后，像个发现糖果的孩子。他毫不客气地打断了写报告的探长，声称还缺少一个重要证人。雷斯垂德瞪着眼睛，请他务必把这位证人叫来。福尔摩斯眨了眨眼睛，要求探长召集几名警员。<br/>
<br/>
“必须要身体强壮，嗓音洪亮的。”他还加了一句。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德看了看我，而我们都不知道他要干什么。福尔摩斯一脸神气活现的样子，和早晨判若两人，他叫警员提来两桶水和两捆秸秆，把秸秆放在二楼走廊的卧室门前，而我们站在走廊的另一边。<br/>
<br/>
直到他命令我把秸秆点燃的时候，雷斯垂德终于忍不住了，但是发牢骚的探长不过是个插曲，接下来还得上演福尔摩斯指挥的好戏。<br/>
<br/>
秸秆噼里啪啦地燃起来。福尔摩斯叫我们一起喊“着火了”！我们照办了，重复两三次以后，走廊另一头的一堵墙上，突然打开一扇门，一个短小干瘦的人从那里钻出来。<br/>
<br/>
福尔摩斯叫我把火浇灭，他自己迫不及待地冲上去抓住了那人的胳膊。<br/>
<br/>
“让我来给你介绍，雷斯垂德，这就是失踪的重要证人，约纳斯•奥德科先生。”<br/>
<br/>
我毕生都会记得当时探长吃惊的表情，然后他必不可少地讲了一通感谢的话。<br/>
<br/>
“这次如果不是你，福尔摩斯，我们就会把一个无辜的人送上刑场。你真的不希望报告中有你的名字？”<br/>
<br/>
“一点也不。”福尔摩斯戴上帽子，丢给他一个微笑。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“这个案子里我受益颇多。”<br/>
<br/>
我们回到贝克街，福尔摩斯坐在扶手椅里，慢条斯理地说。<br/>
<br/>
“我知道，你的工作就是奖赏。”<br/>
<br/>
我坐在书桌边，想趁着我还记得，赶紧把故事梗概写下来。<br/>
<br/>
“很显然，奥德科对他的旧情人怀恨，设下这个恶毒的计谋。建筑师是个方便的职业，他能自己在家里建一间密室而不被他人察觉。那个大拇指印，一定是在字据封口上取下的，他这样实在多此一举，反而把自己暴露了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我都记得你怎样对雷斯垂德滔滔不绝地讲述推理的，福尔摩斯，你放心，我会用<strong>科学严谨</strong>的方式写出来的。虽然以小说的角度看，这个故事确实很有意思，‘被恨意吞噬的心灵’‘濒临失败和崩溃的侦探’……”<br/>
<br/>
这时福尔摩斯好像突然被什么刺中了，从沙发上跳起来，让我措手不及。<br/>
<br/>
“你不会那么写！”他瞪着我。<br/>
<br/>
“我会的，福尔摩斯，我会的。”我告诉他，“我应当告诉大众，最伟大的头脑也有崩溃的时候，特别当面对失败——”<br/>
<br/>
“失败从来不会让我崩溃。”他扬起眉毛。我有没有提过他这种神态很好看？“所以你这么写不符合事实。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
“那我也该展现出来，也许——换一种方式？”<br/>
<br/>
“华生！”福尔摩斯冲我咬牙切齿，“你真够慷慨，简直不可理喻！”<br/>
<br/>
这句话似乎耗费了他全部力气，他说完微微叹着气，然后坐回到沙发里，不再看我。<br/>
<br/>
我回想着他的用词，通常“不可理喻”该用在福尔摩斯身上。然而经验告诉我，福尔摩斯的每一句话——尤其当他用尽感情时——都需要多想几个回合。<br/>
<br/>
我合上笔记本，走到他身边，必须承认，有些事儿发生在别人身上叫“莫名其妙”，而用来形容福尔摩斯却是“恰如其分”。<br/>
<br/>
“对不起，”我道歉，“我才想明白。”<br/>
<br/>
我轻吻他的额头，环住他的肩膀，他的脸埋在我的颈窝里。<br/>
<br/>
“我真应该自私地把你藏起来。”我说。<br/>
<br/>
我得到他的原谅了，因为他哼了一声，手臂懒洋洋地搂上我的腰。<br/>
<br/>
我们这样沉默了一会儿，然后，我的脑子里便充满了那些肮脏的想法。接下来的时间，我把它们一一实现了，在福尔摩斯的卧室里。<br/>
<br/>
文章可以等等再写，毕竟我还得考虑怎么篡改事实。<br/>
<br/>
公众所在乎的，不过是正义是否得到伸张，坏蛋是否得到惩罚。<br/>
<br/>
至于歇洛克•福尔摩斯其人到底如何，至于他冷漠之下的热情，残酷之下的脆弱，高贵之下的任性，这些都是只属于我<strong>一个人</strong>的奖赏。<br/>
<br/>
我怎么可以大方地写给别人看呢？<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
注：<br/>
<br/>
（1）见《最后一案》，指莱辛巴赫瀑布边上的小村庄，叫麦林根。<br/>
<br/>
（2）这个时候医生正想卖掉诊所。<br/>
<br/>
（3）《诺伍德的建筑师》中提到的买走医生诊所的人。</p><p>（4）出自《诺伍德的建筑师》，句话没怎么改，下面的案件出自该篇，有小改动。</p><p>（5）《米尔沃顿》里的小女仆，订婚的那个。《米尔沃顿》发生的时间无考，这里认为在《诺伍德的建筑师》之前。<br/>
<br/>
（6）“身体只是附件，头脑才重要。”大概是这句话，出自哪篇……我忘了。【←_←<br/>
<br/>
（7）“这是抽三斗烟才能解决的问题。”出自《红发会》。一开始不可避免地打成“需要贴几片尼古丁贴片”了ORZ<br/>
<br/>
（8）《五个橘核》，不想提丑闻，艾琳姐对不起你了……</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>番外2：</p><p>标题：A Skeleton in the Wardrobe<br/>配对：John/Sherlock，隐Mycroft/Lestrade<br/>分级：PG-13<br/>概述：Sherlock POV. John以为Sherlock死了的那一年，他能留多久？是他“走出了阴影”，找到了Mary可喜可贺；还是Sherlock归来，炮灰了未婚妻，带John回到了从前，更加可喜可贺？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>约翰•华生不在。<br/>
<br/>
我躺在沙发中，蜷着腿，乞求一点温暖。屋子里安静得让人生厌，当我注意到自己在毫无章法地揉着毯子时，我觉得我有必要想点什么。<br/>
<br/>
“说点什么吧。”头骨对我说。他还指望我能把他当回事。<br/>
<br/>
“闭嘴。”我回瞪他黑漆漆的眼睛，那实际上就是两个洞。<br/>
<br/>
所以理论上，他不可能看着我，因为他没有眼球，没有血管，没有眼压。他的脸渐渐地拉长了，幽怨地瞅着我。<br/>
<br/>
等等，刚才我还说过他不会看。<br/>
<br/>
“把脸转过去，你阻碍我思考了。”我朝他挑眉。<br/>
<br/>
“我可不能像你一样蹦蹦跳跳，除非你现在就把我从窗口扔出去。你这个白痴，你这个笨蛋，你这个没脑子的！”<br/>
<br/>
“没脑子的是你。”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，好吧，我可以把空气变成有用的脑细胞，而你呢？你任由自己的神经元从鼻子里流出来吗？”<br/>
<br/>
我抑制住冲过去把它捏碎的冲动。<br/>
<br/>
“不，你不会说话。”<br/>
<br/>
“我会，因为你想让我说话。”<br/>
<br/>
我转过头不看他，望着天花板上的一块污渍。我得做点什么，做点什么，我的手指不停在沙发垫上来回敲打。十分钟以前，我拉了一段失败的门德尔松，那比锯萝卜还可怕。十五分钟以前，我差点把试管打碎，当然我一点也不在乎地板会不会被腐蚀出一个窟窿。而二十分钟以前，约翰就已经不在这儿了。<br/>
<br/>
二十分钟三十四秒。一千两百三十四秒。<br/>
<br/>
我软弱无力地陷在这堆纤维里，如此无力，每一秒钟增加的程度都让人无法忍受。约翰不会喜欢看到我这样。我很清楚我身上是什么最吸引他。<br/>
<br/>
聪明，自信，冷静，强大。（1）<br/>
<br/>
每当我表现出这些特质的时候，约翰才会赞叹，才会大笑，才会两眼发光。他会用什么词形容我？Gorgeous？Genius？Fantastic？Wonderful？仅仅想到这个我都会忍不住发笑。<br/>
<br/>
有的时候，我甚至怀疑，自己大出风头只是为了取悦他。<br/>
<br/>
而我现在如此迟钝，脆弱，易碎。取悦约翰？我嘲笑自己，约翰不嫌恶我就不错了。<br/>
<br/>
‘这次又是什么？’<br/>
<br/>
从学生时代起，只要我给迈克罗夫特端咖啡和甜点，他就会这么问我，毕竟有脑子的人都明白我讨好他是为了他口袋里的信用卡，或者是要他的一个电话，一个权限。<br/>
<br/>
可是我心甘情愿地取悦约翰。我喜欢他每天围着我转，喜欢他给我的微笑。<br/>
<br/>
哦，可怜的歇洛克•福尔摩斯，你已经沦落至此了。<br/>
<br/>
我哼了一声，赶走脑袋里这些疯长的杂草。当我从沙发上坐起来的时候，背上突如其来的一阵凉意再次提醒我这个事实——约翰不在这儿。我站起来，腿有点僵，于是我来来回回地走，让它们灵活些。<br/>
<br/>
二十分钟之前，约翰出门去了。他穿着牛仔裤和浅绿色的毛衣，外面罩着呢子短外套。他知不知道他这样有多招人喜欢？还特别招女人喜欢？女人都偏爱约翰这样的男人，勇敢，正直，能带来安全感。他会在临出门前告诉你：我去买牛奶，豆子也没了。我信任的约翰，他从不说假话，所以他确实是要去四十分钟车程的平价超市；我机灵的约翰，他从不在<strong>我</strong>面前说假话，所以他只是在去超市之前<em>顺便</em>见一个人。<br/>
<br/>
也许在咖啡馆，也许在饭店，但我更倾向于前者。当然我也很清楚他要见谁——梅丽•莫斯坦，他的<strong>前</strong>未婚妻。<br/>
<br/>
相比之下，更多人喜欢约翰。我更清楚这点。我能想象他的童年，被很多无聊的朋友包围，还有他的青春期，收到那些无聊乏味的情意绵绵的卡片，还有他成年以后——我皱了一下鼻子——也许每晚都能带一个女人回家？或者男人？他可以，虽然想到这个我就要发狂。<br/>
<br/>
我闭上眼。即使从不承认，但我知道有我一份错，另一份是莫里亚蒂的。约翰知道我跳下去的原因，但他还没有完全原谅我——相比于我回来三个月而我们还没有上过一次床的现况，我更情愿他狠狠揍我一拳。<br/>
<br/>
我不在一年他能留多久？而且是他认为我已经<strong>死</strong>了的一年？（2）<br/>
<br/>
或者更长时间，三年？五年？我对着墙壁空笑，约翰会走出他的阴影，重新成为一个快乐的无聊的普通人，他会真的娶梅丽，而不是因为我突然回归而放弃，他会有一座新公寓，他会有孩子，然后搬到郊区的别墅里，最后终老。<br/>
<br/>
也许曾经有个叫歇洛克•福尔摩斯的人路过他的生命，但最终也只是一张留在他记忆里的照片罢了。<br/>
<br/>
我叹了一口气。只有等约翰回来，我才能知道他和那该死的女人发生了什么——不，是<strong>说</strong>了什么。我对“发生”这个词皱起眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
可是现在无聊的每一秒正霍乱着我的整个脑子。我无法做实验，无法拉琴，无法敲键盘，我的大脑只是飞速地转着，转着，整座思维宫殿（3）里都装满了约翰，约翰，约翰！约翰会原谅我吗？我们会回到以前吗？约翰会被那个女人抓走吗？<br/>
<br/>
我想我已经研究够了面前的墙纸，那里面除了纤维，树脂，就是胶。而眼下我非常需要让大脑慢下来，约翰出现得太频繁了。<br/>
<br/>
太频繁。约翰，在我的眼前晃。<br/>
<br/>
这时我想起了它。<br/>
<br/>
我进了卧室，从衣橱底下拽出那只小盒子。我向迈克罗夫特隐瞒了它，这着实有些困难。雷斯垂德受我哥的“委托”常来缉毒，但骗过他就容易太多了。<br/>
<br/>
我抚过摩洛哥匣子的表面，虽然被丢弃了几个年头但摸上去依然有温度，还有那里面的丝绒垫子，柔软。冰凉冷涩的注射器闪闪发光。<br/>
<br/>
“我不该用它。”有一部分理智叫嚣着。<br/>
<br/>
迈克罗夫特会愤怒，那不是我偷了他的ID卡时单纯的生气，而是更可怕百倍的后果。我会再次被禁足，说不定会在比疗养院更恐怖的地方。（4）<br/>
<br/>
“只是用一点。”另一部分告诉我，“只是为了度过这段时间，这样无论约翰带回任何消息，无论是什么，我都能应对了。”<br/>
<br/>
我会聪明地，自信地，精彩地应对。是的，以约翰喜欢的那种方式，而一旦他看到现在这样的我，约翰会皱眉，会失望，也许会离开。<br/>
<br/>
我永远都不允许这种事发生，永不。现在我需要做的，不过是计算剂量，只要一点点，就足够了。<br/>
<br/>
于是当我靠在床边，往注射器里吸入液体的时候，一种兴奋就已然跳跃在血管里了。我咽了一下口水。此时是下午三点半，迈克罗夫特正在喝下午茶，诅咒他再重一磅，不，十磅。我亲爱的约翰，在我们第一次上床以后非常支持我拆掉卧室里所有的摄像头。当然我还是重新检查了房间，那个肥胖的偷窥狂肯定不会放弃监视卧室这个<em>美好</em>的地方。然后我拉上窗帘，带上门，至少确保在我扎下去的十秒钟内不会出现五大三粗的男人把我架走。<br/>
<br/>
我应该记住当那液体奔流在血管中的感觉，美妙，仅次于约翰，罪案和小提琴。<br/>
<br/>
然后趁着还没起作用，我赶紧把东西收拾好。<br/>
<br/>
接着就只要等待平静降临就行了。<br/>
<br/>
我想到的第一件事是，如果那个女人得逞了，我就要把约翰藏起来，藏到一个只有我才能找到的地方。<br/>
<br/>
第二件事是，也许剂量稍微多了点？或者我没把长期停用所造成的附加作用计算在内？<br/>
<br/>
我没来得及重新思考，所有的触觉就被一波快感堙没，有点儿像高潮，但不如那般美妙。随着思维速度逐渐放慢，约翰的样子也变得模糊，发丝不再清晰，眼睛越来越黯淡，最后成了两个深坑。<br/>
<br/>
那是我的。约翰的皮肤，约翰的血肉，约翰的骨骼，都应当属于我。当我看着他的时候，我能想象他的心脏在胸腔里跳动，让血液流遍每一个角落，他的呼吸能牵动起我的琴弓，我们是最好的演奏者和听众。即使他的肉躯腐烂了，他还是属于我。即使他的伤疤不在了，他也有军人的骨髓。约翰是<strong>我的</strong>战斗英雄。<br/>
<br/>
我会把他收藏起来，他应该永远被我的气息环绕。我会把他挂我的衣橱里。<br/>
<br/>
那些要夺走他的人，就让那些白痴们满世界地去找吧！约翰就在这里，哪儿也不会去。每天早晨，我打开衣橱，他会朝我微笑，对我说早安——只是对我一个人。我会给他一个拥抱，亲吻他的额头。<br/>
<br/>
他会愿意留在我的衣橱里吗？<br/>
<br/>
我眼前的约翰不见了。衣橱的门大敞着，里面黑得令人发指。我早已习惯了黑暗，会享受黑暗，但是我无法忍受没有约翰。没有约翰的黑暗便不仅仅是衣橱了，那会是一个黑洞，瞬间把我整个思维宫殿都吸入其中。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰•华生不在。”我喃喃着。混乱的思绪让我行为笨拙，不时咬到嘴唇。<br/>
<br/>
时间也随之变慢，黑色的衣橱好像变成了永恒。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰•华生不在。”<br/>
<br/>
这到底过了多久？<br/>
<br/>
我不得而知，甚至不知道我的眼睛是否睁着。我的身体在摇晃，不时地撞到墙壁，但墙上好像是软的。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克。”<br/>
<br/>
我听见柔软的墙壁上传来说话声，我伸手去摸，那上面有熟悉的温度。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，在这儿。”<br/>
<br/>
我收起手指，收获到一声轻轻的回应。那不是普通的墙壁，我得出结论。我咽了一口口水，突然间衣橱慢慢变小，最后竟缩小为两个焦点。<br/>
<br/>
猛地大张眼睛，我看见那两个焦点消失在约翰•华生的瞳孔里。然后我意识到自己躺在床上，喘着气，抓着他胳膊的那只手里全是汗水。我转头望着衣橱，发现它好好地立在那儿，我又看着约翰，他盯着我，脸上写着惊讶，气愤，担心，又有一点放松？<br/>
<br/>
“约翰。”我唤他的名字，确定他是不是真的，虽然手上的触感那么熟悉。<br/>
<br/>
那么约翰看见我了，我想着，觉得全身的血液在倒流。约翰会怎么认为？会怎么看我？他会大声地骂我是个怪胎，然后甩上门离开吗？我闭上眼睛，屏息等他的审判，但是坚持不了几秒钟又忍不住睁眼看他。约翰在这儿，至少现在还在。我抓着他的胳膊，同时我不又想让他发现，我浑身上下都在颤抖。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，你这个疯子，你这个十足的傻蛋！”他说，那总比“怪胎”好些，“你他妈的到底是怎么想的？”</p><p>与其回答他，我更情愿先平稳呼吸——这花了我一点时间。<br/>
<br/>
约翰一直咬牙切齿地看着我，等待我的辩词，哦，我不会让他失望的。首先，我想提醒他，他那模样一点儿也不吓人。约翰从来都不是个残忍的家伙，相反更多人会把那个词用在我身上。无论如何，约翰不是，即使他想发火，即使他真的生气了，温和依然是他的本质，那会从他的眼神中流露出来。<br/>
<br/>
对了，他刚才问我什么了？问我在想什么来着？我扬起眉角不超过五度，深知自己不会告诉他。这不是我的错，因为——可以这么讲，说谎的天赋已根植于我的本性之中，就像约翰天生是个果敢坚毅又温厚正直的英雄那样，我则擅长于表演，当然就乐于抓住一切机会展示它。另一方面，好吧，我承认，我想表现最光彩的自己，如同约翰赞美的那样。哪怕有时，其实只是偶尔，要骗骗他。<br/>
<br/>
“我在做一个实验。”愚蠢！我张口以后发现该死的可卡因果然在放缓思考速度上颇有功效。“只此一次，我保证。我——”“很抱歉”差点从我的嘴角溜出来，但我把它们拉回去了。毕竟这不是我的风格。<br/>
<br/>
约翰闭上眼，我听到他的呼吸，深深地吸气，那太美好了。有那么一瞬间，我觉得哪怕作为他周围的空气而存在都是件美妙的事。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，”约翰睁开眼睛，我迫不及待地去欣赏他漂亮的深蓝色眼睛，然而接着，我从那里面看到了悲哀。“我以为那东西已经是历史了。”他说，在“东西”这个词上停顿了一下。<br/>
<br/>
哎，我终究还是让他伤心了，我把一切都搞砸了。是我考虑不周，然后计算失误，最后连圆谎都做不好。即使我再骄傲自负，也不得不面对失败。<br/>
<br/>
“我很抱歉。”这句话竟成功地从嘴里逃出来。<br/>
<br/>
约翰朝我眯起眼睛，那是什么意思？我讨厌读不懂他的表情，那会使我慌乱。约翰终于看透我了吗？他发现了吗？那是“我们不相配”的意思吗？<br/>
<br/>
从某种程度上说，我确实配不上他。<br/>
<br/>
“你用了多少？”终于约翰肯回应我的道歉。<br/>
<br/>
我迅速考虑了一下，想要不要再撒个小谎。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克。”他抓紧了我的胳膊，态度不容置疑。<br/>
<br/>
“只有，只有半针管。”我低着头努力不去看他。<br/>
<br/>
约翰沉默了几秒钟，不，那不是沉默，那会儿他的瞳孔一定在放大，我能想象他的表情。绝对的，暴风雨的前奏。<br/>
<br/>
“操他妈的！”约翰的怒气犹如井喷，“歇洛克•福尔摩斯，你怎么——那可是——”他从床边跳起来，爆发性地，喘着粗气找词儿，“你这——见鬼！他妈的！”<br/>
<br/>
我透过睫毛偷看他。<br/>
<br/>
“浓度，约翰，浓度——”我斟酌着词。<br/>
<br/>
“闭嘴，歇洛克！”<br/>
<br/>
我抬头看着他，这次是正大光明地，毫不掩饰自己的吃惊，原本我考虑把成分表说一遍，以便告诉他那其实没多大问题。<br/>
<br/>
约翰也看着我，一秒，两秒，三秒，然后他终于又深吸了一口气，揉了揉脸。<br/>
<br/>
“对不起，哦，不。”约翰翻了个白眼，“我干嘛要道歉？”<br/>
<br/>
“对，你不必道歉。”我低低地说。<br/>
<br/>
“那个天杀的该道歉的是你。”<br/>
<br/>
“没错，而且我道过谦了。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰终于肯坐下来。我的手马上又抓住他的胳膊。<br/>
<br/>
“没有下次了。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
“我保证。”我朝他的方向挪了一些，“而且这次只是个意外。”我耸了耸肩。<br/>
<br/>
约翰抬眼无奈地瞅着我，又恢复了以往的表情。“你好些了吗？”他问。<br/>
<br/>
多么白痴的问题！看到他我怎么能不好呢？我一点没有阻止自己的动作。我像一条藤蔓一样爬过去，伸开双臂搂住他的肩膀，在他的脖子上轻轻蹭着脸。<br/>
<br/>
安静，温暖，愉悦，我原本该得出这样的结论，这原本表示一切安好。但是——那该死的——我发现了什么？警报再次被拉响，吵得我想捂住耳朵。如果我会厌恶自己卓越的观察能力，那就是现在。现在我巴不得自己是个蠢货，傻乎乎地只知道缠在男朋友的身上。<br/>
<br/>
只可惜我是个天才，因此我没法不注意到约翰身上的香气，不是肥皂，不是洗发水，而是他妈的香水。“菲拉格慕梦中情人”，恶俗的破烂货。我用力蹭了几下，试图把这东西从约翰身上弄下来。<br/>
<br/>
约翰的手抚上来，此时我瞥见他袖口上的红印。<br/>
<br/>
我扬了扬眉，那场景立即在我脑中重现。梅丽——当然是她——亲吻了约翰，接着约翰用袖子擦掉了口红印。那是在脸上了？随即我的双手按在约翰的耳侧。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克？”他看着我。<br/>
<br/>
我没工夫回答他。我固定住他的脑袋，眼光在他的脸上逡巡，约翰黯淡的眼眸，略微被勾起的情欲；眼眶周围的一圈黑色，这几天被噩梦困扰——哈，不带我上床的后果；两天没换的衬衫，这次见面并不重要；领口的——哦，在这儿，我找到了目标，在约翰的脸颊上，有一块皮肤略微比其他部分发红，恶心地，不自然地发红。我皱眉，这实在不可原谅，她怎么敢？她没意识到约翰已经和她吹了吗？居心叵测的女人。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克。”<br/>
<br/>
我才注意到约翰盯着我，他的瞳孔放大，周围染上一层金色。我们此时的距离这么近，以至于分享着同一泊空气。约翰不自觉地看向我的嘴唇，于是我稍微张开它们，伸出舌尖，湿润地，轻轻扫过上唇的弧线。我知道约翰爱死这个了，而那个女人就算亲了他，也无法让他像现在这样动情。<br/>
<br/>
我突然有种优越感。下一步，我让我们的鼻尖碰到了一起，约翰嘴角上扬，洋溢着喜悦，充满期待，他已经准备好了，他的手已经着陆在我的腰上。<br/>
<br/>
我坏笑了一下，歪过头，偏离了他的嘴的方向——尽管此时那儿正朝我撒播着诱人的气息。取而代之的是，我吻上他的脸颊，就在那个红印上。我先用嘴碾压，然后把舌头整个按上去，我尝到了一点化学品的苦涩味道，那简直污染了约翰。于是我极力地舔那块地方，直到口中只剩下约翰，我接着舔，几乎要把那里的皮肤磨光。我收获了约翰的一声呜咽。咧嘴一笑，接着我在那上面咬了一口。<br/>
<br/>
“哦！”约翰叫出来。<br/>
<br/>
我则开心地看到原来模糊的红印已经被我的痕迹取代。<br/>
<br/>
“你到底给自己注射了什么，歇洛克？那是不是有什么别的副作用？”约翰摸了一下我给他加上的徽章。<br/>
<br/>
“她和你说了什么？”<br/>
<br/>
约翰瞪着眼睛看我，但惊讶只持续了几秒钟。<br/>
<br/>
“我该想到。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
我扬起眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
“你还没回答我。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰沉默了一会儿，他在琢磨，是的，只不过他的脑容量不比普通人大多少。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，”末了他开口，语气那么严肃，我倒要听听他能发表什么惊世骇俗的理论。“别告诉我，你就是因为这个——”他努力让自己放松，只是“努力”，“因为这个你才注射了那玩意儿？”<br/>
<br/>
他在说什么？这太戏剧性了。约翰总是能让我吃惊，当然，我不会让他知道我被他吓到了。<br/>
<br/>
“什么？真不敢相信，约翰！你真是愚不可及。”我气不打一处来。<br/>
<br/>
他叹了一口气。“歇洛克，如果是这样——我想我很抱——”<br/>
<br/>
“这不是你的错，这与你无关。”我冷冰冰地说，“别自作多情了。而且，你可恨地在转移话题。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰撅嘴，不满的标志；然后他抓了抓头发，在军人的生活习惯支配下，他的头发不长，但对我来说那刚好能把手指埋进去，顺便一提，这表示他在遣词造句。谁能像我这样把约翰的每个动作和想法一一对应分门别类呢？<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，也许我们该谈谈。”最后他就弄出这么一句话。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，约翰，”我说，给他一个<strong>恰当</strong>的“不屑”表情，“你不觉得我的嘴用在别的地方会更好？”我以我特有的方式扬眉，稍微仰起下巴，让约翰不得不面对我的脖子。<br/>
<br/>
约翰咽了一口口水，他开始咬嘴唇了。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克——”<br/>
<br/>
我得意地笑。<br/>
<br/>
“我想，呃，我们得谈谈。”他说话的时候努力看着我的眼睛，不过失败了。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰。”我用沙哑低沉的声音说。<br/>
<br/>
约翰的眼睛闭上了零点五秒。<br/>
<br/>
“我们得谈谈，”他低着头，避开我露出的皮肤，食指在我的手背上画圈，“亲爱的。”那种劝服人的声音，温柔中隐藏着命令，像渐开线那样慢慢渗透进皮肤里。<br/>
<br/>
而看不到他的眼睛让我抓狂，该死的。<br/>
<br/>
“让我给你拉一曲吧。”我他妈的都在求他了。我迅速捏了一下他的指尖，迅速地站起来。“还有，我要茶。”至少这句话还能挽回一点我的尊严。<br/>
<br/>
我几乎能听见约翰在我背后的呼吸，听见他站起来，摸了摸脖子，无奈地撇嘴，他的动作引起周围的气体流动，我都能捕捉到。<br/>
<br/>
我的双腿偷偷在睡裤筒里打颤——可卡因的副作用，显然地——而同时我的手已经平稳地把琴拿出来了，如此讽刺。我瞥了一眼约翰，他端着茶杯从厨房里出来，十秒以后他会在沙发上坐下，把杯子放在茶几上。我选择了舒曼的浪漫曲，给它的描述是“对抚平约翰的情绪很有疗效”。<br/>
<br/>
约翰会喜欢它，他会靠在沙发背上，心情好还会闭上眼睛，虽然我更喜欢他盯着我的背影。我拉了五分钟，应该是四分四十六秒。正在起效，这一切都会过去，我们之间的摩擦。<br/>
<br/>
约翰的呼吸正在放缓——直到信息提示音打断了我们。<br/>
<br/>
我的手机。我放下琴弓，约翰从沙发缝里把它挖出来。<br/>
<br/>
“格雷格。”<br/>
<br/>
他看了一眼递给我。我皱眉，他什么时候这么称呼雷斯垂德了？<br/>
<br/>
<em>来苏格兰场，有案子。   格雷格</em><br/>
<br/>
“我们走。”我尽量不去注意后面的署名。该死的迈克罗夫特，该死的把他黏糊糊的触角侵入我的生活。<br/>
<br/>
约翰犹豫地上下打量着我。<br/>
<br/>
“你确定？”<br/>
<br/>
“怎么了？”最近他那小脑袋里都在想什么？一个女人已经足够让我困扰了。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克，你——你不在状态。”他说，“刚才你的腿一直在抖。”<br/>
<br/>
麻烦再说一遍？他怎么能看到我的腿，在裤筒里？<br/>
<br/>
“我们走。”我对他说，第二遍。我向来不喜欢重复。<br/>
<br/>
约翰扭曲着嘴唇。“好吧，好吧，”他双手举起向我投降，“虽然我更想让格雷格等等。”<br/>
<br/>
我翻了个白眼，无聊，而且谈话不会有结果。我果断向门口走去，等着约翰跟上。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克。”<br/>
<br/>
“又怎么了？”我不耐烦地转身冲他喊。<br/>
<br/>
“呃——我说，你至少换个衣服。”<br/>
<br/>
看着约翰又无奈又想笑的矛盾表情，手混乱地在我身上指来指去，我发现自己还穿着睡衣。是的，大学以来我就没这么丢脸过，是的，除了迈克罗夫特就没有谁让我这么傻。<br/>
<br/>
没错，我咬着牙，我是操他娘的不在状态，但我是福尔摩斯，我挑眉，所以我他妈的永远也不会承认！</p><p>半个小时以后雷斯垂德和我们走在往停尸房的走廊上。<br/>
<br/>
“我们”，是说我和约翰。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德手里挥舞着报告，絮絮叨叨地说一具女尸。很遗憾我对他那个不足7分的案子没什么兴趣，相反他裤脚上的烟灰倒很有意思，而且我相信那个牌子他绝对舍不得买。<br/>
<br/>
我在雷斯垂德后面做了个鬼脸，转头遇上约翰的眼神，他马上把脸别过去。雷斯垂德的后背有那么好看吗？<br/>
<br/>
“……她的表哥说她昨天下午下班以后没有回家……”雷斯垂德用胳膊肘推开门，迈腿的样子有点滑稽，“怎么了？”他来回看着我们。<br/>
<br/>
我和约翰。<br/>
<br/>
“我正沉浸在你昂贵到恶俗的须后水气息之中。”我挤出一个微笑，“而约翰正欣赏着你不自然的后背。”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德冲我眨巴着眼睛。我知道约翰肯定已经皱起眉头了。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克——”<br/>
<br/>
我径直走过去，得感谢雷斯垂德一直替我们开门——也许他只是连胳膊都僵硬了——顺便接过他手里的公文。<br/>
<br/>
莫莉展示她的新客人之前看了我一眼，大概轻轻说了一声“嗨”。<br/>
<br/>
新的唇彩，新的眼影，验尸官的新生活。我挑眉，最重要地是，尸体也是新的。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，上帝啊。”约翰走过来深吸了一口气，“这真是——”<br/>
<br/>
这躺着的女人，不超过三十岁。干净的脸，除了眼圈，以及毛孔，色斑，浓妆的习惯；白色的丝绸长衬衫，淡淡映出胸罩的颜色，脖子上一条项链，衣领上的一滴杜松子酒，这不符合她的性格；罩着一件厚外套，在这个天气？质地良好，整洁，刚从衣橱中拿出来；平整的指甲，一层透明的指甲油，打字的习惯；接着——哦，她下面什么都没有，腿不错，白净，肌肉不发达，常坐；脚踝上的红印，曾穿着紧巴巴的高跟鞋；脚底无尘。<br/>
<br/>
就仅仅是这样的女人了，律师或者经理或者高层管理者，熬夜，说不定是工作狂，埋没在咖啡因和文件之中，匆忙于上下班的路途上，依然抱有纯情美好的梦想？我打量了一眼她的衣着。这样的女人少见但算不上稀有。<br/>
<br/>
“今天清晨，在金斯路靠近河岸那边的小巷子里，当时她就是这样。”雷斯垂德说。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰？”<br/>
<br/>
“她脑后受到钝物重击，”我的军医说，我喜欢他检查尸体的认真样子，“没有其他伤痕，干净。”<br/>
<br/>
“然后呢？”我瞥了一眼下体。<br/>
<br/>
约翰吐了一口气。<br/>
<br/>
“一样干净，死后没有发生性侵，当然死前也不会有，否则她会挣扎。”<br/>
<br/>
这案子真的不足7分。我有点不满。“她叫什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“金妮•哈里森，未婚，她和表兄一起住，在肯辛顿，那房子是租她姨妈的。她是律师，昨天下午下班以后就不知去向，没有回家。”<br/>
<br/>
我忍受着雷斯垂德慢到瞌睡的语速，翻了个白眼。<br/>
<br/>
“她的表哥？”<br/>
<br/>
“是的。”<br/>
<br/>
“他说她昨晚没有回家？”<br/>
<br/>
“没错。”<br/>
<br/>
“逮捕他，雷斯垂德，他在撒谎。”<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德跑出去之前，愣了足足五秒钟。我掏出手机。<br/>
<br/>
<em>你这魔鬼，昨晚用伞尖戳他了？他今天完全不在状态。   SH</em><br/>
<br/>
“我们走，约翰。”我按下发送键，把手机滑入大衣口袋，抬头看见约翰正满脸怜悯地哀悼着那具尸体。<br/>
<br/>
我有点不满，他真该把这种情怀放在正经用途上，而且正是因为他泛滥的同情心，才让梅丽那样的女人有机可乘。“梅丽”——真是个俗气的名字。<br/>
<br/>
<em>比你正常，亲爱的弟弟。看在约翰的面上疗养院就算了。   MH</em><br/>
<br/>
我推开门的时候那魔鬼回信息了。该死的，他知道了。好吧，比我预想的要慢，至少在这点上还能奚落他一下。疗养院？撒旦都不及他，他怎么能想到？那种无聊到致死的地方，到处都是白的，白的，白的。<br/>
<br/>
“你哥？”约翰朝我挑眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
我抿起嘴，他怎么知道？疑问明明白白地摆在我脸上，我个人一点也不欣赏这种表情。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，你那表情，看手机一瞬间的恶心表情，跟看见迈克罗夫特时一个样。”他耸耸肩，“我不是推理专家，但——”<br/>
<br/>
“没错，你不是。”我冷冰冰地打断他。专家只可能是我。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我和约翰站在审讯室门前，再次忍受雷斯垂德的唠叨，已经是一个小时以后的事了。他的行动速度勉强合格。<br/>
<br/>
透过玻璃我看见那个比麻雀还蠢的罪犯，满脸疲惫，两天没梳头，三天的胡茬，四天没换的上衣，手指不停地缠一起，然后放开，左腿一上一下地抖着。不，这不足6分。<br/>
<br/>
“亚当斯•霍尔，你要找的人。”雷斯垂德从里面出来。<br/>
<br/>
“是<strong>你们</strong>要的人。”我翻了个白眼。<br/>
<br/>
“可是你——”<br/>
<br/>
“这太明显了，她是律师，严谨的时刻表，一丝不苟地着装，按部就班地说话。现在那屋里的白痴说她没回家，这可能吗？她没化妆，衣领上有污渍，她就这样乱糟糟地跑出去丢人现眼吗？愚蠢的谎话。她这么不修边幅，只会在亲密的人面前。他们的关系不一般。”<br/>
<br/>
“我们知道亚当斯•霍尔是收养来的。”<br/>
<br/>
我扬起眉毛，等待雷斯垂德更大的惊喜。<br/>
<br/>
“他和金妮•哈里森曾经是情人，直到三年前金妮去美国。这家伙说她跟他很少联系，以为她不会回来了，所以另找了个未婚妻。他们今年底就打算办事了，直到几个月前金妮突然回国——怎么说——再续前缘？”<br/>
<br/>
“无聊。”<br/>
<br/>
“小年轻就好这口，他们叫那什么‘爱有多深恨就有多深’，那男的说他已经订婚了，不可能出尔反尔，那女的死缠烂打不放手。就是这么个事。年轻人！”雷斯垂德把记录本丢在桌子上，“有时候我真觉得自己老了。”他咕哝着，并不想让我们听见。<br/>
<br/>
“无聊。”我哼哼。雷斯垂德不叫老，他不过是比那些蠢蛋聪明罢了。<br/>
<br/>
“等等，那外套是怎么回事？”约翰从雷斯垂德的桌子上顺来两杯咖啡，递给我一杯，“呃，还有——下体？”<br/>
<br/>
“他想制造歹徒袭击的假象，但愚蠢地不够彻底，他没在那儿插点什么真是愚蠢。罩个外套是怕她冷，逃避和恐惧的心理在作祟。”<br/>
<br/>
“也许他下不了手呢？”雷斯垂德说。<br/>
<br/>
“他都打碎她的脑壳了，在干这个之前他就该有打算。”<br/>
<br/>
“恩，我想……在这个问题上，我同意格雷格。”<br/>
<br/>
我转头死死盯着约翰，好像要在他身上烧出一个洞。普通人会马上愣住然后浑身发麻，但他只是咬了咬嘴唇，没看我。“我想这伙计是因为冲动，就像格雷格刚才说的，什么爱什么恨，但要处理尸体布置现场，那得真正冷血的罪犯才能完成，毕竟他还爱她。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
雷斯垂德朝约翰点头，好呀，两个笨蛋结成联盟了。<br/>
<br/>
“但他已经订婚了。”我在桌子上重重地放下杯子。手指上温热又潮湿，咖啡溅出来了。<br/>
<br/>
约翰沉默了几秒钟，也许在抿咖啡。<br/>
<br/>
“可能，”他叹一口气，“人们不总和所爱的人结婚。”<br/>
<br/>
“冲动，情感。无聊。”我扬了扬眉，恨恨地说，依然盯着他。<br/>
<br/>
“上帝啊，歇洛克，”约翰放下咖啡杯，抬头看着我，“你说这话的时候还真是<strong>表里如一</strong>。”<br/>
<br/>
“等，等一下，见鬼的我们在说同一件事吗？”雷斯垂德双手叉腰来回看着我们，“我一直以为我英国文学学得不错。”<br/>
<br/>
我再次翻了个白眼，顺便瞥到约翰又端起杯子，掩藏住一个笑容。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我们刚踏进公寓大门的时候，口袋里的手机响了。<br/>
<br/>
<em>葡萄糖更适合你。   MH</em><br/>
<br/>
“FUCK！”我冲上楼梯。<br/>
<br/>
闯进卧室里，我迫不及待地去摸衣橱底下。盒子还在，我打开它，甚至里面的液体依然停留在那个刻度，但迈克罗夫特就是能做到，毫无疑问我的可卡因已经被冲进下水道里去了。我掏出手机的时候手气得发抖。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克？”约翰站在门边，但我没工夫回答他。<br/>
<br/>
<em>BLOODY MYCROFT HOLMES！    SH</em><br/>
<br/>
那——那该死的可是我唯一的存货！我站起来，把那盒子踢开，手机扔到床上，没一会儿它又响了。<br/>
<br/>
<em>你太瘦了，亲爱的弟弟，你需要的是营养。   MH</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>你这个混账王八蛋，你这个魔鬼，你他妈的喝水都会变胖，吸气都会塞牙缝！   SH</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>注意用词，歇洛克，妈咪会不高兴的。   MH</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>你他妈的——</em><br/>
<br/>
“行了，歇洛克。”约翰从我手中夺过手机。<br/>
<br/>
“你竟敢——你把它还给我！”我厉声喊道。<br/>
<br/>
“在件事上，我不得不站在你哥那边。”他一定是把手机放到牛仔裤后面的口袋里了。<br/>
<br/>
我伸手去拿，被他抓住手腕。他阻挡我，但我不甘示弱，好吧，确实我不久前注射过可卡因，但我也是个——健康的——成年男人，而且我比他高。我推他，直到他后背贴到墙上，但该死的，他的臀部紧紧地挤在墙面上，甚至没有缝隙让我把手指够进去，更不要说此时他正钳着我的手腕。军队训练帮了他的忙。<br/>
<br/>
真讨厌。<br/>
<br/>
我喘着气，看着约翰的眼睛，他咬着嘴唇，那模样好像他是个无奈的家长。<br/>
<br/>
“你再骂他也没用了。”约翰说。<br/>
<br/>
不过这倒是事实。我垂下眼睑，沮丧地后退，约翰也松开了在我手腕上的束缚。<br/>
<br/>
“我能再搞到，就是有点麻烦而已。”我在床边坐下生闷气，不去看地上那只没用的破盒子。<br/>
<br/>
“那我会盯着你。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
我抬头看着他。今天是怎么了？约翰一定要对着我干嘛？<br/>
<br/>
“我不明白你这样对我们有什么好处。”他说，继续咬嘴唇，“我要给你哥发条短信。”<br/>
<br/>
“你干嘛？”我改用瞪眼，看着他从后面拿出手机。<br/>
<br/>
“表示感谢，”他不看我，“我早就该这么做。”<br/>
<br/>
懒得搭理他，我就知道他们会在这上面结成统一战线，可是我依旧觉得不爽。<br/>
<br/>
“虽然你哥跟你一样是个疯子，还很混蛋，”约翰一边按着键，“但他这次总算做对了一回。”<br/>
<br/>
我像个憋气的皮球一样瘫到床上。“你才是混蛋，几百年都是。”<br/>
<br/>
他发过了，然后手机响起来。“你想看回复吗？”他问我。<br/>
<br/>
我别过头，但没过一会儿，约翰爬到我身上，手里晃着手机屏幕。“我猜你想看。”他用胳膊肘支撑着自己，膝盖挤到我两腿之间。我努力把注意力集中到屏幕上，而不是他蓝色的眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
<em>不用感谢，亲爱的约翰，我本以为歇洛克有了你就不需要那玩意儿了。   MH</em><br/>
<br/>
“亲爱的？”我冲那个词皱起眉头。<br/>
<br/>
“你可真会抓重点。”约翰放下手机，“亲爱的？”<br/>
<br/>
我怒气冲冲地回瞪他。约翰低下头，闭上眼睛，前额搭在我的额头上。<br/>
<br/>
“答应我，歇洛克，别再用那东西了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我可以答应你，然后偷偷去买。”我的手指细细地描绘着约翰肩膀。<br/>
<br/>
约翰吐了一口气。<br/>
<br/>
“你比我聪明，骗过我轻而易举，但是只要你答应我，我就相信你。”<br/>
<br/>
我的心跳漏了一拍。约翰抬起头，睁开眼睛，我快要浸没在他的温柔里了。他对之前每个女朋友都那么温柔吗？包括梅丽？<br/>
<br/>
“你可说过你信任我的。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
我点头。“但那件事（5）不算，那是迫不得已。”我提醒他。<br/>
<br/>
约翰咧嘴笑了。“狡猾的坏蛋——好吧，那不算，但只能排出那一件事，至于其他的，从过去到未来，所有的都得算进去。”<br/>
<br/>
我想了想，“如果为了你的安全呢？那也不算吧。”<br/>
<br/>
“不。”约翰收起笑容，他的眼里滑过一点儿恐慌，恐慌？“你不能单方面思考问题，歇洛克，你考虑我的安全？我也要考虑你的。你听好了，歇洛克，只排除那件事，没、有、其、他、例、外。”<br/>
<br/>
他坚定地看着我，我咽了一口口水，我们的鼻尖擦在一起。沉默了一会儿，我说：“好，只有那件事。”<br/>
<br/>
“那你信任我？”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，当然，我都让你操我了。”我不耐烦地说。<br/>
<br/>
约翰抿起嘴角，他上扬的唇线真可爱。“那么只要你说是，我就相信你。”<br/>
<br/>
但那意味着我要永远告别可卡因吗？如果我答应他，那么我要保证不会再用那东西。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰——”<br/>
<br/>
“怎么了？”他收紧眼神。<br/>
<br/>
“可卡因能让我保持状态。”我摆出一副“讲道理”的样子。<br/>
<br/>
“什么状态？”约翰的眉头揪起来，我看到他的眼睛正被乌云笼罩，“你是歇洛克•福尔摩斯！”他开始咬牙，“你他妈的任何时候都在状态！”<br/>
<br/>
我闭上眼睛。“不，你不明白。”<br/>
<br/>
“我他妈的有什么不明白？”他对我吼道，“我是在跟那个歇洛克•王八蛋•福尔摩斯上床，不管他在什么该死的状态，他都是你！”<br/>
<br/>
我睁开眼睛，上帝啊，约翰又在朝我的防卫进攻了。<br/>
<br/>
“你认为我不明白吗？”他靠近，不对，我们已经近得不能再近了。“如果我不明白，我怎么会和梅丽分手呢？你这白痴。”<br/>
<br/>
“别提那个名字。”这个名字能让我整个脸都变得皱巴巴。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，”他叹了一口气，“我道歉，我不该和不爱的人订婚。”<br/>
<br/>
“那你为什么还要和她订婚？”<br/>
<br/>
约翰有点窘迫，他耸了耸肩：“也许——我需要一个地方寄托感情——”他不看我的眼睛，但我追着他的眼神，“那不是爱，但也许，能让我时不时地从思念之中离开一下。”<br/>
<br/>
“那不好。”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，那是不好，那对她不公平。但你现在在这儿，所以这个问题已经不存在了。”<br/>
<br/>
我捕捉到他的眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
“是我的错。”<br/>
<br/>
“不是你的错，歇洛克。”<br/>
<br/>
“但你也没错，毕竟你以为我已经——”<br/>
<br/>
约翰用额头撞着我的，把我打断。“现在你别说那个字。”他说，“我们都没错，也不干她的事，这只是——一个插曲。不论怎么样，现在都过去了，是不是？”他看着我等待我回答，那屏息的表情，似乎我就要消失了一般。<br/>
<br/>
“是。”而最后我选择被他俘虏，这个世界上只有他一个。<br/>
<br/>
约翰放松地微笑起来，在我的侧脸上摩擦着他的嘴唇，那让我的脖子渐渐升温。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，对了。”这样过了一会儿，当他停下抬起头重新看着我时，我有点不满。“你还没答应我呢，”他说，“差点就让你蒙混过关了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我答应你，我当然答应你。”我急切地回答他，把他往下拉。我可没办法忍受皮肤停止接触以后的降温。<br/>
<br/>
“好，那我们达成共识了。”<br/>
<br/>
“而且你会发现你是目前为止唯一的一个。”我叹了口气，把他拉下来让他的脸靠近我，“你才是大专家，我会授予你奖章的。”<br/>
<br/>
“恩，在推理方面，你是专家，毫无疑问，”约翰轻轻吻我的额头，眉毛，“但我是歇洛克•福尔摩斯方面的专家。”<br/>
<br/>
我满足地扬起嘴角，感受约翰吻我的眼角，侧脸，鼻子，而我也在他脸上施行互惠。他含着我的耳垂，膝盖向上顶着我的半勃，我们的气息都变得不稳，相互急切地摩擦着衣服。<br/>
<br/>
“我不信永远，歇洛克。”他轻轻的叹气能让我瞬间溃不成军。<br/>
<br/>
“我也是。”实际上我没思考他在说什么，只听到我们的喘息混合在一起。<br/>
<br/>
“但是，我，我想为你保存一份。”<br/>
<br/>
这句话像钟鸣猛然敲响在脑海，我突然停下来，双手捧着他的脸，约翰没反应过来，我在他的眼底搜索着真相。<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，我知道这有点儿肉麻，你可能不太习惯。”他有点紧张地说，“不过我突然就这么想了。”<br/>
<br/>
我忍不住笑出来，约翰愣了一下，然后也笑了。<br/>
<br/>
“我也是。”我说。<br/>
<br/>
“你是什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“白痴，我也给你保存一份，在我的每一个分区里都存一份。”<br/>
<br/>
约翰满足地低下头，然后我们的嘴唇纠缠在一起。当然不止是嘴，还有四肢，体温，以及所有的，甚至我们的每一根骨头，都燃烧在一起。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
注：<br/>
<br/>
（1）前段时间看了Katie的The Greek Lesson，也是SH视角。其中SH说的，JW对他的爱来自他的智慧，冷静和强大，因此他不愿表现得脆弱。当然，我们都知道SH的想法是错的。<br/>
<br/>
（2）原著是三年。原著向番外里没提到，但既然那篇改编了原著，也默认三年吧。不过到了21世纪还是不忍心别难为他们太久。<br/>
<br/>
（3）用了思维宫殿梗。<br/>
<br/>
（4）这部分一直在脑补The Road Less Traveled中，Sherlock看了John和Mary照片之后的活动，那时我真的很想让他把注射器扎进去的。</p><p>（5）指跳楼的事。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>不是很喜欢这篇。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>